Coincidence? Not Likely
by KiwiAid
Summary: After a devastating experience inside her home, Raya Addison was left an orphan at the age of eight. Gifted with the ability of 'making things', she was accepted into Wammy's, her destined path being to follow her father's footsteps as a famous inventor. So what happens when she chooses to follow her first friend and love instead? Would he even allow it? L/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so I started this story on a bit of a whim, not really knowing if anyone would be interested but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Typically, I just write for myself but that doesn't mean that I haven't posted my stories before... of course I have, but only a fraction of the amount I actually write. The reason I decided to post this one is because I'm absolutely in love with Death Note; whether that be the anime, manga, novels, films and drama series... All of it! And I just needed to get an OC in there somewhere. This story, if I find the energy, should detail the OC's childhood at Wammy's, the BB murder case, and of course Kira. In case you hadn't noticed already, the pairing is of course L xOC  
**

 **First chapter is slow and dark, but necessary, so I hope you patient souls stick around!**

 **I'm a little nervous about this one, so any feedback would be helpful. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The Happening**

* * *

A small, eight year old hand clutched the doorknob of the house study, slowly turning it in an attempt to avoid the usual creaks that accompanied an old English manor. Raya Addison, a girl of eight, was currently attempting a dangerous mission of espionage otherwise known as... sneaking up on her father whilst he worked on his latest invention. So far, her attempts had been in vain due to the fact that whatever her father was building had been kept out of her vision and therefore was keeping him on the defensive. This just made the curious little girl even more curious as to why she was being shut out and kept in the dark. She knew her father had accepted a job from the American government, but wasn't told exactly what it was nor what he would be making.

However, keeping her in the dark was exactly what her father had to do. You see, Raya Addison was no ordinary little girl of eight. Even before she could fully walk, she had been a quick study. Her father had often brought her to his workshop and it wasn't long before she was assisting him in his endeavours. Her mother at the time had been more than against this development, but when she passed away it allowed her all the time in the world to learn the art of inventing. Despite being in the process of learning the trade, her father was now concealing his current job without an inkling of an explanation. Even her father's old mentor, Quillish, had not been to visit since the job started about six months ago. Not that she'd ever met the man herself, well not that she knew of. Marie, the house nanny and her dad's house keeper, had always kept her in her room when he visited, which was more than irritating as she knew of all Quillish's work as an inventor himself.

However, in all honesty, this was now less about discovering her father's secret but more about finding out exactly what was keeping his attention so diverted that he could no longer spend a second with his only child.

As the door finally slid open an inch, an alarm sounded within the room – automatically shutting the door and locking her out. Raya was often figuring out new talents she possessed, and right in that moment, she found impatience.

"Father! Please..." In an instance, all she really wanted to do was cry because with the sound of the alarm, came the sound of her father's lackey, Marie.

"Raya! Your father told you not to disturb him. He's a very busy man," she boldly marched towards the seething girl, stretching out her hand in an attempt to swipe her away. But this time, she would not take no for an answer.

"No!" The young girl pulled away before slamming her fists back on her father's study. "Please, daddy! I don't want to see it, I just want to see you!" Marie tried again to drag her away, so Raya took to drastic measures and slammed her foot down on the woman, who instantly screeched in pain and began hopping on one foot. Raya didn't miss a beat and instantly began crying for her father once again.

A minute later the door swung open and the little girl embraced her father tighter than she ever had before. Raya had always been devastatingly close to the man that had raised her, and therefore it had been eating her up inside to have to go days on end with out speaking a word to him.

"Oh, honey. What did you do to, Ms. Hunningsworth?" He asked formally, in an attempt to suppress a smile at the sight of the hopping woman.

"S-she was t-trying to take m-me away again," she mumbled through snuffles as she clutched onto his brown jacket.

Eventually, he pulled away from her with a kind smile on his face. "Because I told her to, sweetie. It's not Ms Hunningsworth's fault," He spoke in a soothing voice as he crounched down in front of his sniffling daughter, who was still wearing her nightgown, and her short copper hair remained dishevelled. He took in her appearance and sighed, adjusting his glasses. "Have you remained in your room all day again?"

She didn't say a word, unable to lie to her father. Raya had previously decided that if her father was going to remain locked in his study, she would remain in her room. The servants of the manor had been unable to make her leave for anything for days and her father had been kept updated on this development. Evidently, sweet Raya had had enough of this situation, deciding to take matters in to her own hands again. But it had taken until about 5 o'clock that evening, hence the surprise of her current state.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. You must feel ever so lonely," he spoke with genuine remorse and sadness that made Raya cry once again.

"I do... So let me help. You know I could." He laughed gently in an attempt to disguise his own welling up.

"You're right, I have no doubts that you could assist me. You're a natural at tinkering that's for sure." She smiled at the compliment, feeling it to be genuine. "However... this is too dangerous for you to get involved in, sweetie. I'm under strict instructions to work alone." His tone had grown darker, and Raya raised her head to stare into the utter seriousness of what he was saying.

She was afraid.

"T-then... if it's dangerous... Why are you getting involved, daddy? I don't want to lose you too!" Raya almost screamed the last part of the sentence, ripping her father's chest open in the process. He was breaking his daughter's heart, and that terrified him.

Family life was the life he was supposed to have chosen, but did he ever really choose? As Alfred Addison, he was a father... but inside that room he was Ade, the alias Quillish had created, just as his was Watari. He had decided to give it up to start a family, but he never really could. He'd make little things at home, things that Raya had taken to herself. However, when his wife had died... he buried himself in his work once again. Typically, his old mentor Watari might have rejoiced, if it wasn't for the fact he had been busy working with his latest charge.

Alfred hadn't returned to the orphanage he grew up in, but he knew Watari was keeping it as much of a friendly environment as possible for orphans. If the joke he was currently undertaking turned out to be as dangerous as he expected...

No, he wouldn't think of such things, but he would have to prepare for that situation accordingly.

After a moment of silent thought, Alfred spoke. "Why don't we spend the day together, sweetie?" After all, he wasn't sure how much more time he had.

It was a week after the study incident and Raya was currently curled up on her bedroom floor, waiting for her father to come in. After being able to spend the day with her father, she had never wanted to let him go. With devoting a good hour trying to pry her off of his legs alone and then bribing her with sweets and cake, they had finally come to an agreement that he would spend an hour with her before bed every night as a bare minimum.

Raya rolled on her back and spread her feet and arms wide, resembling a star, as she waited patiently for her father to enter. In one hand she clutched the book that her father intended to spend some time reading to her tonight. It was called 'The Inventor's Handbook' and her father had stated that it would become like her Bible when she replaced him. At the time she had shrugged him off, not wanting to even believe that she would ever replace him. Whenever she envisioned the future, in no part did she ever think about living without him. They were always together, and always would be.

Raya's dazed thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the intruder alarm going off by the front door. The manor was large, but the alarm was made to wake up the whole household if need be. Raya clutched herself tightly at the overwhelming noise filling her eardrums... She was afraid. If that alarm was going off, it meant that somebody had come in without permission.

Her over-active mind drifted straight to her father's words... _It is too dangerous for you to get involved in_... Was this because of his job? Was that why they were here?

It was a second later that her door burst open and she yelped in fear. She relaxed a little at the sight of her father standing before her, but his eyes were completely petrified.

"Sweetie, you need to hide right now." Raya took a second to glance away from her father's frantic face at the file he was tightly clutching to himself. She wanted to question him, beg him for answers, but he was leaving no room for argument. "You remember where the panic room is, right?" She nodded, hugging herself to stop her shaking. "Go there quickly, and don't look back. Am I understood?" Her father placed both hands on his daughter's arms, taking a second to be close to her one more time. He knew this would not end the way he wished.

"But daddy... I can't leave you! You have to come too!"

He shook his head, unable to suppress the tears that were running down his crimson cheeks. "I can't, sweetie. There's something I must do... but you must hide! Now!" He pulled her out of the room and pushed her towards the direction of the panic room. Unable to disobey her father, Raya ran to the door at the end of the hall, in order to make way down the side staircase, too afraid to look back. Once at the bottom, she yanked the last door open and entered a seemingly normal living area. Wiping tears from her eyes, she crouched before the fireplace and hit the hidden switch under the bust that resided there. The fireplace back disappeared as it slid downwards, allowing enough room for Raya to squeeze into.

The last thing she heard before the back slid shut once again was a loud shrill of a scream that sounded eerily like Marie.

Raya covered her hand over her mouth, unable to stop the sobbing that spilled forward. She had never been so afraid in her life. It was only in that moment did she realise that she still had hold of her inventing bible... and she cried even harder.

* * *

Hours passed in that metal space and nobody came for her, not even her father. In a way, the shrill scream she heard as she entered was enough to let Raya know that whatever she would be greeted with when she exited the panic room would not be pleasant. She wasn't sure if she was quite ready to face that just yet. In her gut, she was residing a hope that this was just a dream, or a misunderstanding and her father would come and collect her any minute. She wanted to hold onto whatever naivety she had left, knowing as soon as she stepped out of the room, her one claim to innocence would be shattered into a million pieces.

And yet, she had to know the truth.

Taking a deep but shaky breath, Raya exited the panic room by pushing the release switch. For a moment, she just listened. All she was greeted with was an eery and unwelcome silence. It was so quiet she swore she heared her heart breaking.

Raya whimpered under he breath like a cornered puppy as she dragged herself out from the fireplace, still clutching the book her father had given her for her seventh birthday.

There was no going back now.

Steadily, Raya made her way back out into the hall and up the staircase that she had previously escaped down. Facing the hall of her bedroom, the first person she saw was Marie... lying in a pool of her own blood. Raya's hand shot back up to her mouth, tears springing from her eyes once again. Her little feet ran barefoot against the carpet floor as she peered down at her old nanny. She had been a stern woman, middle aged, but she had been there when her mother could no longer be. This was too much for a young heart to accept.

But she couldn't stop there. Her father was still missing.

Her mind raced with the possible locations her father could be and her mind always stopped at one in particular – his study.

Before she could second guess herself, Raya raced towards the room she despised so much. The room that had always kept her father away from her. The room she had spent countless hours trying to enter if only to be with him again. Well, nothing was going to stop her this time.

It didn't take her long to reach it, the adrenaline fuelling her tiny limbs to run faster. Once outside, she didn't hesitate to push the already slightly ajar door, fully open. Straight away, the first image she was presented with was that of blood... that was enough for her to fall to the floor, floods of tears escaping her pretty brown eyes. Raya gathered the strength to crawl forwards, the blood trail growing larger as she did so. That's when she heard it... a wheezing. Shocked, her eyes searched for the source of the sound, just in time to find her father slumped forwards taking his final breaths.

Sprinting upwards, she cried for him before falling in front of him as he carefully raised his head.

"Daddy! W-what do I do?! You need help!"

He smiled, unexpectedly calm as his eyes doted upon his daughter. "M-my darling daughter..." He coughed between words, blood dribbling from one side of his mouth. Raya took in his injuries frantically, wanting to find a way to save him. "I'm s-so sorry, sweetie... I-It seems I w-won't be able to b-be with you any longer..."

Raya's face could only be described as one of absolute sorrow. "D-don't say that... There's still so much you have to teach me."

A weak smile appeared once more on her father's face, a single tear drop escaping silently. "Find... Watari..." These were the final words uttered in a shaky breath, before Alfred's head drooped to a final stop.

With a scream of anguish, Raya shook her father violently in an attempt to wake him. When he made no so much move, she clutched his jacket tightly, allowing herself to finally fully release herself in the emotion she was left with. She had no idea who had done this, why they had left her father to suffer... and she had no idea who Watari was. Why were they his final words?!

When her mother had died, her father had told her to be brave. This was again one of those times. Her father had died for something... he'd been killed. She had to know why.

Glancing around the trashed study, she had to take a guess that whatever her father had been working on for all this time was missing, as she definitely didn't see it. Plus the file he had been holding when coming in to her room had vanished. So a motive then. Now she needed to discover who Watari was, and how they played into all this. Her father must have left her some sort of clue.

In that instant, Raya noticed something clutched on the inside of her father's right hand. It was a piece of paper. She unravelled it with shaky hands to discover a number and the words "say A122" written underneath. So obviously her father wanted her to call this number and say that to whoever answered, right? Okay... she had to do this.

Braving the unknown, little Raya walked up to her father's study phone and entered the number with shaky hands.

A silent pause filled the manor as the young girl awaited the sound that let her know that the phone was ringing.

A moment later the line was picked up, and through sobs of tears she said "A122".

An intake of breath could be heard from the other end of the line, before an old soothing man's voice was heard speaking to her. "Raya? Everything will be alright, now."

Somehow, she believed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Meeting**

* * *

The voice on the other end of the line had apparently belonged to Quillish Wammy, also known as Watari. Raya had never heard those names used interchangeably before and therefore had only just discovered the reasoning behind her father telling her to seek him. So there Raya sat, on the front porch, awaiting Watari's arrival. Apparently her father had prepared for such a day to occur, a room already having been made up for her at an orphanage ran by the man on the phone. The young girl was in such a daze now. Perhaps she shouldn't have been so trusting of a man she had never met, but somehow his words soothed her... He reminded her of her father in way, and that was comforting.

It didn't matter either way. She couldn't stay in her blood soaked home any longer. Her father had trusted Watari and therefore she would too. The police were already inside the building, Watari having told her to call them before she contaminated any possible evidence they could find. However, before she had done so, she had copied all of her father's files from his computer and placed them on a memory stick that lay in her pocket. All of her father's inventions lay on this tiny device, she just hoped there was something that would explain what happened to him. Also, in a desperate attempt to relish something of her father's, she had taken his glasses. She had no idea why she did it... she just did. A strange impulse, perhaps? And of course she was still in possession of her inventing bible... but those were the only things she decided to take to her new 'home'. Nothing else mattered to her. No material possessions anyway. What had they ever done for her?

Fifteen minutes later, a black limousine pulled up outside her house. Her eyes opened wide, as a car such as this was extravagant, even to her. A moment later, an ageing man popped out of the driving seat wearing a suit much like her father's and stood before her. Raya stared at him, trying to gather the heart of the man from his eyes. In that moment, she saw a wise man trying to suppress his own sadness at the loss of a friend... _they had been friends, after all._

"Hello, Raya. It is nice for us to finally meet... I just wish it were under more appealing circumstances." A pause, and a glance at the devastation that took Watari's old friend. "Perhaps we should leave?" She never spoke a word, but accepted the man's outstretched hand as he led her towards the flash vehicle, and to her new home.

The journey was long, tiresome and filled with questions. Raya was in absolute despair, but handled her emotions well enough to question Watari about the place she now knew as 'Wammy's House'. The ageing man had assured her that it was a friendly place, full of talented individual's such as herself. At the time she had just brushed the comment off as a way of easing her mind, not truly knowing the people that would await her at the house.

The building they arrived at was similar in style to the one she grew up in, but much larger and with enough room for a lot of children to run around. For a moment, Raya was thrilled... before realising she wanted nothing to do with any of them. In her life, she had grown to love few people having been pretty sheltered... but now all those people were gone. They had all left her. She would not push herself through that again, not ever!

Watari had grown concerned over the period of the trip at the steady emotions Raya was displaying. He had seen this sort of behaviour expressed in some of the other children, one young man in particular springing in to mind... he feared the outcome if she didn't let herself grieve.

As warmly as he could, he took her hand and led her to the building that would become her home, playground, learning space and guidance. Alfred had contacted him a week before today, expressing concern of what may happen to his daughter if the danger of his job were to make itself known. It seems his fears were not unwarranted... not that they ever were. It was Watari himself that had taught him to be cautious.

Raya's mouth fell agape at the sight of the luxury surrounding her. Of course the little girl had never struggled having been exposed to the life of wealth, but that was nothing to what she was greeted with today. The floor was a pale marble and the walls decorated with beautiful art work. Large draped windows filled the rooms with light and curved staircases followed to the next floor. Watari watched the girl's reaction with an almost amused expression before guiding her up the stairs to his office. After taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Raya glanced at the children still awake, despite it being 3 am. Somehow, she wasn't surprised and neither was Watari.

Once inside Watari's office, Raya sat in the seat opposite his desk. Being in this position made her feel a little vulnerable as she reached to look over his desk at the man. He powered up his computer, allowing the girl a moment of respite. She took in the contents of the office and concluded that it was no less grand than the rest of the house. It somewhat reminded her of a Headteachers office from old English films she used to watch with her mother.

"Raya? Do you know exactly what happened today?" The man dragged her attention back to himself with his soothing voice, making the girl shift in her seat nervously.

"No," she said simply, unwilling to relive the events that she had just experienced.

"I see. Well I assure you that we'll get to the bottom of it." He smiled sweetly before taking a deep breath. "Although I do have to ask you, did you take anything from the house? Anything at all that may help us find the person, or people, responsible for this travesty?"

Raya went wide eyed as she subconsciously pressed her hand over her pocket. Watari pretended not to notice, but he was now fully aware that she had. Therefore, it became all the more frustrating when she shook her head. He sighed, not wanting to scare the child any longer. After the day she's had, he doubted she wanted to do nothing more than sleep in her room. This pushed the decision to make his explanation brief.

"Here in Wammy's House, we house a multitude of talented children that are being mentored for greatness. You will be one of them. I've heard all about your ability to make things, and your intelligence alone is impressive. Therefore, in order to protect the children here from people who may wish to exploit them, we provide them with new names. Aliases, if you like. Just as I am Watari, and your father was Ade." Raya took a moment to digest this information. Had her father been one of the children in Watari's orphanages then? She didn't know for sure, but it seemed likely. "How do you feel about 'Renee'?" The young girl blankly blinked, not quite comprehending she had been asked a question. "Raya?" She shook her head as if to dismiss her train of thought before nodding reluctantly.

She supposed it was an appropriate name... It meant 'Reborn'... Definitely some truth to that.

Watari guided her to her room a few minutes later. It was a large room that had been decorated much like the one back at Addison Manor. In a way this unnerved her, but now that she was finally in her own company...

Raya jumped on the bed, pushing her face into the pillow unable to suppress the tears that flowed. She was all alone. There was nobody left to love her any more. An eight year old girl, her bare feet still stained with Marie's and her father's blood, left to battle life on her own...

Watari pressed his ear against his new charges' bedroom door. He could hear muffled crying and he finally let out a sigh of relief. A young girl had just lost her father, and it had unnerved him somewhat that he hadn't even seen her cry. Now he knew it was just an inner strength that had prevented her from breaking down in front of a stranger. He moved away from the door and began a search for his old friend Roger. He needed to discuss the events of the day and the contents of her pocket. Perhaps he would ask L to join them as well... He would be lying if he said wasn't saddened by the death of one of his first children.

Not wanting to feel unclean any longer, Raya – no Renee – dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. All the essentials had already been provided for her by Watari. After spending about an hour scrubbing herself in the shower, she opened her wardrobe to find a wide array of clothing provided for her. As a passing thought, she wondered just how long they had prepared for this. After spending some time browsing, Renee decided on a white t-shirt, tucked into some short denim dungarees. It was still only 5 in the morning and Renee hadn't slept nor was she tired. She feared what she may see if she fell asleep.

Instead, the little girl decided to investigate the place she was now to live. Having seen children awake at 3 am, she was not concerned about waking anyone up. Exiting her bedroom, Renee stepped out into the dark hall, straight away spotting a child reading a book in the dark. For a second she contemplated how that was possible as she scratched her head in confusion. The child seemed to notice as he peered up from his page to glance at her. Like a startled owl, Renee ran downstairs, the golden eyes of the boy having unnerved her.

Before she knew it, she had burst into the kitchen of the huge mansion. Perhaps it was her subconscious telling her to eat, but she didn't exactly feel hungry despite having not eaten for over 15 hours. Out of a sort of morbid curiosity, Renee stumbled over to the fridge closest to her and pulled it open. She discovered a wide variety of different treats and sweets...

"Perhaps I wasn't being cautious enough when I decided to leave my room..." A fearful shiver ran down Renee's spine as she shut the fridge and pressed her back against it in fright. Her fear evaporated somewhat as she came face to face with a boy around the same age as her, hunched forwards with his hands in his Jean pockets. Renee took in his dark eyes and hair that contrasted greatly with his pale skin. She could see the makings of an insomniac with the slight bags visible under the bottom lids. Evidently, he was someone who didn't make a habit of sleeping very often. That's when she realised he was also evaluating her, just as she had him. "Are you Watari's new gift?"

She scowled at this casual objectification, not liking being referred to as a 'gift'.

Realising she would not answer, the mysterious young boy stepped forward in her direction and Renee shrunk slightly under his intense gaze. He stopped right in front of her, scratching his head in confusion. "I'm trying to access the refrigerator."

Her mouth fell open as she quickly dodged to the side allowing him passage. He acknowledged her with a nod before pulling the fridge open and removing a full vanilla flavoured cake with a cherry topping. He placed the sugar-filled dessert on the kitchen island before lifting himself onto a stool and perching on it.

Renee couldn't quite fathom this strange behaviour as she'd never seen anyone like him before. Of course, she hadn't met all that many people before at all. She'd never left the manor alone and whenever she had left it was only ever to the closest village shops. She certainly had never met many children before, so perhaps her perceptions were a little skewed.

"Regarding my question earlier... Perhaps I should rephrase," he spoke through mouthfuls of cake as he quickly shovelled spoonful after spoonful in his mouth. "I _know_ you are Watari's new gift. He already discussed your circumstances in great detail with Roger and myself." Renee didn't have the chance to be irritated over this revelation, as she was still in awe over the boy in front of her. She didn't understand how he could speak in such a regal manner at such a young age. Even for her, this was strange. "Watari wishes me to work on this case. As a personal favour to him, I have accepted," his confidence was a breath of fresh air, but still she was confused. The young boy seemed to pick up on this. "Watari noticed my talent of distinguishing fact from fiction a year ago... when I prevented the outbreak of World War III. Since then he has been guiding me down the path of becoming the world's greatest detective. That is the purpose of Wammy's House. It sets talented children down a path to change the world."

Renee audibly gulped. "I-Is that what he has planned for me?" The young girl sensed a rare smile from the boy.

"Only if you wish it," he said carefully.

Her thoughts wandered to her father and his work. He had sacrificed everything for his work, and in his own way had shaped the world accordingly. He had always mentioned replacing him... she guessed Wammy's house was an opportunity to learn to do so. Watari had worked with her father after all, despite her conviction that they would always be together.

Tentatively, the young girl sat on the stool beside the boy. She watched him wolf down the cake in front of him and her own stomach began to grumble. Embarrassed, she covered her stomach with her arms, her face a new shade of red. After a pause and without saying a word, the boy rose from his stool and moved towards a kitchen cabinet. Opening it, he removed a dinner plate before removing a cake knife from a kitchen draw and placing them both in front of the timid girl. He cut a slice from the cake he had previously been devouring and also placed that in front of her.

Renee had remained silent upon witnessing this act of kindness. Evidently, he was trying to reassure her.

"You're not alone, you know," For the first time in their conversation, the boy displayed some distant emotion as he eye balled the female peer beside him. Renee's previous thoughts about her self-proclaimed loneliness sprung to mind and she stared at him gently. "We're all orphans here."

She allowed a sad smile to appear on her sweet face, a sense of companionship she'd long forgotten. Her father had been her companion before he buried himself in the job that ultimately took his life, and only now did she realise the extent of the isolation she had been subjected to.

"I don't even know your name..." She disguised her question as a statement but the boy knew all the same.

"L," he said simply, as if she should have any clue of its meaning.

"L?" It made even less sense than Renee, but she supposed Watari must have chosen in for a purpose.

"Yes... And yours is Renee," he stated easily, as if he'd just taken it straight from her thoughts.

She scowled slightly and crossed her legs on the stool, showing off her own balancing skills against L's. "I thought that Watari spoke about me in great detail... Don't you know my real name?"

He shook his head adamantly. "No, I didn't ask nor should you tell me. Only Watari is to know your real name. It is safer for you that way," he left no room for argument or confusion as Renee's mind wandered to the events that just took her father away.

"So... are you going to find out who murdered my family?" she said family, because despite every stern glance and scolding she received, Marie was like family to her.

L nodded gently. "Myself and Watari will do our absolute best to bring them to justice," She smiled hopefully, before a sigh left her small lips.

"Then you're going to need this," she pushed her hand in to her pocket and removed the contents. L lay his hand flat to accept what he had already pre-determined the gift to be. He was not wrong. In his hand now lay a memory stick.

"Everything on my dad's computer is on there. Hopefully you'll find something useful," she dared a sad smile as her eyes fell to her hands tucked into her lap.

"Thank you, Renee. I am certain I'll find something of use on here."

Renee took a deep breath, finally tucking into the cake that had been offered to her. It was delicious and moist and she couldn't help but hum in content. L watched her carefully, suppressing an amused smile as she began eating quicker and quicker. Evidently, he wasn't the only one with a sweet tooth.

"Wait..." She stopped eating abruptly and L curved an eyebrow at her in contemplation. "Did you say that you stopped World War III?"

This time L didn't suppress his smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finally at Wammy's! Woohoo! Plus, I wonder who the golden eyed boy is, hmm? I'd like to see if anyone could guess, as the description people are probably used to isn't the same but I do have my reasons. Also, L! Now please bare in mind that L might not be appearing too much at the start, but I promise it'll remain interesting! Once the story is established, they'll be in eachother's company a lot!  
**

 **Please feel free to review and tell me what you think! I do also promise you that once Renee has had time to adjust, there will be more moments of levity! It won't all be doom and gloom.**

 **Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Since this is such a short chapter, I figured I'd upload it now. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Case Closed**

* * *

Over the next couple of months at Wammy's, Renee had buried herself in her academics. Watari had arranged for a workshop to be created within the house for her to practice her mechanic skills in order for her to be able to 'make things', as she liked to say. It was the only activity she could do that efficiently removed thoughts of loneliness and abandonment from her mind. Additionally, she hadn't seen L since the night with the cake. It was only until she overheard other children speak of him did she realise why. L rarely left his tightly locked room, meaning she'd been lucky to meet him at all. Evidently being trained as the 'world's greatest detective' led to no social life and no sunlight.

Renee had become bitter at first. She was angry that she allowed herself to open up slightly to someone who obviously wasn't going to be around to help her. She'd listened to him, and believed him when he said she wasn't alone. It felt similar to how her father had kept measures to shut her out of his study. Another closed door in her face.

After a while, Renee never really thought about the incident at all. She was too caught up in polishing her talents that the conversation they shared stopped replaying in her mind completely. Obviously at night when she should have been sleeping, she thought of the case and how it was progressing. She wasn't sure how one nine year old boy, as she'd learned from Watari, could possibly discover who had murdered her family without a moments warning. The police had found little to no evidence when they had searched the property, but essentially had passed whatever they held on to L... or so she had been told.

Sometimes Renee contemplated finding L's room and camping outside of it until she saw him. However, she always decided against it because there was no way she going to be that little girl waiting outside a locked door all her life. Watari had set out her own path now, and she'd change the world in her own way.

Wearing what Renee liked to call her signature outfit, her white t-shirt and short denim dungarees and her father's glasses, she got to work on her latest project inside her workshop. Watari had requested she learn the basics of electronic toy making. He said the small components would assist her when moving onto bigger projects as she aged. Of course she had no qualms with making toys. She was still a little girl after all.

Provided with all the scrap metal she needed, she got to work on a robot toy that she had already envisioned for this project. However, not an hour later someone knocked on the workshop door. This was a rare occurrence as she was well aware that the other children at Wammy's rarely bothered her by her request, and nor did Roger or Watari for that matter. Huffing, Renee stormed over to the door and pulled it open. The person who greeted her was more than unexpected.

"Hello, Renee," L said politely, his hands back in his pockets and his backed curved forwards. His hair had grown even longer and his eyes darker since they last met.

"L?-" Before she could say another word, L had hold of her arm and was pulling her to some unknown destination whilst using his other hand to cover her mouth. At first, Renee panicked and tried to pull away, but he had a firm grip on her. Before she knew it, she was being forcefully shoved in to a room... Watari's study for that matter.

"I apologize for the abrupt manhandling, but I'm currently running quite a tight schedule and I did not want to be stopped by any of the other children. I'd also prefer it if you didn't refer to me as L when we are anything but alone. I don't wish for the other children to know me as L," She nodded in a confused agreement. If he hadn't wanted the children to know him as L, why had he told her? "I wanted to update you on the case," he said, moving over to the chair in his room and perching on it, just as he had on the stool in the kitchen.

Her eyes glittered hopefully as she took the seat opposite him, crossing her legs in anticipation. To anyone outside of Wammy's, they must have looked like an odd pair. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes, actually. In fact, the corporation who instigated the whole thing has been shut down, and the perpetrators are facing life imprisonment," Renee's mouth fell completely open at both the news, and L's nonchalance. When she continued to stare and didn't utter a word, L shifted uncomfortably. "I believe this is the moment in which you show some sort of emotion."

Shaking herself free of her blank thoughts, finally Renee smiled. "Yes, thank you so much, L!" Her brightened eyes met his and a rare grin of his own was expressed.

"Justice will always prevail," he commented proudly and she readily agreed. "Although, I should tell you that the stolen device your father had been working on has been destroyed."

Renee's brows scrunched in confusion. "What was it?"

L's hands dug into his knees that were still hugging his chest. "It seems the American government hired your father to create a device that would enable them to bypass security at airports with ease. Why he would accept such a job I cannot fathom. It certainly doesn't match the representation Watari gave me of your father."

The young girl's emotions had sky-rocketed once again. "My father wouldn't do that! You must be mistaken!"

The tension in the room grew ten-fold and her accusatory tone. "I'm never wrong," he stated simply, a deadpan look in his black eyes. The girl held his gaze as long as she could before it became too overwhelming. "Now, I must ask you to leave. I have much work to complete and I can ill afford distractions."

In a way, Renee thought it was cruel. This young boy spoke like a fully formed adult, and acted as one too. At least she'd still had the opportunity to be a child for a while... but it seemed like L never had. He seemed ever so lonely.

"Do you need any help?" She asked politely. Renee figured that her own academics could be put on hold, if just for a little while. This young boy had brought her father's killers to justice, and had consequently entered her good graces. Words couldn't express how much this act meant to her, and therefore she would show him instead.

L, on the other hand, was more than shocked by this question. He had never considered that somebody could possibly get close enough to even ask him a question, let alone offer to come closer. However, Watari did warn against distractions at this early stage and despite the girl's abilities, he could not affiliate with her. That was not the path Watari had designed for her or himself.

"No, thank you. I have performed well enough alone for over a year now," His words had obviously left a huge mark on the girl as she was most definitely dejected. He hadn't meant to sound quite as harsh, but if meant her leaving...

"I see..." she said quietly, rising from the seat she had previously occupied. "Then I guess this is goodbye," she was well aware that he would not seek her out again, and she couldn't make him want her to stay. However, if there was one thing L had taught her, it was that it was sometimes okay to place your trust in another. Perhaps, this is what it meant to have a friend. A friend behind a locked door.

"Goodbye, Renee."

Once the door had shut behind the small girl L felt his tiny heart clench slightly. The air in the room felt empty and he wandered in passing thought, if he should have said yes. Yes to having a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – L's successors**

* * *

Over the next two years, Renee barely left the workshop that Watari had provided for her. Now _she_ had become the entity behind a locked door and she loved it! She felt like she was finally getting pay back for all the times it had happened to her. The big difference being between her own experiences and the ones she were currently creating was that there was nobody on the other side of that door trying to get it, not usually anyway.

Every couple of weeks Watari would eventually decide that she had become enclosed and would ask her to leave the room, seemingly wanting her to communicate with the other children who had started noticing her distance and were comparing her to the ever elusive L in this aspect.

L...

She had not seen him again since the finishing of her father's case. Every time she ventured outside of her workshop, deep down, she was hoping that he would come visit her or have cake with her again. It seemed silly, in a way. They had only ever had two full conversations with one another, but again, those were still two whole conversations more than what she'd had with any other child. Not for a lack of them trying, she supposed.

One boy in particular, the boy with golden eyes, had taken a particular liking to her from the first day she spotted him reading in the dark. She'd asked Watari about him briefly, out of a morbid curiosity. Actually, she was completely freaked out by him. Apparently his name, or alias, was B and he was one of three already rising to succeed L. 'A' was the first, 'B' the second, and 'R' the third. Yes, 'R' as in 'Renee'. She'd been chosen as the third possible successor of 'L', and at first, she'd flat out refused.

Renee didn't want to succeed L. In order to succeed him, he'd have to be gone or retired. No, she wanted to work _with_ him, not _because_ of him.

However, she recalled the day Watari had called her into her office, another unexpected interruption from her workshop. At the time, she'd been working on a clock face for Watari and almost didn't go, but was persuaded by the urgency in the announcement. She assumed something terrible had happened, but when she sat down opposite him in their usual manner, Watari had a smile on his face. He told her that he was providing her with a letter... The first thought that came to Renee's mind was whether she could choose the letter or not. He allowed it, but explained that she couldn't take any letters that were already occupied, which was fine by her, as she was only interested in one.

But then Watari further explained the responsibility that came with such a letter, and how she may not be able to handle the intensity. Questioning him further, she discovered that she was chosen by L to be one of three of his current successors. That was the final straw.

" _NO!" She cried, jumping forwards off the chair in front of Watari._

" _Please, Renee. Myself and L chose you ourselves, and I have every faith in your abilities," He said calmly, clasping his hands in front of him._ At the time, she may have been genuinely esctatic by this revelation... but it would be many years until she realised the truth. The truth of her pre-determined failure _._

" _So do I, but that's hardly the problem," She sounded almost arrogant in her proclamation, but there was certainly a hint of fear._

" _Then what is the issue?" He questioned, genuinely interested._

 _Renee sighed loudly, quickly pacing back and forth within the confines of Watari's office. "The issue is that in order to succeed L, he'll have to be gone and I'd still never see him again!"_

 _Watari's eyes shimmered slightly with adoration. "Ah, it seems I had less to fear than I originally thought with you," Renee watched Watari carefully, that knowing look on his face unnerving her. "You've been thinking about him, then?"_

 _Renee's eyes grew wide before she looked to the floor, sitting herself back down and crossing her legs. The only answer she dared to provide was a shrug. After a moment of silence, Renee dared a glance back at her mentor, who was happily grinning at her infectiously. Taking a deep breath, Renee collected enough courage to ask the questions she'd desperately tried to stop from appearing within her head. They were terribly distracting when she was working, and therefore she figured by finally asking them, they would leave her alone._

" _Has he ever mentioned me?" It was now Watari's turn to avoid eye contact, and that was a more honest answer than anything else he could have provided._

" _It's a bit different for L, Renee. He doesn't allow his attention to be diverted from the case until its finished. By then he already has three more lined up waiting for him," He was trying not to offend her, but his words were resonating to a deep part of Raya, the little girl, rather than the child inventor, Renee. It reminded her of her father, who had had little time for her before he died. Leaving her alone to cry... but at the same time subjecting himself to the same torture. He hadn't allowed Watari to visit, one of his few friends, and he'd shut out everyone else. She didn't want that for L, too. As if sensing her thoughts, Watari spoke again. "You know, if you become L's successor, you'll eventually have to work with him so he can evaluate your abilities."_

So that was how she became L's successor. Or at least one of them. Actually, having that goal in mind meant that she had often found herself working even harder, much to Watari's and Roger's displeasure. She didn't know if Watari had lied or mislead her so she would accept, but it was a risk she was willing to take. She had created a lock for her workshop that could only be opened and closed by her voice. That way, if she wished it, nobody could distract her from her work. One young, golden-eyed boy springing to mind instantly.

Renee seemed to only see B when she would sneak in to the kitchen in the middle of the night. She'd found herself doing that every other day, more hoping to see L doing the same. That was never the case, however. She assumed after the first time, he wouldn't make that mistake again... But B was at the end of the hall, reading a book in the dark, opposite her workshop, every night with out fail. And every time he would look up, give a chilling smile, and then she would bolt to the kitchen and stay there until morning. There was just something about him that didn't sit right with her. She'd never gotten a good look at his appearance having always seen him in the middle of the night, plus the hooded top he wore that covered most of him regardless.

Deciding she didn't want to think about B any longer, Renee returned to work. She was currently working on devices that may benefit L in his work. When she finally got to see him again, she'd show them to him. That way, he may see the benefit of keeping her around permanently. The young girl laughed to herself lightly. When she'd first come to Wammy's House, she had been confused over the dedication everyone seemed to possess over L. Everyone had wanted to meet him, be him, succeed him, beat him even, and she hadn't understood why. Now it was clear. There was a certain allure about pleasing Watari's number one student. Of course, she'd met him and created a one-sided friendship that left her with a certain unfair advantage. At least, she assumed it was friendship, or a deep-seated respect anyway. It was difficult to say with her lack of experience, but it had made her very determined to do well. She had been awestruck listening to him speak when he was only nine, she wondered what he was like now. She doubted he had changed much, to be honest. He hadn't the opportunity to.

Realising thoughts of L were plaguing her once again, Renee mentally kicked herself. This was probably why L didn't involve himself with anyone other than Watari. It was not productive to have these feelings riddled inside someone when they work... and L was constantly working. Renee decided she needed a break. She had no idea what time it was, so she took a moment to check a pocket watch she had made for Watari. Fortunately for her, her mentor had been so busy caring for L that he hadn't taken it from her yet. The watch read 11:27 pm, and she figured that was time enough to go to the kitchen. Perhaps leaving a little earlier would mean that B wasn't waiting for her this time.

With that hope in her heart, Renee carefully unlocked the door of her workshop by whispering "open sesame" (she had originally meant it as a joke, but the phrase resonated with her somewhat so she kept it). The locked slipped open, allowing Renee to open the door very slowly. Much to her distaste, however, B was already waiting at the end of the hall, book in hand. Taking a deep breath, the girl stepped out of her safe haven, causing the boy on the other end to glance up with a smirk on his face.

Completely afraid, Renee began in the direction of the kitchen, before a chilling voice rang out in the darkness.

"Sneaking off again?"

Renee's mind was screaming. _He had never spoken to her before, not once in the time she'd been there. What had changed? Why now?!_

Without realising, Renee's fear had kept her firmly on the spot she currently resided. She could hardly breath, let alone walk. However, B took this as an invitation to approach her and the young girl almost shut down in fear.

But once B was right before her, she had no idea what to think. His golden eyes still seemed troubled, and quite frightening, but also captivating in a sense. Most of his hair was still covered by the dark hooded jumper he wore, but she could see dark spouts sticking out from underneath. He also walked a little hunched over, reminding her of L himself. Actually, in a lot of ways he reminded her of L. It was like he was mimicking him in preparation for a large performance.

Finally, Renee found her voice. "I often go to the kitchen at night..."

He smirked in the darkness. "I am aware," he said simply.

Typically this would have freaked Renee out, but the way he said it reminded her of L. These little similarities were slowly breaking down the social barriers she had created for herself, allowing the girl to take a moment to really _see_ the boy in front of her and somehow, she wasn't so afraid any more. She had never seen him with company before, so perhaps he waited outside of her workshop every day because he needed a friend? It's not like she could really make an assumption like that, though. She hadn't the expertise... but if she couldn't provide friendship for L, then maybe she could for B? Well, practice made perfect and if she was to befriend L, she'd need a lot of it.

"Would you like to join me, B?" She asked politely, and the young boys eyes lit up for only a second. Enough to be convincing.

"Thank you, Renee. I knew you would ask," She brushed off the comment as the product of an over analytical mind, following him downstairs as he led the way to the kitchen. Once inside, B sat on the stool closest to him, somehow able to navigate in the pitch darkness. Renee wasn't quite as skilled at that and began pushing her hand against the wall to find the switch, until a hand quickly grabbed at her wrist to prevent any more movement. "Please leave the light off," Renee was sure he wasn't meaning to hurt her, but the restriction of blood flow was making her hand very numb.

"Please let go, B..." she asked under a pained grunt. As if realising his actions, his hand abruptly vanished as he quickly returned to his seat.

"I'm sorry," he spoke with a such a small voice that Renee almost didn't hear it, so small that the apology itself could be disregarded as a formality.

She laughed nervously in the shadows. "I-It's alright. No harm done... erm, since you seem to be able to find your way... Would you get me some cake from the fridge, please?"

She never received a response, not one she could hear anyway, but the sound of clinking plates let her know that he was complying. When he moved towards the fridge she felt the hesitation before it was pulled open. However when the light him, she found that the majority of his face was covered by his arm, as he allowed the other to travel within and pull out an already sliced piece of cake.

B seemingly glared at it, obviously seeing something that she couldn't. "What is it, B?"

He replied in a monotone voice, exempt of all emotion. "This was left for you purposefully."

Renee smiled to herself lightly. "Yeah, they often are these days. I think I've been rumbled or something by Watari... It's the only explanation I can think of," she tucked her hair behind her ears before moving to sit next to B, who decided to bring his knees to his chest tightly having placed the cake on the island in front of where he had already assumed she'd sit.

"... Or perhaps it was L," B said quietly, causing Renee's breath to hitch. Surely it couldn't be. "You have spoken to him, haven't you?"

Not really knowing what to say, Renee decided to start eating, her mind buzzing with thoughts like little bees causing a nuisance. She'd never even considered the possibility that it could have been L leaving her these sweet things. She hadn't told anybody about her two meetings with L, nobody but Watari, and she wasn't sure if that was out of caution to protect L, or just because she hadn't anyone to tell. Somehow, she felt the need to deny it all.

"I... uh..." She desperately wanted to say 'no', but she just couldn't. She knew he already knew the truth anyway, and if he didn't he'd sense her lie. "It's been two years, though. Why would he still do it?"

B stared at her in the darkness, slightly enjoying the nerves he created within her. This girl with her short, copper hair and her ragged appearance had somehow peaked his curiosity the first day he had seen her sneak out... Perhaps, it was knowing that she had met L, or perhaps it was her story that he empathised with. He wasn't certain, but he had become very watchful of her. Her workshop was his favourite place to be, and whenever any of the other children had tried to take a peak at her, or others who tried to mock her... all of them were ran off by him.

"Perhaps he considers you his friend," His haunting voice caused a shiver to run down her spine, but she determined it was just cold, that was all.

"I know that's not true," Sadly, Renee's thoughts lingered on the conversation with Watari and sensing her sadness, B attempted to stare into the very heart of her, or at least that's what it felt like.

"L chose you for his third successor, he must have sensed something in you," It may have been Renee's imagination, but she swore she could hear B gritting his teeth.

"But, you've never met him and you're his second," she sighed, not really wanting to have her hopes raised, only to have them cut down again. Instead, she decided to change the subject. "Erm... B... Why do you not like the light?"

An intense silence filled the room...

"In the light, people can see me coming."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I always imagined B and A to be a similar age to L, due to the fact that B, despite the make-up, is able to imitate L so perfectly. So, in my story anyway, B is the same age as Renee and A the same as L. In actuality, I imagine there to be a few years difference, but this is just how my story has turned out. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and please feel free to favourite, follow, review etc. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – The Case**

* * *

"L, I've found another case you may be interested in," came Watari's subservient voice through L's computer as the young thirteen year old detective poured chocolate sauce all over a huge bowl of ice-cream. "A serial murderer is on the loose in France."

"How many dead?" L asked in his unperturbed manner, as if the thought of another serial killer didn't both excite him and sadden him simultaneously.

"No less than ten, of course," Watari replied, knowing L's criteria for a case by now.

"Who are the targeted victims?" Now knowing the number of dead, L's voice managed to perk up even through the electronic voice changer, but Watari was only saddened by the question.

"All female children... between the ages of eight and twelve," Even L knew that these were the worst kinds of criminals. Those that had no moral filters, and could destroy such innocence without a second thought.

"Would you please send me all the necessary data, Watari."

"Of course," with that, the giant 'W' on L's screen disappeared, replaced by files and documents, including images of the crime scenes. The sight of dead children disturbed even L, who had been accused of being an unfeeling sociopath on more than one occasion. Somehow, his mind managed to drift to the thought of R, his third successor. He imagined her lifeless body in one of these photos... He knew if she continued on her current path, she may well end up that way.

And yet, with a stroke of genius, L was already formulating a plan to detain this vile criminal, and bring the suspect to justice.

* * *

It was true, Renee had now absolutely, undoubtedly admitted defeat. Her emotional barriers were now fully decimated, and it was all thanks to B. At first she affiliated this failure with L, the boy who had helped catch her father's killers, but she had only truly allowed herself to open up to people after speaking with B. Renee also theorised that B was possibly the better candidate to form a friendship with due to the fact he seemed to be projecting a hundred different people all at once. Despite making their conversations unpredictable, and sometimes uncomfortable, she found that she was learning how to handle a multitude of personalities, just by being in his presence.

Nowadays, Renee found herself leaving her workshop more and more, if only to dedicate an hour or two a day to play with the other children. The first time she decided to do this, was actually to find B who had become a sort of confident for her. However, she soon realised that B never came out in the day, but was still always waiting for her at night. Her mind wandered to the first night they actually spoke to one another, and how he had avoided being seen in the light at all costs. Initially, his response to her question about his dislike for light had set off alarm bells in her head, but after dedicating some time to analyse his response... she realised that if you changed the emphasis on the 'me', he was referring to his real self. The person behind the letter. She suspected he was intimidated or afraid people, no L, wouldn't accept him... and L did cast a rather large shadow.

At first, she'd been pulled in by it too. This need to impress the person she was supposed to succeed. But after spending time with B, and getting to know A as well who she was currently sat with, an epiphany struck. Renee had never wanted to succeed L, she had just craved his attention.

It was a childish notion, but at the age of twelve, she was still a child.

"R, it's your turn," A small voice spoke from opposite the spaced out girl, pulling her attention back to the checkered board in front of her.

"Sorry, A. I was deep in thought," A and B had both become, what Renee now classified, as her friends. A was a timid boy who said very little to anyone, but was extremely intelligent. She could definitely see the allure for him to succeed L. Whereas B had a certain charm that he could switch on and off at any given moment. He was unpredictable, but that made their friendship interesting. Sometimes Renee wished he'd come out in the day, to play with her and A, but he never did. This meant that she had to play with them separately, creating a situation in which she got little to no sleep herself.

Watari had of course noticed her blooming relationships with the two boys, but somehow, he always seemed a little sad. A flash of failure, or a look of defeat, whenever he saw them playing. But then again, Watari and L at this point had already figured out, to some extent, what would occur to the first Generation of L's 'successors'. Renee was not to know.

"Are you thinking about L again?" The question caught her somewhat off guard, as she was pretty certain she'd never spoken about L to A before. Sensing her confusion, A took his eyes off the chessboard and faced Renee instead. "You sometimes talk aloud to yourself. I associated it with the fact that you spent much of your time alone for three years."

Renee's mind went completely blank.

Just how much had she revealed to A and B about L? Surely she couldn't have told them too much. In all honesty, she was certain she didn't know enough about L herself to cause trouble for him. She hoped so, anyway.

"You know, I just realised I've never asked, but how do you feel about being L's first successor, A?"

He paused. Then shook his head as if to disguise he had ever done so, continuing to move his piece. As a passing thought, Renee questioned why she enjoyed playing chess with A, she had never won. Perhaps she enjoyed defeat. She was unaware of A's inner turmoil and his inability to answer that question with an honest heart.

So much time passed that Renee just assumed that A was unwilling to answer. This was a quirk she'd grown quite used to in the quiet boy, but then unexpectedly, he sighed.

"I'm trying so hard... but I'm just so tired," Renee's gaze shot up at the sadness she heard in her friend's voice. His voice had strained as if he was trying to prevent from crying. She'd never really considered the pressure, but she saw it reflected in his marble eyes. As if ashamed he'd shown human emotion, A bobbed his head downwards, his unbrushed chestnut hair falling in front of his face.

The tension was suddenly cut at the sound of the door opening, and in strolled Roger, a patient smile on his face. "It is time for your studies again, A"

The boy didn't say a word, but rose from his seat and followed after Roger. This probably meant that Renee should return to the workshop as well, although her mind was plagued with images of A's sorrowful face. She felt like following after him, perhaps asking if she could provide assistance, but her own deadlines popped into her head. She sighed, instead deciding that if A needed her, he'd find her in her workshop.

As she exited to the hall, Renee was unable to notice the pair of golden orbs following her movements.

Once outside her workshop, Renee used the voice activation to unlock the room. She'd been making sure to do so more often due the fact some of the other children had started playing practical jokes on her. One time she came in to find, what she thought to be, blood covering her floor. It was actually just a bottle of red dye that somebody had purposefully soaked in to the carpet. Renee remembered almost fainting when she saw it, flashes of the last time she saw her father springing into mind. They had never discovered who had done it.

At this point, she'd never really expected to be greeted by someone in a locked room.

"Hello, R"

Renee stood dumbfounded, her mouth agape. Stood in front of her once more was L.

Unable to fully comprehend coherent thought, her mind spoke the first words that sprung to mind.

"It's Renee," she said meekly.

He hadn't changed much, just like she had anticipated. He'd grown taller, his bags darker and his eyes wiser, but other than that he was exactly the same.

"I do believe you've been bestowed a letter, however. Therefore you are R," he even spoke with the same nonchalance she remembered when he was nine.

Deciding this was not the topic of conversation she wanted to be discussing, she got straight to the point. "Well, I assume there's a reason you bypassed the security I created for my workshop to prevent these sorts of break-ins."

"Yes. Speaking of which, there seems to be a weakness in the firewall. It didn't take me more than five minutes to hack into and adjust to accept my own voice activation. I suggest you try again," he said calmly, his hands shoved further into his pockets, seemingly unaffected by the seething glance the young girl sent in his direction. "But the reason I went to so much trouble is because I am in need of your assistance."

This caused her ears to perk up if nothing else.

"You need... my help?" Renee asked, doubt and disbelief riddled in the question.

"Yes. I assume you remember your offer to assist me nearly four years ago? Well, I have decided to take you up on that offer, if only once," he spoke quickly and directly, leaving no room to indicate 'no' as an answer. "I wouldn't typically choose to ask for help, but this case I'm working on requires footwork that neither me nor Watari can perform. You are the only other soul who identifies me as L, and therefore the only logical choice."

This was the opportunity Renee had been waiting for, but images of A and B soon sprung to mind. If she left without even an explanation, would they hate her? A might not even notice, but she doubted B would take it lightly. She was not unaware of B's obsession with both herself and L. If he found out that she'd worked on a case with him...

L interrupted her train of thought, sensing her trepidation. "It would be nice to have a friend..."

He was manipulating her, and she knew it, but damn him if she denied it wasn't working. He was playing on her emotions exactly like he knew how. "You knew my answer the moment I walked in here, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

She sighed heavily, knowing this was going to be a bumpy ride. "What's the case?"

L smiled triumphantly, gesturing for her to follow him.

"Wait!" L turned to the dishevelled girl who had commanded he stay still. "It would be better if I left first..." Evidently L was missing something in his deductive reasoning as he came to no conclusion as to why she would need to leave first. Noticing this, Renee continued. "If we're seen together before both of us disappear, people may start questioning who you really are."

Her reasoning was sound, making L confused as to why he had not come up with it first. Evidently he had voiced this out loud as Renee gave a soft chuckle.

"It's because you've never met B."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I really want to thank those who took the short time to review, it really meant a lot to me. Also thanks to those who have favourited and are now following this story. I never really intended for anyone to read it at first, so I'm glad it seems to be going down well. Keep reading, folks! Cheers**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Debriefing**

* * *

"Please take a seat, R," L ordered as they both entered Watari's office. Watari, having been waiting for their arrival, stood next to his desk, allowing L to occupy his seat. Renee took the seat opposite, the one she'd sat in when she first arrived at Wammy's. Seeing L perched on his chair in his usual fashion made her want to cross her legs, just as she had done when they shared cake. As if that would bring them closer somehow.

"So, what's all this about?" She asked patiently, trying to disguise her inner excitement at the prospect of being able to work with L.

"Watari, would you please pass me the case file?" Watari did as he was bid, handing the paper file to L who immediately set it on the desk in front of her. After a pause of Renee just staring at the front cover, L spoke again. "If you are to be working with me on this case, I want to test your deductive reasoning abilities."

A small smirk appeared on the young girl's face, she figured she may have fun with it. "I'll only do it if you call me Renee," she stated bluntly.

L shifted slightly in his chair. "You seem to have something against people calling you 'R'?" He worded it as a statement, but Renee was fully aware it was a question.

"Not people, just you," She spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, causing L momentary confusion before his mouth fell open with an inaudible 'ah'.

"You believe me calling you 'R' solidifies yourself as my successor, which is something you've never been interested in. You've much more interest in being my colleague." L finished his sentence by reaching over towards a plate of cake that had been left on Watari's desk for him, no doubt by the man himself, as if her ambiguity had been a complete waste of his time. Renee watched, sighing in defeat. She sometimes forgot how easy everything came to him, if it were difficult, he wouldn't be making his way towards being the world's greatest detective at only thirteen she supposed.

"You're speaking as if its an impossibility, but you were the one who just asked for my help."

L paused in his movements, realising her statement to be quite true, but only because her presence in this case would mean a quick capture for the killer. "Nevertheless, I still wish to evaluate your abilities, R." Evidently, he was unwilling to lose this little game of cat and mouse that Renee had just orchestrated.

She smiled deviously. "Call me Renee first, then I will gladly assist you," L finally took a moment to glance up at her face, rather than concentrating on the sugary treats in front of him. Seeing the devious smile he was being presented with, he knew she was toying with him.

Watari was watching the exchange with an amused expression on his face. He'd never been a witness to the duo's interactions before, and the feelings he were being encompassed with could only be described like a proud father watching his son play with his first friend.

In order to resolve this dispute, and him become the victor, L decided to bring out the big cards of emotional blackmail. "It seems you insist on being petty and childish, perhaps it was a mistake to ask for assistance from you," He mumbled, a fork half hanging from him mouth.

Renee glared at him from the across the desk. She knew he needed her for this case, otherwise he wouldn't have asked her... but then again, she knew he could do it on his own as well. She didn't want to risk losing her shot on this case due to a petty joke that she escalated to garner a reaction from him. "Okay, fine... you win," She groaned, causing L to smirk ever so slightly in victory.

"Thank you, now will you please open the case file and remove the list of victims and crime scene photos, placing them out in front of you so me and Watari can see."

She did as she was bid, mumbling under her breath to herself, "Whenever he uses manners, why does it sound so sarcastic?" If L heard what she said, he paid no heed. Renee's breath hitched slightly at the sight of the mangled bodies of children on the photos. Children around her age.

"Now, I was wondering if you could tell me if you spot anything odd about the crime scenes or the victims. Take as long as you need to look them over," Renee could swear she heard a 'but not too long' at the end of that sentence.

Sighing, she grasped the list of victims first. Not particularly wanting to see the dead children any longer. She'd already gathered that this was a serial killing, that much was obvious. She glanced over the victims descriptions, ages, height, weight, location etc. At first she didn't spot anything obvious, until she noticed that they weren't in the right order. Their times of deaths weren't chronological, and she realised this was part of L's test. When she rearranged them in her head, she noticed that one child was killed every month, between the 10th and 15th day, every single time.

"Well, its methodological in any case," she stated simply.

"Elaborate," L replied in much the same manner. Placing the sheet of paper back on the desk, she relayed what she discovered in her brief overview of the list. "Yes, but you seem to have disregarded the obvious," Renee scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, silently asking L to continue. "They are all children between the ages of eight and twelve..."

She scoffed loudly. "Well, yeah!" She said sarcastically, her hands opening wide as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

L just stared at her blankly. "You should never disregard the obvious, R. Often, that is were the most clues are hidden." The young girl looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "In order to be able to murder children in the horrific manner this person has, there are only few times in which he'd be able to abduct the children without being spotted. He wouldn't be able to do so throughout school hours, and he wouldn't be able to wait until too late, as the children would be in bed. Therefore, the times in which the children could be taken would have to be between four and eight in the evening. He has a four hour time gap in which he abducts and kills his victims... Aside from periods within the school holidays, of course." Renee sat dumbfounded. "Now do you understand?" She nodded meekly, abashed by his sudden outburst. "Now, please look over the crime scene photos."

She did as she was told, still completely dumbstruck over L. How was anybody ever supposed to replace him?

Renee shook her head, physically wiping her thoughts away. If this was a test, she felt like she failed the first one... therefore this time, she really had to concentrate.

The first image was of a small girl, no older than nine she'd say. She was surrounded by blood, in what looked to be an old, abandoned warehouse. If it was as isolated as it looked, it seemed like a good spot to kill the victim, as nobody would be able to hear her scream. If she had to guess, the girl looked as if she had been strangled to death, but her body mutilated afterwards. There were stab marks in the torso, but obvious bruising around the neck area aswell. That's when she noticed the lack of actual blood around the wounds themselves, like the body had been cleaned after the murder. Renee thought about it for a moment, but if she knew L, it wasn't only the victim he wanted her to look at. It was the scene as well.

With great difficultly, she tried to divert her attention from the mangled body dominating the picture. In the background she could see the decay and wreckage that accompanied an abandoned warehouse. There were large holes in the walls, in which rain was flooding in. That was when she spotted something marble in the background, a fake stelai with the victims face engraved. She scowled, quickly dashing through the crime scene photos of the other victims. Each one had a stelai of the victim's face at the scene.

Having seen enough, Renee almost threw the photos at the desk, just wishing to discard of them. Seemingly unaffected by her signs of distress, L patiently awaited her conclusions. Sensing this, Renee scowled slightly before sighing.

"Well, he certainly has some sort of God complex," she stated arrogantly, skipping straight to her end conclusion.

L tilted his head slightly, almost resembling a dog hearing a noise for the first time that it didn't quite understand. "What makes you say that?"

"Well..." She sat up straight, preparing for her long-winded explanation, that may or may not be completely wrong. "He seems to be using Ancient Greek burial practices with the stelai and the cleaning of the bodies and whatnot, but with him deciding who the victims are going to be. Hades, the god of the underworld, guided lost souls to their place of rest. Evidently, he seems to be doing something similarly twisted, but with children..." Both L and Watari seemed a bit recluse after her explanation, not really expecting it from her.

After a moment, L speaks again. "I agree with you, but I find it hard to believe you came up with that yourself," He said cautiously, obviously thinking she was a cheat... and in a way she was. Renee had the disadvantage of having met L prior to this, therefore she had had enough time to gather and analyse as much about him as she possibly could, but any conclusion she came was her own.

"The conclusion was my own... but you may have helped me get there," she said after a moment. There would be no point lying to him, he would know. "I've had many years to analyse our brief time together, and your first mistake was telling me this was a test. Right away I started trying to think what you would want me to say. Then, I glanced up at Watari's bookshelf and noticed a new addition to the collection, that had obviously been quickly slipped in before I arrived as it doesn't fit exactly in the slot it was designated, that book being 'Death in the Greek World'. I recalled any knowledge I had on the subject, and applied it to the photo in front of me," she finished, not daring to look L in the eye.

For a while, the room was uncomfortably silent. L was staring blankly at Renee, while Watari awaited L's response, and Renee glared at her hands, twiddling her thumbs patiently.

Finally, L provided her with a response. "Watari, we will in fact need three tickets to France and Renee will need to be provided with a passport," He mumbled, his thumb still stuck firmly in his mouth.

A small smile appeared on the man's face as he did what he was bid, whereas Renee broke out into a full grin. "Thank you!" She shouted excitedly, almost jumping out of her seat to hug L, before taking one look at his resigned expression at the prospect and sat back down calmly.

"We leave first thing tomorrow morning, I suspect I don't have to remind you not to be late."

She shook her adamantly. Despite this being a murder case, she couldn't hold in her excitement. Especially so when she realised that L had called her 'Renee'. She almost pointed it out to him, but she didn't want to risk him stopping. Letting her on this case was a huge thing for him, and it must mean that he trusted her. Just the prospect made her giddy.

"Also, I recommend telling anyone who asks that you are away visiting your father's grave. You are not to tell people about working with me or of our location." L's eyes turned gradually smaller as he spoke, as if daring her to disobey him. Of course she wasn't stupid, but... neither was A and B. A probably wouldn't ask too many questions, but B... she'd have to make this performance convincing.

"You may leave to pack now, Renee. You'll be here at exactly 5:00am, no later." She nodded in agreement, standing from her seat in order to leave. This was the opportunity she'd been waiting for, and she had just the right gadgets to bring for him on this case.

As she exited Watari's office, she swore she felt somebody watching her. The feeling reminded her of when she'd leave her workshop in the dark, those golden eyes following her every step. Was B watching her now? Surely not. He only ever came out at night, but if he was... lying was going to be even more difficult.

If she was going to make this convincing... the first step would be to find A. She couldn't go straight to pack otherwise B would definitely know she was going somewhere important, due to the fact she only went in her bedroom when absolutely necessary. If she spoke to A first, looking upset as she went, he would be much more inclined to believe that she was in fact going to her father's grave.

Hiding her smile as much as she could, Renee made her way over to the one place A would be at this time – studying. She opened the door to the Wammy library, immediately spotting A amongst the heads of other children, sat with Roger. Almost everybody looked up in shock as Renee entered the room. She'd only been in the library once before, most of the kids there hadn't ever even seen her before. However, one look from A as he spotted her fake tears, made him rise from his seat and walk towards her. He knew she'd only be in there for him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked in an almost worried tone. Fooling A wasn't her primary goal as it was really B she had to work for. A wouldn't ask questions like B, he was too engrossed in his studies, but B... B was a master of disguises, and if he got the slightest hint that she was lying, he'd know about L.

"I'm... going away for a little while," she sniffled through tears, making A feel quite nervous.

"Leaving?" He sounded almost sad as he asked. Renee could even see the beginnings of his own tears. He always was so sweet.

"Yes. I-I'm going back home, to visit my father for a bit."

"When will you return?" Renee wasn't sure how long it would take to finish the case, but she couldn't say that she didn't know because she'd always known before. She'd just have to give a rough estimation, nothing to ambiguous, but long enough for L to catch the killer.

"About a week, I think..." It was longer than she usually took, but not long enough to be suspicious.

"I see..." she could definitely detect an undertone of melancholy behind his marble eyes. A moment later, a pair of arms had engrossed her waist – surprised to find it was A himself. He was grasping onto her for dear life, the whole room took an intake of breath at the contact. Evidently, their conversation was not private.

"Erm... A? Are you okay?" She asked politely, when actually she was trying not to bolt and run from the contact. He didn't say a word, but gently let go of her, as if he was reluctant to do so and turned away, returning to his seat by Roger.

Renee scowled, confused by the boy's behaviour. Unfortunately, she had too much to do to dwell upon it. She still had to convince B, and of course prepare for the journey itself.

Exiting the library, Renee made her way towards her workshop. She would spend the rest of the day preparing what creations she would bring with her, until night time when she could speak to B. If she left without saying anything to him, he'd be even more suspicious.

* * *

Renee gazed upon the equipment piled high in her suitcase. She wasn't too sure what would end up being useful, so she just brought whatever she could... including her father's unfinished project, now finished. L probably should not have told her what her father had intended to create. He should have known she'd try and finish it... but perhaps that's why he had told her? L knew she would only use it for his purposes, having no interest in the American government after they failed to protect their employee... her father. However, with the creation he had intended to build, she could sneak all this other equipment through the airport with no trouble.

Taking a moment to gaze at the clock, Renee realised it was about time she left to meet B. Taking a second to breath, she unlocked her workshop door with her voice.

Just as she expected, B was awaiting her on the other side.

"You're twenty-two seconds later than usual," he mumbled, his hooded jacket still shadowing his face. "Is there something bothering you?" Of course she'd purposely not come out exactly on time. She was supposed to be upset.

"Let's go to the kitchen, B. We can speak there," He silently agreed, leading her downstairs so she didn't trip. A habit he'd picked up once realising her inability to not be clumsy in the dark.

Once inside the kitchen, they began their usual routine of Renee sitting in her seat cross-legged, whilst B got her whatever had been left for her in the fridge. He then quickly sat next to her, awaiting her explanation, eagerly wanting to pull apart every single one of her lies. He liked this game.

She prodded the cake that had just been laid out in front of her with the fork she was holding. She wanted B to believe her thoughts were somewhere distant. "I'm going away for a bit..." she said finally, her voice as small as she could make it.

B had been expecting that. "Where are you going?"

Hearing no confusion in his voice, Renee began panicking slightly. Just how much had he figured out already?

"Home. I mean, to visit my dad." Her father had been buried on the manor's grounds. The manor that would be awaiting her return when she was eighteen and the family fortune was hers. Not that she'd really wanted to think about that.

B was searching for the tell-tale signs that she was being evasive, but she was extra guarded. This in itself meant she was hiding something. He had seen her leave for Watari's office earlier that day. He had disguised himself as one of the other children, so she hadn't spotted him. Not that she knew what he looked like anyway. He was certain she'd seen his hair colour, however, so he went to a blonde instead for today. He'd followed for a little while, but knew if she was going to Watari's office, he'd learn little that way. Therefore, he'd been awaiting for tonight with as much patience as he could muster.

She was definitely lying to him.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked, as if he had no reason to disbelieve her.

"Er... about a week, I think," she replied carefully, eating a bit of cake to stop her belly from doing handstands inside her.

"About?" A pause. "You've always known before." There was no harm in making her sweat a bit.

"Yeah well, I wasn't sure how long I wanted to stay this time. I feel like I've been neglecting him since I've been here. I want to say some things to him I never got chance to. Plus, I think it's about time I spend some time in the house itself... I haven't been in since that day... and I haven't slept properly since then either. It still haunts me." B wouldn't be able to spot any lies in that excuse as they were all Renee's honest feelings. She did feel like she should go back to the house and face her nightmares, but just not in this instance.

This would throw him off completely.

Sensing her authenticity, B caved. She'd beaten him this time, but he was certain that she wasn't going back to her home. In fact, he knew those words were L's, not her own. He just knew.

"I'll miss you, B..." She said quietly, a mouth half full of cake.

This threw him off again.

She'd miss him? He didn't think he'd ever been missed before. Of course B knew that she considered him a friend, just like she did A.

He'd watched them playing now and again, a smile plastered on her face whilst A's was full of worry. Renee was a bit clueless in this regard. She couldn't see the strain A was under with the responsibility of that enormous, dark letter L looming over his shoulder every minute of the day. Whenever A was with her, he could see he was trying to enjoy himself, but his mind would be parading equations through his head, too loud to fully concentrate on the girl before him.

B doubted he'd last much longer.

"If you are going to be away, shouldn't you be packing?" Finally, the permission Renee had been waiting for.

"Yes, you're right I suppose. Want to join me?" She asked politely, already knowing his answer.

"No. I have much to think about myself," He said mechanically, his gaze turning distant.

"Okay... Well, I'll see you when I get back I suppose..." B nodded in the darkness, despite knowing she couldn't see him.

With a small sigh, Renee got up and left, leaving enough distance between them before she sprinted to her room and began shoving essentials into another suitcase. Now, finally, she could relax and enjoy her trip to France with L!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this pet project of mine, everybody! I really do appreciate it. Also, apologies in advance for the French. I did use a translator as foreign languages is most definitely not my forteit. If you spot a mistake, please let me know. Hope you enjoy this L/Renee centric chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Arrival**

* * *

It had been a fast-paced morning, that was for certain. At exactly 5 am Renee had turned up at Watari's office, just as she had been instructed, with her bags in tow. Then they had about a five minute window to get outside through the side door before anybody noticed them leave. As an extra precaution, Renee wore an over-sized hooded jumper that she had never been seen in before. She had suggested L do the same, but the only response he graced her with was a blank stare. Once Watari had placed all their bags in the trunk of the car, L and Renee sat in the back seats with L in his usual perched position, whilst their guardian drove them to the nearest airport.

"When we arrive in France, you are not to call me L." She nodded, the only indication that she had heard what he had said. She was too busy looking out the window. Renee hadn't been outside Wammy's House since her last visit to her father's grave which was about a year ago now. The outside world to her was like looking through a smoke screen, obscure and distant. "The alias I'm using is Laurant, you will be Rachelle."

She scowled, turning to face him for the first time since the start of their journey. "Why can't I pick my alias?"

L stared at her, unblinking. "Watari already arranged a passport for you in that name," he stated calmly, as if her question was pointless and ridiculous, which in a way it was.

"Right..."

For a long time, the conversation died as L tapped away on a computer that was built into the vehicle itself. She wasn't too sure what he was doing, but she didn't particularly wish to interrupt him. It was L – no Laurant – who spoke first.

"I have to admit I'm curious as to what you brought with you today." Renee shifted nervously in her seat. Sensing this, Laurant smirked knowingly, pushing his thumb into his mouth. "I imagined you'd be excited to show me what you'd created."

She sighed. "I am, but I was hoping this conversation would come up once we were already in France..."

"So you could come up with some excuse to how you had managed to smuggle with us specialist equipment that would otherwise be detected by airport security?" He said nonchantly as Renee stared awestruck.

"How long have you known?" she asked, her thumbs twiddling in her lap, feeling very much like a cornered animal.

"Since I told you about it."

She audibly groaned, causing Watari to glance at the pair through the rear view mirror. "So you did intend for me to finish it..."

L nodded, more to himself than Renee. "Yes. I knew you would not abuse it and would only use it for my benefit." His arrogance at this point did not even bother her, because he was not wrong in his assumption.

Renee took a moment to analyse the boy next to her. His face looked paler to her somehow, but that may have been due to the fact his eyes looked darker with a lack of sleep. His thumb hung from his mouth as he absentmindedly chewed on the skin there, his other hand tapping on the computer imbedded in front of him. His eyes were focusing on nothing in particular, but instead concentrating on the streams of information riddling through his mind. She could almost see what he thought, it was that intense.

Before she even knew what she was doing, her foot was in her mouth. "Do you ever stop working?"

L paused the tapping on the computer in front of him, genuinely considering her question. "I have found myself working more and more as of late. It seems police agencies around the world have started to learn my name."

"Your alias, you mean," she scoffed, turning her head to look out the window once again. She didn't see the small smile that appeared in the corner of L's mouth.

The rest of their car journey was silent, L busy working whilst Renee watched the world pass by. Once at the airport, Watari took out their suitcases, allowing the young girl to wheel her own whilst their mentor took care of what little L brought. They found that Renee's device worked perfectly, hiding the gadgets they didn't wish to declare on her person. In fact, they got through security with no trouble at all. When she had a moment, she tossed L an arrogant smile who seemingly paid no attention to it whatsoever.

They were quickly boarded onto the plane, seated in first class with just L, Watari and Renee together. L had specifically asked for privacy, no doubt so they could discuss the case and their plans for catching the killer. The young girl had to remember that this was a murder case, not a vacation.

"I was wandering if you had any ideas on how to catch the killer, Rachelle," L asked suddenly. For a moment, Renee didn't realise he was even speaking to her, having forgotten her alias. L stared at her with his intense gaze, causing her to jump with realisation.

"Oh, right. Erm..." She thought for a moment. Herself and L hadn't exactly discussed in any more detail any possible suspects. Surely that was more pressing?

"Well... in order to catch the culprit, maybe we should be narrowing down possible suspects?" Uncertainty laced her statement, creating a question by mistake.

"If you wish," L seemed bored in his response, making Renee think that he had already orchestrated a plan in his head.

She sighed, not wanting to let him win this time. She grabbed the case file from L's bag, opening it and refreshing her mind of its contents. She had already deciphered that the culprit was male. The balance of probability suggested that a male was much more likely to choose female victims. L had reluctantly agreed with this observation, but chose to disregard it without evidence. Renee also deciphered that the culprit had to be in a state of mind which allowed this person to murder innocent children and plant clues on the scene, declaring to the world that he was there and would continue killing, as if baiting them. The person was thorough as they left no finger prints at any of the crime scenes, probably even wearing heavy gloves... So, somewhat intelligent then? At least a semblance of common sense anyway.

Renee groaned, running her hands through her hair. She really did wonder how L did it. He could come up with a culprit with the slightest hint of a clue, whereas she felt like she wasn't getting anywhere near close enough to even a list of possible suspects.

She dared a glance in his direction out of the corner of her eye, knowing he was waiting patiently for her brainstorm to finish... she bet he knew exactly what her next question would be as well, smug idiot. "So, what's this plan you've already come up with then?"

"What makes you think I've come up with a plan at all?" He asked, his usual stoic expression not able to hide the hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"Because you're you, and you asked me here for a reason, right?" L's distinctive rare smirk appeared for a millisecond. If Renee hadn't been watching him, she'd have missed it.

"I had hoped that you would share your thoughts on catching the culprit. It's why I asked you first," He said bluntly, leaving her a bit dumbfounded.

How was she supposed to know? She wasn't the detective. Unless... this was one of his tests? Oh god, it was, wasn't it? Right, she needed to think and quickly. How do you catch a killer who targets little girls between the age of eight and twelve? Well... she supposed the best way would be to catch him doing it, right? That way, there'd be eyewitness testimony. Plus if the people doing the apprehending wore one of her microscopic cameras, they'd have video evidence too. So they needed bait then.

That's when it all clicked into place for her. She could be the bait! She was of the right age and everything!

"L! I have an idea!" She squealed happily.

L tried to hide the fact he didn't know exactly what she was going to suggest, him having planned for her to do so from the beginning. It was the only reason she was on the case in the first place.

"Oh?" He said simply, his hand travelling towards the colourful lollipop Watari had left for him.

"I'll play bait!" L would have been sad that his successor was so easily manipulated, if it wasn't for the fact that was exactly what he needed from her. He knew, in any other circumstance with any other person, she would not have fallen for it so easily. However, the fact that it was him manipulating her meant that she had swallowed it all with no resistance what so ever.

"You do realise this will be dangerous," Honestly, he wanted to bypass the formalities. She'd do it anyway, but he felt he should at least give her the option to revoke her plan.

When L had first told Watari of his plan, he was a little resigned to the idea. They were all like Watari's children after all, and Renee was the offspring of one of his most successful students. The thought of losing another so soon most likely bothered him. But only the case mattered to L and Renee was their best possible chance to catch the killer red-handed.

"Yes, I know... but if it stops other children from getting hurt, then I have to do it," she said bravely, almost pumping her chest out to show how strong she could be. It didn't matter that her heart was hammering a million times faster in her chest. She hid her fear well.

L shoved his thumb further in his mouth, pretending to contemplate the situation. "I suppose you're right. The catching of this criminal should be our upmost priority, and using you as bait would provide the perfect situation for us to catch our killer."

She smiled happily, unable to hide her smugness as L agreed with her plan. She was so elated that she almost forgot the fact that she had just placed herself in a life threatening situation.

A sadness washed over Watari as he overheard the conversation. He could see that the young girl cared for L, so much so that she was willing to sacrifice herself for him. This would be her downfall. L would never put anybody before the case, therefore he was completely oblivious to the girl's affections towards him. Perhaps she was too. Perhaps she'd convinced herself over the years of being seperated from him that she didn't need him, that she never had... but that was Renee's biggest flaw. She had always and would always rely on someone. She could never be alone.

Perhaps, one day, if L could learn to accept her... They could complete one another, and quench the loneliness they both share. After all, he wouldn't be around forever. L would need somebody to take care of him when he was gone. Renee would do a better job than anybody.

The thought returned Watari's smile.

* * *

Once arriving at the hotel they would reside in for the duration of the visit, Watari exited the vehicle and moved to prepare the luggage. Unable to hide her excitement, Renee dashed into the building. She'd never been abroad before and just hearing people speaking in a foreign language made her esctatic, despite not understanding what they were saying.

Languages were something that Renee should have spent more time learning, but had never been important to her. Growing up, the thought of leaving England was distant and she was never quite able to comprehend it.

The hotel was beautifully extravagant with expensive artwork covering the walls and elegant statues greeted them at the entrance. Evidently, L was prepared to spare no expense in order to solve this case comfortably and safely. Well, safe for him anyway.

Watari was following them in with their luggage, but of course somebody was there to assist them as was always the case in these swanky places. L was walking behind Watari, his hands in his pockets. As if knowing they would arrive, a woman in uniform walked up to her and smiled, key in hand.

"Bonjour! Je doit votre clé," she said, pushing the key towards the confused girl. Sensing this, L stepped forward.

"Excuse-moi, elle ne parle pas français." He faked a smile, taking the key from the woman. "Merci."

She nodded and left, having been instructed to do so before hand. L quickly passed the key to Watari, who balanced in on top of the luggage he was already carrying, before ascending the grand staircase to the elevator on the floor above. Their elevator led them straight to the penthouse, L's personal preference for a room.

Renee looked around the grand hotel with large eyes. It seemed wealth and riches, no matter what, could still surprise her.

"You don't speak French," L stated, disrupting her thoughts. Realising it wasn't a question, she shrugged.

"I never felt the need to learn."

L continued walking, predicting correctly that she would follow. "As my successor, you'll be travelling across the world. It is wise to be able to speak the language of any place you may end up."

Without realising it, L had just given her more incentive not to learn. "How many languages can you speak?" she asked innocently, diverting the topic onto himself.

"Currently... ten." Renee would never stop being surprised by this boy, apparently. "I wish to increase this number of course, but time has been eluding me," he finished, a small breathy sigh leaving his mouth. L's actual frustration at only being able to speak ten languages fluently genuinely amused her and she started giggling at him.

L had never been laughed at before. This was a new experience for him, that was for certain. He'd never considered himself to be amusing, nor did he believe he had done anything to garner that reaction. "May I ask what it is you are finding so amusing?"

The despondance in his voice just made her laugh more. Finally taking a moment to breath as they both entered the elevator, Renee wiped the wetness from her eyes. "I just think what you did was cute."

L's face scrunched up at the foreign word, not quite able to comprehend why somebody would speak it to him. It wasn't even worth an analysis. She was obviously just being strange again... No, she was being childish...

But at the same time, a warm feeling washed over him.

He would not think too deeply about this. After this case, the likelihood of him seeing her again was less than ten percent - for once, an honest percentage. Risking a glance in her direction, L was greeted with her watching him with a innocent, happy smile. She seemed positively elated to be able to assist him in this case, despite gambling with her own life. No, that was wrong. He was gambling with her life. He was the one that had manipulated her into doing this.

No, he needed to stop. Focusing on the case itself was his top priority and him and Watari had a lot of preparation to perform in order to keep Renee safe. He may be gambling, but L never took the losing odds. Renee would live, and the culprit would be caught. He calculated no other outcome.

* * *

Translation: "Bonjour! Je doit votre clé" - Hello! I have your key."  
"Excuse-moi, elle ne parle pas français" - Excuse me, she doesn't speak French.  
"Merci" - Thank you


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Mixture of humour and feelings in this one. I always like the thought of L messing with Renee so enjoy that! :) Please let me know what you think! Thanks a bunch.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Confliction

* * *

"I'd prefer it if we got straight to business, Rachelle..."

L sat perched in his usual position on the sofa in their luxury suite, whilst Renee still clattered through cupboards and cabinets, gawking at their contents wide-eyed. Her treasure hunting was disturbed the moment L opened his mouth. Taking the hint that L wished for her to sit on the sofa beside him, she crossed her legs on it, placing her elbow on her knees and resting her head on her hand. Watari watched her frustration with mirth as he tapped away on a computer behind the pair.

"Fine... Must you really call me Rachelle when we're alone? Is that really necessary?"

L ignored her childishly whiny tone and responded accordingly. "We both agreed yesterday that we would use our aliases the moment we arrived in France. Now, we must begin working on narrowing down possible locations in which we can begin luring the killer..." Renee huffed under her breath. She'd almost forgotten about that. "Watari, would you please pass me the case file again?"

He complied, moving from his chair and began searching through a coded suitcase he constantly kept on his person. After removing a paper file, the man passed it to the young detective, who was eagerly awaiting it with an outstretched hand. Once the file was in hand, L placed it on the coffee table that resided in front of them. Knowing he had been dismissed, Watari smiled and returned to his previous position behind the screen. L quickly opened the file and removed the information on all the victims, whilst Renee watched with a puzzled expression.

After a moment, L spoke once again. "I'm curious to how you would go about narrowing down the killer's location, Rachelle." Renee sighed at the name, not wanting to get into an argument about it. Instead, she focused on the question.

"Well..." She thought for a moment. "Maybe we could plot the victims in a chart, or something, that tells us where the bodies were discovered. That way, we could probably look for any patterns or something."

L nodded, instantly providing Renee with a false sense of security, before it was quickly dashed. "Yes, I agree... but we only really need the first two victims. A serial killer with this sort of uncertainty clouding his actions, will kill their first victim close to where they live. That way, they have somewhere safe to return to if everything doesn't go quite as planned. Then, they will gradually move further away as they grow more confident. The second victim's location will verify, through the opposite direction, the area in which the killer lives," he eventually finished, Renee immediately noticing his smug smirk, making her groan audibly.

"You enjoy doing that, don't you?"

L hid his enjoyment by placing his thumb to his lips. "Enjoy what?" he asked innocently. Watari looked up from the screen for a second, unable to prevent his wide smile at the annoyed looking girl.

"You know what! That's why you ask me first. You like proving me wrong, or making me feel stupid." Her arms were firmly crossed over her chest now, her lips pouting outwards in a childish gesture.

"I can assure you that is never my intention," He replied smoothly, averting his black eyes to glance at the treats tray that Watari had organised for the duo. Deciding he wanted a slice of cake, L rose from the armchair and cut himself a piece.

Renee watched from her own seat, realising herself that she hadn't eaten yet that day. However, she was too irritated with the boy to want to ask. It wasn't a real irritation, more of a dying need to let him know that he could get that kind of reaction from her... but also because, in a strange way, her irritation seemed to amuse him. She liked to see that glint in his eyes. It made him appear more human.

The young girl saw him pause, as if sensing her hunger, before removing another slice and placing it on a separate plate. He carried both plates to the coffee table, placing one in front of his seat and the other in front of Renee.

She couldn't prevent the falling of her mouth, unable to hide her surprise. Watari hid it better, but it was present all the same. Realisation struck her quickly, a lightning bolt of electricity running up her spine to the invisible light bulb above her head. "You _WERE_ the one leaving me cake in the fridge back at Wammy's..."

L nodded, evidently not understanding why this would be surprising. "Once I realised that you had a sweet tooth, I began leaving treats for you. When I first joined Wammy's House, sugar was my best source of medicine to prevent nightmares..." He spoke with such loneliness that she wondered what he must have gone through to be having nightmares in the first place. That must have been when he actually went to sleep, before Watari set him on the path to become the World's greatest detective. "After your own traumatic experience and lack of sleep, I theorised that perhaps sugar would assist you as it once did me."

Completely moved, a silent tear slid down the side of her cheek. Realising she was being silly, she wiped it away quickly, hoping that L hadn't noticed. He wouldn't understand why that one innocent thought had meant so much to her, because he probably hadn't even given it a second glance himself.

"Thanks," She said simply, hoping that would be enough and the conversation would be dropped. After taking a moment to glance at her through the corner of his eyes, whilst licking cream off his finger, it _was_ dropped.

"The first victim died in Paris, the second on the outskirts. From this, we can probably come to a conclusion as to where the killer lives. However, I feel it probably best that we follow the killer's path and place you in the most likely location he will next strike in."

She glared. "Wait... so we will need to look at all the victims then?" She asked, back to being completely irritated by him.

"Yes, I suppose we will..." He murmured, as if the thought had just occurred to him for the first time. He'd done that on purpose, the idiot.

Pretending as if she wasn't completely exhausted with him already, she grabbed the list of victims again and glanced at all the locations, reading them out to L who was formulating a prediction for the next location as she did so. He'd already memorised them, but if reading them out was assisting _her_ , then he would let her continue.

"I believe the killer will target Rouen next." He concluded before Renee had even finished reading to the bottom of the list.

She scowled slightly, not really comprehending how he had come to such a conclusion. "But... that's 71 miles away from Paris. Why would he travel so far away from his base of safety?"

L, having finished his slice of cake, ate the cherry that had resided on top before turning his full attention to the inquisitive girl. "The suspect is obviously a man who craves an audience. Why else would they leave the police force clues? These sort of killers crave spectacle, and eventually all they wish for is to be caught."

"Huh?" Renee was beyond confused now. "Why would they _want_ to be caught?"

"For the same reason they begin to kill in the first place. They grow bored."

The way he spoke made her shiver in her seat. It was sometimes difficult for her to comprehend that this was all real. She wasn't just playing pretend. This was a genuine case in which ten children had been killed, and she was placing herself in a situation that may mean she ends up the same way.

"Watari will drive up to Rouen tomorrow, in which you will play the part of a lost tourist. This shouldn't be an issue for you as you are unable to speak French anyway. This will make you a more attractive target for the murderer. Any questions?" He finished lamely, his thumb returning to his pale lips.

"Erm... What happens when I'm taken? Will you even let him get that far?" She attempted to hide the fear and wavering in her voice, but L picked up on it all the same.

"Do not fret, Rachelle. Watari and myself will be working diligently with the French police force and they'll be on standby to immediately apprehend the suspect when we have the evidence we need."

Renee felt as if a 100 tonne weight had just been lifted from her tiny shoulders. She wanted to be brave, to prove herself, but she feared dying. Especially dying alone. She feared what happened to her dad happening to her. "Thanks, Laurant."

As if noticing the alias for the first time from her lips, he smiled genuinely.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I brought things that could help with the case!" She said excitedly, fumbling from the sofa and sprinting to the room with her belongings in.

L took the silence as a moment of respite. He'd never really had to entertain company, other than Watari, for large periods of time and he wasn't sure how he was feeling at that moment. It was uncomfortably warm when Renee was around. He'd noticed that very quickly. Just being in the back seat of the car with her had him perspirate under the collar. However, despite his uneasiness, he found that her company wasn't completely intolerable and he found the way he bothered her to be quite enamouring, in a way.

L's thoughts were interrupted by the loud, sad sighing coming from Watari, who had paused his incessant typing. Immediately, L pushed himself off the armchair and stood beside his mentor. "Bad news?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes... most unfortunate news indeed. It seems the first of your successors has passed." Allowing the news to sink in, Watari paused, clasping his hands together in front of him. In a way, both knew this day was coming, but that didn't make their failure any easier.

L hunched is back slightly further than usual, as if bowing in respect to the deceased. Taking a breath, he moved to re-sit himself on the armchair, curling himself up slightly tighter than before. L didn't need to ask how the boy had died, not really. He had guessed suicide as soon as the words had passed through Watari's mouth. However, out of respect for the boy and his memory, he would ask. "How?"

Aware L already knew, the old man got straight to the end of the tragic tale. "He was found hanging from the ceiling in his room. I believe... B was the one to find him." L's eyes widened like saucers, knowing the effect that would have on the boy.

"Why was B with A?" L asked, well-informed of the boys dedication to remaining isolated the majority of the time.

"Roger believes he'd gone to question the boy on the conversation A had had with Rachelle before she'd left..." Of course. A and Renee had been friends.

If it were possible, L clutched himself tighter, his nails digging into his jeans.

She'd need to be told. Another life she would blame herself for losing. L wasn't sure if even he would be able to remain professional enough to break that news to her. No, he couldn't allow this to affect the case. There would be time later to mourn the loss of his first successor. Renee would have that time aswell, but not now.

"Watari, I would appreciate it if you could keep this to yourself for the time being." The man wasn't pleased by this, that was obvious. Nor would Renee be when she discovers that L had withheld the death of her best friend's suicide. However, he knew that going against L's wishes would be stupid, especially when he was upset. Watari had grown very good at reading the boy's emotions, despite him keeping them hidden under a tight mask of indifference. The boy felt every failure. A would be considered one such failure.

No other words could be passed as Renee came bumbling out of the bedroom, carrying a few precious looking items with her. "Sorry about the delay. I couldn't find the invisible cameras... well, I mean, if they were easy to find I wouldn't have done my job right," she chuckled lightly under her breath, her excitement masking the deep regret that had overturned the room in her absence.

L's interest was piqued however. "Invisible cameras?"

She smirked, finally able to be the arrogant one for once. "Well, they aren't completely invisible obviously! But they are damn well hard to see." Still smiling, she held out the plastic bag with the almost microscopic cameras inside. L inspected the bag carefully, a pleased sort of hum vibrating inside him. "I also brought wireless ear pieces that you can talk to me through. They're clear so they're really hard to spot when you wear them."

L nodded, a fake smile gracing his features. "These will most definitely prove useful in the investigation."

She grinned happily, a great feeling of pride filling her. Finally, she'd been of use to him. Hopefully he'd remember that for his next case!

L shifted slightly in his seat, very much aware of Renee's love to analyse every inch of his behaviour. She was not unintelligent and if she got the slightest hint that there was something bothering him, she would not stop questioning him. Unfortunately, his successor was as much of an insomniac as himself, so there was no telling her that she should rest... unless he used the case to his advantage? After all, she _chose_ to stay awake and he was certain that she couldn't function nearly as much as him without sleep. Then there was the fact she hadn't slept much at all over the past two days due to the trip.

"Rachelle," he had obviously interrupted a deep thought as she flinched at the sudden intrusion of his voice. If she was daydreaming, then perhaps she was tired after all. "Perhaps it is wise you retire earlier tonight. Tomorrow is going to be a trying day, I suspect." He mumbled under his thumb, a deep wish she didn't notice anything amiss.

"But you're not sleeping. Won't you get lonely?" That was more of an excuse to try and stay awake than anything else. A pathetic attempt if he ever heard one. Knowing this, he didn't even grace her with a response. Realising her own mistake, Renee sighed and shook her head.

"Okay I get it. But if I was bothering you so much, you could have just said so," she spat bitterly. That was when L had comprehended his own mistake. She thought he had been trying to get rid of her... which he was, but not for the reasons she was assuming. Renee never gave him time to respond as she ran into her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

Watari had remained silent during this slight confrontation, not wishing to intrude on L's already complicated situation. He could see the young man battling an inner war with himself, having never been confronted with a moral dilemma such as this before. No doubt he felt guilty for not telling Renee about A, but also he knew he had to remain focused on the case.

Or perhaps these were just Watari's feelings. Who really knew what L was feeling aside from L?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Okay, so this was a tough one to write. It took me a lot longer than the others so I hope you enjoy it. I also hope I kept L in character despite some realisations he has during this. I'm kind of taking inspiration from Kenichi Matsuyama's performance of L in this one, as well as the novels and manga. A bit of a mixture throughout I think. Anyways, let me know what you think! Thanks to those you have already reviewed, I really appreciate it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – A Roller-coaster**

* * *

L's fingers glided over the keys on the laptop in front of him, documenting the progress on the case to file for report later on. Honestly, he was mostly filling time whilst Watari drove Renee to Rouen in a car he had rented... whilst also trying to block out Renee's dedication in trying to rattle him. He'd discovered that morning that she'd obviously forgotten about her one-sided spat from the previous night, and had woken up in the most horrifically happy mood that had made her hell bent on provoking him into sending her home.

From the moment she'd awoken, Renee had been trying to sneak up and scare him or throw gummy bears at him when he wasn't watching, gradually getting more and more under his skin. Perhaps that was her plan all along. Either way, it had only taken an hour of this before L decided that Watari should get her wired up for today and sent off early. She'd whined once again, but quickly complied when the gravity of the situation dawned upon her once more. In many ways, L actually wished for her to continue her antics if only because after this case was finished, he doubted she'd be smiling very much at all.

" _La_ _aa_ _urant_ ," She dragged the name out in one long monotonous tone that boomed out of his laptop speakers. L prepared himself for whatever childish subject she would bring up over the microphone. L had stayed behind at the hotel whilst Watari drove to Rouen with Renee, watching and listening from a distance, giving her ample opportunity during the journey to continue annoying him however she thought possible.

"Yes, Rachelle?" He asked dismissively, a small sigh released resonating his bored expression.

"When's your birthday?" She said suddenly, surprising L somewhat. He hadn't really expected her to ask that after all. Immediately his mind began searching for some ulterior motive, or how this information may be used against him later. When he found nothing, he deduced that she was just genuinely curious. Subconsciously, his thumb moved back to his mouth and his feet curled above the laminate flooring. "You're too suspicious, you know," Renee continued after his moment of silence.

Realising he hadn't said anything, he finally spoke again. "31st October."

"Halloween?" He could hear the higher pitch in her voice, a little chuckle sounding afterwards. "Of course. I should have guessed really." Evidently she was implying that this was somehow connotative to the fact he ate nothing but sweets.

"Why is it you wished to know?" He questioned, unable to suppress his suspicion.

She chuckled again. "I'm just being friendly, L- I mean, Laurant. That's what friends do, isn't it?."

Friends? Is that what they were? He'd never had a friend before and she did have more experience in these matters than him. Well, a little more anyway. He figured since she was yet to discover the truth of A's death, he should perhaps indulge her for the time being.

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

There was a quiet pause in which L secretly wished meant that she'd given up bothering him with the shock of his revelation. No such luck.

"You really mean it? You really think of me as your friend?!" She exclaimed happily over the microphone, L's ears scrunching under the noise. Refusing to respond, L ignored her, but that apparently didn't matter to Renee. "Thank you so much, Laurant! I'm getting so good at making friends!" The resounding elation she spoke with made his heart pang with guilt. In a couple of days, Renee would discover the loss of two of her 'friends'. First would come the news of A – she'd be heart broken and lonely as a consequence, but it would only get worse when she realises she won't even have the opportunity to be angry with the boy who had kept the truth from her. L wouldn't be returning to Wammy's, after all.

"Sooo..." Renee was both bored and nervous, a dangerous mix from L's experience. She was having trouble remaining silent because she didn't want to be left with her thoughts, worried about what they may tell her. L knew this well. No doubt the little he had done to comfort her had only worked for a small time and now, as she grew closer to Rouen, the concerns came sprinting back quicker than ever. Her coping mechanism? Annoying him. "Has anyone ever told you, you look like a panda?"

L sighed, no doubt achieving a smile from her end. "Has anyone told you that your IQ lowers to around 80 when you're afraid?" _There vanishes the smile._ The thought made himself smirk.

"80?! That's rather insulting, you know!"

"I believe that was the purpose of the statement to begin with. If you can't even manage to distinguish between a fact and a lie, then perhaps my original observation holds some truth." If shocking her into silence wasn't going to work, perhaps he could turn the tables on her and get her to silence herself.

"You're a terrible human being..." She mumbled quietly to herself, before bursting into laughter. L had no video feed so he was unable to see what was so amusing. "I like this, Laurant. You're quite funny when you set your heart on it."

L was dumbstruck. Funny? Him funny? He couldn't comprehend what this young girl was saying. Did she genuinely believe him insulting her was amusing? It was just like when they'd arrived in France and she'd laughed at him. Perhaps this was her plan all along... Throwing him off guard as her owns means to beat him in this little sparring match. If so, she was good.

L heard a long drawn out sigh through his earpiece after a moments silence. "You really can't take a compliment, you know. No doubt you're debating, in your over-active mind, why I would say something like that because nobody has ever said anything like that to you before. But the truth is, Laurant... You haven't been close enough to people for them to compliment you or find you funny." He was about to interrupt, but he wasn't given the chance. "Look, to answer your inner monologue... I'm currently panicking about what I have to do and talking to you is easing my mind and I'm finding comfort in that, okay? There's nothing else to it. You're voice just comforts me."

Honestly, L thought he might prefer the other option of her having some ulterior motive. He was better with villains and bad guys than kindness and friendship.

"It's okay, I get it. You won't say anything and I don't expect you to, don't worry."

The rest of the journey was in blissful silence. Well, it was blissful for L anyway. Renee was still suffering with worrisome thoughts over what she was about to do. Now that L wasn't speaking to her, she'd lost her one source of comfort. This was going to be a tough trip.

* * *

"So you know the plan, yes Rachelle?" Watari asked as he pulled up to the side of a lonely looking street.

"Yes," she replied quickly, her hands knotting together and thumbs twiddling against each other showing her nerves.

"L had me set up the cameras first thing this morning. He will be watching so there is no need to worry." She nodded to let him know that she had heard. Taking a deep breath, she opened the car door and began her journey to the designated street L had specified earlier on. Her natural anxiety at the situation was her perfect disguise for looking like a lost tourist, because it wasn't much of a disguise at all.

As if he knew she would be afraid, L began breathing a little closer to the microphone, if only to remind her that he was there. Perhaps he cared a little more than he made out.

"Can you see me yet, Laurant?" She whispered under her breath, conscience of the people around her. Watari was still in the vehicle, no doubt moving it to his position. She had no idea where the French police were though.

"Yes. You're almost in position." She nodded, to herself more than L. She wanted to believe that with L watching her, she'd be safe. But this was L and if L had to choose between the case or somebody helping with the case, he'd choose the case every single time. He'd do everything in his power to avoid such a choice, however. She believed in that much.

She spent much of the next hour loitering around the street that L had specified, trying to look as alone and vulnerable as she could. She wasn't too sure how much longer he would keep her there, but she was rapidly losing faith that the killer would ever show themselves. Evidently, the detective watching from his own sanctuary was having similar thoughts. The killer hadn't approached Renee in the time he had pinpointed the most likely and therefore decided that today wasn't going to be the day. They'd have to try again tomorrow.

This just made Renee feel one hundred times worse. She'd planned for it to happen today, and the thought of having to go through the all those emotions again made her teeth ache. Feeling dejected, she tumbled back into the car and allowed Watari to drive them back to the hotel.

* * *

"You did well, Rachelle. It was always going to be a 50/50 chance as to whether we'd catch the culprit today." L was trying to reassure her, but it was mildly irritating that he hadn't mentioned this beforehand.

She physically shook her head, throwing the doubts away. This wasn't L's fault and he was doing everything he could to catch the killer and keep her safe. She just needed something to preoccupy herself.

"I'm going to make things." Renee mumbled, entering the bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

Watari smiled at the young girl, knowing how he used to lose himself in his work to try and take his mind off of bad situations. Her father had been the same.

"She feels like she failed." L noted out loud, catching Watari's attention.

"Or perhaps she feels like she failed you," He countered quickly, moving to the large, open kitchen and digging out treat after treat, knowing L wouldn't have moved to get it himself in his absence.

L didn't respond, perhaps knowing his mentor was correct. It was moving, in a way, to have someone dedicate their lives to him. Watari had off course dedicated his life to every single child in his orphanages, but this was different. Renee was unconditional in her commitment to him. He was certain she wasn't even aware how far she'd be willing to go, and this terrified him. L worried how much he'd be willing to exploit her in order to achieve his goals, if the case called for it. This is why it was better working alone, because from a computer screen, he's not hurting anybody. That's why, after this case, he'd already decided that he wouldn't get Renee involved any longer.

No doubt when she finds out about A she wouldn't want to be his successor anyway.

"L!" He heard the shout coming from the bedroom and the panic caused him to promptly jump out of his seat and race to the room. Watari was hot on his heels and they both peered inside to locate the source of the noise. The fact that she'd forgotten to call him by his alias had set off alarm bells. However, the bells quickly died down when they saw the girl sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by metal scrap, as she held up what looked to be a necklace. "I made this for you," she said with a cheeky smile that made them both roll their eyes.

"Why did you sound so panicked, Rachelle?" He asked, placing extra emphasis on the Rachelle, letting her know of her own slip-up.

"Well, I figured you'd come quicker if I did." L glared at her with his big black eyes, Watari having already left the room. "Anyway, I made this," she repeated, holding it up closer to him.

L finally took notice of the chain, and what was on the end of it. The necklace was charmed with the letter 'L' in his signature black font, with a small note left for him in particular that read 'you alone cannot change the world'. He gazed at in fondly, never having been given a gift quite so thoughtful.

"I figured you needed the reminder of our friendship." She smiled at him sweetly as he held the necklace up with his forefinger and thumb. It was quite masculine for such a thing and he knew she'd put a lot of work into it. "I'd been working on it since we arrived, but I just finished it. Please know that whenever you call, I'll come."

Finally able to find his voice, L took a deep breath. "Thank you, Renee..." For the first time since their arrival in France, he referred to her by her real name and it only made her grin grow. "You should rest." He mumbled, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

As if sensing his emotional turmoil, Watari immediately handed him a large slice of cake in which L quickly devoured, after placing his gift on the table next to him. He was certain she had wanted him to put it on, but if he did... that would be like announcing to the world he was L. He could hide it under his shirt he supposed... No, he had to focus.

The killer didn't show that day, but it was almost guaranteed he would the next. All the preparation had already been done. It was all down to Renee now.

* * *

"Laurant?" A timid voice sounded from a crowded street once again. As soon as the sun had peaked, Watari had bundled Renee into the vehicle and set off for Rouen. She'd only had time to say a brief 'good morning' to L who had been staring at his computer screen intensely, as per usual. At first, she'd been disappointed to not see her gift around his neck, but understood why he might be worried about wearing it.

"What is it, Rachelle?" L asked seriously, knowing for sure this time that she was scared.

"Can you see the man watching me from the small alley by the cafe?" She muttered quietly, her hand covering her mouth.

L switched camera views and immediately noticed the wandering eye of the man who stood with his hands in his pockets by the alley Renee specified. He was watching her with such intensity that it actually sickened him, twisting his stomach inside out. He didn't want to even think about the dark thoughts he may have been having about her.

"I see him. Walk further down the street and I will tell you if he follows."

She said nothing, but immediately began walking. In all honesty, the tears rolling down her face were perfectly genuinely as she was completely petrified. L knew this as well, but they were so close now so they had to see this through.

L analysed the man, searching his mind for any police records he might have looked up in which the man's face had appeared. He came up with nothing, but the man was still staring at Renee. When she had got far enough, he moved away from his position and began following her. He looked to be biding his time, probably to see if she had any family or friends looking out for her. She did – she had him, but he was watching from cameras at a safe distance.

"He's still following you, Rachelle. Keep your guard up." L was feigning calmness, if only to put her at ease. He was certain that this was the killer. He was the right age, right gender, and most of all... the right look. "Once you reach the end of the street, I want you to stop walking. We need him to talk to you."

That caused Renee to stumble forwards slightly mid-step. This is what it all came down to. This one moment of truth. She had to be brave, she had to do this... This man was a monster and he had to be stopped.

"Est-ce que vous avez perdu petite fille?" A creepy, deep voice startled Renee, causing her to jump up. The man had sped up considerably and she hadn't even reached the end of the street.

"He's asking if you're lost. Just say 'oui'," L's voiced soothed her through the earpiece, reminding her that she wasn't alone. He was watching.

"Oui," she sniffled through stuttering breaths, her hands clasped behind her back, staring up at the strange man in front of her. He was middle-aged, but his hair was greying. His clothes looked shabby and unwashed, despite his shirt and tie professional look.

"Vous n'etes pas francais, etes-vous?"

Renee stood eyes-wide, not understanding a word he was speaking. L quickly translated "He said 'you are not French, are you?'... Ask him if he speaks English."

She shook her head in response to the man and asked in English if he spoke it.

"Yes, I do." His accent was awful, his mouth trying to form the foreign words that he obviously didn't speak often.

"I-I need help. I don't know where I am." Renee wanted to cut right to the end if she could help it. L believed this to be a bold move on her part, but her genuine fear was making it believable. Perhaps it was a real cry for help, a cry for him to hear.

"I can help you, little girl." His menacing tone made Renee shiver. "Follow me. I know where to go." He placed his intensely hot hand on her shoulder and all she wanted to do was scream. Scream for L to save her. But he wouldn't yet. Not until he was sure it was him that was killing all the young children so heartlessly.

"I-I don't even know your name, sir?" If she could get a genuine name, it would be enough for L to arrest him. She just had to hope.

"My name is Alphonse. What is your name?" Everything he said sounded so wooden and unsure. So, he definitely isn't confident speaking English.

"Rachelle," she murmured nervously, secretly glad that she had decided to take L's alias.

This was the window L needed to look the man up, provided the name was genuine which was very likely. If he was the killer, he'd be confident that Renee would be his next victim, therefore, he had no reason to lie to her.

"I need a little more time, Rachelle. You'll have to go with him for now," L muttered from behind his thumb. He was typing as furiously as he could, but it would still take time and this was making her panic. How far would he get before L was able to save her?

She didn't have time to think about that too hard as she was already being guided down some pretty shady, but more importantly, empty side streets. Deep inside Renee was preying to see Watari, or the police, waiting for them. She just had to wait a little longer...

That's when Renee felt a large blunt object hit the back of her head with such force that her vision turned a blinding white before she hit black. Her whole body slumped forwards as her last few seconds of consciousness were filled with L's voice.

"Watari! We can no longer let him continue. Move in now!"

* * *

Slowly but surely the young girl woke up, her spotted vision taking in the contents of the white-washed room she resided in. She knew immediately that she was in a hospital room, images flashing in her mind of the atrocious fear and sheering pain that she had previously endeavoured. Then, as she blinked away the sleep, she spotted Watari sitting on a seat beside her, watching her with a sad smile.

Just the image of her mentor made her cry. If he was there, then they'd done it right? As if sensing her silent question, Watari nodded. The tears came sprawling out now, utter relief overwhelming her senses. The old man placed a loving hand on hers, helping Renee to stop the floodgates long enough to question him on the events that led her to this bed.

"How long have I been here?"

"You've been unconscious for around twelve hours. The doctors were worried that you'd entered a comatose state at first, but they eventually reassured us that you were just physically _and_ emotionally exhausted, no doubt." None of this particularly surprised her.

"Us? You mean you and L? Where is he?" She asked, sitting up frantically as if she may spot him in the room.

"He's waiting at the hotel."

"Oh..." She laid back down, feeling a little dejected. "Well, when do I get to see him?"

Watari's face turned grim. "You don't, I'm afraid."

Renee's mouth fell wide open, tears brimming in her eyes once again. "What do you mean 'I don't'? He's not coming to see me?" Watari shook his head sadly. "Why?! He's my friend! Friends are supposed to be there for each other!" She was practically screaming at her mentor at this point. Unbeknown to her, L was listening through a microphone still attached to her.

"He wants to apologise for you getting hurt, and thank you for your assistance, but he has much to do before he sets off for Russia."

She scowled deeply, the tears still streaming down her rosy cheeks. "Russia? W-what, w-why-?"

"I can't answer any questions about his next case, Renee. I'm sorry," and he was, she could tell. This was L's decision, not Watari's. "He has left you a message, however... If you would like to see it."

She nodded enthusiastically, desperate for any word from him. Watari moved from his seat to grab a laptop from its case beside the door. Opening it and pressing a few keys, he left it on her lap. In front of her was his signature letter 'L', an electronic voice speaking out to her.

"Hello, R." Back to calling her 'R', then. He's trying to be professional – distant. He's saying goodbye. She knew it was pointless to respond, this wasn't a live feed. "I just wanted to reiterate what no doubt Watari has already said. Thank you for your assistance in this case, you have been most helpful. I also wish to apologise for not intervening sooner. If I had, you might not have gotten hurt. " She smiled sadly as he paused, knowing an apology from L was a big deal. "I also wish to break some bad news to you." Renee's heart stopped momentarily. Had something happened to him? "Watari received a message a couple of days ago that 'A' had passed away..."

Watari braced himself, having already prepared himself for the incoming hurricane that Renee would hurl towards him.

"W-what? What? I don't understand..." She muttered under her breath as L continued to explain the death of her friend to her.

"He committed suicide the day after you left. We believe the pressure undid him."

"No, no, no, no, no-" She was just whimpering now, her words hardly coherent. Watari tried to get closer to her, but she flinched away like she'd just been scolded by a hot iron.

Having anticipated this, L continued. "Please don't blame Watari. He wished to reveal it to you sooner, but I prevented him from doing so. We needed to finish the case, and you were the key to its completion." Renee wasn't sure she wanted to hear any more. The whole time he had manipulated her, used her... She actually thought he had considered her a friend. No doubt this was why he was shrinking off to Russia, leaving nothing behind for her but a pre-recorded message. "I am aware that you are probably extremely upset at this point. I am sorry, R. You have been a good friend."

Even when L had first spoken those words, he had clutched the gift she had given him – as he was doing again in that moment. He hadn't anticipated the words to resonate so much truth with him. She had become his friend. This parting was going to hurt them both, but in different ways. She'd leave and return to Wammy's – hating him, whereas he'd continue working feeling more alone than ever. He should never have allowed her on this case.

He'd gotten her hurt by a dangerous serial killer, manipulated her and emotionally crippled her in one short trip. He was not deserving of a friend.

Renee slammed the laptop shut as soon as his voice had ceased, allowing herself to fully break down. She felt a soft hand on her back, rubbing up and down. Typically she might have fallen into such a touch, but now she just curled up further into herself. Poor A... Had he done it because she left? She'd left him alone and then... Oh god. This was her fault, wasn't it?

"I-I want to go home. I n-need to be back at Wammy's," she said, through sobs of tears and stuttered breaths.

"You're not well enough yet, Renee-"

"I don't care! I need to get back!" She screeched, leaving no room for argument. Watari nodded obediently, leaving to go find a nurse.

Renee did all she could to catch her breath, her frozen heart shattering more and more inside her chest. The only person she had left to turn to was B... She had to get back to him. This loneliness was threatening to swallow her whole.

But one thing she did know... L was the type to see the results of his work. He was listening to her right now. She knew he was.

"L... I know you can hear me." L perked up from behind his monitor, allowing the necklace to droop back down around his neck. "I want you to know that I won't forgive you for this. Friends aren't supposed to do this to each other... You should have just told me..." She was sobbing once again. "Y-you should have just told me..." she repeated quietly, her hands buried in her hair, her whole body shaking. She didn't want to hate him, she was devoted to him! He was her compass, setting her on the path that she wanted to follow.

Now she had no compass, no path and no final goal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Okay, so... This chapter I'm not too sure about in the end. There's some parts I like but meh... I think I'll just let others decide to be honest. The next chapter is going to be quite a large time skip because with L and Renee separated, there's not going to be much of anything interesting going on and I don't want to lose interest so I'm going to bypass to the nitty gritty! I may decide to do one-shots now and again of the little bits of fluff I miss through the time skips, if people are interested of course.**

 **Seriously though, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and continues to read my pet project. It really is nice to see :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Paying Respects**

* * *

It hadn't taken Watari long to get Renee a return ticket for a plane to England, which she unfortunately had to go on alone. He'd explained to her that he would be following L from now on, and would only return to Wammy's if L thought it necessary. This had made her morbidly upset once again. Not only had she lost two friends, but she'd lost the one person she'd considered a parent after her father's passing.

The plane trip itself was quiet and lonely, the empty first class cabin having previously been filled with her voice and L's, whilst Watari had juggled serving trays and computer equipment. There was nothing like that this time. Just a complete nervousness and anxiety that came with being alone after a traumatic experience. The stress had apparently become too much because blood began gushing out her nose at tremendous speed unexpectedly. She wasn't certain if this was an aftermath of being whacked on the head with a blunt object, or if her blood pressure had rose to stupid levels due to what she had just experienced. Renee had quickly called for assistance from any staff and they'd promptly handed her a box of tissues and asked if she needed any medical help, which she refused. The trip remained lonely after that.

* * *

Once Renee stood outside of Wammy's, a wave of relief washed over her as renewed tears formed. She wanted the comfort of her workshop, the comfort of her nightly visits to the kitchen, and of course the comfort of her one remaining friend, B. She rushed to the door, her suitcases dragging close behind her. She noticed some of the children staring as she approached, but she ignored them as she always had. Furiously pulling the front door open, she was immediately welcomed by Roger who promptly gestured for her to follow him. Evidently Watari had called ahead.

"Hello, Miss R," he greeted as they walked. "How was your trip?" She ignored the question, silently seething over the pleasantry. He knew damn well how she was feeling in that moment. Roger wasn't surprised or bothered by this silence at all. "Watari wanted me to speak with you in, what will now be, my office. I'm to take over all the children's schedules, including your own. I hope this does not inconvenience you."

Renee had stopped listening. She was stood stone still, staring at a hooded boy from the end of the hall. His hands were in his jacket pockets and he had his body tilted slightly forward, as if to prevent his face being seen fully, but she was well aware of who it was – she recognised the golden eyes peaking from behind his shabby hair. Sobbing, Renee ran towards him full sprint. Having anticipated this, he shifted so he could envelope her into a tight hug. It was uncomfortable, and unwanted, but she needed it. B was well aware of this.

"Oh B," she whimpered into his shoulder, not ashamed by this outburst at all. Somehow, through the misty haze of her sorrow, she was able to comprehend that this was the first time she'd seen B in the light... as if he knew she'd come back today.

"I'm surprised you didn't come back sooner," He muttered accusatory, as if daring her to lie to him. Despite her hate towards L and what he did, she could not betray him in such a way. She would not sink to his level, but she also knew it fruitless to lie to B. He always knew when she was lying.

Luckily, she didn't get chance to say anything before Roger interrupted their reunion. "Please, Renee. We need to get moving." She nodded, reluctantly letting go of B and following after her new mentor. Renee was pretty certain that if he really wished it, B would follow them to get what answers he desired, but that was his prerogative and not something she wished to cared about.

After being shephered into Watari's old office, Renee crossed her legs on the seat she typically sat, Roger facing her in the chair behind the desk. There was silence for quite some time whilst Roger shuffled papers and got himself comfortable within his new surroundings.

"Watari wished me to convey a message," Roger finally said, breaking the tension that filled the small space.

"Was it actually Watari's message, or L's?" Renee asked sarcastically, her acidic tone glaring through her clenched teeth.

Roger sighed, placing his clasped hands on the desk in front of him. "He wanted to re-enforce that he was grateful for the work you did and that L seems genuinely distressed with the way that you two parted." Renee scoffed loudly, rolling her eyes in disbelief. "I've also been told to tell you that L has chosen you to succeed him if anything were to happen to him."

This shocked her completely, her eyes bulging wide. "What? Why would he-" She stopped herself, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter, I don't want to be his successor. You can keep your letter, I don't want it any more."

Roger nodded. "L guessed you might say that and he has accepted this may be the case. He won't push you to continue with your role, despite his wish to do so. However, he did also say that as a gift, he wants you to keep your letter." The man moved from his position to a set of draws in a cabinet beside his desk. He pulled out an envelope before sitting back down. "He also wished for you to have this," he said, fishing out a delicate chain with a locket on the end. The locket was inscribed with the letter 'R'. "Apparently a gift you made for him gave him the idea."

She'd almost forgotten about her gift to him. Was this his way of apologising?

"He had me make this after you gave him your own." Apparently not, then. "If you open the locket, inside is an SD card that you can put any private information in. There is also one for B, but he shall receive his later. Any child who earns a letter will be handed one," She nodded, grasping the locket in one hand. The locket itself was a red ruby, the chain silver. It was beautiful and if it had been given by anyone else, she may have been moved.

"Why does he want me to keep my letter?" She asked quietly, her eyes still focused on the item in her palm.

Roger stared at her with sincere eyes, guessing that she believed there to be some ulterior motive. "He just said that you had earned it. Nothing else," he answered softly, a small smile playing at his lips.

Renee didn't believe him, that was certain. How could she believe anything anybody said anymore? Wanting to leave the conversation alone she nodded, shoving the locket inside her denim pocket. "What happened with A?" She asked abruptly, Roger shifting uncomfortably in his seat as a response.

"Are you sure you really want to hear it?" She dipped her head slowly, letting him know that she did. "Right, well... A was declared dead the day after you left-"

"Who found him?" She interrupted quickly, wanting to skip the details and the consequent thoughts of his lifeless corpse.

"B found him." Somehow, to Renee, that made perfect sense. B hadn't believed her story about visiting her father's grave and just as she had guessed, he'd followed her everywhere that day. If he saw her talking to A, his primal side would have been demanding answers, wanting to know what they discussed – wanting to know where she was. He could be very protective if he felt threatened. "We're sorry for your loss, truly. We all know what A meant to you."

Renee didn't want his pity. It was A that was gone, it was him that needed it. "Did he leave anything behind? A suicide note? Anything?" The old man hesitated before nodding. He opened the draw closest to him in the desk and pulled out an envelope with her name on it.

"We didn't wish to open it. It was addressed to you, and you alone. It felt wrong to pry." He held out the plain looking envelope which Renee took with shaky hands. Roger thought she might open it there and then, but instead she slipped it inside the opposite pocket to the locket.

"When's the funeral?" She questioned solemnly, a tear prickling from the corner of her eye.

"Tomorrow – we wanted to wait until your returned. If you need more time, we can-"

She immediately shook her head. "No, tomorrow's fine." Roger watched her for a few moments in silence, the room feeling heavy and suffocating. "Are we done?" Somehow, she sounded even smaller than she had before, a cause for concern if nothing else.

The old man sighed exasperated, allowing the young girl to pick herself up and leave. There was only one place she wanted to be at that moment, her workshop. The words hidden in her pocket felt as if they were burning her skin through her clothing, but she had to know what he had said. This was her friend, and these were his final words.

Once inside the workshop, she locked it tight with the new security measures that L had suggested. Kicking off her tattered trainers, she crossed her legs on the make-shift bed that she had set up back in the days in which she didn't leave the room for months on end. Placing her hand on the paper envelope, she slid it out slowly as if the material may scold her.

Taking a deep breath, Renee peeled it open afraid of the blame she may be confronted with. Had he died blaming her for leaving him? Even if he had, she doubted he'd have written those words down. A wasn't the type.

 _'To Renee,'_ Her chest ached at reading those first words. A hadn't called her Renee often, it was mostly 'R' with him. He always had a professional outlet on things. _'I'm addressing my final words to you because you are the only one who didn't expect anything from me. You were just happy to have me there... That's why I feel I owe you an explanation for leaving you now. This weight... this pressure is too much for me to bare. The great shadow that is L is too dark for me to see past. Not that I blame anyone for this. This is my failure._ _I just couldn't handle the strain that accompanied being the successor to the greatest detective this world was going to see. Everyone expected so much from me, not even thinking if it was what I wanted. Actually, in a way, I believe they expected this all along._ _'_ She really wished in that moment that she could somehow let him know how much she cared for him, how much she missed him. Perhaps he wouldn't have...

 _'One final thing, Renee – don't live in regret. I'm at peace with what I'm about to do, so don't blame anyone but me. This is my choice. The fact that you aren't here to witness it just makes it easier for me.'_ He doesn't want her to blame anyone... herself or L. That's what he was trying to say. _'Goodbye, Renee. Live well.'_ That's how the letter finished, just an ordinary goodbye. She wasn't sure what she'd expected, but somehow not that.

A shaky sigh escaped through her parted lips, willing herself to stop crying. She slipped the letter back into the envelope, hiding it under the pillow of her bed. It was a cliché hiding spot but there was nobody who would be willing to enter her workshop... especially now. Deciding her bedroom wasn't worth entering, she unpacked all her belongings into the workshop. This is were she would reside permanently now. There was no reason to leave that isolated room – well, maybe except for B...

She'd visit him tonight, if only to let him know how she was feeling. She didn't want him to worry, but at the time same time she didn't have the energy for their usual cat and mouse games. If he started asking questions, she'd have to bail. Before that, however, she needed to rest. Tomorrow was going to be a tough day, for everyone.

* * *

Renee had set her alarm to go off for exactly 11:15pm, the typical time she'd meet B outside her workshop. She dragged herself out of bed, pulling on a fluffy dressing gown as she exited the room. Straight away she was greeted by B. Once again, she couldn't see his face as they were in deep darkness, but his presence had always been overwhelming and she had no doubts that he was there.

Without saying a word, Renee began her track to the kitchen hearing B's footsteps in front of her. He was helping guide the way, almost like her own personal source of light. Once they were inside the kitchen, Renee crossed her legs in her usual seat whilst B moved to the fridge to dig out whatever treat had been left for her... before he stopped mid-reach.

"There's nothing here," He muttered, confused.

That's when she remembered that L was no longer here to leave treats for her. She'd forgotten, for one blissful moment, that B had been right about the instigator of the gifts. "Er... right. Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not hungry."

Of course B wasn't going to let that stand. He grabbed a full cake from the fridge and began cutting her slice, his mind riddling for answers to the million questions he was forming. Had he been right about L? Well, of course he had. He was never wrong when it came to L. But if he'd stopped leaving sugary items for Renee, had he not returned? B had already worked out that they had left together. He checked the fridge when she went away and there had been nothing then... but if there wasn't anything now...

"He hasn't returned," he stated simply, placing the slice in front of the young girl before moving to occupy the chair next to her.

Renee was trying with all her might to keep herself cool and calculating. "Please, B... I don't want to talk about it."

He tutted darkly, a raspy edge to his voice. "Why? Have you finally realised what he is? Just look at what he did to A..."

She shook her head in the darkness, dragging her hands through her hair. "Please, B... Stop, I can't take this!"

Suddenly a hand shot to her face, grasping it firmly towards the direction of the boy beside her. His grip was firm enough to make her cease all movement out of paralysing fear. "You shouldn't have trusted him. He was always going to leave you – always going to forget you. But you don't have to worry any more, Renee. You won't be alone as long as you stay with me." Slowly, the hand on her face loosened, releasing her and allowing her a moment to breath. That same menacing hand then began to her stroke her head, softly patting down her typically dishevelled, self-mutilated hair. It was so strange how she could go from completely terrified, to utterly comforted by B.

All of a sudden, a warm, thick liquid began trickling down her nose once again. "Oh, god... not again."

Sensing her distress, B stood upright, taking in her appearance in the darkness. Renee could hear shuffling in the pitch black before something soft pressed against her face. "What do you mean 'not again'? A disembodied voice asked coolly from the dark.

"It happened earlier today..." She mumbled from behind the material covering most of her face.

"You didn't tell anyone?!" He asked, irritated and unbelieving.

She ignored his question and responded with one of her own, much more calm than he was acting. "What is that pressed to my nose, B?"

"My jacket," he muttered, almost tutting, still pressing gently and pinching her nose at the top causing all her words to sound nasally. This honestly caused some panic within her. She had never seen B outside of that hooded jacket and she didn't want to ruin it. "I don't mind getting your blood on it," he whispered, as if sensing her conflictive thoughts. After a few more moments, he released her face – the bleeding having stopped.

"Thanks," she said quietly, in which B mutely nodded to himself. "I-I need to rest now, B... tomorrow is the funeral," she mumbled, eyes drowsy and head tiredly tilting to the side, almost touching B's shoulder.

"Rest then. I'll be where I usually am."

She nodded, dragging herself out of her seat and up the stairs to her workshop. Once inside, she locked he door and collapsed on the mattress, blood smears still covering her face. The crusty marks a reminder of the inner turmoil that was still threatening to bubble and burst. Crying was the only was she could stay sane, and that was how she fell asleep.

* * *

It was the morning of the funeral - Renee having washed and showered - prepared for the day ahead. Typically, a person may wear black for such an occasion, but that just wasn't Renee. Instead, she was decked out in her typical denim short dungarees and white t-shirt. To be honest, she didn't even believe she owned anything black.

The ceremony was to be held in Wammy's large gardens, A being buried in a private area in the rose gardens. Children with no identity wouldn't be able to be buried anywhere else. Even in death, Watari protected them.

A's coffin was at the front of rows of seats in preparation for him to be slowly lowered into the flowered dirt by Roger and some of the older children. Renee took her seat on the front row, reasonably later than the other kids who watched her approach. In a way, it was humbling to see all the children gathered together, despite the terrible occasion it took to do so. _Well, all the children except L_ , she thought bitterly. L was in Russia as far as she was aware. She doubted he was even giving 'A' a second thought.

"Thank you all for gathering here to pay your respects to your adopted brother A." Roger began speaking, a hand placed on the top of the white painted mahogany coffin – white to symbolise innocence. "All of us here feel this terrible loss... A was a sweet tempered boy, too good for this world, perhaps."

It wasn't long before Renee was crying again. She was fed up of crying, but this was just too much. Funerals weren't supposed to be this frequent in a twelve year old's life.

"If anyone else wishes to say a few words, they may do so now." Roger glanced over at the devastated girl sat on the front row, the little girl currently shaking like a leaf under the strain. She wanted to. Oh how she wanted to. It was what A deserved, after all.

But she just couldn't. It was too much.

Not willing to give Roger eye contact, she set her gaze to the body-sized hole in the ground... the hole in which A would soon reside. Taking the hint to continue, Roger spoke for her to fill the silence, but she was unable to listen any more. She was too busy making a silent speech inside her mind, all the things she wished she could say to him – to apologise to him if she could. If by any chance A was there, with them in spirit, perhaps he would hear it.

* * *

L crouched on the wooden floor of a darkened lonely room, the only light source from the laptop in front of him, illuminated the distant look in his blank stare. He had requested Roger place cameras and microphones at the ceremony of his deceased successor so he could pay his respects accordingly. Already people assumed this young teenager, L, to be an emotionless vessel – a super computer only capable of calculating cases and victims through cold numbers. This wasn't the whole truth.

L was a boy that felt every failure, every lost person. To counter this he told him self as long as he had Watari, he knew that solving cases was all that could truly matter to him.

Subconsciously, L's eyes searched the screen for the sad little girl that had somehow cracked his isolated shell. Just as he had expected, she was sat in the front row – tears cascading down her porcelain skin. The moment Watari had first described Renee to him, when he had first brought her to Wammy's, he had been playing a game. She was just another puzzle to crack so the next generation of his successor's may be more successful. It was why he had told her his name in the first place.

However, what shocked him more than anything else was that he wasn't quite certain when the game had become real. When had he genuinely found her unconditional devotion to him desirable? Was it the moment he realised her witty intelligence? Was it the minute he realised she desired nothing more than to be in his presence? The fact that she literally had no ulterior motive to be near him other than a genuine curiosity and companionship? Or was it a realisation that occurred after he betrayed her and left without a proper goodbye?

Did the answer even matter? No. L had only taken a moment out of his current case to placate his deep-sunken emotions' desire to pay the respects A was heeded. His thoughts shouldn't have wondered to an attachment that should be dead and buried by now. A professional relationship should remain as such, even one that had already ended.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Okay first of all, I apologise for not updating in quite some time, but it was out of my hands I'm afraid. I got sick and that kept me away from my laptop, but as soon as I was better, my laptop decided it was a good time to go on the fritz! But I hope this chapter makes up for it. Time skips are always difficult but Renee's time with L is the most important aspect of this story so I want to concentrate on it. Enjoy and please review/rate :)**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Hello again, old friend.

It had taken many lonely years inside that workshop for Renee to feel comfortable opening up to the world again. After around two years, with all the encouragement Roger and B could give her, she began visiting her father's grave again, whilst also spending time in the garden surrounded by the scent of sweet roses of A's resting place. It honestly helped too. She'd cross her legs by his tombstone and just talked to him about whatever sprang to mind, but usually about how she was feeling and how she missed his presence. The first visits were nothing but her crying in anguish, watering the petals with her sorrow. Later, her trips were ones of joy and excitement, with the opportunity to speak aloud her projects and future endeavours to her lost friend. She could just imagine L's disappointment at this, however. She knew now that he'd want nothing more than for her to become independent, but that just wasn't who she was yet. Her biggest flaw was her need to rely on someone. Perhaps that was why she still searched for B whenever she could.

Watching B grow up beside her, it was impossible to not become more and more concerned for his well-being. Everyday he grew more and more bitter towards L and just about everybody else in Wammy's. Of course she had always known of his dislike for the detective, but somehow it escalated into something so much more than that, most likely A's death being the catalyst. The worst of her concern came after one particularly dark night in December. She was just coming out of her workshop at around the usual time for their meetings when an inconceivable grief washed over her. Quickly she realised that B wasn't there waiting for her. She'd never gotten an explanation for his absence that night, nor would she for every time following. Deep down, she always knew B had had issues – all the children at Wammy's did – but his was different, his was worse. It would be many months until she realised just how much worse.

So there Renee sat in the rose garden, on a garden chair she made for herself, laptop on her knee practising her programming and hacking skills that she'd been honing as a hobby. Actually, at that moment in time, Renee was attempting to evade Roger who would be no doubt looking for her in order to discuss her turning eighteen, as today was her eighteenth birthday. If she could help it, she wished to avoid the debate as to what that meant. Now that she was officially an adult, all her father's wealth and inheritance was to be passed to her. As well as this, she was of the age in which she had to decide whether or not she wished to remain at Wammy's. Of course the staff would like to think she had made enough progress to leave and make her mark on the world, but the truth was, Renee wasn't sure she wanted to leave at all. Everything she had left remained in that orphanage, plus any past connections to L and A.

Six whole years had passed since she'd seen either of them. Six years was a long time when growing up, and she was no longer bitter to to L for what he did. His previous transgressions were little to the small kindnesses he had bestowed upon her since arriving at Wammy's. Although, she'd never forget it. Besides, it wasn't L's fault that he was trained to look past every emotion and see nothing but the case... or perhaps it was. Perhaps it was his choice, but it hardly mattered to her any more. She'd never see him again anyway. However, it was impossible to forget him. Ever since A's death she'd been suffering with nosebleeds caused by high blood pressure whenever she got too stressed. That's why Roger had suggested she start practising meditation in order to keep her stress levels down. At first she had been reluctant, but it had definitely been effective. It was also useful in clearing her mind and improving her work ethic. You see, for an inventor, Renee's imagination was lacking. She loved building things from scratch, but completely new ideas eluded her… so she was more or less a glorified mechanic. She loved it, though. There was just something so satisfying about completing a project with full functionality, no mistakes.

"Ah! There you are! I should have guessed I'd find you here if you were absent from your workshop." Busted. Renee sighed as she placed the laptop to one side, lifting her gaze to Roger's approach. "Happy Birthday, R." She didn't get called that very often any more. Subconsciously, her hand grasped the chain around her neck.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed. I mean that's totally not the reason I've been avoiding you all day or anything."

He huffed audibly. "I see you still have your father's smart mouth," he chuckled slightly, having warmed up to her as she had grown up. He wasn't Watari nor her father, but he was close enough. "We really must discuss what comes next, however."

"Have you seen B today?" She asked curiously, ignoring his own statement. A gesture not lost on him. He shook his head sadly, knowing how concerned she had become for his well-being – as they all were.

She rose from her seat steadily, wiping her hands on her denim short dungarees, sighing at the response. She hadn't seen B for about two weeks, his longest absence in a long time, and it was like a bullet through her gut. Sometimes she wondered if he only ever bothered to see her now because he knew she needed him. "I suppose we should get it out of the way," she muttered, referring to the conversation she had been dreading. He nodded, a wave of relief flooded him quickly. He hadn't wanted to argue with her. He knew how difficult she could be when there was a mention of the past or future. Renee was a girl who lived in the present.

They headed for the office that the young woman knew all too well at this point. She practically resided in it when she wasn't in her workshop or out by the roses. She sat in her usual seat, still able to cross her legs in her usual manner. Somehow her clothing and demeanour made the position seem normal because she still claimed the same style she possessed when she was a child. Obviously her height had increased and her face had lost much of its innocence – but her style was fixed, unchanging. Renee had become too attached to her appearance to wish to change it. She continued to cut her own hair, mostly remaining a choppy mess despite Roger's protests, but she often clipped it out of her face – making her look much younger than she actually was, the clothes and personality just reinforcing it. Honestly, nobody would guess that she had just turned eighteen.

"I assume you have already thought about what you wish to do at this point? It is unlike you not to plan ahead," Roger said, placing his old bones down in the seat opposite, the chair creaking underneath his weight.

"I have," she replied simply, twiddling her thumbs together, looking down at her lap rather than facing her guardian.

Realising she wasn't going to embellish herself, he pushed her for a response. "And?"

"Well, I've already decided that I'm going to donate the majority of my inheritance to Watari's orphanages," she explained calmly, knowing this wouldn't particularly as a surprise to Roger. As an obligation, he would attempt to talk her out of it, in which she would counter with a "I'm sure" sort of response.

"Are you certain this is your wish, Renee? It is very kind of you, but that money may come in handy for you in the future." And there it was. If there was one word to describe Roger with, it would be predictable.

"I said 'most', Roger. My father had more than enough money to go round. Besides, I owe the orphanage that much. Plus if I stay, the money would just be coming back to me anyway," she chuckled, the joke evidently lost on Roger who seemed more than a little disappointed her decision to remain at Wammy's.

"I had told Quillish that you had improved, that you weren't relying on people so much." He sighed, defeated. "We had hoped you'd progressed enough to make your way in the world."

She shrugged, uncaring of his evaluation of her. "Perhaps I just want to stay. It's not like there's anything out there for me."

" _Anyone_ out there, you mean," he muttered under his breath, his eyes averting to the expensive watch on his wrist. His statement wasn't inaccurate, but she would never admit that. Perhaps she was just afraid of being alone.

"Well, I'll give you a little more time to think about that after your birthday present has arrived, which should be any second now if I'm estimating correctly."

She groaned, her fingers dragging down her face at the mention of a gift. "You haven't tried to get me something overbearingly girl-y again, have you? I told you, I don't wear dresses and I don't like them."

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, but before he could say another word the door his office opened. Renee turned at the unexpected sound but her scowl quickly turned to one of complete paralysing shock. Inside the doorway stood the man who had been an almost second father figure to her, someone she almost guessed she'd never see again.

"I hope you didn't believe I'd miss your eighteenth birthday, Raya." Watari smiled brightly, his eyes creasing at the corners as he did so, the same glasses perched at the end of his nose. Raya? He'd called her Raya. She'd almost forgotten that was her real name. Realising she hadn't reacted, she gulped heavily before happy tears glided down her soft cheeks as she jumped from her seat and into Watari's arms. She was content to just clutch him for a little while, his hand softly stroking her hair, chuckling happily at her display of affection. He worried she may resent him for not being there at her most vulnerable moment, but it seemed she didn't.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Watari gently pried her away as she continued to whimper like a kicked puppy.

He didn't feel it right to mention that he had a similar thought process until recently. Working with L was fulfilling, but it never really allowed for vacation days. Thankfully, L had seemed to notice his melancholy as the date approached for Renee's birthday and he had understood his reasoning for wanting to be there.

"Look how you've grown!" He exclaimed cheerfully, taking in her innocent beauty and radiance. Oh how he regretted not being able to watch her grow.

As if sensing this, Renee placed a loving hand on his arm, squeezing gently as if to say 'it's okay, I know you would have been here if you could'.

"It's been a long time, my friend," Roger interrupted, embracing the man lovingly and unashamed. "We have much to discuss later," He declared, hinting that he didn't wish Renee around when they conversed. Most likely because they wished to discuss L. Speaking of which… if Watari had returned, did that mean L was here too? She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Of course she believed she had forgiven him, but the wound had never fully mended. How could it when they were so far apart?

"Indeed we do. However, I must first give the birthday girl her gift." A mention of a gift snapped Renee's attention back to the present quick enough. Watari had always given her exceptionally thoughtful gifts, she always treasured them.

A knowing smile appeared as he held out a small, wrapped box with a blue ribbon folded around neatly. Excited, Renee ripped it open like a small child at Christmas, unwrapping their first gift. As soon as the wrapping had been removed, she pulled open the lid, her patience non-existent at the prospect of what lay inside. Her elation grew as she was greeted by a set of keys.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked, grinning at the prospect. Already knowing the answer, she flung her arms around the ageing man once again, giggling like a school girl.

"I didn't want to get you anything brand new, knowing how you loved to fix things up," he said proudly, understanding the excitement she felt better than anybody. He pulled out a photo of the motorbike she now owned, holding it out to her. Renee's smile intensified as she saw the two-wheeled thrill machine. It was definitely vintage, a little haggered but nothing she couldn't fix quickly. The idea of a new project excited her more than anything.

"Can I see it?" She asked gleefully, almost clapping her hands together. He nodded, allowing her to bypass him to the door as she sprinted outside to where she assumed it would be awaiting her presence. However, that wasn't the only surprise she was greeted with.

"Hello, R."

There he stood, someone who had promised that they wouldn't meet again. Perhaps she wouldn't have recognised him if he had changed his appearance… No, of course she would. He'd grown taller, lankier, his eyes darker – but there was no mistaking the resounding aura that accompanied the letter 'L'. He looked to be bracing himself, perhaps anticipating her emotional turmoil, not certain how it would be released. Nor was she so sure herself.

"I don't understand… Why are you here?" She asked lamely, still not able to comprehend his presence.

"Watari wished to be here to celebrate your eighteenth birthday, I believe. Of course I had requested he did not at first. However, I finished my last case quicker than anticipated so I rescheduled to allow him to visit. I owe him that much," he stated unemotionally, even more so than when he was thirteen. His eyes had grown darker from years of little sleep, no doubt. His hair had grown longer and messier, but somehow it fitted his character, the great detective L, in the most absurd way. It wasn't that L was naturally unattached and unemotional, he was just doing his very best to hide it. This reunion was affecting him, no matter how much he tried to not show it.

"That doesn't explain why your here. Why are you waiting for me?" She asked suspiciously, curious as to his intentions.

"What makes you say that?" He was playing a game, testing her progress no doubt. Not that it mattered, she wasn't his successor anyway.

"You're stood by my birthday gift. It isn't a difficult leap," she replied stoically, her eyes narrowing with an exasperated sigh escaping her lips.

"Watari wished me to remain in my old room in case my presence upset you. Perhaps I should have done so, but I could not dismiss my curiosity nor the prospect of knowing if you had matured enough to look past the events that led to your dismissal." He punctuated the finality of his explanation by pushing his hands in his Jean pockets, hunching a little more forward, if at all possible.

"Is this your way of asking if I've forgiven you?" She asked nonchalantly, acting as bored as L seemed to be doing. He didn't say anything, causing her to sigh heavily. Of course he'd never admit to being wrong. That wasn't how L worked, but it made her happy all the same to think that perhaps he cared about her forgiveness. Perhaps he'd pondered this over the years, unable to fully forget until he had received some closure. Or perhaps that was complete nonsense and he wasn't really that bothered at all. Point was, she didn't know who L was anymore.

"Well, if its any consolation… I don't hate you. I understand why you did what you did all those years ago. Well, I understand why you did it for you. At the time, no doubt all you cared for was wrapping up the case and moving on. Fair enough, I suppose. It worked out well for you. You caught the killer and got rid of me all in one… except you forget that at that moment my whole world had ended. I'd lost you and A, two people I relied on so heavily. If it wasn't for B..." L allowed her time-wasting speech to continue for a while, obviously having anticipated it regardless. These words had been rehearsed and practised countless times in the years she maintained without answers, so it wasn't surprising that she wished to express what affects he'd had on her.

What he hadn't anticipated was for her to gift him with a genuine smile, dimples and all. "I don't like thinking about the past any more. It's too painful. I've said my piece, and I want you to know that I have forgiven you, despite what I said when I was twelve."

Honestly, L was surprised. He hadn't anticipated it to be so civil. His mind had created scenes of angst and violence as she punched against his chest in tears, demanding why he had caused her so much distress. That would have been the correct response. Not the cheeky smirk that he was being greeted with in that moment. Perhaps she really had matured, despite her appearance being evidence to the contrary.

"So," she said, her hands firmly on her hips. "You gonna tell me why you're really here yet?"

L managed a ghost of a smile himself. She was of course correct in her assumption that he wanted something from her. "I need your assistance," he stated simply.

Renee's mouth fell agape. Not again, he had promised not again. She gulped heavily, afraid of what his response may be if she asked the next question. "With what…?"

Questioning him at all on the subject was a positive sign for the detective. "Watari has informed me that you have been learning abilities that may be deemed unethical within the confines of the law." He was of course referring to her new-found hacking abilities. "However, they may prove crucial in my next case. You wouldn't need to leave the confines of Wammy's, but it would be preferable."

She wanted to refuse him. Tell him to shove it. She wouldn't be used like a pawn again by him! But she couldn't do that, because she still cared enough for him to fix their friendship… or their one-sided friendship anyway. Her one-sided love for the world's most unaffectionate detective.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" She asked meekly, not able to provide him with an actual response just yet.

"I'm not quite certain I know what you mean," He answered evasively, wanting to avoid the actual subject matter. R may not have been working to become his successor any longer, but she was not unintelligent. She may be able to deduce his reasoning behind his appearances, or his initial appearances, and when she did she would not forgive him.

"You keep turning up to speak to me, asking for my help when you could do without it. I've been following the cases you've been solving… the whole Detective battle and whatnot. You've gotten even better and you could do any hacking that you needed yourself. Why do you keep coming to me? You've never done this with the other children..."

L was never allowed the opportunity to reply because Watari appeared from the entrance of Wammy's. There was a flash of disappointment aimed at the detective at the sight of him. "I had come to check up on you after you didn't return I suppose I should have guessed you wouldn't stay put, L."

"I apologize, Watari. There was something I had to do."

"So I noticed." He sighed sadly, Renee watching the exchange with interest.

When she was twelve, L's offer would have made her ecstatic and completely elated, but the last time she left, she'd returned to the death of a friend. The death of a friend that was kept hidden from her. It was most certainly that thought that was keeping her grounded to the spot.

Noticing her reluctance, L pressed forward. "I understand your trepidation, but I recall it was you who suggested that I should not work alone. I do also recall you stating that you would 'come whenever I called'," he finished, a satisfied air surrounded his words knowing they had made their mark.

She nodded, but this time she wasn't saying yes for him, but for herself. Being with L was the only way she was going to find out why he wanted her around. The real reason, that is. When she was twelve, she'd been confident in the knowledge that she was aware she had been little more than bait to L, but this time there was no such reason.

"Okay."

Of course L had already known her answer. "Then Watari will get to work on-"

"On one condition," Renee interrupted, causing L to scowl ever so slightly, awaiting her request. "You don't keep secrets from me." L's expression remained professionally blank. "No matter what it may be, you remain open and honest. I'm not a child any longer, nor are you. So I don't want you to assume I won't understand, because I will always do my best. Working with you is what I've always wanted to do, but I'm not naive enough to believe that is two-sided. Hence why I think you to have some ulterior motive for bringing me along. I'm being honest with you, it's now your turn."

L did little but nod, understanding that this request was intended for all future circumstances. For now, she wouldn't question his motivation directly, but instead work to figure it out herself. Her own personal little riddle, one he had to counter and evade until the time came… until B made his move.

He hadn't wanted to return so soon, but he may as well help Renee if he could.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This one was really difficult to write and I worry L may have gone out of character but I hope not. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Revelations**

* * *

"So, where are we going this time?" Renee asked quietly, her hand holding up her tired self as she stared out at the passing street lights illuminating patches of dark masses from the car window. After her agreement of the trip, it had only taken Watari minutes to rush back in and prepare everything for the journey. Roger had seemed a little despondent at the news of their loss once again so soon, especially since Renee had helped more with the children as she had aged, performing the jobs Roger hadn't wanted to complete. With her gone as well, he'd be left in charge of management alone again, something he would never look forward to.

But Renee was more concerned for B. L hadn't even given her time to explain her absence this time, and with the growing distance between them already, B was sure to see this as a betrayal and she feared what that meant. Of course she had attempted to text him an explanation, but L had prevented that as well. He concocted some excuse about the case being important and no details could get out, but she didn't exactly believe him. He was already being at least partially dishonest, but she had no evidence to prove it just yet.

"We aren't leaving the country, if that is what you were wondering," L mumbled from behind his thumb, which was back firmly in the place she remembered it to be when he was thirteen. Staring at him now, she could see just how little he had changed appearance wise, but there was a deep-rooted loss of innocence now that would be noticeable by anyone. It made him seem harsher, sharper even. Well that just wouldn't do. She couldn't imagine what he'd seen as a detective, but that was no excuse for that pout-y expression on his face – not in her eyes anyway.

"Well that's part of it, I suppose. England may be a reasonably small country, L, but I'm not a mind reader. Care to be more specific?"

He sighed. He actually sighed at her! Like it was the worst sort of effort to provide a response to such a simple question. He must be lacking sugar, that had to be it. "London," he replied monotonously.

Evidently L was in the mood for 'talk on a need to know basis', but that wouldn't stop Renee.

"You don't seem all that different," she observed thoughtfully after a few minutes silence, garnering his attention somewhat. Obviously he was at least partially interested in her opinions. It had been six years after all.

"I'm not certain as to why you felt the need to voice that observation, R." He did seem genuinely confused by it as well, as if her making conversation was the most absurd thing she could be doing at that point. This almost made her smile.

"Why does there have to be a reason? It's called 'chatting', L." Out of the corner of her eye, she could just make out his eyes rolling – _still childish then_. "And you know I hate it when you call me 'R'. I'm not your successor any more, remember?"

This was his time to smirk. "Then why is the chain I gifted you with your letter still residing around your neck?"

Her shocked expression only enthused his smug attitude, as her hand reached up to clutch the silver necklace. "Well… because you gave me it." Her voice portrayed the meaning behind the words, 'it means something because it came from you, but the idea from me.' The reminder guided her eyes to his own neck. If he was wearing hers, he had hidden it well. She felt deflated after that, her gaze darting back out the window – a sad nostalgia embracing her coldly.

L wasn't too sure how to respond himself. Instead, he took the time to look at her, he observed – just like herself – how little she had actually changed. Of course she was older, perhaps wiser, but she had clutched on to that same innocence she had possessed as a child. The innocence that had chosen to devote and latch onto himself, almost like some fast-spreading disease – weaponized innocence. You would think she would have been affected more by the death of A, or by the attack on her when she was twelve on their last case. Maybe she was less emotion driven than L had previously deducted. Her physical appearance had changed minimally, much like his own and her clothing the same as when she was little, just increased in size. Her face had matured of course, but that was demonstrated little by the rest of her. Perhaps she may have even been considered pretty by some other hormonal teenager his age. Of course that wasn't him.

"Anyway," she muttered, startling L from his thoughts as he quickly cast his gaze aside. "Any particular reason this case has interested you? I thought you'd be concentrating on Eraldo Coil. He's been giving you some trouble, hasn't he? Trying to take your cases and whatnot."

L's eyes narrowed slightly, returning his gaze to Renee who still staring out the window, looking as innocent as ever despite her incriminating words. "And how would you know this? It isn't yet common knowledge."

She smirked, a proud gleam shimmering from her bright eyes. "People should take more care of their computers." There was an undertone of satisfaction hidden within her cryptic message that would have been noticeable by anyone, let alone the world's greatest detective.

L's eyes bored into the back of her head, inwardly debating whether she would have the capability to hack his system without his knowledge or whether she was just baiting him. He had underestimated his prodigy before, but he was certain even she couldn't have hacked the system he possessed. "I'm uncertain how you managed it," he said instead, careful in his approach.

Her grin grew wider, a small chuckle escaping at L's panic and paranoia. "You really think I'd risk hacking you?" L's confusion only made her gleam with happiness more. "I was talking about Coil." His face softened immediately at the realisation, almost proud at her achievement. "I wouldn't worry too much, L. I think you've got this in the bag," she said happily, obviously referring to his personal competition against the other detective.

"Perhaps you wish to know more about the case." He said after a moments silence, as if the thought had just occurred to him and it didn't really matter if she said she didn't.

"Yeah, you could say that. Considering I asked you about five minutes ago," she finished with a cheeky wink causing L to startle. Of course, she'd asked just before questioning his reasoning for not concentrating on Coil. He'd missed that. That wasn't like him.

"Well, a banking company is currently losing money by the millions every year, with no knowledge of who is taking it. I have already narrowed down the suspects to five people – all as likely as the other. They're all ambitious, ruthless and completely cunning."

"Oookay, so who are they?" L reached to his side and pulled out a file with his forefinger and thumb, briskly holding it out to her. A single eyebrow arched on her face at the gesture. "Where the hell did you pull that out from?" L ignored her question, waiting patiently for her to glance at the case file. "Okay then. I guess everybody has to have their secrets, but if you tell me you have pockets that large, I might question it."

"Please just look at the file, R."

"Okay, okay… and it's Renee." Exasperated, she flicked through to the photos and information of the five suspects. There were two women and three men present. Instead of questioning L about them, she figured she could work some stuff out herself, or at least attempt to. All of them seemed reasonably young, and they all worked for the banking company in question. Of course that made sense. Who would know how to steal from a huge banking company better than somebody who worked there?

"So, why these people specifically? It's obvious you were investigating people who worked there, so why these five?"

"A good question. The answer being that they all fit the correct psychological profile, and they were all working at the time of the last incident."

"Incident?" Her voice rose slightly as her confusion manifested. Sensing this, L thoroughly explained how whenever a large amount of money went missing, there would be some kind of power surge at the main building of the international bank, as if to distract from the money disappearing, or perhaps it was the cause of it. "So, we just need to figure out who the greediest is, right? Or maybe… Couldn't we just hack their bank accounts? Look at their bank statements? Someone whose got that much money coming in must leave some sort of trace."

"If that were the case, I wouldn't be so interested," he said, the same deadpan expression on his face portraying no enjoyment, despite Renee's knowledge that he loved the sound of his own voice.

"Hm, I suppose that's true. So there really isn't anything?"

"I never said that." For the first time since they began their journey to London, L pulled his thumb from his mouth and handed all his attention to the young woman next to him. "Each of the suspects has a higher level of home security than would typically be necessary. This in itself is suspicious. They are all already arrogantly wealthy, enough so to be able to hide the large amounts that would be coming in. If they export enough of it quickly, it may never be traced back to them."

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

"We can use your 'expert' hacking abilities to access their home systems. That way, we will have a more reliable representation of their wealth distributions."

She laughed, but there was little amusement behind it. "You must think I'm royally stupid. If that's all there is to it, then you could have done this back at Wammy's."

"I did say that would be possible."

"Yeah, but you also said 'it would be preferable' for me to come with you. Why?"

Sometimes, after spending so much time alone, L forgot what it was like to be in the presence of somebody with high intellectual prowess like himself. Of course her intelligence wasn't any rival for his own, but enough to pose a challenge. "Perhaps I just wished company on this case." In previous cases L had discovered that sometimes an obvious lie was more effective than an embellished one, especially when a person had promised to be honest.

"If you're going to lie, L, at least make it believable." Renee sighed heavily, frustrated with what he was hiding from her.

"Very well. It was Watari who wished you to join us." Another lie, more believable to contrast with the outlandish. Hook, line and sinker.

"Is that true, Watari?"

Of course the older man knew it not to be, but L was also aware Watari would never betray his trust and reveal him – not without discussing his plan first. He would despise lying to her, but he would see it as a necessary evil – and then later lecture him on the subject.

"Yes, my dear," he said calmly, showing no sign of distress or alarm. People wondered sometimes where L learned his acting abilities, the answer was quite simple really.

Renee didn't believe it. There was no way it was that simple – but if there was one person she wanted to trust more than anybody, it was Watari. However, A had been a prime example of how her guardian was prepared to be dishonest with her if it was for the sleep deprived, sugar loving detective perched next to her. L had made his move, and it was a good one. Damn him.

"I'm sort of craving cheesecake right about now..."

* * *

The journey to London didn't seem to take much time at all, less so as L and Renee conversed – or at least Renee spoke and L pretended to listen. That didn't bother her much because she knew his mind would be on the case. There was still something irritating her about the whole situation. Why did L need her to come with him? It certainly wasn't for the case and she could prove that herself when they arrived at whatever luxurious hotel L decided to reside in this time.

"Do we need aliases this time, L?"

For a moment L stopped licking at the pot that had been previously full of strawberry cheesecake, which Watari had made a special stop at the detective's request. "Mmm.. yes, that would be best." He then quickly continued to lick the pot clean like a starved feral beast.

"O-okay… Then I'll be Rowan. You can be- wait… you're not just saying this to appease me are you?"

L wanted to smile at that point. There was something oddly amusing about pressing his 'not-successor's' buttons. "Of course not, Rowan. Our safety must be of up-most importance."

Her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously, but before she could say another word, Watari pulled into the hotel's private car park having already prepared special accommodation for their vehicle. The older man was the first to exit, quickly opening the door for L who clambered out, bare-foot and uncaring.

"I'll just get my own door then, shall I?" She muttered, half pretending to be annoyed. Honestly, she'd rather there wasn't someone serving her everything on a silver platter like L. It would just handicap her from doing what she pleased.

Once inside the overly expensive hotel, Watari led them up to the penthouse on the very top of the two hundred floors available. The penthouse was an open plan design, silk and satin present wherever you turned. The room was surrounded with neutral colours that contrasted with the antiquity of the furniture, making it seem clean and untouched. It was beautiful, but she would never quite understand why L insisted on buying such expensive rooms when he never took the opportunity to appreciate them. Straight away he pulled out his computer and began setting it up with a secure wifi connection. Watari began unpacking in the bedroom, then he'd most likely get to work on baking L a delicious assortment of treats or perform any other task L required of him. What exactly was her place here this time?

"L?" She questioned meekly, grasping her hands together behind her back as she stared at the detective who was currently crouched on the floor, fiddling with wires as his laptop booted up.

"Ye-es?" He extended his response, making it seem as if the wave of questioning that would be sure to follow actually interested him whilst not stopping his current endeavour.

"Why am I here?" Before L could even speak, she held up a finger to silence him. "And before you say a word, you promised me the truth. You don't need a foot soldier in this one which means anything that needs doing can be performed by your hands alone… but you also didn't take me out of the country, so you still wanted me pretty close to Wammy's for some reason. I'm not a child any longer, L, I won't have you treat me like one."

L had finished setting up his laptop by the end of her deductions. He felt a swell of pride at her ability to read his actions so acutely. Not many people could. "You're right. I have no need for your services on this case." He rose from his position on the carpeted floor and turned to face a startled young woman, surprised by his admission. "But that doesn't mean you can't assist me. You've just demonstrated your deductive prowess. I don't see why we can't put that to use now."

"Is that why I'm here? For you to try and convince me to become your successor again?"

It wasn't the truth, but L could use it. Without even realising it, she'd given him everything he needed to escape this little questioning session. "If you like. You're abilities are wasted in just your workshop, R… Renee." A victorious smile inched at the corner of her mouth when he called her by chosen name, even if it was to manipulate her because either way, he'd had to lose his game.

Watari had watched the whole ordeal from the kitchen. It saddened him to see his children lying and using one another. The only thing he could hope for was that L started realising he wanted her around. If that were the case, he might not be so lonely.

"My workshop is my safe place… and I enjoy doing what I do. I never wanted to be your successor anyway, but I'll stay with you until the case is done and then I'll return to Wammy's. Deal?"

He nodded solemnly, but inside his head he was smiling. Now he just had to keep her busy until the right moment. Everything was going according to his plan.

"I do have a question though, Renee," he muttered, returning back to his usual position in front of the computer. "When you were young, you were quite keen on joining me on my cases. In fact, it was your idea."

She sighed, knowing what his question was going to be. "That was before I realised that we could never want the same things." Deciding that standing around wasn't going to do anything productive, she crossed her legs beside him on the floor, staring at the computer screen.

"What makes you say that?" He muttered, his thumb firmly back in its place at his mouth, glancing at her from the corner of his eye as she moved to join him, before promptly turning back to the screen.

Noticing this, she gazed at him for a second, searching for something in his eyes. "A friend," she said simply. "You'd never want a friend." There was a pause and L still portrayed no emotion, only convincing her further that what she spoke was sadly the truth.

"It is not that I'd never want a friend, Renee. I'm not a sociopath who is incapable of having human emotions, nor a super computer wired to not feel. But in my line of work there is little time to explore the complexities of friendship. I must give my undivided attention to the case."

For the first time since arriving in London, Renee smiled a happy and genuine smile. It was strange how he was still able to surprise her. Feeling slightly alleviated, she rested her head on his shoulder gently. L's body tensed at the foreign contact, his eyes darting around as if to search for somebody, or something, to help him escape. Watari's eyes gleamed at the image, a small chuckle released at her boldness.

"Thank you, L," she said, ignoring his obvious discomfort.

"Why are you thanking me?" He asked, sceptical of her intentions or her reasoning and still experiencing a slight panic.

"For taking time from your case for me." L paused, contemplating this for a moment, weighing up the truth behind the statement. In a way, she was correct. He hadn't needed to bring her with him, keeping her away from B as he made his decisions. He hadn't needed to take her from Wammy's at all, but he had because he wanted to help her. Without realising it, she had been right. The case he was currently pretending to be on was already solved, he knew who did it. All five of them had, that was the trick. So why was he insisting she stay other than to keep her from B?

After around five minutes of L tapping away at his computer, dismissing the complexity of the situation he had wanted to avoid in the first place, he noticed that Renee's breathing had evened out. For once, she was silent. He dared a look in her direction, only to find she was quietly snoozing on his shoulder. He wondered how long it had been since she had slept since she'd obviously adopted the common insomniac trait that accompanied Wammy children. The contours of her face were smooth and unshaken. She looked peaceful and content, despite her precariously positioned body, only held up by his own. The image resonated to a deep part of him, affecting him in a way he didn't even think was possible. Honestly, he'd never thought a female would ever be comfortable enough to even sit next to him, let alone trust enough to happily fall asleep beside him. This awakened the deeply suppressed hormonal, predatory male part of L that hadn't previously been an issue… Uncomfortable once again, he was about the shake the young woman awake, but stopped wide-eyed at the trickling red liquid falling from her stub nose.

"Watari!" He called in a panic, waking Renee up regardless. The older man was already beside her side however as she blinked herself awake. Watari spotted the blood with a silent gasp, moving to collect a first aid kit.

Renee could feel the heat on her face and knew immediately what was happening. "Oh, not again..." Her hand instinctively rushed to cover her face, but L prevented her from doing so – almost transfixed by the site in front of him. She stared at him doe-eyed, threatened by the notion of people knowing her secret.

Watari was there a moment later, pressing a wet towel to her nose and began pinching the top carefully. "I can do this my self you know," she mumbled, her words muffled by the material against her. By the look in Watari's eyes, however, she knew he wouldn't be arguing about this.

Once L had gotten over his initial shock, he allowed himself to blink and repositioned himself for an interrogation. Renee noticed this and sighed heavily, preparing herself for a bombardment. Finally, after around three minutes of blood loss, the bleeding had fully stopped and Watari removed the towel and handed her a fresh one so she could clean herself up, moving to prepare a shower and new set of clothes for her.

For a while, L and Renee just stared at one another – their eyes conversing for them, both gathering information before the real questions start. Who would break first?

"Okay, so I know what you must be thinking and-" Apparently Renee would.

Before she could finish, L interrupted. "How long have these suspicious nosebleeds been happening?"

She gulped heavily, her eyes saddening already knowing how this would play out. L knew the answer as soon as she broke eye contact. "Since our last case."

He scowled, openly showing his anger for the first time since they met. He turned his back so she wouldn't have to see, however, having never enjoyed people seeing his barely controlled self. "Why haven't you told anybody?"

"B knows." L's heart hammered against his chest without his permission. "They're nothing serious, L."

"And how would you know this without having been to a doctor?" He swallowed, his eyes closing for a split second. He wasn't angry at her, not really. He just hadn't grown accustomed to people being hurt because of him yet. Renee was the first to ever be injured, and was also the first to work with him other than Watari. Images of the serial killer in France flashed ominously in his mind. He had sworn since then that if he ever used a third party again, he would ensure he prepared accordingly to prevent further injury. Not that he was even remotely naive enough to think that casualties wouldn't occur, but he would consider it losing if he had been able to prevent it. Perhaps that was why he was upset. Renee's injury could have been prevented if he hadn't considered the case more important than her safety.

"Look, the nosebleeds only occur if I get too stressed or if my blood pressure is to high. It's no big deal."

"Watari will take you to a doctor as soon as you've showered and changed. You will be properly diagnosed and you will not argue. Am I understood?" He was treating her like a child again.

"I'm not twelve any longer, L!" Noticing the seriousness in L's expression made her reconsider, however. He was distressed for her, and she couldn't figure out why. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself enough to converse without shouting. "I understand. I'll go, but I don't see the point in it. I've been dealing with these since I was a child, they don't even bother me any more."

"Well Renee, I've been 'dealing with them' for around five minutes, and it is still bothering me enough to not be concentrating on the case."

She nodded, accepting defeat. L nodded at her submission, turning back to the computer screen currently blinking at him with a notification of a new case. He'd accept and complete it whilst she was out. He needed the distraction.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: First off, I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in as long as I have. I do have reasons, but I won't bore you with those as I'm not garnering sympathy in the slightest. But I hope this is a pleasant chapter for you and it's certainly a set up for the real relationship development for L and Renee. I'll endeavour to write more regularly but I can't always promise, so I won't. But thanks for reading and for any who have taken the time to review and what not. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - Strengths and Weaknesses.**

The aggravating journey to the doctors was long and dreadfully painful for Renee. She had despised clinics and dentists ever since she was really young. The doctors then had attempted to jab a needle in her arm as she kicked and screamed in a vain effort to escape both the doctors and Marie's clutches. Her father had been working that day so he hadn't been the one to accompany her. That had only increased her panic.

This time, however, she was visiting on the request of L who seemed a little too worried about a splotch of blood escaping from her nose, if you asked for her opinion. But she promised she'd go if only so he could concentrate on the case once again. Renee was certain there was little to fear because she was confident what was causing them. Watari seemingly didn't agree with her theory if his scrunched expression whilst driving was any indication, but that didn't mean she was wrong. She had to be right. It had to be stress.

"There's an awful lot of driving involved when working with L, isn't there?" Renee broke the unwelcome silence that had dominated the majority of the journey. "I wouldn't be surprised if he alone used up the entire world's oil reserves."

Watari allowed himself to chuckle despite his worrisome thoughts. "You have no idea, my dear."

Renee managed a smirk, but the tension quickly grew again. She could practically hear the cogs turning inside Watari's head, fear fuelling them to turn faster. Everyone else's worrying was the only reason she had become apprehensive herself. Now she began questioning every little aspect of her own health over these past couple of years. It was frustrating to say the least. L shared almost every aspect of her dietary, lifestyle and exercise levels and yet she was the one being scrutinised – typical.

Once Watari pulled into the surprisingly desolate car park, he began his duties as the fussy father figure, scampering out and holding the door open for her, just like her had done with L. She rolled her eyes at the gesture but didn't say a word as she gracelessly clambered out. Quickly, Watari led her into the clinic doors, a hand on her back guiding her forwards. Evidently he believed she was going to bolt right out the entrance again, which wasn't an unfair assumption she supposed.

The receptionist greeted them with a kind smile. However one word from Watari was all it took for a young doctor to appear with a slightly dishevelled appearance and short breaths. Apparently, himself or L had persuaded them well enough that Renee was an emergency appointment and deserving of special treatment. She rolled her eyes again, shaking her head. Those two were nothing but worry warts. Not that she wasn't concerned to be hurried along of course. In fact, she was terrified. But all the irritated looks of other patients elicited the exasperated response.

"Please sit down, Miss Addison," the female doctor said, sitting down at her desk and allowing her the seat opposite. _Miss Addison, huh? Her real name? Now that was surprising._ As if sensing this, the doctor smiled comfortingly. "I know Watari personally, Miss. Whenever any of the children at the orphanage need assistance, I will always give them priority. After all, I was one."

Renee stared wide-eyed at the doctor. It all made sense now. She thought it a little unbelievable how Watari could be so quick to book an appointment and just how soon she was able to leave. Realising she hadn't said anything, she stuttered out a simple "Oh" in reply, causing the doctor to chuckle.

"Well, let's get started then shall we? Watari explained briefly on the phone about your nosebleeds, but in your own words – How long have these nosebleeds been occurring for?"

Renee blew a small raspberry as she pretended to narrow down a date. Of course she knew exactly how long, but she didn't want them to seem a huge deal nor regular enough for them to have an impact on her life so she is able to distinguish the 'whens' and wheres.' "When I was around twelve, I think."

Watari glanced at her with an expression that read "I know what you're up to." She averted her gaze and attempted to concentrate. She wouldn't let him throw her off.

The doctor noted something down before turning to her again. "How long do they typically last?"

Again Renee provided a pause of contemplation. "I don't know really. Probably around a minute or two?" The doctor nodded, writing something else down. Each time the pen shifted against the paper, Renee paranoia grew and the wringing of her hands increased.

The doctor then dropped the pen on the desk as she rose from her seat. "Well first I'm going to check your blood pressure, okay?" Renee nodded mutely, her lips drawing a thin line.

The equipment was in the corner of the room and was quickly wheeled to her side. The part, that Renee could only assume looked like an ice bag, was wrapped around her forearm and pressed against her tightly. It was incredibly uncomfortable, but the doctor gave a small smile in an attempt to calm her. Renee was unable to return it, however. Her stomach was doing somersaults and it was taking an excessive level of effort not to bolt out the room.  
After a couple of minutes of restricted blood flow, the device beeped signalling that it was finished. The doctor sighed, and Renee already knew what she would say. "Your blood pressure is much too high, but I'm guessing you knew this already, yes?" She nodded in reply, not telling much else. "Well, I'm concerned that this isn't the only issue you are left with after this large period of time of suffering quietly." The doctor stared at her appraisingly, revealing just how much Watari had shared. "I'd like you to consent to me taking a blood sample."

It wasn't a request, nor would Watari allow her to leave until she had done as she was told. Therefore, she had little choice but to agree. "Okay," she muttered, averting her gaze to her lap, where her hands still slithered together nervously.

The doctor moved straight to work, having already prepared everything they would need beforehand. There truly was no waiting around when you were a Wammy child.

Renee felt the needle enter her the space on the other side of her elbow, but she focused instead on the hand Watari had placed on her shoulder. Whether it was to keep her seated or to provide her with some grounded comfort, who could say?

"There, all done. I'm going to analyse this immediately. Hopefully it will be finished very shortly, but I'd prepare yourself for a wait all the same."

Watari thanked her and moved to seat himself at the doctor's desk, pulling out a laptop after moving any work from the space. Renee watched with bemusement, still holding the cotton bud against the minuscule wound the needle had forged.

The laptop instantly lit up with the letter 'L' almost as quickly as Watari had powered it on. "Is everything in order, Watari?" asked the distorted tone from the other end, L's voice obviously disguised.

"It appears that, at least so far, Renee's suspicions have been accurate. She does indeed have high blood pressure." She couldn't stop herself from huffing like a child. It was so patronising when they spoke as if she wasn't there. Watari opted for ignoring this. "However, the doctor suspects that these nosebleeds may have had more permanent adverse effects."

There was a deafening silence that encompassed the room as they awaited L's response. No doubt the detective would be calculating his own theories in a vain attempt to avoid admitting he was wrong. "Anaemia?" Was the response that came, and Renee shot a glance at the laptop in shock. That wasn't what she had been expecting.

"That's what we said, yes?" Now her wide eyes lay on Watari. Just how did they-? When did they-?

A small sigh travelled through the laptop's speakers. "Very well. We will need validation but we both guessed at this-"

"Hold on a damn minute!" Renee finally interrupted, a deep scowl emanating from her typically peaceful surface. "When did you two decide this? And how come I wasn't aware of it?!"

L opted for ignoring her whining. Watari would deal with this, he certainly had more methods to do so. "I'll leave her in your capable hands, Watari. Please do inform me of any further news." With that, the 'L' vanished from the screen and her guardian shut the lid.

Now he just had to brave her. "I apologise for not sharing my suspicions with you, Renee. I was afraid you would be less inclined to come with me today if you were aware of the truth. In all honesty, I've been suspicious since we met again yesterday that you may be anaemic because of your pale complexion and lack of energy. Now I am aware of the nosebleeds..."

"But my lack of energy is just because I don't sleep, right?" Watari shook his head sadly. "No, you're wrong. And the doctor will prove it when she comes back with the results. You're wrong."

It turns out they weren't wrong. The nosebleeds were a factor attributed to high blood pressure and stress – that part of her synopsis hadn't been inaccurate. However, this had caused her to have an iron deficiency as well as her diet causing a vitamin deficiency. This had coupled together to create one heck of an anaemia. The doctor had left her with a strict diet plan that included a cut down in sugar and fat to lower blood pressure, but also a need for iron and vitamin supplements to combat the anaemia, as well as regular check ups. Her life just got a whole lot more complicated.

"L must be so pleased with himself," she said bitterly, continuing to stare out the car window as Watari drove them back to the hotel.

"I believe he is more concerned for your health at this point."

She scoffed loudly. "Yeah, right. He's probably already forgotten. The case is more important to him than however I feel, remember?"

Her guardian sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Are you saying that because you believe it, or because you're upset and are wanting to lash out?" He asked patiently, understanding that her mind must be reeling with everything that has been thrown at her today. She needed someone to talk at.

Renee recognised the truth behind Watari's words, but she wouldn't admit it. This wasn't L's fault after all, but she couldn't help but blame him. Whenever anything bad happened to her, she was always with him. "I just never expected myself to be the frail type, you know?" She finally relinquished. "I never wanted to be that girl that always got ill – the one that may have to spend days in bed because she was too fragile." Watari listened to her monologue attentively. "I know I have faults, weaknesses even and many of those are related to my emotional state. I just never expected it to extend to my physical self as well." She eventually trailed off as a silence embraced them. It seemed things would only get more difficult from here.

* * *

L waited patiently for the return of Watari and R, amusing himself with completing another case he had filed away for such an occasion to present itself. He sat in front of his laptop on the floor, tapping away at the keys. But his mind wandered. He had grown more than a little concerned as the past few lonely hours withered by. Once the news had been broken to him about Renee, he couldn't prevent himself from feeling mildly deflated. He had hoped, just this once, that perhaps his assessment had been inaccurate and her condition wasn't something to be concerned over. He hadn't been wrong. Of course the outcome could have been much worse, but anaemia was not something to be slighted. Anaemia, as a condition, could have much longer lasting effects on essential organs in the body if not properly treated. He only hoped that she had been diagnosed quick enough.

Then of course there was the issue with B. He still hadn't received a message from Roger informing him of what he had already calculated to happen. In other words, B hadn't left Wammy's yet, and L wasn't certain how much longer he could keep Renee occupied for until she grew impatient and then her incessant questioning would begin. Not that he believed curiosity to be shameful, just distracting. He checked the time and deduced that they would most likely return very soon, so unless B acted quickly, he would have to spend time amusing R.

L just couldn't understand what his successor was waiting for. He must have realised that Renee had left with him, so why wasn't he reacting? Could he have been wrong this whole time about his affections for the girl? No, that was unlikely. From what he had heard, B's obsession over R was bordering on perverse. There was little doubt that once he had figured out where she was he'd leave Wammy's. She was all that was keeping him there after all. Then finally the ever-tightening knot that was B would unravel at a catastrophic pace. It was only a matter of time.

With that, L's phone began to ring.

* * *

"Hey Watari, can we stop off at a supermarket? I have an idea to cheer myself up."

The designated driver did just that. He pulled into a passing supermarket, parking in the twenty-four hour free parking car park. Although most would feel it unwise to park an expensive limousine in show of everyone, Watari wasn't concerned. The vehicle had a tracker and it would very foolish to steal from the world's greatest detective regardless.

Renee rushed into the supermarket, grabbing a basket as she passed through the entrance, almost too enthusiastic in her strides. She knew just the thing to lighten her spirits.

The supermarket itself wasn't as busy as would have been suspected for the time of day, but that only increased her ability to manoeuvre when in the presence of other people. Having grown older, and she hoped wiser, there had been more opportunities to socialise with others, but that didn't prevent her from disliking it.  
Renee skipped over the fresh fruit and vegetables section, much to Watari's dismay. Secretly he began listing all the new ingredients he would have to stock the refrigerator with when he returned. She certainly wouldn't allow him to do it now. There was only one section that she wanted to be. Watari stared wide eyes as his prodigy began picking up baking equipment and ingredients, sometimes glancing at the label and shaking her head, and others just plonking it straight in the basket.

"Renee, you are aware that you've just been diagnosed with high blood pressure and anaemia?"

She chuckled lamely, hiding her true feelings on the subject behind a thinly veiled mask. "That doesn't mean you can't teach me how to bake, Watari." Nor would it prevent her from satisfying her sweet tooth. Not that her mentor knew that.

"I didn't realise learning interested you?" He formed his statement as a question, but he was pleased all the same.

"Well I figured I could bake a parting gift for our mutual friend." She was cautious not to say 'L' audibly, and they hadn't actually agreed on an alias for him.

Watari smiled at the gesture. "I am certain he would appreciate it." She wasn't so sure, but she hoped all the same.

After the ingredients for a vanilla cake were bought and paid for, they promptly drove back to the hotel in which they were currently staying. Renee requested that Watari keep the cake idea a secret, unsure whether the notion was a silly one or not. As far as she was concerned, however, if she didn't amuse herself with some mundane task the rest of her stay was going to be stale indeed. L having admitted himself that he had no reason for her to be there. Perhaps it would provide her time to discern his reasoning behind this as well.

Once outside the hotel, Watari insisted that he carry all the bags. This instantly put her one the defensive, assuming his reasoning being because she was so frail. Although he wouldn't acknowledge this to be true, he couldn't deny it either. Not wishing to argue, she submitted to his request just this once. Besides, she was actually looking forward to getting to started on her little pet project and didn't want to slow down the process.

Watari immediately placed the ingredients in the cupboards having arrived at the hotel. He was well aware L wouldn't go in to retrieve anything himself and therefore wasn't concerned. In fact, for a long moment he didn't speak a word after they entered. This didn't worry either of them.

Renee kicked off her sneakers before moving over to just one of the lush sofas decorating the room and crossing her legs on the one closest to L. He seemed to be staring at something on his screen evidently important enough to garner his full attention, his thumb playing with the of bottom his lip in his usual manner. She tried not to be bitter.

"Watari, I must speak with you privately outside." L instantly rose from his crouched position, his hands shoved firmly into his pockets as he led the way to the exit, their mentor following instantly after.

Renee wanted to growl in frustration. He hadn't even acknowledged her! Unable to hide her irritation, she shot up from her seat and stormed to the kitchen. She wouldn't even bake this for him any more, this was for her. To calm her nerves at least, since he seems to have no wish to do so today. He has more mood swings than a cat on heat, she swore.

Watari had helpfully left the cooking book open on the correct page so she got straight to work. If there was one thing Renee was good at, it was anything to do with her hands and following instructions. Being an inventor meant that she had calculated responses to everything, as well as a light touch. Baking should come easy then, right? She hoped so.

The process wasn't a particularly long one for her, picking up the steps easy enough. Just the smell of vanilla was sending her in a frenzy, though. _There was no way she could give it up._ After mixing all the required ingredients in the correct designations, she filled to baking tins and slot them in the preheated oven. Now the waiting began and it was only then she became mildly concerned to Watari and L's whereabouts. Whatever they were discussing must be huge. Could something have happened at Wammy's? If so, why were they keeping it from her? They were certainly getting interrogated when they returned.

* * *

"So, he's gone then?" Watari said despondently, always silently hoping that L would be wrong about this.

"Yes. He left in the early hours of the morning, but Roger had trouble identifying this. Apparently B has been experimenting with his appearance more often as of late."

"Where do you think he will go?"

L wasn't certain of this. He didn't know B as well as he would have hoped. Well, he knew enough to recognise his acidic nature and dislike for the detective, but not enough to garner his intentions. B was the master of disguises, a terrifically terrifying liar and exceptionally perceptive. He wouldn't do anything predictable, but if L had to guess, whatever it may be that he has planned – it will only harm L.

"What do we tell, Renee? You did promise to be honest, after all."

L's thumb reached his lips thoughtfully. He had been contemplating this ever since asking R to accompany him. Now discovering that she is anaemic, as well as her instability when alone… He wasn't quite certain how to proceed, and this worried him. He couldn't be dishonest with himself and say that he hadn't appreciated her company. She always had this mystical way of challenging him, ensuring he explores emotions he wasn't quite certain he possessed. The cogs wound faster and faster in her presence, but simultaneously a distraction. After a moment of pause, L's eyes returned their gaze to Watari. "We will tell her the truth. I did promise after all," he muttered quietly, his voice as even and sure as ever, despite his uncertainties. Not that it mattered that he promised, this had little to do with a promise.

"Are we to assume she will wish to return straight to Wammy's?" Watari asked, a small wish that perhaps these pauses of thought are because L wishes her stay. He missed her himself and didn't want to see her leave so soon.

"I am uncertain how she will react, if I am honest. But then again, I doubt she knows either."

* * *

Renee still waited patiently for the cake to rise in the oven, her legs crossed in front of the appliance as she stared at the cooking cake batter. Her thoughts constantly lingered to her missing mentor and the detective responsible for so many of her issues, as well as being the cure for many more.

She wasn't kept waiting much longer. L slouched in first, resuming his position in front of his laptop. Renee had contemplated hacking his laptop whilst he was away, a punishment for keeping her waiting but soon decided against it. Irritating him wasn't going to make him speak any quicker. Watari promptly followed in after and gestured for her to join them in the living area, leaving the baking behind.

"We have something we wish to tell you, R." That wasn't a good sign. L had returned to his business-like tone, meaning that whatever news he harboured wasn't going to lighten her mood. Taking her silence as a cue to continue, L reached for a scattered bag of strawberry bonbons and dropped one, two, three into his mouth. "B has left Wammy's."

Renee barely registered his words, focusing far too deeply on the ministrations of his lips as he chewed on the sugary treats. Then it hit her. "What? W-hat? What do you mean B has left Wammy's?!"

Evidently she was reacting in an upset manner. He would file that away for later. "He left Wammy's in the early hours of the morning. A few of his possessions were missing but mostly everything was left just as it was. We have no reason to believe foul play. I'm sorry," he finished with an apology, understanding that it was most likely the correct thing to do in this situation.

Renee was uncertain how to react. He just left? Why? No, she knew why. It's because she did the same thing, without any explanation… even more of a betrayal than the situation with A. At least then she had spun a story. Renee had betrayed B and it was all because of the person he rivalled with most, L. He took that as an affront, a personal attack against him, a choice of sides. This was her fault, always her fault.  
A single tear shed against her pale complexion as she sank to her knees. B was isolated, loose on the world and that terrified her more than anything. Not only this, she was now all alone at Wammy's once again. There was nothing there but pretend smiles and bottled up emotions. She couldn't go back, not when L was the only one that could find B.

"L..." she spoke with the tiniest of voices that the detective almost didn't hear her. "L, I need your help." His eyes widened slightly in surprise, he hadn't anticipated this. "I want to stay, help you find B and any other case you take on, but I'm begging you… Let me stay with you. I'll help you like Watari does! I'll do any footwork that you can't! Just, please, let me stay. I'm afraid to be alone, especially now that I've discovered I'm… and now that B is..."

Her pleading tone caught L's attention, his heart tugging in his chest in such a profound way. When exactly had he sunken so deep? He was hesitant to dedicate himself to a decision, but this is what he had been pondering earlier. When B did finally emerge, Renee's input would be invaluable, but even he felt that it was more than that… He wanted her to stay?

"Yes, I would like that," He muttered, finally providing her with his full attention. The expression she possessed was inconceivable until she sobbed a thank you and pulled him into a daring embrace. L stiffened, unmoving and non-breathing until she finally realised her mistake and pulled herself away as if she had been scorned.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, rising from her position to instead hug Watari who happily brought her into his arms. "Oh, the cake!" She suddenly exclaimed, rushing to the oven and pulling the door open.

"Cake?" L questioned, glancing at Watari for clarification, unable to hide his childish enthusiasm.

"She insisted she bake for you," his mentor replied, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hm, perhaps this arrangement will be beneficial, after all."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I figured since you had to wait so long for the last chapter, I'd upload this one quickly. This chapter is the longest one yet and took me a few days to write, but I'm quite proud of it even if I couldn't quite find a decent place to end it xD I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Close calls

A few months have passed since Renee's permanent appointment as L's colleague. Her goal to work with the world's greatest detective had been realised and she couldn't be more pleased. It felt like winning. She'd certainly come a long way from being the broken young girl that she had been. L and Watari had also been very accommodating of her considering, and it seemed they had gotten used to her little oddities, much like she had theirs. The arrangement was pretty dysfunctional, but somehow it was working.

Whenever L required someone to visit a crime scene in person, Renee almost always mustered the energy to complete the task, despite her condition. If L believed her to be too unwell, on the odd occasion he did, she would wrestle him until relenting that she should remain bedridden for the day. She never quite won an argument against L. But then Watari would perform the duties as before. L actually preferred this arrangement of having two colleagues in many ways. Firstly it always ensured he had someone there to provide him with sugary sweets if necessary and he was never short of beverages. Also, much to his surprise, he found he enjoyed having someone present of a similar age and mental prowess. Renee never grew confused over his conversational quirks nor did she require much explanation in the way of aspects of a case. He even found her company preferable some days, when she wasn't determined to distract and irritate him anyway. She had those days sometimes. They usually occurred after a reminder of her health condition or the removal of sugar from her proximity. She always apologised eventually.

Both her and L had been attempting to track B's movements since the news from Wammy's, when they weren't preoccupied with working on another case, but to no avail. He had hoped that Renee's personal knowledge of B might have made it easier but this was not the case. In many ways, L was impressed with his previous successors ability to disguise himself, manipulate those around him in order to reach a goal, as well as his drive and intelligence. But with B this chemical concoction was only dangerous, a nuclear weapon waiting to be primed and detonated on his desired target.

Renee had also been uneasy over the situation, but more out of concern for a friend. Her emotional connection to B blinded her to exactly what he was capable of. When she finally discovered the truth... well that wouldn't be an easy day for her and the inevitably created a profound feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. After all, he had become responsible for her care. Whether out of choice or obligation he hadn't decided yet.

L was currently glancing over an important case file that had been delivered to him by the American government agency, the FBI. Apparently an illustrious serial killer rapist was eluding their apparently barely average detective abilities. According to them, the reason they have been unable to capture the suspect, despite his victims having been raped, was because there had been no sperm present, though the post mortem examinations show that each of the women's anatomy had been brutally abused. Therefore his presence was required. He had already requested Watari prepare them a flight to the capital where the majority of the victims had been reported to be found. Renee would no doubt be excited to leave Italy as she hadn't acquired a liking to the cuisine. A complaint she'd taken upon herself to repeat constantly over the past couple of weeks whilst they'd been there.  
L was sure Renee was in her makeshift workshop she'd organised in her bedroom at that moment in time. She often occupied herself with 'making things' when L was busy on a case that didn't require her assistance. Watari would sometimes join her and provide her with pointers for her latest projects. Apparently she'd improved significantly under his supervision. No doubt this would prove useful in future endeavours. The smug grin she got whenever finishing something he could use often tugged a smile at his own lips as well.

Not that his thoughts should be lingering on her at this moment in time. Despite now pushing to believe her a friend, he would not allow himself to become any more aware of her presence. His priority and dedication should remain on his occupation. Not that this was always easy.

* * *

Renee was feeling tired. After staying awake all night (unknown by Watari and L of course) she was beginning to experience the strain. Absolutely refusing to admit defeat, however, the young woman continued working. Mostly she had been distracting herself by reflecting on her time with L over these past couple of months. She remembered L's nineteenth birthday around a month ago – the amount of time she had resided in the kitchen baking bordered on unbearable. If L's lapping tongue had been any indication though, he appreciated the effort. He had given her a genuine thank you too, a pleasantry previously restricted to Watari. When he demonstrated surprise in her remembering his birthday, she just laughed and said "of course I remembered, it's Halloween for goodness sake!" Though that Halloween was less than enjoyable for her as the candy was kept at an unreachable distance by Watari and L the whole day. Who knew L would turn out to be such a mother hen?

The memory that constantly bubbled to the surface, however, was her final trip to Wammy's house. L allowed her to grab some of her more sentimental items from her room, including the letter from A, that she had left behind. What she hadn't expected was for her things to be packed and bagged already and for her room to be occupied by another. Apparently a new orphan at Wammy's had taken a liking to her spacious room and claimed it as his own. It was an awkward moment when she casually opened the door to see a young boy of around eleven with bright yellow hair sat on what was previously her bed. He looked up at her with a serious scowl in which she then had to apologise profusely. Apparently he wasn't one to miss a beat and instantly began questioning her...

" _You're the one with L." In fact, it wasn't much of a question at all._

 _But it seemed Watari and L weren't keeping it a secret at Wammy's of her prospective future and new career path. "Yes?"_

" _Well you should know that I'm going to succeed L when he dies, so one day you might be working for me," he retorted, an arrogant aura dominating his every word. Renee wasn't certain how to respond so she just opted for nodding. "Well aren't you going to ask my name?"_

" _Er, sorry... What_ _'_ _s your name?"_

" _Mello. Remember it." That signalled the end of the conversation and Renee quickly slipped out of the room abashed and completely confused. It seemed the children at Wammy's were only getting more and more dysfunctional. Mello? More like mellow dramatic._

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to her room opened and Watari stepped in. "Have you taken your supplements today, Renee?"

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes each time he asked. "Yes, Watari."

He smiled at her. He knew how much she hated being reminded, but it wouldn't be the first time she had forgotten. He had been keeping tabs on it after all. "Good. I believe L wishes to speak to you about your next case."

Renee almost fist pumped the air in excitement. They may finally be leaving Italy! Being with L had certainly exposed her to many beautiful places in the world and she'd come to appreciate the change in scenery, even looking forward to some of them. She rushed into the room that L resided in and threw herself on the sofa beside him. He narrowed his eyes at her as she did so, the impact causing him and the laptop to become unbalanced. She looked at him sheepishly in which he shook his head, looking back at the screen.

"So what's the case?" She finally asked, casually glancing over his shoulder at what he was reading.

"Another serial murderer, this time in America," he muttered, any excitement he felt about the prospect invisible to the naked eye. Fortunately Renee knew L, or at least she hoped she did, and he always enjoyed a challenge. If the FBI hadn't caught this man, it might be because every single one of them was incompetent, or this person was as intelligent as he was ruthless. Those cases always excited L the most.

Renee never liked the serial murdering cases, though. She was much too emotionally driven to find any sadistic pleasure in them. So instead she took pleasure in seeing L happy. That was much easier. However the prospect of going to America was definitely something to be excited about. "Whereabouts in America?"

"Washington," he murmured behind his forefinger that hung languidly from his mouth.

"Really? Wow." Renee was slightly aghast. She never believed her first stop in America would be the capital. "Will I be needed on this case?" Secretly she was hoping he would say no so she could instead explore a little. Although L probably wouldn't have allowed that either.

"I am unsure at this moment in time. We will know once we get there."

And get there they did. That very same day Watari had organised their luggage and everything else they'd need. They arrived at the airport in perfect timing to be boarded straight on the plane in preparation for taking off. Renee had brought a book to read whereas L continued pondering the case and analysing any evidence that had been collected.

Something he had spotted early on kept bothering him. The evidence collected by the LAPD when they had control of the case was slightly different to the FBI. He couldn't be certain why this was and this irritation crawled up him like a spider on his skin.

Renee noticed L's bad mood almost immediately. "What's wrong?" She asked, startling him from his speculation. Instead of answering her, he pushed his laptop onto her lap, the book that she had been previously reading toppled to the floor. "I've lost my page now..."

Ignoring her, he gestured with his head to glance at the digital copy of the case file. "I want you to look at these images and tell me what you see."

Great, more dead bodies and crime scenes. She shook her head but did as she was bid. The first image was of a crime scene in what looked to be some sort of motel room. A woman lay on the bed, bloodied, her clothes ripped and torn. The room itself seemed to be slightly rugged, but not too worse for wear. The second image that L pointed to was similar in scenario, but there seemed to be something different. There was more blood and the room looked muskier, dirtier even. Other than that she couldn't see anything in particular that could be bothering him. She relayed what she had noticed and he nodded.

"Yes, but look who the pictures were taken by."

She glanced at the small print and her mouth formed an inaudible 'oh.' The first was taken by the LAPD, whilst the second the FBI. "You suspect foul play, don't you?"

Again he nodded. This was all speculation at this moment in time, but he feared that the suspect may be a little closer to the profession than a detective may feel comfortable with. "A police officer may have the opportunity to tamper with a crime scene if he so desired."

"Man, if you can't even rely on those who are supposed to support justice..."

Indeed. it wasn't a pleasant thought.

* * *

Once arriving in Washington, Watari immediately drove them to their new overly expensive hotel. Walking in, Renee was a little surprised at the number of people. Usually L tried to allocate himself a hotel with as few people as he could find. When questioned about this he explained the difficulty he had in finding one as it was so close to Christmas.

The penthouse in this hotel resembled so many of the others she had been to. The wealth and prosperity no longer surprised her. She hated to admit it, but she just expected it now. Having gotten into a routine, Renee allocated herself a bedroom and dropped her luggage in the corner beside the dresser. She didn't bother to unpack as there was little point. She'd only be on the move again soon anyway.  
L never needed a room as he slept in the exact same position he worked. She'd discovered this one night in Russia. Unable to sleep, she'd gone to ask him if he needed anything. When he didn't respond she approached him cautiously, worried that he was angry at her for one of the many childish things she found herself doing everyday. He had his eyes wide open, still blankly staring at the screen illuminating the room. Once in front of him, she reached out and waved a hand in front of his face. He didn't even blink. Watari revealed he was sleeping after she'd been taken completely aback, almost frightened at this development. He never failed to surprise her.

After dumping her luggage in her room, Renee returned to the living area to see L already comfortable in his chosen position. He was curled up on an armchair, his laptop perched on a table that Watari had obviously moved for him.

"I've just been informed of a new victim discovered only fifteen minutes ago. My contact is withholding this knowledge from his colleagues for the time being as I have requested we investigate the crime scene first. Renee, would you mind?"

The young woman smiled earnestly, already reaching for the coat Watari bought her. "Where am I going?"

"Watari will drive you. Please bare in mind that I'll be referring to you as Rebecca for the duration of the case." He paused for a moment of contemplation, glancing at her appraisingly for a moment. "...Are you certain you are well enough?"

Evidently he hadn't missed the dark circles forming under her eyes, nor the tired tone of her voice. This wouldn't prevent her from assisting him, no matter how sleep deprived she felt. "I'm fine, L. I've taken my supplements so this shouldn't be an issue."

The detective relented. "Very well. Just so you are aware, Watari will wire tap you so you can relay your observations straight to me."

"All right," she said, buttoning up her coat as Watari moved to grab the wire tap. Then they were all set to go. "Seeya later, L. That is if I'm not brutally murdered whilst I'm away." The joke was in poor taste she knew, but it was a defence mechanism to hide her own insecurities about the case. The dead silence that followed only solidified this.

"It would be preferable if you didn't die, Rebecca. Please do be careful." Renee almost became suspicious of the sincerity she heard in his voice. Realising there was no malice or sarcasm present, her heart skipped a beat. What was that?

"Erm… Well, I'm only going to a crime scene, right? No biggy." She waved him off as she quickly exited the room. What the _hell_ was that?

* * *

Renee took a deep breath after arriving outside the motel room door. She'd been greeted by L's contact who escorted her to the room. He was a middle-aged man with soft eyes that just pleaded 'trust me'. She wanted to, but there were few people in the world she trusted. Even more so since working with L.

Watari had already set up her wire tap, now it was her turn. She nodded to the contact with a look that said 'stay outside'. The last thing she needed was someone contaminating the crime scene before she could even do her job.

Slowly she turned the knob of the door and pushed it ajar. Finding her remaining courage, she stepped inside instantly shutting the door behind her. The first sensation that hit her was the resoundingly potent smell of sweat and iron. Her hand instinctively moved to cover her nose as she grimaced at the scene before her. A woman lay sprawled on her stomach surrounded by blood, her clothes shredded just like the other victims. Her desolate eyes remained open and unseeing. The sight sent a small shiver down her spine.

"L, can you hear me?"

"Yes, loud and clear," a voice replied through her earpiece.

"O-okay, that's good."

Honestly, she was talking more to distract herself than anything else. Of course L noticed this instantly. "Are you well, Rebecca?"

A heavy gulp was her only reply as she stared anxiously at the scene. "So, the woman looks to be in her early twenties. Her… erm… female area looks similar to the others. Nothing new there. But… there's more blood in the room, just like on the second image."

L's thumb returned to his mouth. He was getting closer to a break through, he could feel it. "Do you see a murder weapon?"

Renee redoubled her efforts, careful to not actually disturb anything in the crime scene. The last thing she needed was to incriminate herself in this case. "Erm, no. I don't see anything that could cause those sorts of wounds."

"What _do_ you see?" The voice sounded almost desperate. That meant he was close, but there was something missing for him.

"Well, erm..." Renee started scrutinising the room even closer, not wishing to overlook anything. She was L's eyes after all. In that instant, she spotted what looked to by a scruff of dirt in the carpet. It was something that could be easily overlooked, but not for a Wammy child. She moved and knelt beside it, inspecting it closer. "L, I think I might have found something useful. It may be dirt from the bottom of a shoe."

L perked up slightly at this. "Do you have the tweezers and bag?"

"Yes," she replied, already carefully grabbing a sample for analysis later, slotting it in a clear, plastic bag.

Suddenly the door to the motel opened and in came two police officers, L's contact quick to follow. Renee quickly shoved the bag in her coat pocket, hoping they didn't notice.

"I'm sorry. They just turned up and there was nothing I could do about it," the contact stuttered out, a panicked expression wishing for her to believe it wasn't him. Perhaps she did.

Renee tried to maintain a neutral bravado, but her heart was hammering against her chest. Why were they here? Apparently L was having similar thoughts.

"I am unsure why the police have arrived, but I have my suspicions. I don't want you to make them aware you're working for me. Try and be calm, Rebecca. I'm listening and won't let any harm come to you." He was trying to reassure her.

"What do you think you're doing, miss?" The first officer asked. He was a tall man, hair slicked back and carefully prepared. He may have been considered handsome if his hand wasn't carefully grasping at the pistol strapped to his waist. Thankfully it seemed as if he was only trying to be imposing rather than possessing any intention of using the weapon.

Renee imitated her best American accent. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm investigating the crime scene." She'd go with the ruse she's used on more than one occasion.

"Oh? Under whose authority?" The second officer spoke next, and he frightened Renee much more. He was heavily muscled with a leering scowl that seemed to be permanently etched on his face. He was staring at her with an inconceivable gaze and he felt no need to grasp his weapon.

Renee took a deep breath. She needed to be assertive. "My own." She punctuated her statement by standing up in a vain attempt to show confidence and power, but she was much shorter than the two police officers so it had very little impact. "I'm a private investigator, hired by the families to look into the murders of these women." She gestured to the lifeless woman that currently lay on the bed beside her, unable to stop herself from grimacing as she did so.

"Do you have any form of identification?" The first officer asked, the second choosing to watch in silence. Actually she did have a fake identification for this exact ruse. She had used it often enough that Watari had forged all the necessary paperwork. Holding it out for them to read, the first officer seemed to relax slightly. "Now it's your turn."

They seemed surprised by her abruptness, but quickly showed her their badges. The first officers name was P. Kennedy and the second L. Simmons. She nodded in acceptance, validating they were in fact members of the LAPD.

"So, how did you get here so quick?" Simmons questioned, a disbelieving tone to his voice.

 _Keep it cool, Renee. Keep it cool._ "Sorry, I don't break confidentiality."

"As if it wasn't already obvious," Kennedy continued, gesturing to the door in which L's contact had already vanished through.

Renee ignored him. She had to remain as aloof as possible. "I haven't finished looking around the crime scene, so if you could..." She waved her hands towards the door, indicating for them to leave.

Simmons shook his head. "Sorry, ma'am. We can't leave you alone in here any longer. This investigation is run by the LAPD and the FBI. We can't just give the run around to P.I's nobody has heard of." Renee shifted uncomfortably at the way he spoke 'ma'am' like a curse. "Besides, we've already called for back up. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to look around."

Renee stepped out the way as Simmons bypassed her. That same small chill flew down her spine as her passed her. There was just something about him.

The first officer, Kennedy, stopped in front of her with a tough bravado. "I'm sure we don't have to tell you that if you discover anything, you must share your findings. We can't have secrecy on a case like this." She inclined her head to show she agreed, but she had no intention of showing them anything. The officer accepted her submission, however, and resumed his work.

"I need you to continue looking around, Rebecca. We can't miss anything… but I also need you to keep an eye on the two officers. This is purely speculation, but I have a suspicion that one of them may be the killer."

Renee's eyes flew wide open. If it were possible, her heart race staggered to even higher levels. _Why the hell did he tell you that? To make you aware, that's why. To keep you safe._ Taking a deep breath, she turned back around to watch the officers. There was no way she could miss anything, not now. Not when it was this important.

* * *

L had listened to the entire exchange with a heavy heart. He knew as soon as those officers appeared unannounced that she had been watched. He had every confidence that his contact hadn't tipped the police off and therefore there could be only one explanation, the killer had been lying in wait. This left Renee in a very precarious position and he couldn't stop his heart from lurching in his chest. Was this how it felt to care for another? He wasn't certain how comfortable he was with that. The case had always been his priority and yet, in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to tell her to escape.

But he didn't. He continued listening, hoping to overhear any conversation the officers may be having. If there was any indication of foul play or dark intentions, he'd order her to leave immediately. For now, however, the scenario would continue. He found himself feeling quite proud in how she had handled herself despite the pressure she was under. He just hoped she could maintain her façade.

"So, _P.I,_ did you manage to find anything before we arrived?" A voice asked, presumably speaking to Renee. L recognised it as the second officer he had heard through the tap.

"Nothing," was her quick reply. At least she sounded confident. "I didn't really have time to look around before you guys showed up. Which makes me wonder… How did you find out so soon?" L smiled. She sounded like a real detective, and he couldn't help but think how attractive that was. His eyes widened at his own thoughts, a pink tinge quickly decorating his usually pale complexion. Well, that was unexpected.

"Oh, I never break confidentiality," was the sarcastic reply she was greeted with, an imitation of her earlier response. He could almost hear the scowl she was giving him. "But _you_ moved rather quickly. How long have you been working on this case?"

"A couple of days at most… Do you mind if I take photos?"

L smiled, understanding exactly what she was going to take photos of. The crime scene was of course important, but what he really needed was the faces of the two officers she was with.

"Sure," the officer replied begrudgingly, realising he wouldn't have been able to stop her even if he wanted to.

"Well done, Rebecca. Try and be discreet if you can," L voiced, reaching out for a pack of panda biscuits that had been left for him by Watari.

It was only moments later that his phone vibrated with a message and five pictures attached. The first three were specifically of the crime scene. The ones he was most interested in were of the two men. He immediately began searching police records for the faces on the photos. There had to be something in there that could incriminate one of them.

* * *

Renee shifted uncomfortably, feeling Simmons' gaze on her constantly. She didn't want to accuse anyone without proof, but if one of them was the killer she had to guess at him. His stares felt perverse, as if he was already imagining her life seeping away. She shuddered at the thought. _Please hurry, L._

Then a cold breath was felt on the back of her neck, causing her to startle and turn in a panic. Simmons had grown excruciatingly close whilst she wasn't looking. Of course L heard this. "If you feel the need, Renee, make your excuses and leave." The slip of her name exposed just how concerned the detective had grown. This made her smile despite everything.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," said Simmons, but his devious smirk betrayed him. He enjoyed seeing people afraid.

"No trouble. I should have grown accustomed to people sneaking up on me I suppose." She chuckled in an attempt to play it off, but he didn't seem convinced.

"How long you been a P.I anyway? You look a little young to even have the profession in the first place."

He was suspicious of her, and for good reason she supposed. Make-up could only take you so far in the ageing department. "For around six months. I've solved every case I've taken on, however." She wouldn't have him believe her an imbecile, because she most certainly wasn't.

He didn't seem impressed. "I don't think women should even be in this profession. They're too emotional and too quick to use what's between their legs to get results."

Alarm bells sang inside her head at the threat underlining his statement. L had heard it too. "I insist that you find some excuse to leave now, Renee. Watari is waiting outside."

She didn't have to be told twice. Coughing, she straightened her coat and prepared herself to leave. "Well, I should really be going. Wouldn't want to intrude when your back-up arrives."

"But you've barely searched the crime scene," Kennedy questioned, popping his head around from the kitchen door for the first time, apparently only catching the end of her conversation with his colleague.

"Indeed," Simmons interrupted, perhaps even more suspicious of her now.

"I have enough. Besides I forgot to take my medication this morning so I should really be going. It was a pleasure to meet you both," she exclaimed, a fake cheeriness dominating her statement as she promptly reached for the front door.

"Well, I imagine we'll be seeing each other again, Miss. We will be working this case together after all." Simmons' voice was like ice bucket on a winter's day. That was certainly not something she wished to think about.

"Yes..." Was all she could stutter, having to prevent herself from sprinting to safety. Safety being the confines of Watari's car, and a quick reunion with L – the person whose company made her feel safer than anything else possibly could.

* * *

For once, L gave Renee his undivided attention when she walked in. This was surprising enough. But the apologetic expression he was giving her almost gave her a heart attack out of shock. "Renee, are you well?"

She sighed, sinking into the sofa beside L's armchair in which he had evidently not moved from all day. "I'm exhausted... in more ways than one."

"Indeed... I appreciate what you did today."

She smiled, enjoying the rare occasion in which L thanked her. "You're welcome," she replied, her eyes shining despite her frailty. L's breath hitched at her wide-eyed stare. Why was she looking like that? "You keep calling me Renee."

Now it was the detectives turn to smirk, already forgetting his previous thoughts. "I discovered the records of the two officers and despite the overwhelming evidence at the crime scene, I have discovered a possible motive for Simmons wishing to kill so many women – well, what a mad man may consider a motive. His ex wife was also a police officer who had... sexual relations with one of their suspects. She divorced him, taking their children and leaving him penniless after he'd discovered the truth. However, I still lack absolute proof. Do you have the sample you took from the crime scene?"

Renee nodded mutely, still trying to get her head around the whole scenario. She pulled out the bag and handed it to the detective. He accepted it graciously, pinching it between his forefinger and thumb, before instantly holding it out for Watari.

"I'll take a look at this right away," Watari said, turning around and walking out of the room with the evidence bag.

"The sample might be able to identify Simmons at the crime scene beforehand if we can obtain the shoes from his home. I already have someone working on this," he finished quickly, noticing the glance of despair that Renee demonstrated at the prospect of having to get involved once again. "I am confident we will find the evidence we need to apprehend Simmons. Try not to fret. I promise you won't be seeing him again."

Renee breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Simmons parting words had been playing heavily on her mind since she left. Visions of her assaulted body left lifeless haunted her and she was thankful that she wouldn't be leaving L's side for the remainder of the case. "Thanks," she muttered, her exhaustion masking the genuine appreciation in her words.

L glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, his forefinger playing with his bottom lip delicately. He had recognised the shaky breaths and uncontrollable fear through the wire tap. This was what baffled him. He always put her in situations in which she was in great danger and she was always afraid, yet she continued to volunteer to help him. "Why don't you rest, Renee." It wasn't necessarily a request.

"I haven't eaten. I'll eat first." Finding the energy to move somehow, she dragged herself from the sofa and moved to the kitchen in order to prepare some food.

"Do remember that your food should—"

"Not contain too much sugar. Yes, I know," she interrupted, probably far too rudely than she intended. Not that L really picked up on this. Though he found himself being surprised by Renee in many ways. Her lack of mood swings was just one example, compared to what he had come to expect of women through various media and literature sources. He attributed her current poor mood to the days events.

"So how long do you think it'll be before he's caught?" Renee asked as she clanged pots and slammed cupboards in order to get the necessary items for her meal.

"Hm, I imagine it'll be a few days at most. I am certain of his guilt, and of course the police force are going to trust the word of the world's greatest detective either way."

She allowed herself to chuckle at this. "It's not like you to cut corners, L."

She was right. It wasn't. He never used his status to finish a case. He always relied on the evidence he gathered to provide irrevocable proof that his suspect was the perpetrator. So why should this case be any different? Not having an answer for her, L remained quiet.

"So do you have any other cases lined up?" She questioned, pouring dry pasta shells into a pan in preparation for heating. She couldn't be bothered to cook anything fancy, and to be honest, she wasn't much of a chef. Typically Watari would cook for her, but with him being otherwise preoccupied…

"I've received numerous emails of cases but none have peaked my interest," he mumbled, a slight disappointment recognisable in his tone.

"Ah, shame," she said sarcastically, always amused by L's requirements for a case. "Would you like anything to eat, L?"

He hummed slightly to himself, pondering the question with great interest. "Mhm, yes, would you mind bringing me some cheesecake from the refrigerator. I believe Watari prepared it earlier."

"Coming up!" She opened the fridge and pulled out the item in question. Then she pulled the cutlery draw open and grabbed the necessary utensils before moving to hand it to the detective.

He accepted it graciously, a small smiling playing at the corner of his lips, their hands brushing against one another as he did so. "Thank you." Their shared gaze held for a small time, Renee unabashedly basking in the warmth spreading inside her. Realising she was staring, with the noticable heat rising to her cheeks, she swiftly moved back to the stove where her pasta was slowly boiling.

In her mind she was screaming to herself. How could she be so stupid? Of course she had been aware of the extensive admiration she possessed for the detective. She'd felt this way since she was a child… but she wasn't a child any longer. Renee was in touch with her emotions now, she wasn't as ignorant to them as L. Therefore she was very aware that these feelings were associated with being attracted to someone. This was a huge miscalculation on her part. Yet she couldn't bring herself to regret it. He was the best person she had ever met, even with his quirks and lack of empathy and recuperation.

No, she couldn't let her emotions dominate her interactions with L. It would only make him feel uncomfortable if he discovered it. Fortunately for her, L was too preoccupied with his cases to notice when she fumbled or blushed because of something he did or said. She just hoped that this was a serious case of hero worship, rather than anything else.

* * *

 **P.S. I tried to be subtle in L's growing affection for Renee, and I genuinely believe that L would be more attracted to someone's mind rather than their appearance. But I think we're finally getting somewhere with them, right? Anyway, I'm pretty certain we'll be reaching the LABB murder case very soon. Poor Renee... I've put her through far too much xD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: This is a rather large filler chapter if I'm honest, but a completely necessary one. I've been very keen to get to that all important case that I believe people I've been looking forward to. So this chapter is massive progression of time, detailing the more important aspects of L and Renee's growing relationship. I tried to make it as light as possible (mostly) in preparation for what is to come next. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Days pass

 **A few days after the Simmons case...**

"Hey, L, now that that nasty business with Simmons is cleared up, why don't we do something?" Renee asked far more enthusiastically than intended, but she'd been wanting to explore Washington since arriving and after what she went through, she believed L owed her that much.

The detective, however, was already busy working on one of his smaller cases in the armchair he'd evidently claimed for himself. He had surrounded himself in cake and shortbread as a reward for completing the Simmons case so quickly. He often had to slap Renee's hand away whenever she tried to reach for some, in which she'd give him the biggest pout he'd ever seen. It rivalled that of a five year old's and it never failed to make him smirk – on the inside anyway.

"I fail to see why the completion of a case should result in me submitting to you dragging me across Washington to satisfy your own wish to explore."

Renee sighed audibly. "It's not just about satisfying my... whatever. I just think you need a break."

"Well the fact that you couldn't find the energy to even finish your sentence, I imagine you should spend the day in bed," he muttered uninterestedly, casually dropping a multitude of sugar cubes in his freshly poured hot beverage. He always did enjoy toying with her.

"I didn't finish because what you said was so boring," she replied, far too defensively. "Let's do something," Renee whined causing L to stare at her from the corner of his eye with a look that just screamed 'you're being petty and childish again.' Renee's response was to stick her tongue out, only to prove his point with a 'I don't care' face. Watari watched the exchange from the kitchen with an amused glint in his eye. Whether L admitted or not, he must think Renee pretty special to put up with her immaturity. He certainly wouldn't if it were anyone else. "Come on, L. I've done a lot for you since I joined you and never asked for anything in return. Just this once... humour me?"

L sighed in defeat. What she said wasn't untrue and perhaps he did owe her a favour. "If I agree to this, you must call me Alex at all times..."

"Why Alex?" She interrupted quickly, her curiosity defeating her ability to hold her tongue.

"I'm not sure..." L's reply sounded so distant and his voice was barely a whisper. Renee couldn't help but smile when he did this. His fake ignorance was always endearing. She knew he was only giving such an elusive response because he hated pointless, obvious questions. "That shouldn't deter from the importance of not referring to me as L in public. I fear you may have grown too comfortable with calling me L..."

"Don't insult my intelligence L—Alex." Her almost slip up didn't provide the detective with much confidence. "I promise I'll be careful."

"I must agree, Alex," Watari said, still busy cleaning up behind the duo without any complaints. "I believe it would do you good to take a break. After all, you're only human."

L's eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure he liked Watari taking Renee's side over his own. "Very well, I'll relent just this once..."

"Yay!" Renee practically squealed with joy. "I found a café online that looks perfect. And just as an added incentive, they sell strawberry trifle and triple chocolate cake." She wiggled her eyebrows at him, L turning to her with a wide grinned smile. This only caused her cheeks to heat up, however. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

The café was centred within a shopping district that was prominently dominated by the elite of society. The décor was rich, elegant and could possibly be mistaken for more of a restaurant than anything else. The duo seated themselves at a table in the corner of the room, after having ordered what they wanted, garnering them at least a little privacy. For some unknown reason, Watari had insisted that he remain in the car rather than join them. When questioned, he just smiled with a knowing glance in Renee's direction that caused her to blush. It seemed Watari wasn't as ignorant to her affections for the illustrious detective than she previously hoped.

Having sat down in what they considered their signature positions, being Renee having her legs crossed and L's feet almost hanging off the chair in his usual crouched position, she immediately noticed the disgusted glances of other customers. Apparently turning up in a swanky café in their typical appearance was offending them. Renee attempted to ignore it, just like L was, but she couldn't help how it bothered her as most of the looks were directed more in L's direction. Even the waitress when she laid their orders on the table seemed to be considering telling them to sit properly.

Apparently her angry scowls didn't go unnoticed by the detective. What was she thinking? Of course they didn't go unnoticed. "You seem troubled..."

Renee managed to tear her scornful gaze off a couple whispering about them not so subtly from across the room. "People are looking at you funny."

L glanced around the room as if he was only just noticing other people there at all. "Why does this bother you?" He asked after turning back around, genuinely interested in her response.

"Well, because they're judging you and it's annoying. They don't know you."

L couldn't stop himself from releasing an airy chuckle. It was odd to have someone defending him in such a profound way. He was used to the odd stares and freaked out looks when he was in public, he hardly even noticed them any more. "That hasn't exactly answered my question. Why should it bother _you_?"

Renee didn't have an answer to that. Not one that she could fully admit to anyway. How could she tell him that it's because he's actually the most amazing person she's ever met? How could she admit that it's because her feelings for him make her want to protect him? "It's because I care." This response slipped out before she could even stop herself. Her hand shot to her mouth instinctively, before her face turned crimson in embarrassment. Could this get any worse? Whose idea was this? _Oh, wait…_

For the first time since L met her, he really noticed her. How had he not seen it before? Because he'd been so preoccupied with work he never made time for her, that's why. Or maybe it was because he thought it impossible for anyone to be remotely attracted to him. Or maybe he just assumed nobody would, or could, ever get close enough. How strange must a person be to find an ounce of him desirable…? But now he was noticing everything. The redness that spread across her cheeks that exposed her freckles, the way her dainty, but skinny hand tried to cover her blunder, and the way her chestnut eyes shined despite the situation. He'd always noticed her intelligence, but now he was seeing everything else. This wasn't a positive thing. "Perhaps we should hurry and eat." Although L wished to leave right away, he wouldn't waste a perfectly good cake because of any misplaced feelings... on either side.

The sting of rejection was just as bad as literature often described. It wouldn't surprise her if L sent her packing back to England. Not that she would just relent and return. Not in a million years. Whether he liked it or not, he was stuck with her. But she did hurry and eat as suggested. She wanted away from this awkward situation just as quickly.

Watari was severely disappointed when L and Renee returned from their time together quiet and despondent. Evidently something had gone wrong... Perhaps L was beginning to recognise his own attraction to his friend and was struggling to cope with it. Or maybe he was wrong about how the young man felt and Renee had revealed a little too much. Either way, it hadn't gone as he'd hoped. He would have to speak to L about this later.

The whole car journey back, neither of them spoke. This wasn't necessarily unusual, but the rise in tension certainly was. Watari often looked back through the rear view mirror and once he swore he saw a tear slide down Renee's face. Just what exactly had happened in there?

Once inside the safe confines of her room, Renee locked the door and shut herself away. L watched her do so and tried to hide how much it bothered him. He hadn't meant to upset her. But he was also aware how childish she was and knew she wouldn't remain angry for long. At least he hoped so. The last thing he needed was another distraction, this time coming in the form of his own concerned and worrisome thoughts.

Pushing all this aside L resumed his position behind his laptop screen, lazily tapping away at his keys, looking to distract himself with a new case. He heard Watari move behind him, and if he did this without handing him a sugary dessert, it meant he had something to discuss. "Yes, Watari?' he asked, trying to pretend that he didn't already know the topic of conversation.

"How was your date with Renee?"

"Date?" He supposed it did resemble one to the average person, but he certainly didn't associate it as such. "Distracting..." he muttered, looking at his empty mug and the leftover pile of sugar cubes. He carefully began balancing them one on top of the other.

"Distracting? In what way?"

L sighed. He really didn't wish to discuss this, but Watari would only continuously hassle him if he didn't. "Renee has feelings for me," he replied in his usual bored, stoic tone.

Watari formed an inaudible 'ah', noticing his earlier observation to be true. "Did she admit to this?"

L shook his head. "No, but her body language was evidence enough, as well as her declaration of saying she cared for me. If I had to guess after reviewing our time together, she's held these feelings for quite some time..."

"And how do you feel about her?"

L was slightly taken aback by this question. "Why should it matter how I feel? There couldn't possibly be anything between us either way… It wouldn't be good for both of us."

Now it was Watari who sighed. "I am aware I warned you against distractions when you were younger... that is my failure and my burden. But now you're older... and you have needs."

L couldn't believe he was having the 'talk' with his mentor. How low had he sunk? No, he absolutely refused to do this. "I will not discuss this any further," he retorted, far more firmly than Watari was accustomed to hearing from the young man. He'd heard it directed at other people, but never himself.

Watari scoffed in response, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. Well... at least it was obvious to him he had some affection for the girl. He certainly hadn't refuted it. Now he just had to convince the young detective that listening to his heart wouldn't lessen his mind.

* * *

 **6 months after the Simmons case...**

For a long time after the Simmons case, awkward silences and brief conversations were all L and Renee shared. L's behaviour hadn't changed at all; he was still as aloof and deep seated as he always was. It was Renee who was struggling to act in her usual manner, initially at least. But after realising L wasn't even acknowledging what happened that day, despite making her slightly miffed, it also made it easier to push it to the back of her mind.

Their current location was China and Renee was practising her Cantonese speaking ability. She'd quickly discovered how difficult it was, often watching as the detective grew more and more impatient every time she fumbled. Over all, after having had the discussion with L about the importance of learning languages when she was younger, she'd improved greatly. However, her speciality was European languages. The muscles in her throat struggled with Eastern dialects.

Mostly she was just trying to preoccupy herself. L had been working none stop for three days and she was bored beyond belief. There was no way she would suggest they spend time together outside the safe confines of their latest hotel room, not after last time, but that didn't mean she'd let him blank her for the rest of their stay. " _L_ , I'm bored," she murmured, dragging out the syllable of his name like she always did when she wanted something.

"Then amuse yourself. You haven't made anything in a while," he hinted, not willing to listen to her whining when he was busy wrapping up a case.

"But you've been working non-stop for days. You need to rest."

"I'm quite content to continue, thank you."

Renee groaned, turning to look at their mentor. "Tell him, Watari."

"Perhaps you should rest, L..."

The detective didn't like how Watari was taking Renee's side more and more. "No," was all he provided as a response, only irritating her more. He couldn't even give her enough time to reply in his usual snarly, sarcastic manner. Well, she wasn't going to stand for that. With a devious smirk plastered on her face, she sneaked up behind the black eyed detective, reaching out and swiped his laptop from him, shutting the lid.

"Renee... you're walking a dangerous road." The tremendous scowl he threw in her direction was meant as a threat and might have been enough for anyone else to relent, but not her. "Give me my laptop back."

"Nope!" she exclaimed, purposely holding it beyond his reach.

Finally, L rose from his perched position and stood before her with his back hunched and his hands in his Jean pockets. "Please learn to act your age, Renee. Some of us have to work."

Her eyebrows arched downwards, a feeling of anger and frustration swarming through her. "That's unfair. Besides, most people don't work three days straight without sleeping!"

Apparently having had enough of her self orchestrated game, he shot forwards with sharp speed, knocking Renee off guard and causing her to fall backwards, L unwillingly joining her as his own feet became unbalanced, unceremoniously landing on top of her.

There was an awkward pause as L and Renee's eyes met. Watari watched from behind his own computer, an uncontrollable smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
Finally the detective coughed and attempted to clamber off, leaving a very red faced young woman unable to meet his gaze. This time when L held out his hand for the laptop, she willingly passed it over. There was no way she could forget that. For the first ever she felt his surprisingly lean but firm body, as well as his sweet smelling aroma, pressed against her. She may act a child, but she most certainly wasn't… and the feeling she was currently encumbered with just confirmed it.

L himself wasn't completely unaffected. Despite immediately moving to return to work, with a thankfully unscathed laptop, he couldn't quite concentrate. His thoughts were plagued by images of her wide eyes and freckled nose. Her small but plump lips no longer seemed so innocent nor did he see the child she so often resembled.

In that moment he seriously considered sending her away.

The detective turned to look at his mentor who was smiling appraisingly at him and he rolled his eyes in response. It seemed forgetting ones feelings wasn't as easy as he hoped. Renee was too in touch with her emotions, whereas he had spent too long deprived of them.

Just another experience they had to forget.

* * *

 **10 months after the Simmons case...**

Today was the day. The day she turned 19. Most people would be ecstatic for it to be their birthday, and typically Renee would be no exception, but her body had apparently decided that this was the day she would be very sick. She couldn't even find the strength to get herself out of bed. Watari had been fussing over her all morning, ensuring she was eating well and taking her supplements to help suppress the tiredness and hunger her anaemia caused.

But The biggest surprise for her was L's reaction. He came into her room after Watari first discovered her looking deathly pale. He'd relayed the news to the detective who shifted uncomfortably in his chair for a long time, debating the best course of action. Finally he decided he'd take it upon himself to watch her. After all, he was hardly going to get much work done when he was his mind would be focusing on worrying over her health. Not that he'd wouldn't do any work for the day. Absolutely not.

So, soon after Watari left, L came and sat by her bed with his laptop balancing on his knees, which in itself was another impossible feat he managed effortlessly.

'What are you doing, L?" she asked cautiously, not particularly wishing for him to see her in this state.

The detective glanced away from his screen, finally fully taking in her appearance. Her wide eyes now looked hollow, her short self-mutilated hair was slicked back as if she had a fever. He suspected that her weakened state was stopping her body from fighting any unwelcome pathogens, only increasing her symptoms. "I always thought your intelligence and deductive reasoning skills were one your strengths. evidently I was mistaken." He tried to suppress the smirk that appeared at her deadpan, unamused expression

"Well fine then. Let me explain what I've _deduced_. You've obviously opted to remain by my bedside whilst I'm sick. What I don't understand is why?"

L stared at her with narrowed eyes. Her intentions were obvious. She wanted him to admit that he was concerned for her well being, to admit he cared. He wouldn't give in so easily, especially not to heal her bruised ego. "You know why..." was the only answer he provided.

It seemed to placate her though. She gave him a weak smile and a thank you, which for some odd reason caused his insides to burn. He turned his blank stare back to his laptop, reading through various countries leaders requests. Now that he'd taken the identities of Eraldo Coil and Deneuve, the number of cases he received had increased ten-fold. He enjoyed sifting through them to find the ones he was interested in, any others he sent on to Wammy's for his successors to practice their own deductive reasoning skills. It was actually a very efficient method of deciding those who could possibly succeed him.

"Do you ever stop working?" She mumbled, closing her eyes as she spoke due to their overwhelming heaviness. As if already sensing his sarcastic reply to, what he'd consider, a ridiculously stupid question, she interrupted before he could speak. "Okay, let me rephrase… _Will_ you ever stop working?"

This was a question L could consider more intently. He hadn't asserted a date in which he would stop being L the detective. He couldn't imagine doing anything else. Then again… he had successors for a reason. Maybe one day he'd be willing to pass his letter on. "Assuming I'm not killed before I reach retirement age, then yes, I suppose I will."

Renee's eyes shot open at his remark. "That's not funny."

L bobbed his head to the side like a dog hearing a noise they didn't quite understand. "I fail to see where a joke was intended."

She scowled at him, knowing he was playing with her to fuel a reaction. It was one of his favourite games, and damn him if he wasn't winning. "You can't just say things like that! It's in poor taste. I don't even want to think about..." She trailed off, a mixture of exhaustion and emotional turmoil causing her to release a shaky breath.

L hadn't intended to make her sad _again_. Sometimes it was easy to forget the emotional entanglement she harboured for him. "I apologise. But I do recall you making a similar joke around a year ago..."

Her eyes went even wider than usual, something he hadn't thought possible. "I… I… Well..." She was lost for words. How could he have possibly remembered such an insignificant thing? "That was different," she finally muttered, shutting her eyes again to block out that self satisfied smug expression, and just how much it affected her.

"Just how was that different?" He questioned with a barely suppressed glee, thinking he'd beaten her once again.

"Because…" _You don't care for me like I do you,_ is what she wanted to say. "Because I'm dispensable… you're not," was the reply she opted for.

L was left in a stunned silence. How was it she was able to still surprise him with her responses? This was ridiculous. He was the world's greatest detective, and yet still failed to decipher the thoughts of his... only friend. "That assumption is entirely inaccurate, Renee. You're an important aspect of my life, and not something to be discarded without thought." He knew this was true because no matter how much he thought it better to send her home, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Her eyes gleamed with barely quelled tears. If he felt this way, why did he insist on shutting her out? She could only guess at his reasoning. "Thank you."

He smiled, something he found himself doing more often over the past year.

Their conversation was interrupted by the door opening, and Watari entering with a wrapped parcel secured by a blue ribbon. "Happy Birthday, Renee."

In her excitement she fumbled to try and sit up in bed. Realising she couldn't do it alone, L laid down his laptop and moved to assist her, placing one hand on her back and the other on her arm. After managing to get her up, he propped up her pillows behind her so she would be comfortable. "Thanks," she said again, allowing herself to bask in the feeling of actually being looked after by the detective.

"Here's your gift." Watari handed her the beautifully wrapped present, in which she immediately began ripping it open. Inside lay a silver watch with Renee engraved on the back of the clock face. The outside was encrusted with small diamonds and beautiful blue sapphires.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, pulling it out the box and quickly strapping it to her wrist.

"There's a button on the side… if you ever get into trouble, no matter where you are, it will send an emergency signal to both me and L."

She could feel herself welling up again. "Thank you, Watari."

The old man chuckled, daring a glance to the detective who seemed to be looking everywhere but Renee. "In fact, it was L's idea. He chose it for you."

In all honesty, in that exact moment, all she wanted to do was scream. How could he be so infuriatingly thoughtful, kind and generous and then the next act so disinterested and thoughtless?! Was he torturing her? Did he enjoy the claim he had over her? Or… perhaps not. She'd always been aware how much L enjoyed getting a reaction from her. It was like his own personal experiment, a way to learn the extent of human emotion. Funny, he'd definitely seen the whole list come from her. "I'm not too sure what to say..." she said lamely, unable to express anything else. Her mind was completely addled.

"I'm not certain either. I do believe normal people show some sort of appreciation, however," he retorted, smirking ever so slightly at her flustered face.

"Right, yes, sorry. Erm, thanks very much. I love it." And she genuinely did. Despite her confusion over his motivations, he had gotten her taste down to a 'T'. Then there was the safety and practical aspect of it… the thought of him wanting to keep her safe. It was all leading to one conclusion – he did in fact possess some affection for her, but something was holding him back. If she had to guess, it was that ever terrifying and prominent letter 'L' that had already taken A from her.

She wouldn't allow it to take him, too.

* * *

 **17 months after the Simmons case…**

After spending five whole days stuck in a hotel room in Chicago, Renee had had enough and opted for escaping for a few hours and spend some time looking around. Her and L had progressively been getting more and more short tempered with each other. Most likely cabin fever. She didn't particularly like that feeling, therefore opted to do something about it.

Her first chosen destination was the aquarium. The idea of walking through and being emerged by huge tanks of sea creatures had a certain appeal at that moment in time. She hoped it'd be enough to calm her agitation and keep her serene.

However, not five minutes after walking through the entrance did she get a phone call. Ah. Had she forgotten to mention that she hadn't actually let L or Watari know where she was going?  
She thought about ignoring the call, only wishing to spend an hour to herself at least. But then L would probably send out a search party to find her, he certainly had the capability.

She picked up the phone with barely masked irritability. "Yes?," she uttered, hoping that L wasn't sharing the same mood.

Apparently he was. "Some days I seriously question whether you feign stupidity, or embody it."

She scoffed loudly, a furious scowl etched on her face. Apparently she looked angry enough to garner the attention of nearby tourists, causing her to quickly turn away from their nosey natures. "How is spending a little time for myself stupid? The reason I left was because of you snapping at me constantly!"

"I do believe that I only recuperated the 'snappy,' as you so aptly put it, remarks that you constantly bestowed upon me. I recall, on more than one occasion, you saying 'L, you're the embodiment of a panda, except a panda would be better company!' and other childish, nonsensical insults."

Renee couldn't help but giggle at the memory of their earlier argument. The whole thing was ridiculous. "Okay, okay… I'm sorry. Better?"

"No," he retorted, as stubborn as ever. "Where are you?"

She smirked, she was going to have some fun whether he liked it or not. "I'm at a bar. This guy I'm with seems really nice, and I think we're getting along very well."

"… I wasn't aware you were willing to belittle yourself enough to drink alcohol."

Renee could hardly suppress her laughter, but she was having too much fun to not take advantage of the opportunity. "Well, I hadn't really thought about it before today. Besides, I'm only nineteen so I can only drink beer and wine over here. As long as I'm careful, I won't get too drunk. This man is helping me with that. His name is Steve." She tried to sound as dreamy as she could, as if she was under some sort of spell.

L's fingers were scrunched against his knees, irritation seeping through his very core. How could he have possibly ever believed her to be intelligent? She was ridiculous, petty and childish! But this man… his intentions could be less than savoury. He'd seen his type before within his cases. Prying on you women, getting them drunk and drugged with spiked drinks… even if the situation she was in was her own fault, he wouldn't allow her to get hurt.

"Renee, tell me where you are." He tried to be calm, but his heart was beating uncontrollably. He wasn't sure if it was out of concern, anger, or... jealousy.

"Why? Just let me have some fun for once!"

He grimaced, very aware it was out of anger now. Well, it didn't matter if she wouldn't tell him. There was one thing Watari had failed to tell her about her watch. It had a tracker installed. He immediately began his search for her through his laptop's system. After a few seconds of waiting, it finished not at a bar… but at the aquarium. She'd been playing him all along. "Why do I put up with you?" He muttered, instantly causing fits of laughter from the other end of the line.

"Pff, I can't b-believe you f-fell for it," she managed through heavy breaths. "I thought you knew me better than that..."

Indeed, so had he. Luckily for him, however, this had allowed him to discover another skill set of his colleagues – she was an excellent liar. "I assume you knew about the tracker then?"

Renee smiled to herself. "Yes, of course. I was interested in the design of my watch, so I took it upon myself to dismantle it so I could get a look inside. Don't worry, I was very careful."

He was impressed. Once again she'd surprised him, leaving him baffled and bewildered, allowing his anger to gradually dissipate. Though he'd certainly be giving her a stern reprimanding. "This doesn't deter from the fact that you should have told Watari or I where you were going. What if something happened to you?"

She couldn't help but feel a little sheepish when he spoke to her like that. "Sorry, _dad_..."

"Now you're mocking me..."

"Well you've done it to me enough times! Besides, if anything were to happen to me isn't that what the watch is for? You're worrying for no reason. Just because you're cautious to the point of madness, doesn't mean everyone has to be."

"Evidently we aren't going to reach an accord on this..." There was a moment of silence from the other end. "You can stay out for the time being, but I expect you back by 3pm."

She squealed in delight, more happy that L had relented to her for once than actually being able to do as she pleased. "Thank you!"

"Just… stay away from any bars," he murmured quietly – half joking, half not. "And please remember that I'll be watching."

"Geez… Now you really do sound like my dad. Get back to work, yeah?"

L put the phone down, placing the device on the desk in front of him – opting to stare at it for a moment in a deep, sad thought. A crossword puzzle lay next to it, a copy he recently got sent from the LAPD in L.A.  
He hadn't been brave enough to tell her about his latest case on the phone… How could he possibly break the news?

"What are we to do, L?" Watari asked, a shrill sorrow emanating throughout the mysteriously dark room. It was as if the walls themselves felt their melancholy.

"We go to L.A." he replied, his voice barely a whisper.

"And Renee?"

"I'll tell her when she returns. Then... well, then it's up to her."

* * *

 **Honestly, a special thanks to 'nofreakingway' for constantly reviewing each chapter. It's seriously motivating, so thanks. Also thanks to 'WildfireDreams' and 'LeeBee15' for taking time to do the same. You're the reason this chapter got finished so quickly. We'll see each other again with the full introduction of Beyond Birthday, in all his glory.**

 **P.S. I am more than aware that the LABB murder case occurred a little later than in this work of fiction, but I was really looking forward to writing it soo... blame my impatience.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Okay, so this one I'm really nervous about because it's a bit of an emotional roller coaster. Please bare in mind I've concentrated on L and Renee's side of the LABB case, because I'm assuming you're well aware of the novel already. Sorry if that assumption is inaccurate but that's how I've played it.**  
 **I may have also been listening to the Death Note musical songs on repeat. If you haven't heard them, I suggest you change that. Okay, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Hard hellos, and even harder goodbyes.

Renee arrived back at the hotel at exactly 3pm, just as promised. She dumped her bag of souvenirs down on the floor by the door, more than prepared to spend the next hour annoying L with how her day had gone, as well as all the places she'd managed to cram in to visiting in those short few hours. She quickly ran into the living area where no doubt L and Watari would be waiting for her, and would probably give her another lecture on how irresponsible her behaviour was.

But that's not what happened.

Instead she was welcomed by two miserable looking people, staring at her with indescribably sad eyes. Immediately she began listing what could have possibly happened to cause such a reaction. Deciding that that would only take too long, she opted for asking instead. "What... What's wrong?"

Watari turned to glance at L, silently asking for him to take the lead on this one. He wasn't certain he had the strength.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news, Renee..."

Immediately she knew. If they were despondent because of bad news for her... then that could only lead to one conclusion – B. "Is he dead?" she asked, instantly assuming the worst possible outcome.

L sighed, his eyes became darker if such a thing were possible. "I only wish it were that simple..."

Her eyes furrowed, scorn and anger burning through her at his heartless retort. "That simple?! What the hell, L! This isn't just one your cases were you can change your victims and suspects into equations to be solved!"

L knew she was just upset, but he couldn't prevent how that comment stung. He'd thought she would know him better by now. "In this case, it might be..."

"What do you mean?" She was afraid of the answer... if B wasn't dead, then he wasn't the victim of L's case... _Oh, B... what have you done?_

"We have sufficient evidence to believe that B, or Beyond Birthday as Watari has just revealed to me, has been performing brutal and unforgivable murders in the Los Angeles region. He has already taken three lives... we can't let this continue."

The worst aspect of the whole situation was that she could believe it. A panic coursed through her, forming pins and needles in her hands and a lack of breath from her lungs. Before she knew it she was sobbing through any breathing she could actually manage, her knees crippling from underneath her. Suddenly, a trickle of blood appeared from her nose, the stress sending her blood pressure sky-rocketing. _'I don't mind getting your blood on this.'_ The memory shot through her like a dagger to the heart.

Upon seeing the crimson liquid dripping down toward her lips, L quickly shot forward and knelt beside her. Before he knew what he was doing, he had removed his white, long sleeved top and pressed it against her nose, pinching the bridge with his other hands forefinger and thumb.

Renee watched him carefully through watery eyes. His actions completely frightened her, mirroring B's perfectly. Or perhaps... A had once said to her that she spoke about L out loud sometimes, much to her own ignorance. What if she had spoken to B about L? What if B had been learning how to defeat L for that long? What if the reason she had come to care for B was because of how L-like he was?

She couldn't help herself. She needed to know just how similar L and B were. "Your... your shirt. It'll be ruined."

L shared a look that communicated how little he cared about a scrap of material. "I have others," he muttered, uncaring of the concern he was showing.

Once Watari had retrieved the first aid kit, L removed his top from her nose and allowed Watari to take over, applying a more practised medical hand to quell the bleeding.

Awkwardly L stood, chest bare, holding a bloodied rag in his hand. Renee tried not to stare, really she did. It was hardly appropriate considering the circumstances. The image was calming her down, however. So she took advantage.

Finally, L decided it was probably best he get dressed, despite being so used to Watari doing it for him when the detective opted to remain working rather waste time changing. Allowing one last glance at the girl who caused him to react in such a profound way, he promptly moved to a suitcase that Watari packed for him, full of identical white shirts and jeans.

"There we go, my dear," Watari said, finishing up cleaning the last of the blood and moving to dispose of the used cotton buds. "When you're ready, we'll give you the details."

She nodded. Although she didn't particularly want to hear it, she knew she had to.

After taking a few seconds to even her breathing, and L had made himself fully decent, a pair of black eyes came and crouched in front of her.

"I want you to be aware that the images of the crimes scenes may distress you. If you don't wish to see, I'm quite content to just relay the information to you."

She nodded with a silent prayer of gratitude. Quickly L explained the details of the victims; Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen and Backyard Bottomslash. She didn't even have the energy to question the strange names at that moment in time. Thankfully he skipped over the brutal ways in which the victims were found, but did reveal the ages of them. Renee felt sick to the stomach at the thought of B being capable of murdering a thirteen year old girl. He then finally relented how each murder was made to look like suicide, as well as the crossword puzzle he was sent – an obvious message from BB to L.

"So you understand why we must stop him?" L murmured, the trace of a plea present in his voice.

She nodded again. "You... you don't have to. You can go back to England if the case will be too much to handle." He didn't like the thought of sending her back to Wammy's in her fragile state, but he wasn't certain how this case would end, and she might not like the outcome.

"I can't go back. I'm partly to blame for B turning out the way he has. I have to be there to help stop him," she replied with far more conviction than she felt.

L smiled at her, a small warmth blossoming at the display of inner strength that he had always known she possessed. "Then Watari will make the necessary arrangements." He rose from his crouched position, then shoved his hands back in his Jean pockets. For a few seconds Renee lay still, staring down at the floor. With a deep breath, she pushed herself off the ground. An awkward silence passed between the detective and herself.

Unwillingly, recollection of his bare chest formed in her mind, causing her face to turn scarlet. Why did he affect her so much? B should be the only person dominating her thoughts at that moment in time. She shook her head, as if physically trying to force the images away.

L tried not to notice, just as he tried to prevent his own face from heating up. This was ludicrous. One of his successors had gone rogue in the worst possible fashion. He couldn't afford for his mind to wander to his… He didn't even know what to categorise her as any more. His _distraction_ seemed most fitting.

* * *

Arriving in L.A took very little time from Chicago, so they ended up landing the very same day. Although when they did, it was already pitch black and therefore the true investigation, at least in Renee's case, would start tomorrow. No doubt L would stay awake all night and formulate a plan to capture B.

Watari chose a hotel that was close to where the first victim died. They were pulling out all the stops for this case, the personal nature of it leaving them all determined, as well as devastated.

Renee was suffering the most of course. During the whole plane journey L would be glancing over in her direction, a small hope that he would see a smile, or even a glimpse of emotion. She was like an empty shell, hollow eyes and completely blank – like a clean slate, but not a good one. The only time he got a hint of a smirk was when he reached over and offered her a strawberry. But even then it didn't quite reach her eyes.

He wasn't certain he liked this feeling. He often complained about her over childish, over talkative, and over distracting nature… but now he would give anything to have that Renee return. He remembered seeing the way she was at A's funeral, and that was painful enough. Somehow, this was much, much worse.

He had to face the facts. His own melancholy developed because of the special little place in his heart he'd created just for her. He wasn't certain when, or even how, but he couldn't deny it any longer. Perhaps after he caught BB… then maybe he would finally act upon it. But _only_ when the case was finished.

As soon as they had organised themselves in the hotel room, and L's laptop had booted up, he began the case. The detective didn't even bother asking Renee if she wished to perform the footwork on this case because he absolutely refused to let her. Who knew what BB may do to her if he discovered her on this case? L wasn't sure how bitter he was, therefore would not risk her safety. Thankfully she didn't seem to upset with this appointment.

Immediately L got to work on researching possible contacts he could use for this case. He needed someone to go and investigate the crime scenes more closely no matter what. He quickly came upon a digital case file of a Naomi Misora, currently on forced leave, but had a detailed track record of her abilities as an FBI agent. She was the perfect candidate and he soon got to work on hacking her computer in order to recruit her. He knew she wouldn't refuse him. Any law enforcer would be a fool to deny him.

The detective turned curiously at the sound of dragging across the floor. Renee had entered the room, pulling a single sized mattress in with her. His brows furrowed in confusion as she plopped it down next to his seat. She then turned back to her bedroom before returning with a blanket and pillow. Realising he was watching her intently, she shrugged and sat down on the mattress.

"I'm staying by your side until this case is finished. If you discover anything you wake me, yeah?"

L wasn't certain he wished to agree to such a proposal, but he knew how important this was to her. He nodded in agreement, but this didn't seem to placate her.

"I want a promise."

He nibbled his thumb, realising that she still didn't fully trust him after the incident of their first case together. This revelation saddened him somewhat. "I promise."

Renee managed a small smile before falling back against the pillow and pulling the blanket over her. L never really minded working without the light on, the laptop providing all the illumination he needed, and therefore the room was already encompassed in darkness. Watari had taken it upon himself to go to bed already, leaving L and Renee alone.

It hadn't taken long for L to finish hacking Naomi's computer, leaving it with a message on her screen. He would no doubt have to wait for her to wake before receiving a response. In the silence, he dared a glance at the young woman beside him, who had already fallen asleep, no doubt due to her utter exhaustion. His thumb hung languidly out of his mouth as he watched her sleep. This was a brand new experience for him, having never really the opportunity to look at someone sleeping before. Her face no longer held the sadness he had observed all day. In fact, she looked quite content. There was an innocence present as her eyes fluttered slightly, a dream evidently directing the action. He silently hoped it was a good dream.

* * *

Renee awoke the next day to L's voice reverberating near her ear. She startled, sitting abruptly on the mattress.

"I apologise, I didn't mean to frighten you," but he almost sounded amused at her reaction.

Still in a daze, she blinked away the sleep and rubbed her eyes awake. "You didn't..." And he hadn't. It was the his breath against her ear that caused her shoot up. "Is there any news?"

He nodded, allowing her to get out bed and join him by the laptop screen. "I have recruited an FBI agent to work on the case."

"Is that wise? You're never confident putting complete trust in another, after all." _Anyone but me_ , she thought rather smugly.

"She's reliable. The FBI have forced her on temporary leave because of a mistake she made, therefore she'll do anything she can to get back in their good graces – as well as having the opportunity to prove to herself that she is a good officer." Renee relented that she was the right person for the job after reading her file. L's logic was flawless, but that didn't mean she wasn't still uneasy. Renee had always done the physical work in the detective's cases… handing over that responsibility was a strange feeling.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked, noticing L had his laptop set up for conversation.

"I'm going to be talking to Ms Misora through an earpiece, in which she will tell me anything she discovers from the first crime scene. I have reason to believe that BB will leave me a message, or at least some sort of message, from each crime scene. After all, he'll want to constantly remind me that he could succeed."

Renee sighed, having another idea of B's intentions. "I don't think this will necessarily be the case, L."

"What do you mean?" He asked, reaching over for a pink icing, ringed doughnut that Watari had left for him.

"Well… B isn't like you exactly. He is much more likely to get physically involved. Constantly for years he sat outside my workshop, always watching my every move. He's patient, but he also requires instant gratification when he makes his move. I think, deep down, he'll be expecting rather me or you at the crime scene. We wouldn't know he was there, but it would be how he keeps track of our progress..." L listened intently, unable to stop himself from grinning at his previous successor. He had guessed that when the time came, her knowledge of BB would be invaluable, but this was something else entirely. "… I think the presence of Naomi might throw him off. She might even be in danger, L."

The detective knew that much at least. "Mm, Yes, but I am more than aware she is capable of taking care of herself. This is just one of the reasons she was chosen."

Renee inclined her head to show she understood. Selfishly she couldn't help but think _'rather her than me or you'_.

A minute later L's laptop resounded a voice, Naomi's voice. "L?"

This is where the investigation truly began. She had arrived outside the building of the first murder victim, which L had already organised to be unlocked. In order to ensure her abilities, as well as to guide her in the right direction, L quizzed her the whole time. It was quite obvious she was growing irritated with the questions, but the detective continued. This was probably the single most important case of his career so far. Not because it was renowned, or because it would build on L's status, but because it mattered to him. Therefore, nothing could go wrong. He'd bring BB to justice if he could. That was his duty, and his promise.

She seemed capable, but reached her conclusions far too slowly for Renee's liking. Constantly second guessing L all the things time was also getting tiring. It's like she was constantly forgetting he was the world's greatest detective. But then again, L wasn't helping the situation. He was never up front about who he knew the killer to be, nor did he outright say what he believed to be the case.

"L, why aren't you just telling her what we know? We could quicken up the whole process if we did." Her irritation and impatience were evident in her tone of voice.

"Because Naomi needs to feel she is working this out herself in order to gain her full co-operation and trust… And if we just reveal everything then B may be tipped off about our involvement. This would most likely put us, put you, in more danger."

A rare show of humanity on L's part. Or at least it was rare in everyone else's case. Renee had come quite accustomed to seeing it. Come to think of it, she still had to apologise for _that_ incident. "L..."

The detective turned at the seriousness in her voice. "Ye-es?" He said, dragging out the word in a small tune, feigning a lightness he did not feel.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, her eyes sheepishly falling to the ground. The detective was completely baffled. Why was she apologising? "I said some pretty mean things when you told me about B… I didn't mean them. I believe you have more humanity than anyone I've ever met."

L was slightly lost for words, something that had never happened before. Not one to miss a beat, however, he quickly regained his composure. "You've no reason to apologise. I understand you were upset." She nodded, leaving the topic there. The whole thing was uncomfortable enough when he was giving her his wide eyed stare that she always found charming.

Their moment was intruded upon by the sound of Naomi's voice again. L then preceding to debate with her about the crime scene once again, and whereabouts she may find a possible message. He explained his theories on the Wara Ningyo dolls and how they counted the victims down. Mostly Naomi battled him the whole way again, before finally admitting he was correct. They also spoke of how these hidden puzzles would determine the location of where the next victims would be found.

Eventually L cut contact, saying he had other matters to attend to. This was a lie. The black eyed detective was dedicating his full attention to this case, but he also had the well being of a young woman to think of, as well as a very distressed mentor. For the time being he would send any new cases to Wammy's for the children to complete.

Renee had listened to his conversation with the FBI agent, not wishing to miss the smallest detail in their quest to find B. "Do you think she'll manage it?"

"I have every confidence," he replied, his optimism a refreshing change considering the atmosphere of the room.

"Watari hasn't come out of his room yet… Do you think he's okay?"

L tried not to look sad, but Renee had become very observant in spotting the detectives flickering emotions. "I am uncertain..."

"I'm going to go check on him." After dragging herself from the L's chair arm, she walked to Watari's room and knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer, but she slowly opened the door anyway. The room was dark, but she could just about make out a hunched over figure sat on the bed, shoulders shaking ever so slightly.

"Watari?" she murmured, concern lacing her voice.

Her only response was a sniffle and silent sob. Realising he was crying, she ran to sit beside him, engulfing him into a tight hug that he instantly recuperated. They sat like that for a while, clutching each other tightly as they both let loose built up tension.

Both were unaware of the slouched form in the door way, watching the scene unfold with a heavy heart. The two people he cared about most in the world were distressed because of something he did.

After all, it was him that decided that his first line of successors would end up little more than experiments. It was him who caused A to take his life, leaving B to find his hanging body. It was him who worked for this to happen by taking Renee away at the most critical moment in B's life. Admittedly he hadn't predicted just how far B would go – just how far he'd fall.

But he couldn't allow himself to get wrapped up in their shared despair. He had to return to work in case Naomi contacted him. So, the detective returned to his laptop alone – his back arched slightly more into himself, his hands tense against his knees and his feet curling against the material of his chair, almost as if he were embracing himself in comfort.

Not long after, both Watari and Renee emerged slightly less tense. It seemed they both needed to release pent up emotion, and were now more than willing to work.

"Is there anything you need, L?" Watari asked first, understanding that catching B was now his priority. Despite how it saddened him, Beyond Birthday was mentally unstable… although even that didn't seem an efficient enough description.

"No... thank you, Watari."

"Are you certain? I can't even tempt you with an iced muffin?" L smiled a genuine smile for the first time in days.

"Yes, that would be nice." His mentor nodded, bowed and then walked to the kitchen to resume his work.

Suddenly L's laptop signalled an incoming call. He checked to ensure it was Naomi before promptly answering it. He left in on loud speaker for Renee to hear.

"L, there's something I need to report," she whispered, her voice barely eligible at all.

L looked surprised. He hadn't expected her to have figured it out _that_ quick. "Progress already? Very well done."

He heard a sort of hiss, before a deep breath. "Not exactly… Well, I may have stumbled across a message from the killer," she uttered quietly. L and Renee shared a look that read 'so has she made progress all not'. "But it wasn't me who figured it out… Someone else is here. A sort of mysterious private detective..."

Renee's eye shot wide open, whereas L began shifting uncomfortably. "I see," was the small reply he was able to manage. It seemed keeping L and Renee's involvement from the case a secret, for a while at least, was out of the picture. With both of them unable to quite speak, Misora continued explaining how this 'Ryuzaki' had helped her decipher the autopsy photograph, which Renee had refused to see.

"Naomi, your instructions..." L finally said, snapping Renee's attention back to the matter at hand. There was obviously no doubt in their mind who this 'Ryuzaki' was. It was just like Renee said. "I imagine you're thinking very much the same thing about this private detective that I am. I want you stay with him at all times, don't let him out of your sight. But most importantly, I want you to observe his actions. He may try to manipulate you… Be careful. Is he close by?"

"No, I'm alone in the bathroom upstairs."

"Return to his side. I will follow up on him and find out if a private detective called Ryuzaki was in fact hired by the families. If you need me, you may use this line again," was L's final word before he ended the call.

A profound silence spread like wildfire in that suffocating room. "I suppose we can't just arrest him right now, can we?" Renee asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. We have no evidence to convict him, even if we know he is responsible. Besides… the reason for hiring Naomi was because she wasn't in touch with the FBI. We're trying to avoid endangering the other Wammy children because of B's actions."

She was already aware of all this, and the validation provided little to no consolidation. "Yeah..." Another pregnant pause of indignation. "What will you tell Misora when she asks about 'Ryuzaki'?"

Watari took that time to enter with a plate of icing topped muffins and placed them in front of the detective. "We tell her nothing for the time being," he retorted, picking up one of the tasty treats and began licking at the icing on top. "We'll act as if we were unable to find anything about him," he managed to finish through licks and bites.

Watari glanced between the two of them curiously. "You have news then?"

L relented all the information they had gathered so far to the older man, who continuously nodded to show he was listening. Once all three were completely in the loop, L focused his attention back on the screen in front of him.

Renee tried concentrating on L's actions rather than her own body's. She had grown very tired, very quickly but was doing in everything in her power not to show it. The last thing she wanted was for the duo to be concentrating on her rather than catching B.

Apparently the detective had already noticed, however. Without even needing to look at her, he lapped at his fingers and gestured for Watari to come closer. "I believe that Renee needs her supplements."

The young woman didn't even have enough energy to question how he knew, but was sort of grateful that he did. Not two minutes later Watari returned with a glass of water as well as her supplements. She took both of them and thanked him kindly.

"Perhaps you should rest some more, Renee." L could see she was about to argue and hastily cut her off. "I promise if there are any new developments, I will wake you." Not even having the strength to argue, she lay her head back against the pillow, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

"To tell you the truth… I always knew who the killer was. The killer… is B."

Renee stirred from her sleep by L's voice, evidently having caught the end of a conversation L had been having with Naomi Misora. Wait… had he just told her about B? With this realisation, she pulled herself up and stared at the detective. "You told her..."

L had already ended the call when Renee began waking. "Yes, it was the right time to."

"What does that mean?"

"Ms Misora has reached the point where, if I had not told her who B was, she may not finish the case. She has gathered enough clues to get her far enough, but if I didn't reveal B… she may not save him in time."

"Save him?" Renee was still groggy from being asleep, so her brain wasn't quite at full functioning capacity.

"Mm, yes. I have reason to believe that B's final victim… will be himself."

Suddenly Renee was very much awake. "Suicide?" Then a dark realisation coursed through the forefront of her mind. " _A_..." Of course B was prepared to kill himself to beat L. He'd found A hanging in his room. He wouldn't be afraid of dying to enact his revenge. "How far has she gotten?"

"She is currently exploring the third location… hopefully we will soon discover where B will make his attempt."

"The third location?! Just how long did you leave me asleep for?"

"Hm, around fourteen hours I believe. You must be hungry. Watari is already preparing dinner."

"Fourteen hours?! L!" How could he leave her to sleep that long with everything going on?

"Evidently you were in need of rest if you didn't wake at all during this period," he retorted, throwing her a bored expression to demonstrate that he wouldn't argue this.

And of course Renee knew he was right. He had only been looking out for health and her agitation was actually more with her own body than the detective. "Sorry," she muttered again, finally having the strength to get off the mattress and join L by his laptop again. "When will this be over, L?" He looked at her as if she'd just grown to heads. "Please, L, you know what I meant…"

He registered her tired tone, knowing she wasn't in the mood for their typical cat and mouse games. "Only when B makes his final move."

"Is this because you need someone to catch him in the act?… Or because you want to punish him, let him know just how far he had lost?" Renee couldn't prevent the bite that accompanied her bark. She was well aware that L had accepted a challenge, and whether he admitted it or not in her presence, he did enjoy the chase.

L paused his keyboard typing at the abruptness of her question. "Perhaps both..." he found himself admitting, his thumb instinctively moving to his mouth as a source of comfort, not knowing what her reaction may be. When there was no out pouring of anger, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, to find her staring sadly at him.

"Then I feel sorry for you," was her final word as she left for the kitchen, joining Watari in his making of dinner.

He wasn't certain her exact meaning, but he knew the way it was making him feel. For the first time in L's life, he felt sick – like someone had grabbed his insides and was twisting them around. Was this how it felt to disappoint a person you cared for? It seemed this case was testing him in all sorts of ways.

But he knew he wouldn't hear from Naomi again until August 22nd. The day in which B would be arrested and they could add this whole mess to his 'case closed' file. In the mean time, he had to work on his charisma if he was going to rebuild the bridge that had broken between himself and Renee. He certainly couldn't live with this empty feeling every time they fought. Not in a million years.

* * *

 **August 22nd…**

"Today's the day, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Both L and Renee sat waiting in the living area of the hotel. Watari was also there but he was preoccupying himself with some ironing at the other end of the room. A deep tension was present between all three of them, unsure how this whole situation would play out. L was restlessly spinning on his chair, whilst Renee started tinkering with the hotel rooms radio.

It was all down to Naomi now, and they knew it. After uncovering the time in which B was scheduled to strike, or at least two possibilities of such, they waited for news. At around nine a.m. L's phone rang and he quickly answered it, holding the device with his forefinger and thumb in his usual manner.

For the first time since the start of the case, Renee couldn't hear what was being said. She gestured for L to put in on loud speaker, in which he pulled an 'oh' face and quickly pushed the speaker button.

"… no signs of anything out the ordinary. I'm starting to feel like we're in it for the long haul."

L hummed to himself quietly. "Don't let your guard down. As I mentioned during our conversation yesterday, I have organised back-up around the condominium, but if something were to happen, they wouldn't be close enough to assist straight away."

"Understood," was her curt reply.

"Also, I dispatched two people to the condo itself. I wasn't certain they would arrive in time, but the weather was on our side." He was talking about Widy and Aiber, two criminals under L's employment. Renee had only met them once before and it was during a case in China in which L had invited them to assist her with some considerably more dangerous footwork.

"Eh? But won't they tip the killer off?"

"I can't reveal too much about the people themselves, you being an FBI agent, but one is a professional thief and the other a high class con-man. They won't be seen." L wasn't leaving room for arguments on this one. He had already pardoned Wedy and Aiber for the promise of them saving their abilities for his own personal use.

L was ready to leave the conversation there, but apparently Misora's curiosity got the better of her. "You know the killer, don't you?"

Renee visibly stiffened, whereas L was able to cover this up a little better. "Yes, as I said. He is B," he said curtly, silently hoping she would leave it there.

"No, I don't mean like that… You know him personally, don't you?"

"Yes." There was little point in being dishonest at this point. "But I must ask you to keep this in strict confidence. Since you asked I have no issue telling you..." Renee scoffed to herself. He may not have had an issue with it. "… But the conman and the thief have no idea the true nature of the case. It is better you remain ignorant as well."

"Yes, I know. Either way, this B is a dangerous criminal who has killed three people needlessly." _As if they needed the reminder_ , Renee thought bitterly. "But my question is this… You know the killer, but you have nothing to do with him?" It seemed she was weighing up with L could ever be capable of such a crime. _Ridiculous woman._

L seemed much more diplomatic in his response than Renee. "To be completely honest with you, I have never even met B. He is just someone I am aware of." The detective glanced down at the teary eyed young woman next to him. "I admit the personal nature of the case is was what led me to investigate. But this has had very little with how I have completed the task. I will always stand against evil."

Renee wasn't certain she wished to hear the end of this conversation. Instead opting to enter what would have been her designated bedroom if she had bothered to use it. Inside Renee's mind, she remembered the B who had sliced her cake, who had listened to her issues, and had provided her with companionship when she had none. Her heart was so conflicted. The atrocities B had caused were beyond forgiveness, but he was also her friend…

Now fully alone, she couldn't help the sobs that she released, clutching her chest as she fell to her knees once again. L would never understand the pain she felt for this loss, because just as he had said, he had never known B. He would feel the failure, but not understand – not like she did.

All too quickly the events on Naomi's end began to unfold. L had watched the whole thing via hidden cameras and wire taps. He's watched her fit the last few pieces of the puzzle together, he'd seen the panic and frustration in her eyes as she sprinted out of the room. L had already put Wedy in position, Watari and Renee ignorant to this fact, giving just enough time for B to finish the job. He had to ensure B knew that, despite the battles he won, L had won the war.

Naomi had saved him just as the detective had suspected, exactly when he suspected. B would be permanently scarred, a constant reminder of what he had wrought. It was no less than what justice demanded for what he had done to his victims, and Renee.

He was instantly taken to the hospital, escorted the whole way by the back-up he organised. Wedy and Aiber also assisted where they could.

Having watched the whole event occur, Watari despised the situation. Although L had been less than forthcoming when it came to his intentions with B, he hadn't exactly expected for him to let his previous successor set himself alight just to prove a point. "I am uncertain whether to congratulate you, or shun you for being so callous."

L looked down at his hands that were clutching tightly to his knees. "I apologise, Watari… It was necessary."

"I'm not too sure about that…"

L didn't respond for a long time, somewhat disregarding Watari's comment. "It seems the last of the original successors failures have been realised..."

Renee took it upon herself to enter the room at that exact moment. "What failure? What's happened?" she asked in trepidation, her eyes puffy and red from crying and her hair sticking up more than usual from were she had been gripping on to it in despair.

L and Watari both looked at one another, knowing that these next few minutes would not be easy. "B has been arrested."

Renee released a heavy breath. "So, Naomi managed to figure it out in time..."

L's eyes darkened, not quite able to meet her gaze. "Not exactly."

She scowled, looking to Watari for any confirmation. But all he gave was a dejected head shake. "I don't understand..."

Taking a deep breath, L composed himself and returned to the professional nature she was so used to whenever he spoke to anyone else he didn't know – as if to distance himself from her. "B managed to set himself alight before Ms Misora was able to enter the room."

Renee's eyes watered, small trickles flowing down her soft cheeks. She thought she had been prepared for this. "So… it's over?" Despite sounding like an unemotional question, it was the stance she had decided upon when it came to B. She couldn't forgive him for what he did, but that didn't mean she liked the thought of him setting himself on fire.

L nodded, feeling as grateful as anyone that this whole situation had finally been resolved.

"Then..." she sniffled, wiping the back of her hand against her the point of her petite nose. "Then why did you say 'the last of our first successor's failures have been realised?'"

L had hoped she would have forgotten that specific bit of information. But that would only be insulting her intelligence. It didn't matter how many times he joked about such a thing, Renee was actually a very sharp minded, perceptive human being and he didn't give her half as much credit as she deserved.

"What did you mean, L?!" She persisted once realising the detective wasn't going to answer.

He couldn't help the pains in his chest at her distress, even if didn't show an ounce of it on the outside. "When Watari and I chose the first generation of successors, those being A, B and yourself, you were chosen as little more than an experiment. You were needed, despite knowing your flaws, to determine the characteristics that should be searched for further down the line..." Watari attempted to stop L from talking, but Renee glared, wanting him to finish. "A's weakness was his lack of confidence and inner strength, B's was his lack of stability and good nature, and your weakness… well, it was your unquenchable need to have someone there constantly. You latched yourself onto anyone who would listen, never prepared to let them go. It was obvious from our first meeting you would fail."

Renee was completely dumbstruck. The waterfall of emotions that buried her made it impossible to decipher exactly what she was feeling. She thought about her first meeting with L when they were children… "So, the first day we met… When you told me who you were… It was because you were testing my ability to fail?"

That wasn't exactly the way he would word it, but it wasn't entirely inaccurate. "Yes."

A shaky breath escaped through her small, parted lips. "Then why did you let me stay when I had already failed? You had no need to continue your 'experiment'. I wasn't your successor any more."

"Because I wanted you stay."

Despite everything, a watery smile inched at the corner of her mouth. "In a way, I guess I always knew. I've never been ignorant to my faults, I'm not particularly surprised I failed. I just wish you'd told me sooner instead of waiting for the worst day of my life."

"I know," was the only response he could. Sharing his feelings had never been his speciality and he hadn't any practice. He wasn't very good at being honest, either. He was a lying monster, after all. They are always the worst kind.

Renee's mind wandered for a moment. Her experience with L… that young boy from her childhood that had gradually grown to be the man she admired, then adored, and finally loved, considered her a failure? She wasn't particularly angry, maybe because she was too exhausted to throw a childish spat or maybe because it wasn't really possible to be angry at the truth, but she wasn't certain she appreciated the thought. After all she'd done, all the progress she had made, and to think she was still a failure. A bottom of the pile kind of girl. This stung greater than any rejection.

She would not be that person. This wasn't about following the world's greatest detective any more, nor was it about what made her feel safe. This was about proving a point to herself. She was strange, recluse and a complete social outcast, but that wouldn't prevent her from finding room to grow.

"L… It's time for me to go."

The detective stared at her more intently than he ever had before, as if he was searching her very soul. His dark eyes sucking her into the very depths of him. Perhaps he truly hadn't anticipated her to leave, to find that strength that for so long he hadn't believed she possessed – that ability to find true independence. Besides, he saw her as nothing but a child, right?

"I see," was his emotionless response. This wasn't a surprise. He would never outwardly show how he felt, but she knew.

"You know how it is, neither of us are prepared to lose," she giggled slightly, but there was no happiness present in what she must do. The detective didn't move… In fact he didn't even breath.

"I'll pack my things."

Watari stepped forward, as if only just pulling himself out a daze. "My dear..."

She smiled sadly, engulfing the man into a tight embrace. "It's okay, Watari. I'm sure we'll see each other again." She felt his fingers curl tightly at her back, a small wetness covering her shoulder. Renee pulled away first, not wanting to cry when she was trying to show strength.

"I'll ensure you have everything," Her mentor murmured, walking into her room to prepare her things. It seemed he would never drop his role as the caring father figure, not even then.

With L and Renee alone, she figured she'd take the opportunity to do what she had been avoiding for over a year. "L, I want you to know that… that I will always care for you." _Love you._ "And, forgive me but I might not ever get a chance to do this again." Not allowing him the chance to back out, Renee shot forwards and placed a loving and gentle kiss on his lips, barely long enough to exchange breath. Then pulled him into a tight hug, her hands fisting at his shirt and gripping on for all she was worth.

Paralysed in shock, the detective couldn't move for what felt like minutes. His usually methodological mind completely thrown into disarray. Then slowly, as if just coming naturally, he lifted his hands and wrapped them around her back.

After he had done so, it wasn't so easy for Renee not cry. Slowly she pulled away slightly, moving her mouth as close to his ear as she could possibly get. "Raya Addison," she whispered carefully. "Keep it safe."

With unshed tears, she graciously accepted the suitcase that Watari had just brought out for her. "Goodbye, Watari..."

"Goodbye, Renee..."

With a final pat on her mentor's shoulder, and one last glance at the detective who had changed so much of her life, she disappeared through the hotel door.

Leaving was the hardest thing she would ever have to do, but it was the right thing. If L needed her, he'd know where she was. If she ever needed him, she knew how to let him know. This wasn't the last time they would see one another, because when two people have a connection - no amount of distance could ever lessen what they share. What was the phrase? Distance only makes the heart grow fonder?

Instantly after Renew left, the isolated detective resumed his usual stance, as if nothing at all had changed. Watari knew better. It was evident in the way L secretly clutched at a small necklace that he had always kept in his Jean pockets, his thumb lightly running against the smooth service.

The detective had always believed that them being together would be bad for both of them. It seemed them being apart would be worse.

* * *

 **To 'nofreakingway', I'm glad you're enjoying it so much and your comments have made me blush in blissful embarrassment on more than one occasion. So thanks a bunch! I do hope that I didn't disappoint with that ending, but there is a creative reason behind it. Kira case up next ;)**

 **LeeBee15: I suspect you may have been right. Hope you liked it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: So this chapter took a little longer to upload because I was debating where I was going to take the Kira investigation in my story. I'm not going to reveal anything of course, but I have established how it's going to end. So, expect changes in the narrative, both minor and major. The first being that the Kira investigation should take place two years after LABB, but because I started that particular case earlier than it should have been, this is four years after. Hope you enjoy this chapter though! I think it's a good hint giver if I'm honest ;) Peace.**

* * *

Chapter 17 – The ICPO

4 years later...

Renee woke up that morning feeling slightly more groggy and temperamental than usual. The scale and precedence of the latest case was weighing heavily on her. The international wide array of heart attacks had every police agency in the world on the defensive. Where she was in Japan especially so. Having travelled the world for some time after leaving L, she had settled in Japan not a year later. She'd really liked the cuisine and people, but mostly the cuisine. The language barrier sometimes caused an issue but it was nothing extensive. The language itself wasn't the issue, she knew it after all, she just struggled to form the words sometimes.

Eventually she managed to land a job under Chief Yagami. Admittedly her credentials were forged as she was hardly going to admit she had personally worked with the great detective L, nor where she had been raised. She wouldn't be responsible for revealing the world's best kept secret.

Although she enjoyed her occupation, there was always this empty feeling that stalked her every move. Renee knew it was because of L, or at least the lack thereof. Some days, when things got really bad, she debated just giving up, admitting defeat and calling L. But the thought of his smug face kept her from doing so. She had decided on this path to prove that she could rely on herself, but this hadn't quite worked as planned. She found herself becoming attached to her work instead. No doubt this was how L had felt all those years.

After a long sigh, Renee pulled herself out of bed and began getting ready for her trip to France. Now having a professional job, she unfortunately had to keep up appearances – just another aspect of working with L she missed. Working with a detective who put no stock in appearances allowed her to feel comfortable in her short cut denim dungarees and plain white t-shirt. With the Japanese police force, she was smartly suited and her hair professionally cut. Then again, this whole experience was designed for her to adapt to wider society. She had expected all this.

Chief Yagami had called her yesterday evening, asking her to meet him at his home so he could drive her to the airport in preparation for the ICPO conference in France. That was one skill Renee had never taken the time to learn – driving. She had had no reason to with Watari, and Yagami had taken it upon himself to offer her a lift to work afterwards considering how close their homes were to one another.

Once she had finished changing, taken her supplements and brushed her teeth, Renee set off for the Chief's house, suitcase in tow. Her boss had adopted a pretty paternal role with her. He had recognised her intelligence very quickly, but also noticed her childlike behaviour – therefore opted to care for her much like a father would. This was extremely endearing in many ways because of the similarities between him and her father and Watari. Even Sachiko, Light and Sayu had become like family to her. Actually there had been many days where she had spent time with Light testing his abilities as he was the only person she'd met so far in Japan who could probably surpass her in intelligence. Sayu also often spent time teaching her how to be 'more of woman' because apparently she lacked that particular skill. Not really all that surprising.  
Well, that's what happened up until recently anyway. Light had distanced himself over the past couple of weeks. She put it down to nerves over the entrance exams for To-OH university, but something was bugging her. Having been friends with... BB... for a very long time, the ability to spot dishonesty, or at least uncertainty, had become part of her skill set. If Light was lying about something, he was a very good liar. If he wasn't, then there was something else at work here.

After arriving at the Yagami household, Renee knocked on the door and waited for a response. She could hear shuffling inside, as well as quick footsteps down the stairs. The door opened not a second later and she was greeted by Light.

"Morning, Light," she said with a smile, which was recuperated lazily. Evidently the young man hadn't long been awake if his pyjamas were anything to go by.

"Good morning, Callie,"he replied, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

Ah, had she forgotten to mention her new name? Callie Renshaw – the twenty three year old from England. She chose her name carefully. 'Callie' derived from the term 'free woman' whereas 'Renshaw' was close enough to her first name and originated from her home county. At first she had debated on a Japanese name, but that would have just brought about suspicion and unnecessary questions. So she stuck to what she knew. After revealing where she was from, Light had often started conversations with her in English as a means to practice his own. He was actually very good.

"Is your dad there?" she asked politely, bobbing her head to the side to glance over his shoulder.

"Yeah, why don't you come in?" He said, moving to the side and allowing her room to slide past him.

"Thanks," she muttered, waiting patiently by the door for her boss to greet her.

"So… working on any important cases?" Light asked casually, as if attempting to not sound too interested.

"Doing your homework in preparation for becoming a police detective?" she replied with a teasing tone and a patronising wink.

The young man huffed and shook his head. "You're only a few years older than me, you know."

Renee, or should we say Callie, burst into laughter at his bemused expression. "Sorry, Light. You know I'm only kidding." She nudged his arm playfully with her elbow as if to demonstrate.

He nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, because we both know who is the childish one out of the two of us."

She quickly put her forefinger to her lips in a shushing motion. "We wouldn't want Chief Yagami to find out, would we?"

Light laughed before waving her off and running back upstairs to get ready for school. About five minutes later Chief Yagami greeted her by the door, still readjusting his tie. "Good morning, Ms Renshaw."

She rolled her eyes at his informal tone. "Please, chief, we're not on duty. You can call me Callie."

He chuckled, a deep and reverberating sound, as he pulled on his jacket. "I do believe I have been saying the same thing, Renshaw." He had her there. "Well, shall we be off?"

"What about your bags?"

He gestured to the vehicle parked in the drive. "Already in the car."

Callie then nodded, leaving the house first and allowing the chief to shut the door behind him. He unlocked the car and they both climbed in and put their seatbelts on. Before they knew it they were driving to the airport for a quick journey to France. It was only supposed to be a stay that lasted for a couple of days max, but Callie always prepared extra belongings just in case.

"This is your first one of these meetings, correct?" The chief asked after a small pause of silence.

"Yes, I was hoping you could tell me more about it."

"Well we'll be meeting Matsuda at the meeting itself, and then we'll take our seats in the Japanese designated area." Callie nodded along with everything despite Yagami's lack of ability to actually see her whilst driving. "Then we'll be discussing these mysterious widespread heart attacks, passing information from one country to another."

She sighed, pressing her head back into the car seat. "So basically we're going to be in a room with a lot of people shouting about how to catch this person and not actually getting any results, right?"

He couldn't prevent a chuckle at her indignation. "I do wonder what made you so cynical."

Callie kept quiet, trying to stop the memories from flooding to the surface… Not any memory in particular, but every memory of her life before Japan. The Chief had become quite attuned to her sad, doe-eyed looks as she daydreamed about her old life when she thought nobody was looking. She feared that one day he would ask and she wouldn't be able to remain quiet any longer.

Yagami never pushed her too far, however. It was obvious that whatever she'd been through had been painful. The young woman had no family, and before she had arrived in Japan, no friends – or so she said. "How do you think my son is doing in his studies?" He asked with interest, knowing that Callie was the only one he was aware of that could possibly match Light in intelligence.

She chuckled as she watched the passing scenery in the window. "I think you already know the answer. He's smart and dedicated. The whole world is his oyster as they say."

The Chief looked at her with a peculiar expression, concluding that the phrase was obviously of English origin, but he grasped the basic meaning. "Yes, he certainly has the potential to become a great police officer."

"And so much more. But he's bound to follow in your footsteps. He really admires you."

The chief smiled at the image of his son, pride filling him to the brink. Callie watched this with a happy resentment, quite the feat when one thinks about it. She was pleased the Yagami household was as close knit as it was, but it reminded her of the unstable childhood she had experienced, and just how easy stability was to rock.

* * *

Once they arrived in France they had a small window in which they had to leave their suitcases at the hotel room. It certainly wasn't of the luxurious quality she had been used to when travelling with L. This was obvious by the lack of a penthouse which the detective would have no doubt of chosen. Not that this bothered her much any more. Having learned how to take care of herself over the past few years, luxury items were no longer part of her everyday life.

After dumping their things in their separate rooms, they were back on the road, in a car Yagami rented, and driving straight to the ICPO conference. They had purposely booked a room at a hotel close to where the conference would take place, not wishing to risk being even a minute late. The journey was short and sweet, the traffic thankfully on their side. So it hadn't been too long when they pulled up outside the building in which the conference would take place, Matusda waving at them from across the lot. Chief Yagami and Callie both exited the vehicle after parking up and joined their colleague.

"H-hey, Callie," he stuttered bashfully causing a small smile to tug at the corner of her mouth. It had been evident for a long time that her fellow officer had a small crush on her. Although she wasn't quite certain why, it had become a long running joke with the closest members of their team. It was sweet and humbling in a way, Matsuda wasn't necessarily an unattractive man, a bit air head, but not unattractive. But there was no way she recuperated his irrational feelings. How could she fall in love with a man like L, then be in a relationship with someone the complete opposite? Ha! Not in a million years.

"Hi, Matsuda."

"Right, well, you two better take your seats in the conference. I have to make an important phone call, then I can join you." They both nodded to the chief and entered the building. They managed to manoeuvre through a few confusing set of corridors before locating the extremely large room filled with office desks and chairs. Some of the seats were already occupied, others still waiting patiently for those that would fill them.

Matsuda spotted where we were to sit pretty quickly. He pointed to a spot close to the door with a Japanese flag and they both sat down, one seat empty for the Chief. Callie began listening out for the other countries conversations, understanding most of the languages spoken. The duo from Italy seemed to be discussing how the people who died weren't murdered, whereas those from Russia were saying this was an organised attack. _It seemed this was going to be a long day..._

After around fifteen minutes, all the seats were filled aside from the chiefs. Whatever important conversation he was having, it was certainly taking some time. The conference was just about to start. She thought about going to find him, but decided against it knowing it was most likely headquarters holding him and telling him exactly what to say during the conference, if anything.

The main spokesperson for the debate stood up and welcomed us to the meeting. Then suddenly it was an argument as ambassadors from every country disagreed on how these people died, why and just how high the death toll was.

"They were all criminals who were either being held in prison, or were wanted by the police for outstanding crimes," explained the main spokesperson. "And there are probably other criminal's deaths that are unaccounted for."

"So the death toll could be over one hundred!" There were various mutterings at this revelation. Renee just sat with her head in hand, rolling a pencil between her fingers. She had done her homework on this case already, this hardly came as a surprise to her.

Suddenly the chief appeared behind them and took his seat between herself and Matsuda.

Matsuda was the first to notice, however. "Ah, Chief. They started the meeting without you."

"That's fine. The call took longer than expected," he replied, getting himself comfortable for the debate.

"At any rate, these were criminals who were probably facing execution sooner of later!" Shouted one stupid officer who Callie quickly rolled her eyes at. He certainly wasn't going to be a candidate to catch this monster. _I wonder what L would have said…_

"Why should it matter if there a criminal or someone innocent?! Last time I checked, murder was still murder!" exclaimed a much more decent spokesperson who Callie figured she'd get on a lot more with.

"It's still too early to consider these a homicide," retorted the stupid officer.

"Then how did all these people have heart attacks at the exact same time! This wasn't coincidence, it was murder!" _Coincidence? Not likely._

"You think it's possible to simultaneously kill people from all across the world?"

"We're treating this as an elaborate murder plot from a large organisation," interrupted a new voice in the argument, one also lacking in intelligence.

Callie stopped listening when the different countries ambassadors and police corporations began throwing cheap shots at each other. Honestly, at this point, Callie was debating whether to shut them up and tell them exactly what she had come to believe. But she wouldn't get the chance…

"If that's the case then we'll have no choice but to bring in L!"

Callie dropped her pencil on the desk as silence spread across the room. The chief turned to her with an arched brow. "Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost." _Not yet…_

She smiled at him brightly, but her mind was riddled with thoughts. She hadn't anticipated the detective appearing in any sort of debate so soon. Though this was a case L would relish, so perhaps she shouldn't be surprised.

Matsuda turned to the chief as whispers filled the room. "Urm, chief, what's this L everyone's talking about?"

She wanted to laugh at Matsuda's ignorance, but thought against it as it would only bring more attention to herself. Besides, the chief was much kinder than her in this regard. "I forgot you've never been to one of these conferences before. We don't know L's real name or whereabouts. In fact, we still don't even know what he looks like." _Ha, you don't maybe._ "However, he's managed to solve every case he's ever taken, and he's tackled some of the greatest mysteries this world has ever known." _But there's so much more to him than you know…_

"But I've heard this L is extremely arrogant and he'll only take on cases he's personally interested in!"

Callie had never before wished harm on another human being before, but it was taking every ounce of willpower and strength to not punch that particular person in the face. Instead she opted for biting her own knuckles.

"That's exactly right! Besides, we don't even know how to contact him!" Callie's fist was getting whiter and whiter the more she clenched, and her biting became harder and harder the more irritated she grew. These people had no idea.

Then suddenly a voice sounded in the darkness. A voice that clenched at her heart. "L is already on the move." _Watari…_

Subconsciously she shot up from her seat, her hands splayed on the desk. The chief and Matsuda stared at her in confusion. Realising what she had just done, she slowly sat back down, keeping her eyes on the figure walking to the middle of the room. His face was completely covered but she knew who it was. He seemed to have noticed her too.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, L has already begun his investigation into this incidents."

Matsuda again asked who that was, but Callie was too alighted to even care. It had been four years and having him so close and yet so far was torture for her.

"Please be silent." Watari was always good at getting the attention of a whole room if he wished it. "L would now like to address the room." Watari's laptop was placed on a table and as soon as the lid was opened, the ominous letter 'L' greeted them.

"Greetings to everyone at the ICPO, I am L." That voice… Callie had ever only once been on the other side of that electronically manipulated voice. Typically she would be in the room with him when he addressed people, so she always got that bored, disinterested tone that caused her insides to flip over. "For the time being, I ask that everyone remain silent as I share my findings with you. Any questions can wait until the end… Now, the difficulty of this case lies in its unprecedented scope. But make no mistake, this is an atrocious case of mass murder, one that is unforgivable." Callie smiled at this. He hadn't changed at all. "This case cannot be solved without the full co-operation of the ICPO." That _was_ new. He'd never asked for help on this scale before. "You need to make the decision to fully support this investigation at this meeting." Even through the voice changer, Callie could hear his seriousness and command. He wasn't going to accept any who disagreed, nor disliked his presence on the case.

"Also, I require additional co-operation from Japan's national police agency." Callie, the Chief and Matsuda all stood in shock. Though Callie regretted it immediately and sat back down. They might not be able to see L, but he most certainly could see them. She doubted he even recognised her.

"Why Japan?" the Chief asked in his usual fake calm voice.

"Whether the guilty party is an individual, or a group, there's a strong possibility they are in Japan."

"What is all this based on?" Chief Yagami was immediately on the defensive, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Callie worshipped her boss, but L's smugness was overbearing as it was, the last thing they needed was to fuel it further. Then again, she had always enjoyed their games of cat and mouse.

"Why Japan, you ask? I think I'll be able to provide you with an answer to that when I directly confront the culprit." _Wait, what?! He had to be joking. No, wait… you know L better than anyone else in this room. Well, aside from Watari of course. He would never show his face for a case, because_ _if he ever did, he would already have given up or it would have to be the only way for the case to move forward_ _. He had to have something else planned._

"At any rate, I would like to set up the investigation headquarters in Japan." Never before had Callie been happier that she had chosen to settle down in Japan. It was a delightful coincidence, though of course the mass murder of people wasn't quite as delightful.

The conference then was soon adjourned and people started piling out the building. Of course Callie was going to ensure she was the last to leave, and Watari seemingly had a similar idea if his slow packing was anything to go by. "Aren't you coming, Callie?" Matsuda asked, having noticed she didn't seem to be moving all that quickly.

"Yeah, I'll catch up. There's just something I have to do first." The chief seemed to take that as a 'woman thing' so he led Matsuda out.

Once everyone else had left, Callie, with a huge grin plastered on her face, sprinted towards Watari whose arms were already open wide for him to engulf her. "Oh, Watari. I have missed you," she said gently, automatically switching back into English.

"As have I, Renee."

"It's Callie now." Her mentor nodded and smiled, understanding the meaning behind it.

After letting go, she moved in front of the laptop screen, knowing L would still be there. "L! I've missed you, too. How have you been?"

"Busy. It seems you chose the life of the detective, after all." He almost sounded bitter. Not a tone she had been expecting.

"Yeah, well, I felt slightly empty without this in my life… Besides, I learned from the best, right?" She giggled to herself, and even L managed a smirk from behind the screen despite his dark attitude. "So, you going to tell me where you're going to be staying? I imagine you've already organised a place to stay in Japan? That's just how you work."

L sighed, which on Callie's side sounded like a high pitched noise. "We already established that the suspect of this case resides in Japan. I can't rule out anyone who lives there as a suspect."

She actually laughed out loud at the detective's declaration. When she realised nobody was joining in she finished, blinking blankly. "Wait, you're serious?" A pregnant pause. "L! How could you possibly say that?!"

"No doubt we'll speak again… Callie." A beep signalled the end of their conversation as the 'L' shrank to nothing and the screen turned black.

For a long time she just stared at it. A mixture of shock, tiredness, anger and sadness keeping her paralysed and overwhelmed. "He doesn't really believe it, my dear."

Learning to breath again, she turned to her old mentor in melancholy. "All that progress I made… He's upset I left, isn't he?"

Watari sighed, a hand massaged his forehead as if a migraine was plaguing him. "He certainly smiles less."

This was her own fault. In her selfish desire to prove to herself that she could live without him, she hadn't considered that he didn't want to live without her… because how could that possibly be true? Even saying it in her head sounded ridiculous. He was the great detective L who needed no help nor assistance in solving his cases… Or he had been before she arrived.

"I wish I could stay..." she muttered finally, glancing at the door where no doubt the chief and Matsuda were growing impatient.

"It's okay, my dear. We'll see each other again soon."

She nodded with a grateful smile. "Tell L… Tell him that I haven't forgotten. He'll understand, okay?" Watari nodded and with one final wave, she jogged out the room to chase after her colleagues.

Once the older man was fully alone, he turned to the laptop and re-established the two-way link.. "Did you hear that, L?"

"Yes." After a few heartbeats of recollection, in which L remembered the first kiss shared with Renee, he brought his mind back to reality. "This doesn't mean that she's not the killer."

"Or perhaps you suspect her because of B, or maybe it's because you were hurt when she left."

"We discussed this already, Watari. I would never allow my personal feelings to dictate how I address an investigation," came the curt and professional response. Himself and his mentor had conversed about this particular investigation before organising plane tickets. L was of course aware Renee had spent the last few years in Japan, unable to stop himself from keeping tabs on her. Therefore he couldn't, no matter how he wished it, rule her out as a suspect.

"Perhaps that may have been true once, but even you admitted Renee was different."

Renee _was_ different. But Callie? He had no idea who she was.

* * *

 **Thanks again to those who reviewed the last chapter. The number of followers and favourites has also increased by quite a bit over the past couple of days, so thanks and welcome!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has continuously supported this story so far! I'm currently in the process of rewatching Death Note with my sister who has never seen it before which has been entertaining to say the least. We haven't quite got to the dreaded episode 25 yet but we're close. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as it was a complete nuisance to write! Cheerio.**

* * *

Chapter 18 - Friendships and Lies.

Callie entered the police headquarters with a hopeful glint at the progress they should make with L on the case. Though she was being made to be patient before she could see him, she'd rather meet him again with his trust and confidence that the young, childish girl had grown up to know, and hopefully care for, was still inside. She was still convinced he believed that anyway, but he just had to go about getting him to convince himself.

As she passed the front desk, she gave a friendly wave to the man behind it and he immediately allowed her to pass. She was well known in the Japanese police force because of her quick wit and ability to interrogate. After having spent years with B, dishonesty had become like an extra degree for her. The Chief had called her again this morning to tell her which room the meeting with the task force was being sat up. Almost every detective had been assigned the case so no doubt the majority would be present in the meeting.

As soon as she opened the door she was greeted by Matsuda. "L's confronting Kira live on air! He's showing his face and everything!"

Callie chuckled to herself. She highly doubted that. Nevertheless, she pushed herself to the front of the large group that had gathered in front of the television set. On the screen there was indeed a man with a name tag that read 'Lind L. Taylor' but it most certainly wasn't the world's famous detective. A small smirk tugged at her mouth. Now it was this _Kira's_ turn to fall into the trap.

"...I am Lind L. Taylor. Otherwise known as L." He spoke in an English accent, but it was mostly drowned out by the Japanese voice over.

"So this is how it all begins..." Chief Yagami stated, watching the T.V. with greed as he dissected the fake L's every word.

"But, sir, I don't get it. Why would L reveal his face now?" Matsuda asked in his typically confused manner, although this time it wasn't without precedence.

"It must mean L is serious about this case."

Callie was trying to stop herself from shushing them. She wanted to hear what was being said and their talking was distracting her. Then again, telling your boss to be quiet was never a good idea.

"Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person, or persons, responsible are brought to justice." Callie couldn't suppress her own smug attitude at those words. Though L wasn't the one speaking them, she could imagine him saying them. "Kira I will hunt you down, I will find you. I've got a pretty good idea of what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you are doing right now is… evil." He was baiting him. He wants Kira to act live on television to prove that these are murders. That man was going to die.

And not one minute after that thought passing through her head, Lind L. Taylor began clutching at his chest and writhing in pain. Before anyone could act, he was dead. There were gasps of shock from the others in the room, but Callie remained silent. This wasn't over yet.

Suddenly the T.V. screen displayed the signature font of the letter 'L', and Callie smiled. "I had to test this just in case, b-but I never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems like you can kill people without actually being there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it… Listen to me, Kira, if you did indeed just kill Lind L. Taylor then you should know he was an inmate scheduled to be executed today. That wasn't me."

The penny dropped for everyone else in the room at that point, but she was still listening intently.

"The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him on T.V. or through the internet. It appears not even you have access to information on these types of criminals." Callie's heart sunk ever so slightly. The way he said you… It sounded so personal to her, accusing even. "But I assure you L is real, I do exist, now try to kill me. What's wrong? Come on, do it." A small panic rose inside her despite her own assumptions on the case. What if he could actually kill him? The other police officers were evidently concurring with this.  
"What are you waiting for? Come on. What's the matter? Can't you do it?" A breath of relief washed over her once realising Kira wasn't actually capable of kill the detective. "Well, it seems like you can't kill me after all. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favour."

It was impossible to miss the self-satisfied nature of L's speech, and there was little chance she wouldn't relish in it herself. "I'll tell you something you mind find interesting. Although this was announced as a world wide broadcast, the truth is we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan." Now it was impossible for Callie to not laugh out loud. Although this earned her a few strange looks, she just couldn't stop herself. It reminded her just how much she had missed him, just how much she wanted to be working for him. "I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until I found you, but that will no longer be necessary. I know where you are. To be completely honest with you, I hadn't expected it to be this easy. Naturally I'm curious to how you manage to commit these murders, but I can wait a little longer. You can answer all my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira."

The room was left in silence as the broadcast ended. Nobody was quite able to move for some time. Callie was the first to regain herself. "Well now that is settled, shall we get back to work?"

The chief turned to her with a nod. "Indeed. We'll need everyone at their desks for the remainder of the day. No doubt there will be a strong reaction to the broadcast and we must prepare for it."

Everyone agreed and returned to their computers. Callie's desk was besides Matsuda's, hence the one-sided growth in affection. "Hey, Callie, that was crazy wasn't it?"

She smiled gently, pressing the power button on her computer and allowing it time to fully load. "Yeah, it was."

"L's really living up to his reputation. I mean, he's just proved that all those deaths were in fact murders!"

"As if there was ever any doubt," Callie muttered, immediately getting to work on bringing up a list of all the most expensive hotels in the Kanto region of Japan. Though the others would be expecting her to be dedicating her time to finding Kira, she had another priority first. It was time to remind L why she had once been his successor.

* * *

After clocking off, Callie left the headquarters building with a list of hotel names and numbers in her hand. She would spend the whole night visiting hotels if she had to, and she had no qualms with taking advantage of her position in order to find him. There was little doubt that L and Watari would have checked in under aliases, she just hoped it was one she'd recognise, or at least decipher as L.

Her first stop was an expensive hotel that was actually mostly a skyscraper. She had her reservations over this, but L might like the fact he was firmly out the way right at the top. Callie walked in still in her work clothes in order to look professional. Though she had no warrant to be asking for names under an official investigation, she was quite persuasive when she needed to be.

"Hi, I'm Detective Renshaw with the Japanese task force." She held up her badge to the receptionist. "I'm working on an investigation and I need the list of names of everyone who has checked in over the past week."

The receptionist stuttered slightly before standing up. "Y-yes of course. One moment." How willing she was to relinquish the information only seemed to cement that L wasn't here. She might as well be sure, however. Once she returned with the list, Callie laid it out and began scanning the names. None really stood out to her as one L might possibly use, so she said her thanks and left.

Two more locations later, with admittedly no results, Callie's best shot was next on the list. It was the most expensive out of all of them, and though it was still extremely large, much like the first, there was far more security present. It seemed this hotel mostly occupied celebrities and musicians. L would stick out like a sore thumb, but he had the money to bribe those he needed to keep quiet.

The security was already watching her like a hawk as she walked through the rather lush entrance. She held up her badge as she walked past in which they nodded and left her be.

The receptionist was a primped European woman with tight blonde locks and pressed clothing. It was fair to say, even with Callie's professional work uniform, they were complete opposites.

"Good Evening," She said through a tight, fake smile.

Callie tried to the same, but it probably ended up looking more of a grimace. "I'm Detective Renshaw." She held up her badge for the umpteenth time that day. "I'm working on an official investigation with the Japanese task force. I must request you hand over a list of all your clients that have checked in over the past week."

The woman looked slightly disgusted. "Why? Do you believe that one of them has committed a crime?"

Callie sighed heavily. She really couldn't be bothered to argue any longer. It had already been an extremely lengthy day. "The investigation is strictly confidential, ma'am. So please co-operate." The fact she was playing tough did provide her with some indication that L may be here, however.

After a few minutes back and forth she finally relented the list and Callie immediately began scanning it. For a long time no name really stuck out to her. Not one she could see L using anyway. None that would convey any message to her, or to anyone. Then suddenly… _Ryuzaki_ … Her heart stopped beating for a moment. This was cruel, even for him.

She shoved the list back to the receptionist, kicking off the balls of her feet and quickly moved back to the entrance as if to show she was leaving. Navigating the busy streets she found a back entrance into the hotel and managed to sneak inside. Her anger pushed her forwards and even if someone tried to stop her, there was no way they could. Eventually she was close enough to enter the elevator and pushed the button for the penthouse. Small beads of sweat were forming on her brow and her hands were clamming up.

As soon as the door of the elevator opened, she ran forwards and began slamming her fists against the room door. "I know you're in there!" she shouted in English when no immediate response came. "Open the door!"

Not a moment later Watari pulled the door open and she pushed past him to the detective perched on the ground, his laptop connected to a microphone in front of him. An image she had seen so many times before. For a moment her anger dissipated… she'd found him. He did look exactly as he had done four years ago, even when the way his black orbs glared into her, his thumb hanging from his mouth. He hadn't changed a bit. _Ryuzaki._

"Ryuzaki?! That's the name you went with?! Is this because you're angry at me?!" The frustration she displayed was more than deserved in her rightful opinion.

"I suppose it was an irresponsible move on my part. But I hadn't anticipated you to find me quite so quickly. I imagined you'd be too preoccupied with the Kira case."

"But 'Ryuzaki'?! What sort of sick joke is that?!"

"I chose the alias as a gesture to make it easier for you to find me when I was certain you weren't Kira. As I said before, I expected you to be making the Kira case your utmost priority."

She narrowed her eyes at him as he already turned his gaze back to his computer. "You really think the Kira case is more important to me than you?"

L's body stiffened somewhat at the accusation. "Shouldn't it be?"

Callie sighed and moved to sit next to him. She attempted to cross her legs like she used to, but quickly realised she couldn't in her pencil skirt. Now she was irritated with herself. L watched her with a bemused expression as she instead knelt beside him. "No, of course not. I… I know I left to pursue my own life, but I only did that because you made it into a game. We're childish like that, remember? And the only reason I didn't come back was because I'd only be abandoning more people that had come to rely on me. I was so prepared to lose in order to see you again, but it seems we've both lost this game." She finished with a dazzling smile that L couldn't stop himself from reflecting. He feared his lips would crack from how long it had been since he smiled.

"Mm, yes, I suppose we have."

Most people would assume that Watari would be displeased with how he had been pushed aside in that moment, but he was far too pleased that they were all in the same room again. It had been much too long. The older man just returned to work in the kitchen. He would get something for Callie too. He hadn't prepared a real meal for someone else since she left.

There was a pause as they stared at one another for the first time in four years. The first aspect of Callie's appearance he noted was the make-up she was wearing. Though it defined her facial features and made her look more like a 'woman', he wasn't certain he liked how it covered her freckles. Then there was her hair. Evidently it was no longer cut by her own fingers as it was tidily layered and professionally decent. Finally, he glimpsed at her clothes. She wore a buttoned blouse with a black blazer and pencil skirt, making her seem much older than she was. He didn't like the image of men drooling over her just because her legs were shamelessly exposed. "You've changed..." he murmured, reminding himself how very little he knew about this new her.

All of a sudden she looked very sad, glancing down at her clothes with an air of sorrow. "I've… had to adjust to fit in. This world is so superficial, and I never truly knew that until I left your side. In order to get anywhere alone, I had to be societies expectation of 'normal'." She returned her chestnut, doe eyes to the detective beside her. "But I haven't changed on the inside, I promise." Her voice sounded strained, as if pleading with him to believe her.

He wanted to believe her. He wanted to write her off immediately as a suspect of the Kira case… but until he knew more, he could not. Though he couldn't quite form that into words, she seemed to grasp his meaning as if reading it straight from his mind.

"Well do you mind if I discuss with you my theories on the investigation? Maybe that'll put your mind at rest somewhat." L nodded, turning to listen to her attentively. "Well, I was one of the first in the Japanese police force who suspected these mysterious heart attacks were murders." He hadn't anticipated any less, of course. "Each of the people killed who were wanted had been broadcast on the news. That was when I first began suspecting that the killer, or Kira, needed specific information to kill – probably most likely their face at least. Though I suspect you have more than that, yes?"

Watari took that moment to return with a full plate of sugar-induced biscuits for L and home made dinner for Callie who took it gratefully. "Thank you so much, Watari. I'm sorry that I've been-"

Her mentor smirked kindly. "It's quite all right. I believe you both need this moment." With that he bowed politely and moved back behind his own computer in the corner.

L reached out for one of the cookies and shoved a full one in his mouth. "Mhm, well, I believe that Kira not only needs a face to kill, but a name as well." His words were barely audible as he spoke each syllable behind a veil of biscuit. Callie chuckled to herself at his lack of etiquette, no longer used to being in non-polite company. His observation hadn't even registered as she concentrated on the biscuit crumbs at the corner of his mouth with amusement. After he swallowed, and she hadn't responded, he waved a hand in front of her face startling her back to the present.

"Sorry, I was just looking at… erm… Anyway, what did you say?"

Her attempt at covering her obvious blunder was an aspect of Renee he missed. He had always privately relished her flustered state, though he enjoyed it less when he began doing the same. "I said, if you're actually prepared to listen this time, that I believe Kira not only needs a face to kill, but a name also."

Callie's eyes widened, finally registering what he was saying. "So, whenever a news station broadcasts a dangerous wanted criminal..."

"...He will most likely be killed, yes. Provided his real name and picture have been exposed. Of course this is merely speculation until I am able to request the rest of the task force provide distinct evidence of this. Also, I was hoping you may be able to investigate the times of deaths of the victims, if possible."

She nodded, understanding that that would no doubt be one of her jobs tomorrow. Though she'll probably start tonight. A moment of silence passed between the pair as they both ate blissfully and explored their own thoughts. Eventually Callie spoke again. "They don't know, by the way." The detective inclined his head sideways, waiting for her elaboration. "Nobody knows that I ever met you, let alone grew up in the same place. Hence the forged name and new life on paper. I've done my best to keep you and the other children safe."

She spoke with such sincerity that it was almost enough validation L needed that she wasn't Kira. However, he already knew how much of a good liar she was. "Thank you," was his short, curt reply.

"Though it has made it quite difficult to stop myself from biting people's heads off when they insult you." She laughed to herself as if thinking of a private joke that the detective didn't understand. She was most likely disguising that she'd revealed how she really felt by playing it off as a joke.

Unwillingly, the kiss they shared four years ago flashed in his mind once again. He wanted to approach the subject, considering her hint that she hadn't forgotten, but there was something preventing him. "Who was stopping you from contacting me?" He asked before he had even processed himself doing so.

Callie glanced up in surprise, wondering where that had even come from. Then she remembered her passing comment about what had prevented her returning to him. "Well, my work colleagues for one. Many of them have become quite close friends of mine. Chief Yagami and his family especially."

He weighed up her response, noticing she hadn't explicitly mentioned if she had a partner or not. "No one else?"

She smiled once realising whereabouts he was going with this. It seemed the kiss they shared had been weighing on his mind as much as her own. She wasn't certain exactly how to phrase 'I'm still in love with you' in a way that wouldn't lead to L bristling and asking her to leave. So she just opted for a simple "no". It was a welcoming feeling to think that he might possibly be slightly jealous.

Suddenly the detective clammed up. He wanted to ask why she had kissed him? If there was anything more than platonic between them? Or even if that was what wanted? "Why did you tell me your name?" Was all he actually managed, however.

Callie looked rather stunned. "Well…" Honestly, with the bliss she felt under the kiss, she had completely forgotten she had told him her birth name. "I suppose it was because I wanted to show you I trusted you enough with it. I wanted to… have that connection with you. The only person other than Watari in the whole world to know my true name."

He understood now. She was putting herself in his hands, because it gave her a sense of stability to think that, despite having the ability to ruin her, he would do nothing but protect her. Then considering the Kira case… this would only be more evident. "Thank you for trusting me..." And he was grateful. This whole case would prove just how little faith people had in him, so it was pleasant to think someone still believed in him. Though granted it was by his own doing.

"I wish I could say the same." The detective grimaced at her accusing tone. "It's okay, you don't have to go on the defensive. It's been four years, I get it." Callie then finally pushed herself from the floor and walked up to Watari who stood and embraced her once again. "I should go. I have to prepare for work tomorrow."

"Yes of course, Callie. I'll be seeing you tomorrow anyway."

She nodded with a smile, then held out a hand for the door knob. "You should know that we will now have to move hotels. We won't be here tomorrow." Her hand stopped mid-reach at the forceful sound of the detective's voice. It almost sounded as if he blamed her, and nothing like the person who she had just been conversing with five minutes ago. For just a moment… she had hoped that things had gone back to the way they were before.

Unable to speak another word, she left the room with one hand clutching at her chest. It seemed he was still able to cut her down with a single word.

* * *

"We've had fourteen calls from people who claimed to know Kira, or to have seen him."

Callie sat at her desk, her feet propped up by a small stool under the table as she listened to the latest police report on the Kira case. She tried not to look bored as they listed off aspects of their 'to-do list', but most of it was absolute nonsense.

"All fourteen accounts have been documented. However none could reveal information that hadn't already been made public. Lastly, this week there were an additional twenty one people that called in claiming to be Kira."

She couldn't suppress the groan that escaped at that rubbish. Another aspect of working in a case with L was the bullshit they could skip over and not listen to. "We didn't want to rule anything out, so we made files for each of them."

The chief nodded, gesturing for the other detective to sit down. "Right, onto the victim reports."

Finally Callie stood up, her hands placed behind her back. She'd already memorised all the useful information from the report and didn't need prompts. "We have confirmed that information of each of the heart attack victims was made publicly available prior to their deaths." She inclined her eyes towards the screen as if to say 'I did as you asked, L'. Also, in consideration of L's request, I can confirm that all of the deaths occurred between the hours of four pm and two am on weekdays, local time, with sixty eight percent of deaths being between eight pm and twelve am. Weekends and holidays appear to be the exception to this rule, as the times of death vary much more widely, which is exactly what we should be focusing on, right L?" She turned to the screen after finishing her report, displaying a secretive smile but relishing being the only other person in the room who understood what she was implying. L had been the one to teach her that the smallest detail could be the solver of a case, after all. Though more importantly, it was information that could possibly prove that she wasn't Kira.

"Indeed. As Detective Rinshaw has implied, this information is very relevant to the investigation. It suggests that given the times of death, our suspect could very well be a student." Callie smiled openly, having already deduced this herself earlier. Having uncovered the evidence herself, she had already come to that conclusion. "Based on the fact that Kira is only killing criminals, it's safe to assume that the suspect is driven by a very idealistic notion of justice. It's highly possible they even aspire to be some kind of god like figure." This much Callie hadn't really thought of, though it made perfect sense. "We're dealing with an individual who has a very childish definition of right and wrong." She remained passive at L's comment, but inside she was smiling. They'd know childish after all. "Of course this is mere speculation at this point, but when re-examining any evidence do so with the mindset that our suspect is a student. Please continue with your report..."

Much to the whole room's dismay, Matsuda stood up and relayed the decrease in major violent crime due to the actions of Kira. Though it was unnecessary, and completely demoralising for the entire task force, it was brave all the same. Nobody else had the stomach to reveal hard truths. The Chief kindly expressed the assumption that something like that would happen and Matsuda returned to his seat.

"Well, that sums up our report for today," interrupted the chief. "L?"

"Thank you for the report. I feel we're just one step closer to catching Kira," came the mechanically distorted voice from the laptop in front of Watari. "I have one final request. To the teams working on connections between the media and the victims, I want you to look into the exact way in which the victim's were broadcast prior to the deaths. More specifically, if any photos of the victim's were released." _He wants to validate his theories with evidence. Not because he needs_ _it_ _himself, but for the sake of the task force…_ "That will be all."

Callie groaned as she rose from her seat, her back cracking slightly as it readjusted position. It felt like she'd been sat for hours. Well because most likely she had been. With a yawn and a stretch of arms, she glanced over at Watari who was busy making sure everything was put away again. For a moment she debated saying hello, but knew it wasn't wise to do so. Instead she threw a nod in his direction and just hoped that through his disguise he saw.

A small poke on the shoulder startled her somewhat and she turned to a sheepish Matsuda. "Sorry..." She smiled, shaking her head to mitigate him.

"It's fine, I was in my own world."

The Chief soon appeared behind them with tired eyes and haggard hair. "Ms Renshaw, I was going to ask if you wanted to have dinner with my family again tonight?"

A sharp grin spread across Callie's cheeks. It had been too long since she'd had dinner with the Yagami's and she had missed it greatly. "Yes, please!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, causing Soichiro to chuckle like an amused parent.

"Would you like a lift home, Matsuda?" The chief asked a very nervous looking Matsuda whose eyes couldn't seem to leave the floor.

"Uh, yeah, but I… I wanted to apologise, Chief." Yagami stared at his employee with a baffled look, not fully understanding why an apology was being made in the first place. "Everyone probably already knew what I said earlier, so..."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" retorted the Chief. "Nobody said it would be easy to speak the truth..."

Callie placed a comforting hand on Matsuda's shoulders, which he instantly curled into. "The Chief's right. Nobody else would have had the guts to stand up and say what you did." He had already relaxed under this admission, no doubt her having said it assisting in this.

"Exactly! Though if you had gone on to see that we should commend Kira..."

Matsuda's eyes widened, a small stutter escaping as he flustered. "No! I-I would never!"

Both the Chief and Callie laughed as they shook him off.

Soon they were all leaving the Task Force building towards Soichiro Yagami's car. Matsuda was left in the back seat as Callie always got the front. Matsuda didn't live too far away, but the Chief didn't like him walking alone in the dark. He was just another person the Chief had taken under his wing, and therefore insisted he remain safe at all times.

After Matsuda had been dropped off, and they'd both arrived at the Yagami household, Callie quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and rushed to the front door. She didn't really bother knocking as she'd grown quite accustomed to the welcoming reception she received there. For once, she wanted her arrival to be a complete surprise before Soichiro announced her presence.

The first person to greet her was Sayu who had come tumbling down the stairs at a remarkable speed once the front door had opened. "Callie! Is dad with you?!" She shouted cheerfully as her arms wrapped around her waist.

Callie chuckled as she gently pried Sayu's arms from her. "Yeah, he's just behind me." With that she shot past her, performing the same action on her father. The next to greet her was Sachiko who brought her into a loving embrace. "Mm, dinner smells good."

Sachiko led them all into the living room after Callie kicked off her shoes. That was another thing she missed being able to wear for work… her trainers. Mostly she tried to get away with not wearing heels, but the flats she had left were a little on the scrawny side these days and therefore often ended up wearing shoes that humans shouldn't be allowed to wear.

A minute later, Light walked into the room looking as primped and polished as he usually did. "Welcome home, dad."

"Hello, princess," Callie murmured, unable to suppress a giggle at his irritated grimace. _Well, that's what you get for not welcoming me too._

"Good to see you too, _tyke_."

She rolled her eyes, knowing he was the only who could get away with calling her that. It was an English term for what someone may call a mischievous child, and it was Light's dry way of insulting her. Though he got as good as he gave. "You finally met a girl you like more than yourself?" she retorted heartily, an amused snort escaping Sayu.

Light smiled genuinely. He always enjoyed these 'back and forth' games him and Callie played. It was a nice distraction. "That depends. You managed your first play date yet?"

"Knock it off, you two." The Chief reprimanded with a scowl, but only caused the childish woman to laugh and Light to watch in amusement.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Sachiko interjected, glancing at the duo constantly play fighting with a warm gaze.

"Yes!" Callie exclaimed, instantly moving to sit at the dining table. "I'm starving."

Light sighed, moving to sit next to her whilst the spaces opposite were reserved for Sayu and Sachiko. The Chief always brought in an extra chair when Callie came and that was pushed at the head of the table, which Callie dubbed 'the Chief's throne.' "You seriously are like a big kid, Cal."

"Hey, you haven't been working on a really stressful case all day!" She whined, sticking her tongue out at the high school boy. He stared at her appraisingly.

"Sometimes I wonder how you could be so intelligent and then so..."

Having previously left the room to assist in the serving of the food, Sayu returned with two plates full of deliciously appetising Sukiyaki and placed them in front of herself and Light. "Thank you, Sayu."

"No problem!" She exclaimed, quickly returning to the kitchen to fetch the rest of the food.

Soichiro took his own seat tiredly, pulling out his tie and rubbing his eyes as if fighting to keep awake. Callie watched with a heavy heart. "Maybe you shouldn't come in so early tomorrow, Chief. You could always-"

"You know how important this case is, Renshaw. We can't afford to waste any time," he interrupted firmly, his stern glare informing her of his sincerity. Feeling utterly scolded, Callie allowed her gaze to fall back down to her food, not noticing Light's own interested expression.

A moment later, Sayu and Sachiko returned and they all started eating together. With delicious food entering her stomach, Callie's dejected mood was quickly forgotten as she ate with vigour. Manners at a dinner table was always something she struggled with, just another aspect of her life she hadn't been exposed to before leaving L. So she was always the first to finish at the Yagami household. Not that this particularly bothered anyone any more.

"So, Light, how are your school studies?" Soichiro suddenly asked, grabbing everyone's attention.

The boy in question sighed, feigning disinterest. "Okay, I guess."

Sayu scowled at her brother, sensing his act immediately. "Oh, whatever! Light's top of his class. My big brother is a genius!" Callie smirked behind her food, watching as Light tried to hide his ego inflating, though she was certain she could see it.

"Is everything okay, dad? You look tired." The room mellowed out quickly, a small tension rising at the precipice at Light's question.

"Yeah… I'm not able to say too much, but… This case I'm working on right now is really tough," was the Chief's strained reply. It was obvious to everyone in the room he was struggling with exhaustion and stress.

"I see…" Light's response sounded calculating, catching Callie's attention. Just another recent addition of Light's that needs to be added to the growing list of 'doesn't fit his image' list. "Are you working on this case too, Cal?" His astute gaze turning to her as he asked in much the same tone.

She dared a glance to the Chief, uncertain as to whether she should reveal that she was. The Chief nodded, providing her with enough confidence to reveal the truth. "Yeah, I am."

The conversation soon died out at its heaviness. Well at least until Sayu exploded into a fit of fangirling craziness when Hideki Ryuga appeared on the television screen. Callie took that as her cue to bail, however, and began saying her farewells and thanks to the family for allowing her to have dinner.

"Best go get your beauty sleep, princess," she smirked, interrupting as Light tried to sneak back upstairs.

He turned, not willing to lose a beat. "And you best get home before your bed time." She laughed sadly, knowing that it was something that L might have said to her once. With a parting wave, he ran upstairs and the sound of bedroom door closing was heard soon after.

"Well, goodnight, Chief," she finally said, passing him to the open front door that he was currently holding.

"Are you certain you don't wish me to drive you home?" He asked, always the fretful parent.

"Honestly, Chief, I'm a twenty three year old woman! Plus I literally live only a few blocks down." He nodded, finally relenting to her logic.

"Well, if you need anything..."

She inclined her head and waved him off. Though she enjoyed her time tonight, Callie had a lot of work to do for tomorrow. Including, but not limited to, finishing L's requests about the photos, preparing evidence of Kira being a student, and of course tracking down L's location once again. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day.

* * *

"So, who's the girl?" Ryuk asked, unable to suppress a gleeful manic laugh at the information he knew that Light didn't. For instance, he had heard him refer to her as 'Callie' but that wasn't her real name. Not that he would tell Light that. But it seemed as if they got on pretty well. This would be so interesting.

"Huh? Oh. That's my dad's colleague," he muttered, sitting down in his usual seat at his desk as he removed the Death Note and laid it flat on the table. "Though I'm not sure why you're taking such a interest in her."

"No reason. It just seems as if you might actually like her."

Light laughed to himself, knowing how ridiculous that statement was. "She's my dad's colleague. Besides, she's quite a few years older than me despite her childish ways. Though I have to admit, she's much more tolerable than most girls these days. Her intelligence helps with that, I think." It was true he enjoyed her company and honest heart. But she acted more like a little sister, even if she was older.

Ryuk chuckled. "Yeah, seems like she could cause trouble for Kira."

Light's eyes darkened slightly. He had been avoiding thinking about that. The thought of having to kill Callie twisted something inside him that made him uncomfortable. She was a decent human being with a strong sense of justice, but then would have no qualms with battling Kira, even if she knew it was him. This meant that if the time came in which he would have to dispose of her, he would... even if he wouldn't be happy about it.

But he was confident it wouldn't come to that. He had gotten to know Callie pretty well and he was certain he could manipulate her into believing anything he said. She was sharp, sure, but he was sharper. Her emotionally driven personality would certainly hinder her in this regard.

No, Callie wouldn't be an issue. It's L he should be focusing on. Though if Ryuk's laughter was any indication, he would have to keep an eye on her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Okay so I know this chapter is pretty short and a bit of a filler chapter, but I think it was necessary. There's also a lot of fluff in this chapter (sorry, not sorry) but I'm hoping it's a bit of a 'finally' moment. I was listening to 'On your side' by Thriving Ivory whilst writing this because I think that song basically sums up the feelings between L and Callie in this chapter. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has been supporting this story so far. Your reviews have been so kind and have kept me motivated to write. This chapter was really difficult for me to write and admittedly isn't one I'm confident with so any feedback would be appreciated! Cheerio!**

Chapter 19 – Relenting.

A few days had passed since Callie shared dinner with the Yagami household and in that time the Kira case had only become more complicated. Criminals were no longer dying at the times previously deduced, but instead every hour, on the hour. This terrified the Task Force as it retracted any indication that Kira was a student. Mostly this just irritated Callie because now she had become a suspect again. Thankfully L seemed to be concentrating on the fact that Kira could control the time of death of his victims, and rightfully so.

" _Well it definitely blows a whole in our 'Kira is a student' theory," exclaimed Matsuda with a frustrated sigh after the latest report revealed the times of deaths had shifted._

" _It would certainly seem that way," continued Aizawa, a hand rubbing the back of his head as he showed a similar defeated attitude. "Though I suppose any kid could skip two days of school."_

" _You're missing the point." L's almost annoyed sounding tone interrupted them from the laptop speakers. "That's not what Kira is trying to tell us by doing this. Ask yourselves, why every hour? And don't you think it's a bit convenient that as soon as we start thinking that Kira is a student the times of deaths change?" There's a leak, thought Callie, as she glanced suspiciously at the people in the room. "It seems Kira has access to classified police information." This could only mean troubles between L and the police force in the future. L would no longer be able to trust the detectives on the case, and for good reason she supposed. Though L's lack of trust would only lead to the detectives in the agency recuperating the feeling creating more conflict. "More importantly, It would seem that Kira is telling us that not only can he kill from a distance, but he can also determine the times of death as well."_

That was discussed yesterday morning. Task Force, at that moment, were focusing more on three deaths in particular. The circumstances were different as one had drawn a pentagram from his own blood, one had written a nonsensical note, and the last had ran into the bathroom before dying. L had asked that they not reveal this information to the public, but Callie questioned his reasoning. L already suspected someone with ties to the Japanese police and therefore knew the information would reach Kira regardless. Unless this was merely a peace gesture. She wouldn't be surprised if it was.

Now Callie was working to discover L's new location again. She hadn't had time to do so beforehand as these new developments had orchestrated her thoughts since hearing them. She was extremely exhausted after another long day at work and her anaemia was catching up with her. But she wouldn't let this deter he from her goal. She needed to speak to L about the case. Plus knowing L most likely suspected someone at task force for the leak was driving her crazy under the assumption he believed her to be Kira.

Suddenly, a shuffle from behind her caught Callie's attention. The majority of the streets were dank and empty due to how late at night it was, so this movement was hard to miss. Immediately her mind began swarming with thoughts of a stalker, an attacker, a murderer... She began walking at a more brisk pace, not daring to turn around and be confronted by the threatening stranger. After speeding down a few more blocks towards a hotel on the other side of the Kanto region of Japan (actually having deduced that L would choose a hotel further away from his previous one), she soon realised that her stalker wasn't actually making any move to hurt her in anyway. He was simply watching from a distance. For a moment she was confused. Why would an attacker simply be watching? Having gotten a glance at him as well, he didn't seem to fit the profile of a typical stalker or attacker even in the dark. That's when she realised that L must have hired someone to follow her. Whether it was just her or others at Task Force as well, she couldn't be certain. It didn't take much self persuasion for Callie to decide to remain quiet about her discovery. This was the perfect opportunity to prove her innocence to the detective after all.

Around five minutes later, Callie arrived at the hotel in question and quickly showed her police badge to the man at the front desk. She wasn't prepared to mess around today, her body already feeling weak and tired after the day's events. She maintained the charade that had she done previously and eventually the list of names was handed to her. Thankfully the name Ryuzaki was blaring at her and she immediately made her way to the penthouse.

After waiting for the elevator to finally reach the top, she knocked on the door and awaited Watari to open it, which barely took ten seconds.

"Callie?" He looked slightly shocked, apparently having not anticipated her arrival.

"Can I come in, Watari?" She asked with barely enough energy to form the words. Having sensed this, Watari immediately ushered her inside.

"Are you all right, Callie?" He asked, concern laced in his voice as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she passed.

"Yeah," was her short, mumbled response.

L had stood up at her arrival, his hands in his Jean pockets as he stared at her with barely hidden irritation. "You shouldn't keep coming here. You're putting us both at risk."

"Yeah... I know," she uttered, one hand rubbing her eye as she pushed herself to remain awake. "Sorry."

L noticed this and awkwardly rubbed one foot against his other leg. He couldn't help feeling guilty for scolding her when she obviously wasn't feeling her best, but at the same time he couldn't dismiss that her appearing whenever it suited her was dangerous. Especially when he had someone tailing her who had no idea who he really was.

"Maybe you should sit down," he finally suggested and she smiled in gratitude, throwing herself on the sofa like dead weight. L watched her do so before returning to his crouched position in front of his laptop. It felt like the natural thing to do, something that would have been normal four years ago. For a brief moment he allowed this comforting warmth to engulf him.

"So..." she muttered through her arm as she shoved her face in the space between, almost completely face planting the material of the sofa and causing her words to sound muffled. "I couldn't help but notice that you're withholding information from the task force. Is this because of the leak?"

He shouldn't be surprised that she'd figured this out. "Yes. I suspect that whoever Kira is, they must be in some way associated with the Japanese police."

"This could have dire effects on the people at task force, L..." she murmured through a yawn.

"Yes, I am aware of this." Deciding that he shouldn't necessarily be discussing this with one of his suspects, he attempted to change the subject. "Have you been taking your supplements?" He asked carefully, hoping to avoid one of her childish outbursts. What he hadn't anticipated was merely a mute nod.

Callie had grown used to L's ability to divert a conversation when he was avoiding an issue, but that didn't mean she was going to let him this time. "So, you going to tell me what else you're hiding then?"

The detective narrowed his eyes slightly, before turning to Watari and nodding. His mentor smiled at this, having spent all day trying to convince the detective to contact Callie and involve her further in the case. He quickly handed over the case file to L with the physical copies of the letters that were sent to him.

"This was sent to me earlier today. I would like you to have a look at it and tell me your thoughts. Please take your time."

She nodded, grasping the file in one hand with a lazy smile, still sprawled out on the couch. Being handed a case file gave her a sense of pleasant Deja vu, instantly recalling all the times L had done this previously. Though admittedly less reluctantly and with a secret smile that only she would notice. Now he just seemed disinterested. This just wouldn't do. She would have to find some way to rekindle the closeness the had possessed before.

Realising she still hadn't opened the file, she quickly rectified the mistake and glanced over the message inside. She recognised it instantly as the letter left behind by one of the three victims that appeared to be some kind of suicide note. She read it in its entirety once more, noticing some babble about fearing Kira or whatever, that wasn't what she should be focusing on. That wasn't why L handed her this note. There must be something hidden that would make this significant to him. Earlier, in today's meeting, he had briefly mentioned how the differing time of deaths were a direct challenge to him and therefore any message he wanted her to find would be associated with L. Her eyes then quickly caught the first line that horizontally could read as 'L, did you know...' With a smirk she pointed at her discovery and then held out the piece of paper languidly.

"I assume then you have deciphered the message..."

She hummed gently and then found an ounce of strength to lift up her head and make eye contact with the detective. "I imagine you're still waiting for the rest of it."

"Yes, the ending will most likely appear in other prisoners' deaths. But you have failed to mention the obvious once again."

A sudden realisation washed over and she startled upwards with wide eyes and a hammering heart. "He can control the actions of people before they die!"

"Mm, Yes, that is what I've come to believe as well." Watari then handed L his next dose of sugar for his tea which the detective accepted gratefully, immediately towering it next to his expensive and intricate teapot and mug.

"L! Who else have you told about this?"

"As of yet, only Watari, myself and you are aware of this... though perhaps the Task Force may have figured this out by now if they are in any way competent. After all, copies of the actions of the three inmates were sent to them directly. Then there was my hint that they were being used as an experiment."

Allowing this to sink in, Callie buried her head further in her arms. "L, This is awful. The more we find out about Kira... the more scared I become."

L glanced over at her with an appraising eye. If this was an act, it was very convincing. But he could see the fear in her eyes and it seemed genuine. Perhaps she really wasn't Kira. "There is little reason to be afraid. After all, only Watari and I know your real name. Kira cannot kill you." With a deep release of breath, she calmed her stuttering heart at L's words.

"You're right… but there are others in the Task Force who aren't protected, L, and now that you are having people followed..." A hand shot to her mouth as she tried to hide her mistake. She hadn't meant to reveal that she knew so soon. The detective barely looked surprised.

"I had anticipated you would discover you were being followed. Perhaps not as quickly as the very same day..." He trailed off, his dark eyes watching her from the corners, unable to suppress the pride in his prodigy.

"Yeah, well, when you've been through what I've been through..." A whole flash of images of multiple moments in Callie's life passed through her mind, causing a shiver to run down her spine at the memories. There had been so many times in which Callie had had to defend herself, or had witnessed death before her eyes. That was enough to make anyone careful.

L's stomach clenched at the deep melancholy that masked her face as she slowly returned her head to laying on the sofa. The feeling confused him until he realised it was guilt. Much of what had occurred in Callie's life had been his doing, and yet he couldn't bring himself to apologise for it. He wasn't certain he would ever trade the time they had spent together because, no matter how he denied it, he had always possessed an emotion of elation whenever she was nearby.

He didn't believe her to be Kira. He never had. This epiphany was quickly accompanied by the self revelation that he had only thought her to be Kira because he'd been bitterly alone after she left and, in a small way, he had resented her leaving. Now that he had established this much, it wouldn't be difficult to forgive and forget. After all, his first friend… and love… had returned to his side. Just that thought alone was a huge leap for the detective. For so long he had tricked himself into believing that he could never be in a relationship because of who he was and the life he led, despite the similarity in Callie's and his life. His mind had changed during the LABB murder case, determined to reveal his true feelings once B had been brought to justice, but that right had been snatched away when she left. This time he was sure she would stay... because this time he wouldn't be so quick to let her leave.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked tiredly. L's gaze had been set on her for around five minutes and he hadn't spoken a word. This was a sure indication that he was deep in thought and his subconscious was revealing that it was about her.

There was little point lying to her. He guessed she already knew. "You."

His blunt honesty was surprising and Callie's mouth twitched with the beginnings of blissfully embarrassed smile. "Interesting thoughts then?" She teased lightly, moving her head further into her arm to hide a blush that would reveal her actual lack of confidence in this situation.

Instead of answering her L turned to his mentor. "Watari?"

The older man instantly stood from his usual seat at his desk, a glint in his eyes after having listened to their conversation. It seems that L and Callie were finally rekindling the connection that he had always known they shared. "Yes, Ryuzaki?" He asked with far more elation than what may have been considered proper.

L's eyebrow raised questioningly at this, but quickly disregarded it. "Are any of Callie's clothes still with us?"

Watari smiled warmly, placing both his hands behind his back in preparation for his next order. "Indeed there are some."

The detective nodded, Callie watching from the sofa in confusion over the exchange. "Would you please prepare them for Callie?" He turned back to his computer, his thumb reaching for his mouth as he nibbled gently. "She'll be needing them," he murmured as if the last sentence was merely an after thought.

"L, what are you doing?" She asked, wearingly pushing herself off the sofa in order to get a more accurate picture of the blank-eyed detectives expression when he responded.

"Well if you're to be staying here I at least want you to be comfortable, and if my previous deductions were correct, which they always are, you hate having to wear professional clothing such as that." He pointed at her outfit with scarcely suppressed disgust.

Callie's mouth fell agape. What had he just said? "W-wait… I can come back?" The sincerity of her question caused the detective to share one of his rare, genuine smiles.

"Yes. Only if you wish it of course."

With an enthusiastic squeal and an unexpected spout of energy, Callie rushed forwards and wrapped her arms around the detective who, although stiffening at the contact, eventually recuperated the action and even found himself enjoying it. Though admittedly a small tinge of red covered his ears at the memory of the last time they were this close. Suddenly she pulled away and ran towards Watari before repeating the action. The man chuckled with mirth but accepted her embrace happily.

Then her expression contorted slowly as she ended the hug, her eyes returning their gaze to the detective. "What about work? I… whether I prefer it or not, I work for Chief Yagami now." Watari excused himself from the conversation silently. He had to prepare Callie's clothes promptly before anything changed.

"Mm, yes, I was debating about this. I think you could safely remain working at Task Force for the time being whilst keeping in regular contact with Watari and I through a secure line. I'll need someone at Task Force regardless."

Callie knew this more than anyone. "You'll need someone there because of the leak, as well as having someone who can back you up for when the doubt creeps in, right?"

The detective nodded as Watari returned to the room, a pile of clothes in his hands. The young woman quickly rushed over with a huge grin, grasping the material in both hands before bolting into one of the bedrooms to change. Once re-dressed, an action that hardly took three minutes, she emerged from the room wearing her signature white t-shirt, short dungarees and trainers. In her rush to change, her hair had become all dishevelled and in turn resembled how she had looked four years ago.

L stared at her with, what most would consider, a heated gaze. He hadn't realised the extent of how she could affect him until now. Something natural lighted itself inside him causing his heart to stagger uncontrollably. "Welcome back, Renee."

A huge smile spread from cheek to cheek as her eyes watered happily. "Although I have missed you saying that, I think it best we stick with Callie for the time being."

The detective paused for a moment of contemplation. "Mm, perhaps you are right." Though he seemed to relent very reluctantly.

With a small skip in her step, Callie moved to sit beside L in front of his laptop, crossing her legs stiffly as her body was no longer used to the position. She managed it, however, and she couldn't help herself from pumping a fist in victory. This was exactly how it should be. Pleased with herself, she began reading the contents of the web page L was currently staring at. The detective was obviously working on a few other smaller cases whilst he waited for advancements on the Kira case. For a long time there was a shared silence as both emerged themselves in the feeling of being in each other's company once more.

Eventually Callie's eyes began drooping once again, the euphoria she felt earlier leaving behind an extreme exhaustion. Deciding to brave a boundary, she gently lowered her head on L's shoulder, causing him to startle and look around as if begging for help with the situation. Evening his breathing, he glanced down at his invaded shoulder, a calmness engulfing him at the sight. From this position he could clearly see the flutter of her eyelashes, the wisp of her hair and the way her modest chest rose and fell with her gentle heartbeat. With a spurt of confidence, the detective lowered his lips to the drowsy woman's hair and placed a sweet but brief kiss on her head. She shifted slightly under the contact but he could feel the satisfaction radiating off her.

Whatever game they were playing, it felt like winning.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hello, it's me again! Just wanted to say that I was really pleased with the response from the last chapter with the little bit of fluff. It certainly made me more confident about this chapter which is even fluffier! But I'm actually quite proud of how I went about it and I hope you will agree. So please do enjoy this chapter! Plus, you've got to be impressed with how quickly I managed to write this, right? My teachers are probably less proud considering it distracted me from their coursework... oh well. Anyway, thanks again for your kind reviews everyone, as well as all all those people who have started following this story. Cheerio.**

* * *

Chapter 20 – Mixed emotions.

The day after L and Callie had agreed to work closely once more, she grabbed whatever essentials she had needed from her home and moved them all into L's latest hotel room. One major possession being her laptop that she had tinkered with herself. Her hacking skills had improved with the assistance of the device and therefore it possessed some sentimental value to her. Watari helped her in unpacking everything in her room as they discussed what came next, both extremely happy that they were all reunited permanently once more. Her suitcase remained full, however, having remembered how often she had needed to move from place to place.

When initially entering the hotel, she hadn't missed the disappointed glance L had thrown her way when he saw her wearing her professional clothing once again. She had just finished work and had little choice but to wear it. He soon perked up when she had gone back to her signature style, throwing her his adorable panda smile that she found so attractive. For the first time in her life, it really seemed like L noticed everything about her and this left a consistent red tinge on her cheeks.

But that was a week ago. A week since L had placed a loving kiss on her head, an action he had taken to repeating much to her astonishment. Though it was mostly when he believed her to be sleeping or when he wanted her to do something. The relationship hadn't grown beyond that but Callie was more than happy. In fact, there was no word accurate enough to describe how overjoyed she was.

Callie's daydreaming was interrupted by someone moving to occupy the seat next to her. It was Matsuda. Currently Callie sat in the huge space at Task Force Headquarters in which every other detective was situated. They'd just discovered that twelve FBI members had been killed by Kira and Chief Yagami was preparing to give L a grilling. Callie had already been made aware by L earlier in the week that he had hired FBI agents to spy on people in the police force, so this had come as little surprise to her. For around five minutes she'd tried to deter the Chief from lecturing L on the matter, as well as wanting him to believe that he hadn't meant any ill will, but she couldn't do so without revealing herself. It was upsetting for her to hear her colleagues insulting the greatest man she knew, but there was little she could do except beg for them to listen.

Chief Yagami was just connecting a line to L through Watari and she watched with baited breath. This would be difficult to listen to. "L, I just got off the phone with the director of the FBI! According to him you arranged for the FBI to come to Japan and investigate everyone here associated with the Task Force!"

L's voice was a stark contrast to the Chief's booming tone. "Yes, I did." The reply was quiet, as if L wasn't even really at his computer but stood further away. Callie's heart sank to her stomach. That could only mean he was struggling with the situation and he was trying to cover up this fact. If she was able, she would have run back to the hotel there and then.

"So how do you explain this?" Chief Yagami continued. "Are we now suspects in our own investigation?"

"I felt that it was necessary in uncovering Kira's identity," came L's cool and calculated response. Or at least that would be what everyone else in the room heard. Callie easily recognised his exasperation. Despite them both having anticipated this situation, it didn't make it any easier.

"I can't accept that!" shouted the Chief, causing Matsuda to shift uncomfortably beside her. "I find it unbelievable that you would spy on us!"

Callie had heard enough. She loved the Chief as if he was family, but shouting at L in front of everyone at Task Force headquarters was belittling and would damage his image. The mutterings of not trusting L already started in the room and this only solidified her thoughts. "Chief, please think about it! Kira had to have gotten his information from somewhere and it would be only natural to assume that he had to be in some way associated with the Task Force in order to gather this information in the first place!" She pleaded hopefully, and it did seem to placate the man somewhat as he released a long, breathy sigh.

"I understand this, but if L had been upfront with us then perhaps we could have investigated this ourselves."

L's voice cut in through the speakers. "If I suspected the Task Force, or someone related to the Task Force, I couldn't trust that any information I received would be the whole truth." Evidently Callie's help had bolstered his confidence to speak openly with the Chief about his thoughts. This in itself was a new development for L and Callie smiled at the prospect.

The Chief finally relented to the logic and apologised for his outburst. However the other members weren't so convinced and were still discussing their dislike for the world's greatest detective. There was only one course of action in her opinion. Excusing herself from the meeting, she found an isolated room in which she would be able to converse openly.

After checking that the room was completely empty, Callie pulled out her phone and dialled the number that L had given her. After a few moments, the ringing beeps ceased signalling the call had begun. "L?"

"Yes, Callie?" He asked with genuine interest. He had watched her leave the meeting through the web cam but hadn't anticipated she would just call him.

"I… I want to tell the Chief who I am." She had her reasons. The main being that she was certain the Chief trusted her, and she trusted L. Therefore he would be much more inclined to do the same. But she also didn't particularly like hiding who she really was any longer. Being with L again gave her a dramatic reminder of who she had been concealing and she didn't want to be behind this mask. Once she had revealed the truth, she could come to Task Force headquarters as L's employer, and not the Japanese director's.

"I see." A silent pause followed. Callie awaited with baited breath for the detective to say anything. She was certain that L would have revealed her at some point in the near future, but it all came down to whether the time suited him. "Very well. I assume you know not to tell him your birth name. Renee will do. Also I ask that you only reveal yourself to Soichiro Yagami for the time being." Callie was just about to ask why before L interrupted as if already guessing her question. "We have already established that Kira is somehow associated with the Task Force. Although 'Renee' is also an alias, I am concerned that someone may be more likely to access information about your life prior to your arrival in Japan."

She smiled to herself despite the gloomy situation. L was worried about her. "Okay," she replied simply, accepting her instructions. Before the detective could put the phone down, she interrupted, remembering the darkness of his mood earlier. "L… Are you okay?"

Another silent pause. "Yes, Renee."

Her heartbeat sped up as he muttered the name she had grown up with. No doubt he had called her Renee to distract her from how he was truly feeling, and she couldn't deny that it worked for a moment. "Are you certain? I know that it was rough in there and-"

"We already anticipated this would happen, remember?"

She nodded to herself mutely, releasing a shaky breath as she did so. "Yeah, you're right. To be honest the way they spoke about you probably bothered me more than you. But that's why I have to speak to the Chief. I need him to understand that you're better than what they say."

"Are you certain your confidence in me isn't misguided?" he retorted, though Callie could hear the smile in his tone and she smirked in return.

"Pretty sure… panda boy." The last comment was meant as a spontaneous jab in order to lighten to mood, but somehow sounded more suggestive, leading the whole sentence to sound utterly ridiculous.

"What did you just call me?" L asked with amusement. She could already feel her cheeks burning up from embarrassment at the image of the detective holding his phone with his forefinger and thumb and a big cheesy grin on his face.

"Well, I've gotta go. Seeya later, L!" She exclaimed through fake laughter before quickly putting the phone down. For a moment she just stood there, slapping her phone against her forehead. _I'm such an idiot._

After berating herself for a further five minutes, Callie returned to the meeting room and promptly located the chief packing papers into a briefcase as everyone else in the room began piling out. It seemed as if the meeting had finished after L had vanished to speak with her on the phone.

"Chief!" she called from across the room garnering his attention. Seeing that he was still busy, she ran over to him and began helping him with the files of information. "I have to speak with you," she finally said and he looked at her curiously.

"What is it, Renshaw?"

Callie glanced nervously around the room, wishing to wait until everyone else had left. She spotted Matsuda waiting for her by the door. She inclined her head towards the exit with her head and at first he didn't seem to understand that she wanted him to leave, so he continued to wave in her direction. Eventually she glared at him and he gaped for a moment before realising his mistake and bolted out the door. Callie sighed and returned her attention to the Chief.

"I have something to tell you." The seriousness of her tone caught his attention as he waited patiently for her to continue. "I know L."

This statement sent him stuttering. He wasn't certain how this could be possible if his understanding was accurate. "I-I'm not sure I understand."

 _Yes he did_ , Callie thought. He just doesn't want to. "I know L. Personally, I mean. In fact, I've known him for many years. We grew up in the same place."

Soichiro's eyes widened to impossible standards. "H-How?"

Callie smirked as unbidden memories of the times they spent together surfaced. "I can't reveal too much. I have to protect him and… others we care for. But you should know that Callie Renshaw doesn't actually exist." Her eyes lowered in fake shame. The least she could do is play innocent to a cop. After all, a forged life wasn't exactly legal.

"Then… who are you?" He seemed disappointed but after hearing her explanation she was confident he wouldn't hold it against her.

"My name is Renee. More than that I cannot say. But I will tell you that I never wanted to deceive you. When I left L's side four years, it was under circumstances that made my completely new life unavoidable. It was the only way I could protect those I cared for."

The Chief seemed to weigh up this response, and thankfully he accepted it wholeheartedly. There was some bonuses to being so close to the Chief and his family she supposed. "So why reveal this now?"

Callie lifted her eyes back from staring at the ground and into the Chief's eyes. She hoped he could see her sincerity. "Because you don't trust L… but you should! I can tell you that he had no other alternative than to investigate the Task Force. Even I was investigated!"

The Chief sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. "I understand."

"I hope you can forgive me, Chief. I wish I could help you to understand further but L has made me swear that I tell you, and only you."

Mr Yagami's eyes widened once more with the realisation that she had private contact with L away from the investigation. "L said that?" She nodded, her hand rubbing her right arm awkwardly. "Well, then am I to assume this information is to remain confidential?"

"Yes, for the time being. With the Kira case being as dangerous as it is..."

He inclined his head to show he understood before picking up the briefcase in preparation for leaving. "Well, how about we discuss this further on the way home? I'm certain my wife would enjoy your presence at dinner." For a moment she considered declining the offer with the thought of returning to L in the forefront of her mind. But she couldn't deny the appeal having dinner with the Yagami household possessed.

"All right." With that curt agreement, they both left Task Force headquarters, Chief Yagami making sure it was securely shut behind him.

Once they both seated themselves in the car and belted up, Soichiro accelerated and the journey to his house began. Callie couldn't prevent her nervous tapping on her leg, just waiting for the barrage of curiosity. She hadn't anticipated for him to change the subject completely.

"I'll be calling a meeting tomorrow. I'll be giving everyone in the police force a chance to leave the Kira case." Callie noted his defeated tone, as if already anticipating a great deal of people who would advocate. She found herself agreeing with this silent assumption.

"Well, you can be certain I'll be there, and that I'll be sticking around." He smiled warmly but his fingers bristled over the steering wheel.

"Are you saying this because of L, or are you staying because you want to?" His tone sounded harsher than intended because of his fatigue, but Callie knew this.

"I can't say for certain," she replied honestly. "The relationship I have with L is far more complicated than just saying that if L wasn't in my life, I'd stay anyway. Without L, I'm certain I wouldn't even be in the occupation."

The Chief couldn't disguise the interested glance he shared with her. "It is difficult to process that there is someone out there who knows L so intimately, aside from Watari of course." Callie's face turned red with a deep blush that spread across her cheeks from the Chief's choice of words. "So, what is he like? Or is that something you can't answer?"

Callie sighed, thankful for the distraction. "No, I can't say. Not yet. I hope you can understand that." He nodded calmly.

"Then perhaps you can tell me a little more of yourself." Callie wanted to be as honest as she could, but at the same time had to remain elusive. Although Wammy's House wasn't a huge secret in England, the children inside were well protected and she couldn't risk revealing them. So instead she spoke of how her father died, how she had been sent to an orphanage and how she had worked with L multiple times in her life from the age of twelve. "It's unbelievable that you both started so young."

She smiled, secretly relishing the astonishment the Chief was demonstrating. "L's the one you should really be impressed with. My involvement in the cases was mostly following his orders. The things he has done for the world... and most of his accomplishments people won't even know."

The Chief watched her for a brief few seconds and instantly recognised the daydreaming glaze of her eyes that looked as if they were in a state of supernatural euphoria. He smirked, coming to the conclusion that this young girl, Renee?, held affections for the detective that would be considered intricately intimate. Another aspect that she no doubt wanted kept a secret. Poor Matsuda.

The conversation quickly died down once they pulled up outside the Yagami household. He allowed Callie to jump out before driving the car into the garage. Not bothering to wait, she ran to the front door and pulled it open. "Hello!" she shouted from the top of her lungs. She could already see the rolling of Light's eyes from his room at how loud her voice was.

Not a moment later Sayu came charging down the stairs as she had done last time, but instead of wrapping her arms around her waist, she yanked her off the ground by her legs with a squeal. "You're getting inventive with your greetings, Sayu," Callie uttered whilst waving her arms around to balance herself, images of the tiny girl unceremoniously crashing her to the ground coming to mind. The youngest Yagami giggled before finally dropping her back to the ground.

The Chief entered a moment later, accepting Sayu's enthusiastic embrace. Sachiko took that moment to walk into the room holding a tea towel as she wiped her hands from some unknown substance. "Hello again, my dear. I already prepared extra dessert in case you came today." That was another bonus of the Yagami household. They didn't stop her from eating sweets because they had no idea the extent of her anaemia. With a huge smile, she couldn't prevent herself from becoming giddy at the excitement of dessert.

"You still get excited over dessert, tyke?" interrupted Light's cool voice after silently moving downstairs. Callie's eyes narrowed without her realising. There seemed to be something different about Light today. The aura around him felt electric, a resonating arrogance accompanying his every movement. It was as if his confidence had sky-rocketed... or he had achieved something no other human could possibly comprehend. He seemed to notice her strange behaviour as he narrowed an eyebrow in her direction.

She quickly laughed him off to ease the tension, though it did little for the heaviness she felt inside. He reminded her so much of B. That was unnerving. "Ah, you know me, Light. Could never resist the allure of diabetes inducing treats."

He chuckled, but it seemed forced. "Yeah, true."

Both had been so occupied with sizing each other up, neither had noticed they were now alone in the corridor. Sayu could be heart gushing in front of the television and the Chief and his wife were conversing in the kitchen.

Still watching Light, Callie felt herself becoming concerned. There was something wrong with him and she couldn't possibly put it off any longer. "Light, are you okay?"

He seemed surprised, then ashamed. It was like his inner monologue had caused him to become embarrassed from her consideration. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She shrugged, unsure herself. "Come on, tyke. Your stomach is grumbling and it's kinda distracting."

She smirked, enjoying the teasing tone that had returned between them. "Yes, your majesty," she replied with a mock bow. He rolled his eyes and gestured for her to enter the front room ahead of him.

Dinner was just being placed on the table when they walked in and instantly Callie ran to sit down in her usual spot, Light joining her a moment later in the seat next to her. "I'm so looking forward to this!"

Sayu watched her with wide eyes as Callie began wolfing food into her mouth before the Chief and Sachiko even had the chance to take their places. "You should be careful, Cal! You don't want to lose your figure."

Callie paused mid-swallow as she consequently coughed up her lungs. Light smirked in amusement before slapping her on the back. She scowled lightly at the perfect looking teen as Sayu released fits of laughter. "You know that doesn't actually work unless something is lodged, right?"

"Perhaps. But it was amusing all the same."

Callie smiled deviously and before he could determine what that could mean, she grabbed his pretty little head and began rubbing her fist against it. He shouted in revulsion as she scrubbed even harder.

"Get off, Cal!"

She laughed heartily before finally releasing him. His glower was murderous. "Aw, com'on, Light. I think its an improvement," she said, regarding his usually primped hair that now more or less resembled a bird's nest.

"What the hell is going on here?" Soichiro shouted from the doorway with a plate of food in hand as his wife brought in the rest from behind.

"Callie and Light were showing how much they loved each other again," Sayu blurted through her non-stop giggling.

The duo both rolled their eyes at the young girl opposite them. Much to Callie's pleasure, the mood had elevated enough to appease the worries that had previously clouded her thoughts about her friend. Though the heads of the household still looked grave. With a tired sigh, the Chief and his wife sat down with a scolding glare at Light and herself. The young man in question began patting his hair down, a fake irritated expression still sitting firmly on his features. Callie could tell that he wasn't really annoyed with her, but his pride had been wounded and therefore he had to put on a pretence.

"If we can all act seriously for a moment, I would like to discuss something with you all." Everyone present at the table gave the Chief their full attention. "I figured you would find out sooner or later, so I might as well tell you now." It seemed the chief was going to reveal to the family his involvement in the Kira case. Callie wasn't certain why he had invited her round if he was going to do this. It felt... intrusive. "I don't want you to be alarmed. I'm sure you've heard of this Kira investigation and, well, I'm currently in charge of it."

Sayu gasped excitedly. "What? Are you serious?! That's so cool, dad!" Callie rolled her eyes at Sayu's innocence and naivety. She dared a glance to Light, willing to see some indication of what he thought about the situation, but his hair covered his eyes.

Soichiro stared at his daughter with the hope that the gravity of the case would show itself. "That's not exactly the point I'm trying to make." Light glanced up from behind his hair as Sayu finally showed some understanding that the correct response was one of apprehension. "You see the truth is, the FBI sent twelve of their agents to Japan to assist us in finding Kira. Then all of them died yesterday."

When Sayu gasped again, it was no longer in excitement. Callie found herself focusing more on Light's reaction, however. Or a more apt description would be Light's lack of reaction. He didn't seem surprised at all. "Does that mean they were all killed by Kira?" It was like he was forcing himself to give some sort of response. But the question had the added effect on Sayu who immediately began taking the conversation more seriously.

The Chief clasped his hands together in front of him as he continued his explanation. "What I'm really trying to say is that Kira may kill anyone who tries to go after him. His crimes are ruthless and more frightening than anything we've seen. Many detectives have already quit."

Sayu's pleading eyes found her father's. "Dad, you should quit too! I don't want you to die. What if he gets you?!" Then suddenly she turned to Callie. "And aren't you on the case as well?! Dad, you have to take her off too!"

This startled her somewhat. She'd never had anyone but L and Watari express any level of concern for her before this, reminding her just how close to the Yagami family she had become. Even Light shot a worried glance in her direction as if even he didn't want her involved.

Before the conversation could continue any further, Callie's phone began vibrating in her pocket. There was only one person would be calling her at this time. A small smile appeared as she excused herself from the room. She needed to find a space in which she could converse privately, however, and opted for Light's room. It was the furthest room away in the house after all.

As soon as she rushed into the room, she shut the door behind her and answered the phone. "L?" She asked immediately, though she already knew who it would be.

"Is there any particular reason you haven't returned to the hotel tonight?" His monotonous voice echoed in her ear. He seemed to be forcing himself to sound normal, but there was a hint of anger present. But she knew exactly how to handle this situation.

"Well, erm… after work Matsuda asked me out to dinner and I said yes." This would rile L right up. Everyone at Task Force knew of the small crush Matsuda had on her, which of course meant that the world's greatest detective would have noticed as well. It had been a while since she had the opportunity to play a game like this.

"Oh, really?" L replied, his voice sounding faintly amused. She hoped this was because he was putting on an act because if he genuinely didn't care that she was with another man… Well, it was time to poke the nail in the head.

"Mhm, yup. I probably won't be coming back to the hotel tonight so don't wait up." That should really set him steaming.

"Ah, I see." A small pause. "Well perhaps you can stop with the terrible attempts in making me jealous and we can start being honest with each other again. How is Chief Yagami by the way?" Damn it. That's why he hadn't sounded bothered by the mention of Matsuda. He'd already tracked her down before the conversation this time.

"Okay, you win. The Chief asked me to dinner after our conversation earlier and it didn't seem right to refuse him." She could almost see his smugness over the phone. "Though if I had to guess, I reckon the reason you called was because you were concerned for me."

L sighed heavily, but didn't refute the claim. "I trust that you said nothing damning."

She scoffed and pouted at his obvious dismissal of her previous teasing comment. "Of course not. Oh, but I should probably tell you that the Chief is organising a meeting tomorrow. He's narrowing down the detectives, just like you said." L had discussed this possibility with her yesterday evening and they both agreed that this course of action would be the most beneficial to the detective. He'd already planned to meet anyone he trusted face to face for this case. They'd argued about this for around an hour as Callie thought that L revealing himself was dangerous, but then L countered that with a logical, less emotional argument about why it was necessary. Eventually she had submitted to his logic in her exhaustion, then preceded to fall asleep on his shoulder again.

Light's bedroom door then swiftly opened, revealing a rather surprised teenage boy awaiting an explanation. "Oh, well, I've gotta go... Ryuzaki," she stuttered through breathy gasps. She hated calling him that. "Speak to you later!" She put the phone down before L could even respond.

"You didn't have to stop on my account," Light said, shaking off his surprise and leering towards his desk protectively.

"Sorry for invading your room. It's just… it was a private conversation and your room is the most isolated in the house."

Light accepted her explanation but he couldn't quite quell his curiosity. He had never heard her mention a Ryuzaki before so he was interested in what their possible relationship could be. He was certain there wasn't anyone at Task Force with that name and Callie hadn't any friends or family from before her appearance in Japan from what he was aware of. "Who was that?" He asked casually as she shifted from foot to foot. When it looked as if she wouldn't respond, he added an extra push. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't ask since you said it was private. It's just I've never heard you mention a Ryuzaki before and yet you seemed quite close from what I heard."

Callie searched for a lie in her head, but lying to Light was always a difficult endeavour. She was good at lying. Everyone knew that. But every second she hesitated was an added second that Light filled the silence. He sure loved the sound of his own voice.

"… So, is he your boyfriend?" The heat rose to her face at his final suggestion, which he instantly grasped as a 'yes'. Callie wasn't certain how to define her relationship with L at that moment, but Light believing that Ryuzaki was her boyfriend, although sickening when she thought of B, was an easy escape route for her own stuttering. "Wow!" He faked a laugh. "I'm surprised you've found someone who can compete with your sweet tooth and need to manhandle objects all the time." She scowled playfully before rushing to the top of his bed and yanking off a pillow to throw at him from across the room. "Hey!" The large cushion had hit him straight in the head at some force.

She giggled with one hand on her hip. "Just because you can't find anyone to replace your affection for cologne and hairspray doesn't mean that we both have to remain alone our entire lives." The pillow barraged right back at her and she flopped to the ground. They both laughed together for a couple more minutes.

Finally Callie sighed in exhaustion. She was due her supplements but she hadn't any with her. She had to get back to the hotel and pretty quickly. "Well," she started, pushing herself off the floor. "I have to be going. Seeya soon, princess."

He smirked at the childish nickname, but faltered at her lazy eyes. Light, despite never being told, knew she had anaemia from his tallying of the symptoms. He'd mentioned it once to her, but his father had been around so she had just brushed him off. "Be careful going home, Cal," he replied far too seriously to go unnoticed.

They stared at each other for what felt like minutes. For a brief moment, Callie thought that her whole deductions about Light's shift in behaviour had been invalid. He really seemed to care for her. She nodded mutely and then promptly left the room, ensuring the door was shut behind her. It wasn't long before she was saying her goodbyes again, accepting a securely packaged dessert for the return trip home, refusing a lift, and walking towards the hotel that L was currently residing in.

* * *

"Watari." The older man inclined his head at the tone of L's voice. This usually meant he was about to be given an instruction. "Callie will be arriving shortly. Would you please get her supplements ready?"

His mentor smiled warmly as he rose from his seat. "Yes, of course." He never bothered to question how he knew these simple things about her. Although he could probably guess that the detective had been keeping an eye on her with the tracker fitted into her watch.

The detective had been growing more and more concerned at how late Callie may be staying at the Yagami household for. He was certain that she hadn't taken her supplements at her designated time considering they were all in the hotel room. Although being concerned for another human life during a detrimental case such as this one was distracting, he found himself revelling in the feeling. _Raya, what have you done to my head?_

"Is there anything else you'll be needing, Ryuzaki?" Watari asked after returning to the room with Callie's drug bag. "Mhm, yes, would you please bring in some more tea and sugar?" The older man glanced at the sugar tower the detective had been creating for the past hour with an arched brow. With a small tut, he turned and did as he was bid.

Five minutes later, the hotel door opened as a sluggish short haired woman entered. Her arms were extended above her head and her mouth open as if to catch flies. The sound that vibrated through her indicated that she was yawning rather than attempting a terrible impression of Edvard Munch's 'the Scream' painting. Before she could even say a word, Watari was holding out her bag and she took it gratefully.

As soon as Callie had taken her supplements, she threw the bag onto the sofa and sat herself beside L in their usual new habit. L glanced at her with a secretive smile as she immediately lowered her head onto his shoulder. They both had become much more attuned to physical touches and therefore their close contact no longer felt awkward or forced.

"You didn't really think that I could possibly believe that you would succumb to Touta Matsuda's one sided affection, did you?" He mumbled from behind his forefinger as his other hand glided over his keyboard.

Callie laughed at the unexpected comment in reference to their previous phone conversation. "I suppose not. But in my opinion, you've gotten a bit cocky." She winked at him to punctuate her statement. The detective's heart skipped a beat at the gesture, the insinuation being that he already had faith enough in her being his, and therefore Matsuda not standing a chance. Though there may be some truth to that…

"So, did I miss anything whilst I was away today?"

The detective beside her shifted with a barely detectable sigh. Callie had already closed her eyes so she didn't see him reaching for another folder. He gently tapped it against her side and she blinked in surprise before scowling at the offending article.

Quickly glancing over its contents, she grew irritated. It was the final letter to the other suicide notes left by other dead prisoners. Her and L had debated for a long time over the second note and its possible meaning. It seemed Kira was just playing with them after all. She threw the file across the floor, allowing it to glide swiftly away from her. "Arsehole," she muttered sharply, but smiled in triumph as L began chuckling airily.

"Callie! There is no need for such language!" Watari scolded from the other side of the room.

The duo looked at their mentor before returning their gaze on each other. They stared blankly for a further few seconds before they both started laughing, Watari joining in soon after. With a pleased release of breath, Callie lowered her head back onto L's shoulder. Although he was rather skinny, she found if she put her cheek in a particular position, it was easy to get comfortable.

They remained that way for the remainder of the evening. L would usually have asked Watari to take her to bed as his mentor himself did the same. This night was different. Callie hadn't actually fallen asleep as she usually would have laying on his shoulder, and Watari had already retired for the evening. This left them perfectly alone. Images of a more confident L whisking the girl off her feet with a passionate kiss that would leave them both breathless dominated his imagination. He had figured himself old enough to be past such hormonal urges, but apparently having been deprived the privilege during his pubescent years, his body was reminding him the bliss he could potentially feel in the joining of his gender counterpart. He had been battling the same urges all week. His distraction, the one currently resting on him, was blissfully unaware of his predatory dominating turmoil.

"Renee?" He questioned in the darkness, their only illumination provided by his laptop screen.

"Yes, L?" She replied just as simply. The jubilation they felt within each other's company relaxing them both.

"Would you be agreeable to me kissing you?" His blunt enquiry alarmed her, her head shooting off his shoulder to stare at the detective with wide eyes. The detective couldn't prevent a self-satisfied smirk at the way he could affect her with a few simple words, her cheeks turning a flaming red. At first he feared she would be too afraid to say yes, but eventually she nodded. Slowly he shuffled his crouched position so he was closer to her. She stiffened, but didn't move away.

This was the first time that the detective would be initiating a kiss and he wanted to prove to himself that this was another action he could master under the pressure of being the world's greatest detective. Slowly, his pale lips inched closer to hers, pausing at the precipice – their mouths sharing breath as they both struggled to maintain their oxygen levels with their nerves causing their insides to perform cartwheels. Garnering further strength, the detective inched further forward until his soft lips embraced hers. At first the kiss was tentative, inexperienced, but for Callie it was heavenly. After a few seconds, she attempted to pull away, anticipating that to be the extent in which L would be comfortable going, but apparently Watari had treated him with a double dosage of sugar that day because L just pulled her right back to him. Their lips mingled to together in blissful open mouthed kisses as they both lost themselves in the foreign sensation. It was a learning curb for both of them. In fact it made it easier to think of the experience as an experiment rather than an exchange of mutual affection, despite that being exactly what it was.

A few minutes later, L pulled far enough away so they could both catch their breath. Callie's mind had gone completely blank. "Why… I mean, what was… I'm not sure I-"

L's judgement on the exchange was performing somersaults. He hadn't anticipated a simple romantic gesture such as that could cause his thought processes to speed up rather than slow down. It almost made him want to hold her close again.

Callie soon found herself giggling like a school girl… or at least how she imagined school girls laughed in a situation such as this. It wasn't much different to Sayu when that Hideki Ryuga came on television. "That was..." she finally managed with a nervous tinge. Although L had initiated the kiss, she couldn't be certain he enjoyed it.

But if his panda smile was any indication, he certainly had. "Indeed. Though I believe if Watari had seen that exchange, he'd already be planning our wedding day," he muttered with a pretend dejection.

Her own body curled in on itself, shuddering at the accuracy. "You're not wrong." She shuddered again. After a small, but comfortable, silence had passed between the pair, Callie dared the question that had been playing on her mind for the past few minutes. "So… what does this mean for us, L?"

The detective nibbled on his thumb, pretending to contemplate the question brought forward to him. "Mm, well firstly it means that there can be no more dates between you and Matsuda." She laughed heartily, but L stared at her seriously. "You should know that I've never been very good at sharing."

His possessive tone and sharp stare only served to make her hot under the collar, literally. This was a side of L she had never seen before. Apparently, in the aftermath of their sensual utopia, L had decided he wanted that solely for himself. It was unexpected, and many would find it intimidating, but Callie felt completely safe and protected under his scrutiny. "Nor have I." She kissed him again, more chaste than their last exchange, but still packed with the heat and strength of her love for this impossibly brilliant man.

The detective hummed in appreciation as her head lowered itself back on his shoulder. "You should try and sleep now, Callie."

She shook her head, but not at the suggestion. "Call me Renee."

L grinned silently to himself. He was truly happy. With all the bravado he had gained through the experience, he searched for Renee's hand in the darkness, grasping it in his own. At first there was no response, not even a shaky breath, but she composed herself quickly and squeezed her hand against his lovingly allowing the detective to return his own breathing to normal.

The feel of L's hand in her own caused her eyes to water in happiness. With the way L usually approached having to hold anything, the feel of his hand holding hers like a lifeline brought the cocktail of emotions she had experienced in the past five minutes alone barraging down. He was holding her like she mattered, like she was precious, and like she was the only person in the whole world. Although this may only be a hyperbole of her own desires, his thumb running across her skin, instead of being stuck in his mouth, only exposed the way they truly felt.

It was this moment that Renee decided she would no longer be hiding from anything or anyone. It was this moment that she decided that no matter what Kira threw their way, they would be able to overcome it together. After all, L alone couldn't change the world. He was going to need help.

He was going to need Renee.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Just a quick word from me this time. Basically... this chapter was, excuse my French, a bitch to write. But I hope you enjoy it all the same. After the next chapter, things will probably be speeding up a lot more, but the next chapter has significant importance for Renee. You can probably guess why. Alrighty then... without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter 21 - Unveiling

After the her and L's discussion the previous night, Renee had returned to referring to herself as the name she had been assigned by Watari. She felt more like herself already, even if it was only in her own head. She was certain that after today's meeting at the police agency took place, she would soon be hearing people call her 'Renee' rather than 'Callie' more often. Once L had the opportunity to work closer with the Japanese police, her appointment at his side would be permanent and she would leave the police force. She could already imagine the horrified gasp from Matsuda, as well as the uncertain frown from the Chief, but the excitement bubbling inside her showed the decision to be the right one.

"Hey, Callie!"

She jumped slightly at the unexpected voice before turning to see a jogging Matsuda coming towards her. "Oh hi, Matsuda. How are you?" She asked politely as they both arrived at Task Force headquarters.

He blushed at her seemingly genuine interest. "Oh, erm, I'm great thanks. Yourself?" She just nodded in reply. "So, what do you think the meetings about?" Matsuda asked in referral to the Chief's instruction that every detective make their way to the Task Force building for an important discussion.

"Oh, I don't really," she lied easily, not really feeling like explaining the whole situation to her vacant-minded colleague. The Chief would be revealing everything sooner or later anyway.

Then they both silently entered the conference room to find a lot of the curious detectives had already taken their seats. The Chief had also already arrived, sitting at the front table patiently. Not wanting to wait around, Renee sat down in her usual spot and glimpsed around the room. She half expected Watari to have arrived by now, but she didn't see him. Perhaps he was waiting for the meeting to adjourn before he came in to speak with whoever was left. L would have instructions waiting for them.

After ten minutes of empty chatter with Matsuda, the Chief cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. Once the room was silent, he took a deep breath to prepare himself. "We now know that Kira doesn't just target criminals. He'll kill anyone who opposes him. It's quite possible that we may all be killed by Kira." Renee could feel the exacerbating tension rise, the room itself feeling more claustrophobic as a result. "Think of your own lives, your families, and all the others you would be leaving behind. If anyone wants to leave this investigation – now is the time. You won't be demoted if you choose not to stay, you have my word." Renee instantly began glancing around at the other members of the Task Force, spotting any who looked as if they would leave.

The meeting was put on hold temporarily to give the detectives the opportunity to decide their fates. Renee didn't move from her spot, whereas others left to grab coffee and chat privately with their friends about the situation. That wasn't required for her. Instead she allowed her mind to wander to the illustrious detective who had wormed himself so thoroughly into her heart. The feel of his fingers against her skin, and the sweet taste of his tongue against her own almost made her moan in bliss at the vividness of the memories. But the strange glances she was already receiving stopped her. Her first kiss with L had been a desperate goodbye camouflaged to hide her true sadness four years ago, but the kiss they shared the previous night was nothing of the sort. It had been filled with a heated passion that even Renee hadn't been certain L possessed. He had certainly proved her wrong.

Uncertain how long she had allowed herself to succumb to her sweet fantasies, she gazed around to find that the only people left gathered were Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda, Ukita, Ide and of course herself and the Chief. It was a little disappointing to see such few numbers willing to assist in capturing the world's deadliest serial killer, but it was understandable.

"Well, I suppose I should be glad that at least six of you are willing to lay down your lives to catch Kira," the Chief finally said, his hands clasped in front of his face as he sat at his desk.

"The fact you have chosen to stay means you have a strong sense of justice. I trust all of you." L's voice startled her somewhat, having not heard nor seen Watari enter. Perhaps she shouldn't have been daydreaming as much as she had been.

Aizawa turned to the electronically modified voice with a deep, sceptical scowl. Renee could already see where this was going. "Hey, hold on! L just said he's decided to trust us now, but honestly what reason do we have to trust him?!"

Renee glowered at him ferociously, though he hardly seemed to notice. She turned her eyes to the Chief to make a silent plea for him to say something in the detective's defence. After all, that was why she had revealed the truth to him in the first place. But the Chief wasn't looking at her, instead his eyes were focused on Watari and the laptop in the corner of the room.

"Look, L, all of us have agreed to stick our necks out here. So I hope you understand what this means," Ide readily agreed with Aizawa, though that came as little surprise. Them two were basically the epitome of Tweedle dum and Tweedle dee. "But you never have to show your face, do you? You just give the orders." Renee could feel herself growing hot as the anger burned inside her. The only reason she was remaining quiet was because this is exactly what L wanted.

"I don't see how we can work with you under these conditions!" exclaimed Aizawa, cementing the argument firmly enough for the Chief to finally add his input.

"L, if all of us are going to work together on this investigation, and if you truly meant what you said about trusting us, why don't you come here so we can all meet in person?" Renee wanted to laugh out loud at the preposterous suggestion, but figured that L could take the lead on this one.

"The thought had already crossed my mind. After all, I did say I trusted all of you." A small smile tugged at her lips at how the comment seemed to be more directed at her. Watari then turned the screen in their direction and Renee realised it was the other members' instructions. Of course she had no need to read them because she already knew where he was. There was little reason for her to stick around here any longer. From this moment forward, she would be able to wear her own clothes again, cut her own hair if she liked, and never put any more blasted make-up on her face. She felt so free.

"Right, well, you guys can hang around here and debate amongst yourselves if you like. I'm going to head out." Everyone in the room, apart from the Chief, watched her with a scrutiny that suggested she had grown two heads as she waved them off and left the room without a second glance. She wasn't prepared to listen to them second guess L for the remainder of the day, not when she could be of some real use by L's side. Plus she really wanted out of these heels.

* * *

"I'm back!" she called in a sing-song voice as she shut the hotel door behind her and kicked off her shoes.

L, for once in a very long time, wasn't sat behind his laptop screen. Instead he was perched on an armchair, occupying himself by balancing empty milk containers on top of each other with the aid of the coffee table. "Welcome home, Renee," he murmured distractedly, his mind evidently more preoccupied with the impending reveal of himself to the other Task Force members.

"Watari not back yet?" She asked, glancing around the room as if to spot him. It was a little surprising not to see him there to be honest. Watari travelled by car, whereas she went on foot. He should have arrived before her.

"Watari is organising the fake police badges for your colleagues."

"Ex-colleagues," she retorted with a shining smile. "Speaking of which, I'm going to get changed."

L watched with amusement as the young woman ran into her room, almost tripping in the process due to her over excitement. He had to admit that he was also enjoying the prospect of her become his employee again. Like he said, he wasn't very good at sharing. Though he supposed he would have no choice but to share her with the other Task Force members when they arrived. It wasn't like he could claim ownership of her entire schedule when they would all be working together to catch Kira.

A few minutes later Renee barraged out of the bedroom with the widest grin she could muster. "I'm officially free!" she shouted happily, laughing as she threw herself onto the sofa beside L's armchair. The impact sent L's tower toppling to the floor and she stared at him sheepishly as he froze, calculating the damage. "eh… sorry, L."

"Well that just won't do," he uttered dangerously, a deviously blank expression on his face. Renee was certain he was planning something.

"Please don't hurt me," she whimpered pathetically as the detective pushed himself off the armchair and stepped over to the sofa that she was currently backing up on. He paused before suddenly pouncing forwards and with a squeak, Renee fell backwards onto the floor. L looked pleased with himself as he made his way back to his own spot. "Oh no you don't!" She jumped up dramatically, wrapping her arms around his chest as she brought him back down with her. If it wasn't for the fact that she'd missed being able to be this childish, she might have grown more embarrassed about the fact they were intertwined on the floor in close proximity.

L, on the other hand, wasn't as oblivious to this fact. He couldn't help but stare into her wide chestnut eyes as she playfully pinned him to the ground. He knew that with his practice in capoeira, he could easily overpower her, and though this did provide some rather satisfying predatory responses inside him, there was also something unexpectedly provocative in being submissive. But the detective wasn't one for staying submissive for long. With a wry smirk, he swiped his leg from underneath her and switched their positions. Now she seemed to understand the gravity of the situation a little more, the rouge on her cheeks endearing the detective further. "Checkmate," he murmured in a deep voice that vibrated down to her very core, consequently causing Renee to squirm underneath him.

She honestly felt like she could throw up. L's voice was doing things to her that she previously hadn't thought possible. The sensuous nature of their position had initially gone unnoticed by her. It was only when the tables had turned did she realise her bodies reaction. What had she gotten herself into? This was much worse than the last time this had happened. This time nobody moved. "L..." she said breathlessly, though she couldn't help but be a little smug at the reaction she was getting out of the usually stoic detective. His own breaths were laboured and he looked to be holding back a great deal.

After a few more pants of breath, he seemed to make a decision as his face grew gradually closer to her own. This time she knew what to expect, their lips forming together in perfect synchronisation. L's tongue sought entrance to her mouth with hopeless abandon as Renee's daring hands curled themselves around his back. Apparently one experience was all it took for the detective to confidently take her breath away after only a brief minute.

He reluctantly pulled away, worried how much farther that could carry itself if he allowed him to succumb to bodily desire. This wasn't the right time for such frivolous frolicking. He doubted the other Task Force members would appreciate the sight as much as he would.

Renee watched with a distant, dreamy gaze as he pushed himself off the floor, a hand held out for her to take. She smiled, placing her hand in his and allowed him to pull her off the ground also. "W-well, that was abrupt."

The detective found himself smiling despite himself. "Indeed. It seems you can affect me at the most unexpected of times."

She laughed loudly, her mind forming an image of a shocked Watari opening the door to such a sight. "W-we might have to be a little more careful in future, t-though."

The detective breathed a heavy, dramatic sigh. "Yes, it would seem so." He perched himself back on the armchair he had been occupying beforehand, his thumb returning to poking at his still swollen lips. Catching her breath, Renee returned to slouching on the sofa as well. "Mm, perhaps it was a mistake to invite the Task Force here," he murmured, his black eyes smiling at her cheekily, even if his lips didn't perform the action.

If Renee had to guess, L was flirting with her? How the hell was she supposed to deal with that?! Nobody could possibly ever believe that she was a twenty three year old woman with the way she stuttered in the face of romantic gestures. "Or in that case, maybe it's a good thing they are coming here. As much as I… erm… enjoy the moments we have together… We do need to catch Kira."

"Yes, I suppose that's true." He was acting coy on purpose. These light hearted conversations had been occurring more frequently as they grew closer and they were Renee's best reminder of how human the detective actually was. It was easy to forget that L was just as capable as anyone else in having a physical attraction to someone. Renee's presence only served to ignite the flame, so to speak.

But apparently their short escapade had left Renee exhausted. It wasn't long before she had fallen asleep on the sofa, her soft snoozing catching L's attention as he attempted to rebuild his milk container tower. She had her cheek tucked neatly into the curve of her arm as it supported her head. Sometimes her eyes scrunched slightly in her sleep suggesting she may be enduring a bad dream. He was certain that she experienced these a lot more than even she was aware of. The difficulties she had been through in her life were hardly idyllic. The vulnerability she displayed only made his need to protect her stronger.

Quietly, he leaned over to the unconscious woman and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, as he had done so many times before. Instantly her eyebrows ceased their furrowing and softened in response to his sweet gesture. L enjoyed the feeling of being able to calm her without her knowing. It was all the evidence he needed to be certain of the way she felt for him. Watari would be so pleased…

* * *

At around 11:55pm, L attempted to wake the sleeping beauty on the sofa beside him. He called her name twice to no avail so instead opted for poking her cheek. When that didn't achieve his wanted goal, he deviously planted his lips against her own. This worked well enough.

"W-what-?" The detective narrowly dodged getting head-butted in the face as she shot up from her laid position. Her cheeks were bright red again.

"The other Task Force members will be here shortly."

She nodded, still in a sleepy daze. "R-right. Wait, did you just kiss me to wake me up?"

"Well, I did try calling your name and prodding you awake. It seems kissing you is one hundred percent more effective." She laughed awkwardly, a hand reaching behind her head to scratch the back. _He's going to be the death of me..._

The other Task Force members arrived at the hotel room door at exactly 12:03pm. L greeted them a few metres a way, his right foot rubbing his left whilst his hand brushed through his hair. Renee could see the wide eyed stares of the police officers, and instead of getting angry at them, she smiled knowingly. This was the moment she had been looking forward to the most.

"I am L," he said simply, his eyes daring any to argue it.

The Chief's eyes narrowed ever so slightly in suspicion before searching his pockets for his police identification. She tutted to herself at the action. She could already predict what L was going to say. After the Chief had introduced himself, however, everyone else followed suit. "I'm very sorry we're late-"

"Bang!" L exclaimed, his hand held out as a child would when playing cops and robbers. She tried to muffle her laughter. The other officers hadn't noticed her yet.

"What the hell was that?!"

L hummed to himself slightly. "If I were Kira, you'd be dead Mr Soichiro Yagami of the NPA." Everyone's eyes turn fearfully wide. "Kira needs a name and a face to kill. But I'm sure you've already figured that much out, haven't you? Please do not give out your names so carelessly," L muttered, then turned around and approached the armchair once again. "Instead, let us value our lives."

Matsuda was the first to pry his eyes away from the detective and consequently the first to notice her presence. "Callie?! You're already here?!"

This was going to be fun. She waved happily, the other officers finally seeing her as well. The Chief was the only one who wasn't surprised. "Hey, guys!"

"Mm, yes, you should now all be made aware that Callie and I have been acquainted since we were young. Watari and I refer to her as Renee. She will also be returning to working with me permanently. Now, if you could place all your mobile devices on the table over there." L had just thrown an awful lot of information at the others members who still hadn't quite processed it all and were looking quite dazed.

The Chief was the first to compose himself. Matsuda on the other hand… "All this time you've known L?!"

She shrugged carelessly as if that little tidbit of information didn't even matter. "You guys shouldn't keep L waiting. You've got a lot to get through after all." Aizawa's eyes narrowed at her but he promptly put his phone on the table and sat down. It was obvious he was pissed with her. Aizawa had never been a fan of her childish nature and carefree attitude, but it seemed he now didn't trust her as well.

Sensing that this could cause a problem for L, she excused herself from the room whilst he began the initial introductions and theories. She didn't want to distract anyone from what was important and she already knew the latest on the case. Instead she opted for searching the kitchen for anything that she could use to bake for L. Of course there was an ample of ingredients and equipment available. It was now just deciding what to make and it had been too long since she'd had the opportunity. Eventually she decided on a treacle tart. That was sure to get L's taste buds watering.

Renee pulled Watari's apron over her head and got to work. She might as well fill the void of the man's absence whilst he was away.

* * *

"… During this window of only five days, Kira became aware of the FBI's presence in Japan and obviously felt threatened." L was in the process of explaining to the other Task Force members his latest theory, though admittedly his mind kept wandering to the thought that Renee's presence at this time would probably make it easier. She was much more attuned to company after all. What was she doing? "Because he didn't know any of their names or faces, he was at a disadvantage. He needed to know how much control he had over his victims before he could use it against the twelve agents. And as we all know, on December 27th…"

"All the FBI agents died," finished Aizawa, and L nodded slightly in response.

"During this period, to the best of our knowledge, at least 23 individuals died of heart attacks, but these victims were different from Kira's previous targets. They were all ex criminals, convicts or part of an ongoing investigation. So legally speaking, they were innocent." L was certain he could smell something sweet coming from the kitchen now. It seemed Renee was trying to seduce him… He enjoyed seeing her clad in flour or icing sugar as she made him dessert. She always had a habit of making a terrible mess.

 _I shouldn't be thinking about this right now..._

"What this indicates is that Kira had to manipulate these lesser criminals in order to kill the FBI agents. He killed that many people so we would be unable to tell the decoys from those actually used." L returned his thoughts to focusing on what mattered, adding to the diagram he had made on the table to demonstrate them. "He waited 8 days so the FBI could investigate other suspects so there would be no time line linking him to their deaths. I suspect that Kira had to be one of the people being investigated by the FBI between the 14th and 19th of December. In fact I have no doubt."L shifted his position in order to grab a stack of papers he had left to the side and handed them over to Aizawa stating how they were left behind by the FBI and that Kira had to be amongst them.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Matsuda, interrupting L and instantly setting him in a foul mood. "There may only be five of us, but with this much information..."

Renee in that moment joined them in the room, and just as L expected, she had flour across her cheek, as well as what looked to be golden syrup on her fingers. His stomach growled at the prospect and his heart thumped at unexpectedly attracted to her he felt. She was going to be the death of him. "I do hope you're not missing me out in that number, Matsuda."

His hand scratched the back of his head as he fake laughed in embarrassment. "Ah, yeah, sorry about that, Callie." L took notice of how Matsuda's cheeks flamed as she walked in the room. Evidently he was having similar thoughts about Renee. He wasn't certain he liked that...

"Call her Renee, Matsuda." He retorted somewhat bitterly, still slightly aggravated with the man. Though her using that alias worried him, she wouldn't have it any other way. She was back by his side and seemed to need to tell the world such.

The mention of her name to the young officer seemed to remind him of their confusing relationship. "Oh, yeah… so can we talk about that yet?"

She shook her head after taking one glance at Aizawa. "Erm, maybe after Aizawa has handed out his instructions. He looks like he's going to burst." She wasn't wrong. Aizawa's fists were clenched and his body was trembling. Evidently he was the hot-headed one.

"Why thank you, Callie or Renee or whatever!" Definitely losing his cool. "Now, we have to split up into two teams. One team will focus on the FBI agents whilst the other looks at the heart attack victims."

They all nodded in agreement at the suggestion as they halved the papers between them.

"Does anyone have any questions?" L asked finally, stopping the others as they debated in their head.

The chief spoke first. "I do have one question, and it pertains to what you said earlier about how you hate to lose. Does the fact that you've shown your face mean that you have lost? By being here are you admitting defeat to Kira?" Renee's heart sank at the unexpectedly perceptive question. She could hear L's breath stutter slightly as well.

"That's right," he said sadly, his eyes glancing down at his bare feet curling against the armchair material. Renee took a step closer and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, which he subconsciously moved into. "By showing myself to you and sacrificing the lives of twelve FBI agents, I have lost the battle. But I'm not going to lose the war." She smiled at his determined tone, knowing that was much more like the L she knew. "This is the first time I've ever put my life on the line. I want to show Kira that we are all willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes – and that justice will prevail no matter what." The panda smile she found so adorable made an appearance and Renee had to look away to stop herself from showing the others how it affected her.

There were shouts of agreement from each of the other members as they concurred with L's statement. It seemed they were finally beginning to understand L and trust him a little more. She was grateful for this as becoming violently protective of him against her ex-colleagues would grow tiresome in the end.

"Though I still have a question," interrupted Matsuda, everyone in the room turning to the bashful young man. "How do you and, erm... Renee, know each other?"

L paused, glancing to the woman in question who seemingly was unaware that her hand still lay on his shoulder. Renee returned the stare as they exchanged a silent conversation. It seemed they both agreed that revealing a little more wouldn't be detrimental. Though he nodded for her to take the lead.

"Okay, so I'll just get straight to it then so you can all stop staring at me with those confusing expressions on your face. L and I grew up in the same place. No, I won't tell you where. When I was twelve, I helped L on a case. Something happened and we parted ways. He came back when I was eighteen and we worked together for a few years. Something happened and I left. I came to Japan and joined the NPA. The Kira case happened and now me and L are working together again. Okay? That's that. Now can we focus on the Kira case?" For a long while they continuously gaped at her, all their mouths hanging open. Eventually they nodded mutely and she smiled in thanks. "Good."

"Let's do this, Ryuzaki!" Aizawa exclaimed, already fiddling with the files in front of him.

L cringed slightly as he felt Renee's gaze bore into his back. He braced himself for the backlash. "Ryuzaki? You're making them call you Ryuzaki?" Her voice feigned calmness but he knew how temperamental she could be.

She ignored the questioning glances from the other officers in her frustration, but L was much more aware. "Perhaps we can discuss this later?" He asked calmly, gesturing to the company they were in.

"There's nothing to discuss," she immediately retorted, her hands on her hips. "There's no way I'm calling you Ryuzaki." L sighed quietly. It seemed they were have their first official argument as a… couple? That hardly seemed right. When it became clear that L wasn't going to say anything else on the matter, Renee turned around exasperated. "You're lucky I have a treacle tart to finish." L perked up at the mention of the sweet dessert, his mouth already salivating in anticipation. He just hoped she was feeling kind enough to give him it later. "We'll speak later, L." With that final word, she returned to the kitchen, leaving L with the inquisitive stares of the other detectives.

Matsuda seemed as if he was about to ask what that was about before L immediately shut him down. "No, I will not elaborate further on the topic of Renee's outburst. We should focus on the Kira case. Speaking of which, I'll need to speak to each of you individually so I can be certain that none of you is Kira." Without allowing them time to protest, the detective rose from his seat and hunched his way towards the window, staring out at the dimly lit streets of Japan. He could barely hear the others talking about him, his mind focusing on how he only needed one decisive factor to discover Kira's identity. Once he found it, he'd pursue it ferociously and would refuse to back down. He was certain Renee would help with that… provided she didn't remain angry at him of course. Though he doubted she would. He knew how to get on her good side by now.

* * *

After L had finished interrogating the Task Force members one-on-one, there was no doubt in his mind that Kira wasn't among them. None of them fit the profile of Kira, and though he didn't mean to be rude, none of them were particularly smart enough. Mogi was the last he interviewed before gathering them together in preparation for Watari's arrival. It wasn't long before they had all been handed their new police identification, as well as the belts that worked in a similar fashion to Renee's watch. The whole time she had remained in the kitchen, which was mildly worrying to him. Therefore, as soon as he got the chance, he cautiously approached her self-appointed sanctuary and went inside, leaving the others members with Watari to get to work on the FBI profiles. No doubt they would be retiring for the evening soon enough… or should he say for the morning? It was already the early hours after all.

For a few minutes, he was content to just watch her. She was making the finishing touches to a carefully prepared treacle tart, the aroma entering him into a trance. Eventually she recognised his presence and arched an eyebrow at his silence. Realising this was his cue to speak, he walked over to a stool and crouched precariously on top, eyeing the treacle tart in front of him.

She rolled her eyes before cutting him a slice and pushing it closer towards him. "Thank you," he mumbled, tucking into the treat with the fork that had been laid on the side.

Renee smiled kindly as his eyes lit up at the taste. It was pathetic that all it took was a small smile from him for her to forget any annoyance that had previously plagued her. "I take it Watari's returned then?" she asked, pulling the apron over her head as she walked over to the sink to clean herself up.

"Mm, yes, he has provided the officer's with the items as well," the detective replied with a mouthful of food muffling the words.

Renee paused her ministrations in washing herself, debating whether to even bother bringing up the topic of his name. She knew she had to, however. She had to make him understand why she couldn't call him Ryuzaki. "L, I trust you know that I won't be calling you Ryuzaki."

L glanced up at the woman whose back was currently facing him, making it impossible for him to fully determine her emotions. Though it was obvious she was trying to conceal her vulnerability on this topic. "I suppose I can live with that."

Renee shot her head round at his unexpected submission. He hadn't put up a fight at all. "You seriously don't mind?"

He released a breath as he returned the fork to the kitchen counter. "The only reason I ask the other's to call me Ryuzaki in private company is because I cannot trust them to not extend that courtesy in public. I trust you completely, Renee."

She grinned helplessly, the room all of a sudden becoming very warm as her heart thundered against her chest and a fire lit in the pit of her stomach. "If you say things like that, I might just kiss you."

It was the detective's turn to smirk. "I just might not be opposed to that."

Renee dried her hands on a nearby clean tea towel before slowly making her way over to the detective, a teasing glint in her eye. Feeling far more confident than she usually would in this situation, Renee placed both of her hands on either side of L's face, stroking his cheek gently and then pressed her lips against his much more forcefully than either was used to. This created an all new sensation that caused the detective to release a small moan. Renee whimpered as his tongue demanded entrance and she could taste the treacle tart on his lips, her knees becoming weak at the thought.

"Ahem." A small cough dragged them out of their revelry. Renee instantly pushed herself away from the detective at the sight of Watari's overly pleased smile. Her face burnt up far more than she thought previously possible, though he hardly seemed affected at all. "I just came to tell you that everyone is preparing to return to their homes, but it seems I walked in at an inopportune time. I apologise."

"It's quite all right, Watari. We may have gotten a little distracted. I'll see them out." The detective jumped off the stool and exited the kitchen to ensure the other's left with nothing but themselves.

Renee was still in shock, and the knowing glance her mentor was giving her wasn't helping matters. Honestly, it irked her all the more that L was in no way bothered that they had been caught, and yet at the same time it was completely attractive. Her hormones were evidently schizophrenic. "What?" she said blankly, attempting to play off the situation just as the detective had done.

Watari wasn't fooled. "I see that you and L have grown even closer."

She turned her back to the man in a vain attempt to hide her constant blushing, preoccupying herself by wiping down the sides that she'd left a complete mess. "I suppose we have." Renee really didn't want to be having this conversation with a man she considered a father figure. It was so uncomfortable.

"Words cannot describe how happy I am for you both." Quickly her attention returned to her mentor whose eyes seemed to be watering, his voice wavering in elation. "Just please… take care of one another." Renee stopped cleaning and ran to the man before bringing him into a tight hug. She'd never seen him this way before. "I won't be around forever. I'm glad that he has someone to take care of him now." Of course that would have been a big concern of his over the years. If L hadn't taken an interest in the Kira case, Renee might never have reunited with him and L would have stayed alone. That would mean…

"Don't say things like that," she finally muttered, tucking her head further into the material of his tidy shirt. "You've got plenty of life in you yet." She didn't want to even consider Watari's demise if she was honest. The thought of losing another father…

Although Watari wanted to point out that he was an ageing man, he didn't want to upset his prodigy further so instead opted for holding her close for a little longer.

L walked in on the scene with a confused expression. He could feel the elevated emotions and questioned whether he should just leave and allow them their moment. Before he could decide, however, Renee spotted him and pulled herself away from Watari with a watery smile.

"Well, I think I'm going to head to bed. I'm pretty sure I'll only manage a few hours sleep but it's better than nothing." The detective inclined his head to show he understood and allowed her to pass him, but not before she gave one last longing glance in his direction.

For a moment after she left he remained stood in the doorway, his hands firmly in his Jean pockets as he debated what to do next. Apparently his mentor had decided for him. "Well, aren't you going to wish her goodnight?" L wasn't certain, but he had a feeling he was hinting at something else. The detective had already made his mind up.

Silently he shuffled into the living room and picked up the files left by the Task Force. They had already done much of the work but L figured he could finish the rest in Renee's room. He was certain she wouldn't mind.

Feigning a bravery he didn't feel, L knocked on her bedroom door and awaited a response. Before they entered, what society may deem, a romantic relationship, he would have entered her room without a second thought and without knocking. But it seemed that being attracted to someone came with a whole new set of boundaries when in the process of courting.

"Come in!" a voice finally called from the other side, and L complied. Suddenly the air felt really think as Renee stared at the detective in curiosity. Why was he in her room? Why wasn't he saying anything? Could he really know that she wanted him nearby?

Eventually the detective found the willpower to speak. "I couldn't help but notice the way your eye wandered to me before exiting the kitchen." He paused for a millisecond as his free hand reached his mouth, his thumb brushing against his lips in what may be considered a nervous gesture, despite sounding completely composed. "I came to the conclusion that perhaps you had grown used to sleeping by my side and found comfort in our close proximity." He wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed it too. "If you wish it, I brought my work with me and I could-"

"Yes," was her short answer, cutting off his long winded explanation that he seemed to be gradually getting more nervous with, putting him out of his misery. She chuckled at her own unexpected brashness. "Thank you," she muttered tenderly as she climbed into the queen sized bed that was far too large for a single person.

L remained stock still at first, content to watch her climb into the bed. He wasn't oblivious to the suggestive connotations of them sharing a room possessed, but there was only Watari left in the hotel room and he was certain that his long lasting companion would only be pleased with the development, even if the copulation was not to take place.

"Usually I wouldn't mind the blank staring, L, but considering the circumstances it's a little unnerving." The sound of her voice snapped him back to the present and allowed him the initiative to move forwards and perch himself on the bed beside her, laying the files out in front of him. He had little doubt that the other investigators would be back soon after a short nap at their homes and therefore felt the need to finish before they did so. He was oblivious to Renee admiring him from her sprawled position. "You look cute when you're concentrating," she muttered tiredly, catching the detective's attention.

"I'm always concentrating."

She smiled warmly. "Yeah, I know."

Although he didn't show it, L felt his his insides warm at her kind words. He was starting to believe that feeling this pleasant constantly was illegal. Why had he waited so long for this to be a reality? Why hadn't he stopped her from leaving? And why did everything have to come together on the most dangerous case of his career?

Once he could hear the evening of Renee's breathing as she snoozed peacefully beside him, he reached out and clutched her hand in his. This time for his own comfort.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter took a lot longer than my previous uploading schedule, but life did not want me to upload it apparently. This chapter was originally going to be two separate ones, but considering the wait I was giving you guys, I didn't particularly want it to be short. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter even though I had such a hard time with it. Also, I've gained a lot of new follows and favourites since my last chapter so thanks very much for that! And welcome!**

* * *

Chapter 22 – It's happening again.

For over twenty four hours straight, the Task Force had been working non stop at reviewing CCTV footage of each of the FBI members death's. Everyone was overworked and exhausted, well everyone except for L. But, much to the other members bitterness, It seemed that the only member L was really concerned with was Renee. They were currently unaware of her anaemic state and therefore assumed favouritism. Then again, this wasn't entirely inaccurate either.  
The latest victim they were reviewing was Raye Penber who the mysterious detective was taking a particular interest in. It seemed his circumstances were a little different to the others. Not that anyone else had picked up on this yet. Not even Renee, who was currently slouched on the sofa watching the screen from a distance. This action was more due to L's insistence than anything else. She'd battled him stubbornly at first, but L had never made a habit of losing and he didn't plan on starting now.

"That was footage of surveillance cameras from the station. The death of one of the agents is captured on here," Aizawa muttered mechanically, rubbing his eyes in attempt to wake himself up.

Watari had been handing out ice cream to the various members and L immediately began slurping it up. Renee, much to her pouting disappointment, didn't get any. The detective glanced at her with amusement as her eyes bored into his angrily. It was one aspect of hers he always found surprisingly attractive. "Let's see the following scenes again. Raye Penber passing the ticket gate on his way in, then him boarding the train, and finally the part where he dies on the platform," L said through a lick of ice cream, completely dismissing his previous thoughts.

"Okay, let's see," Aizawa mumbled to himself as he began rummaging through a pile of VHS tapes.

Matsuda pointed the correct one out to him before returning his attention to a document in his hand. "So based on the records I have here, Raye Penber comes through the west of entrance of the station at 3:11 pm. Then at 3:13 he boards on the Yamato line..."

L tuned out to Matsuda's report knowing it was more for the other people present in the room. Instead he focused on the video footage in front of him, not wishing to miss any important details. "It's quite strange, don't you think?" He said abruptly, catching Renee's attention.

She pulled herself off the sofa and ran over to his side. "What do you see?" she asked excitedly, ignoring the questions being asked by the Chief and Matsuda who were just as curious.

"Well, we know that Raye Penber got on the train and an hour and a half later, he got off and died on the platform."

Renee quickly caught what he was saying. "The yamanote line only takes an hour to complete its circuit, right?" The others stared at their interactions in awe. It wasn't difficult to distinguish the difference in interaction between L and the other investigators and L and Renee.

Matsuda suddenly groaned in irritation. "Awww, how am I supposed to compete with L?!" He exclaimed jokingly, evidently not aware of the truth behind the statement. Renee looked surprised, whilst everyone else just stared blankly at the young officer.

At least until Aizawa regained himself. "Knock it off, Matsuda!" The younger man just turned his eyes gloomily to the floor. Renee returned her attention to the detective who somehow looked quite pleased with himself, whilst at the same time having the aura of irritation due to Matsuda's outburst.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted..." Even though he spoke in a monotonous voice, he threw Matsuda a sharp glare who rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "The most important aspect of this image is the envelope."

Renee shifted further into the screen as Aizawa questioned L's meaning. L returned the television to previous frame and revealed the FBI agent to be carrying an envelope.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I missed that. I really must be tired." _Or your presence is a constant distraction._ How could it not be when he insisted on having woken her up with a sweet whisper in her ear the last time she slept. Waking up with him by her side was just another foreign sensation to add to the list of 'I didn't believe it was possible to feel this way' moments. This was definitely what it felt to be 'lovesick'… and it was completely embarrassing. If only this sort of sickness could be cured with an aspirin.

"Well I don't see an envelope on this list of his personal effects," Chief Yagami intervened as he searched this list in his hand.

"Which means it was left on the train. And if you watch closely at the end here..." He rewound the tape to the exact moment he was indicating. "It seems like he's straining to look inside the train before the door's close."

All the members inched closer to the screen as they took note of what L had said. "Do you think that means something?" Yagami asked, taking the words straight out of Renee's mouth. It was still a little strange for her that this happened. She was so used to be the only one in the room that L spoke to like this, having previously been the only person to work with him like this on a case. She didn't want to admit it, but it was a little aggravating. Was this jealousy?

"Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira was on that train?" Renee considered L's words for a moment, quickly understanding his logic even if it seemed a little far-fetched.

Apparently the Chief disagreed. "That's impossible!" he exclaimed loudly, his three scooped ice-cream still untouched in his hands.

"Not necessarily," she retorted quickly before anyone else could say a word. "Kira may be counting on us to assume that because he can kill from a distance, he could get away with taking the risk."

L smiled proudly, her deductions being exactly the same as his own. "I agree." Their eyes met longingly as the detective's thoughts became somewhat tainted by images of her once again. This wouldn't do.

As if sensing this, Renee grinned wryly before swooping forwards and daringly taking a slurp of his ice-cream in one smooth motion. Watari chuckled from his computer as everyone else looked shocked. L himself glanced at her, then his ice-cream, and repeated the process multiple times as he debated what to do next. Before he could make a decision, Renee ran out the room and into the kitchen to hide.

L eye-balled the kitchen door that had just shut firmly behind the fleeing figure. Mirth encompassed him as her childish nature revealed itself once again. The other detectives remained still and wide-eyed – especially Matsuda.

"I… I need a glass of water," he said finally, evidently wishing to speak to Renee alone. L could guess the conversation topic and although he wished to overhear her fumbling over what to say on the matter, he had to return his attention to Raye Penber's untimely death. He would certainly find enjoyment in it later, though.

Renee turned at the sound of the door opening expecting to see L standing there. She was surprised to find Matsuda greeting her instead. "Oh… Hey Matsuda. Did you need something?" He shuffled uncomfortably, looking everywhere except at her. That was when she realised what this was about. It seemed the man had grown impatient with her displays of affection for L and was now taking things into his own hands.

"So, Renee…. Sorry, it's still strange calling you that. Anyway, I know this is a little sudden, but I was wondering if you, erm, wanted to go out for a drink some time? I-I mean when we're not working of course." He breathed a fake laugh as if dismissing the fact that rejection would bother him.

Renee had no idea what to do now. It went without saying that she was going to turn him down. She'd promised L, remember? It didn't matter that it had just been a joke. But then even if it hadn't been, she couldn't possibly think about going on a date with Matsuda. He was a nice guy and would one day make a great partner for someone, but she wouldn't string him along like that. It was time he woke up from this misplaced crush. "I'm sorry, Matsuda. On a case like this, professional relationships should remain that way." It was a lie of course. She's taken the cowards way out. Instead of outright telling him that she wasn't interested, like she should have done, her mind had decided in that last moment that she would have to let him down gently. This totally wasn't going to cause trouble later...

Matsuda didn't seem all that surprised. Perhaps he'd anticipated this, which honestly only served to make her feel worse. "It's okay, I understand. We should get back to the investigation, right?" She nodded in agreement as they both returned to the room with the other investigators in. Renee willed herself to forget the awkwardness of her prior conversation and opted for turning her focus to the raven-haired man perched on a chair in front of television screens instead.

"You forgiven me yet, L?" She asked with a playful smirk. The detective glanced at her from the corner of his eye with a small glint that revealed he was never upset in the first place. Then he turned to look at Matsuda and he seemed to be in a teasing mood.

"Did you change your mind about your drink of water, Mr Matsuda?" He questioned calmly, his forefinger hanging from his mouth as if genuinely contemplating the question. Renee had to stifle a laugh at this. He was messing with him on purpose.

Apparently Matsuda didn't quite get the joke as he stammered for a response, red faced and embarrassed. Even Aizawa seemed amused at the display.

In that moment, and without realising, Watari put down the phone that he had been previously conversing on. He revealed that Ukita from Task Force Headquarters had information regarding the Kira case and needed to converse with the detective. L instructed Matsuda to turn on his phone and as it rang, he immediately snatched the device from his hand and held it to his ear in his usual manner. Having obviously chosen Matsuda in an attempt to continue messing with him, as well as his unusual fake accent, Renee couldn't suppress her giggles. Aizawa sent her a sharp glare, but it had little effect on her. She wasn't going to be bullied into changing her ways again.

"Naomi Misora?" Renee quickly sobered at the mention of her name. Watari began typing on the computer in order to gather her case file she supposed. L didn't seem to recognise the name, which somehow bothered her. Not that she was bothered he happened to forget another very attractive woman's name, but because of the case she was sure she worked on with him.

"Isn't she the one who… helped stop B?" She already knew the answer, but secretly wished she didn't.

L glanced at her with a sudden realisation. "That's right!" After a few seconds of bated breaths, L put the phone down and handed it back to Matsuda. "It seems she's been missing since the day after her fiancé died."

Renee's mind began swimming with thoughts she couldn't quite comprehend. It seemed something was trying to push her way to the forefront of her thoughts, but she wasn't quite sure what it was. There was some connection she was missing and she couldn't make it out. Probably because flashes of B were haunting her mind even now. L seemed fully aware of this, but opted for leaving her with a few seconds to recover rather than draw attention to her. Instead he focused on refuting claims of suicide.

"Everyone, at this point I'd like to focus our investigation on only those people Raye Penbar was tailing. In particular, he was assigned to two police officers and those closest to him." Finally Renee was able to focus on the conversation once more. She wouldn't allow herself to become a burden to the case. That had never happened before and it wouldn't start now.

"Very well. Who are these two individuals?" The Chief asked in a calm manner, obviously pleased they may have some sort of lead.

"Deputy Director Kitamura… along with Detective Superintendent Yagami and their families."

Renee felt as if a bucket of ice cold water had swarmed her whole body. Visions of Light Yagami instantly crushed her mind with overwhelming power. His new calm and calculating demeanour, his strange behavioural changes, his… coldness. She didn't want to believe it, but the timings matched up. Now that she'd just discovered that Raye Penbar had been tailing him too…  
Without realising it, Renee had fallen to the floor in shock. Everyone turned to her, despite their own paralysing outrage. But they didn't know what she did.

Slowly L crouched in front of her, his eyes actually revealing a rare display of worry despite current company. "Renee?"

The Chief regained his composure somewhat in order to comfort the young woman who was like family to him. "She's most likely in shock. Renee is a close friend to the family."

Not wanting to hear those words, Renee bolted out the room and made her way to her room before throwing herself onto the bed, covering her face into the covers.

L watched her leave with a heavy heart. For a long moment he debated what to do. He feared he couldn't leave the situation open in such a way, especially with the glares of the other investigators aimed at him. However, he didn't feel comfortable leaving Renee alone with such a violent reaction. L knew that she wouldn't have responded in such a manner unless she was acutely aware of something. If he had just mentioned suspecting the Yagami household, no doubt she'd have laughed him off, unless she actually believed him. He had to speak with her.

"Please excuse me for a moment."

After brushing off the other detective's outcries of disdain, he silently walked to Renee's bedroom, leaving Watari to handle the situation. He would reveal his plan to watch the households after he saw to Renee.

Once outside the young woman's room, he gently tapped against the door and patiently waited for a response. When he received none, he daringly placed his ear against the wood. He debated if the silence was an indication he shouldn't disturb her, but for once he wouldn't listen to his instincts. Whether she wished to speak or not, he had to interrogate her on the outburst. Slowly L opened the bedroom door and spotted the woman sat upright with her head in her hands on the bed.

"Re-nee?" He asked gently, dragging her name out in a manner that always made her smile. It wasn't effective this time. Although he wished to gather information, he wanted to do so in a manner that wouldn't cause her more upset.

She didn't answer his call, so he gradually made his way over to the bed and perched himself beside her. For a long time, there was only silence. L stared at the hands covering her face. He could see her slight trembling and half expected her to be crying. What he was greeted with surprised him. As Renee revealed her face, all he saw was an expression of resignation. Whatever had troubled her, she had accepted it – even if she didn't like it. She was demonstrating that strength that for so long he hadn't thought she had possessed.

"I seem to make a habit of befriending highly intelligent serial killers, it would seem."

Her abrupt tone was shocking, but not as much as her actual statement. L's eyes widened further than they had ever done before. "I apologise if I seem reluctant to believe such a statement, but you believe you know who Kira is?" He asked with barely concealed interest, even if he was a little sceptical.

Renee nodded mutely, understanding that this may well be a long explanation. Although she was completely cut up inside, she wouldn't allow L to see that. She didn't want him to believe that she was emotionally compromised on this case. There was no way she was going to risk being separated from him again. "Yes. I… I believe that Kira is Light Yagami." L documented this information in his mind instantly, whilst registering every stutter after. "He's a student, super smart, charming… and he was kind once too. Over the past month, maybe more, he's become distant, cold, calculating. I could feel it a mile away. I just assumed it was because he was nervous about the entrance exams for To-Oh University, but the dates all match up from the first killings. I know that I have no evidence, and I truly don't want to believe that it's him…"

The detective remained quiet for a period of time. This would be a true test of his faith in her and Renee's nerves were on edge. If he didn't believe her, then perhaps that meant he didn't trust her after all. "Well, there is certainly a chance of Light Yagami being Kira. Yes, around five percent chance."

She scoffed loudly and managed a small smirk despite her heartache. "That's not a true percentage, is it?"

The detective didn't answer, but she could see the twinkle in his eye. "Your input has been exceptionally useful, Renee. Thank you." She nodded calmly, dismissing his thanks as it seemed wrong to accept it. After all, someone who was like a brother to her was now a prime suspect as being the world's deadliest serial killer. She almost wanted to laugh to herself. This feeling was hardly foreign and that should be mildly concerning considering that most people could say they'd never even met a serial killer. Renee had befriended two. "But now I must ask how you would like to proceed. You are quite close to the Yagami household. I'll be setting up wire-taps and CCTV in the household, but it may be useful for you to be present yourself at intricate moments."

Renee wanted nothing more than to refuse. She wanted to furiously question how he could possibly consider sending her into the household of a dangerous killer in order to spy for him when she could possibly be murdered. But the more reasonable side of her was keenly aware that she was the best candidate for the job. Light wasn't aware of her real name, and he seemed more open and playful when they were together. It wasn't like she wasn't used to manipulating mentally unstable people. B was more than enough of a challenge and she hardly faltered around him, despite being aware of his multiple personality disorder even as a child.

L waited expectantly for her answer, understanding that he was asking something very difficult of her. If it was anyone else, if it was any other job, he would get someone else to perform the task. However, Renee was the only one who could pull this off. He had absolute faith that she was up to the task, though he still worried for her safety. "Please do not feel pressured, Raya." The use of her real name caught her attention, the tears that she had previously been holding back forming at the corner of her eyes. "I won't force you to do something you aren't willing to do."

"No, I can do this. Hasn't this always been my job?" She replied with a cheeky grin, though any elation was forged and didn't meet her eyes as they continued to water. Even if it was fake, the detective returned her smile with a small one of his own. He was pleased that she had the strength to assist in his wish, even if he wasn't certain he was content for her to do so.

"But I have to ask you to keep this plan a secret from the other investigators. I fear that Chief Yagami won't be as comfortable with it and that may become a problem for us." She nodded in understanding, readily agreeing that her former boss would be in absolute despair if he figured out she was spying on them herself. "I guess I should return to the living room..." Despite the words passing his lips, the detective made no move to leave. Instead he continued to peer at the woman beside him who still sat with her knees clutched to her chest. Realising he felt ashamed at his expectations of her, he moved one leg forwards so he was practically upon her before brushing his lips against her hair. Not giving her a chance to respond, L pushed off the bed and promptly exited the room.

It was time to talk the others before he changed his mind.

* * *

It was the first day of surveillance on the Yagami and Kitamura households. Soichiro Yagami, L and Renee all sat watching the Chief's home, whilst the others watched Kitamura's. The Chief had agreed to Renee staying with them because of her own personal stake in their family. As well as this, L had conformed to pay less attention to the women when she was present, which gave the Chief some piece of mind.

But Renee wouldn't be sticking around for very long. Once Light got home for the evening, she would slip away from the Task Force and head to the Chief's home. She'd already messaged Sayu to let her know she was coming and they'd spend some time together. Eventually she would act as if she wished to speak to Light. It was daunting and dangerous, but she promised L that the job could be completed. The Chief would no doubt grow suspicious at her being there when he was watching, but he would never outright speak against her. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time she had gone to spend time with Sayu and Light, and L would no doubt come up with a clever excuse. He was good like that.

"Renee, would you mind passing me that slice of cake beside you?" L murmured softly, his eyes remaining fixed on the screens in front of him. The detective was sat in between the Chief and herself. This unfortunately meant that she was the one closest to the end table that L had left all his sugary delights on.

With a tired huff, she reached over and grabbed the plate and put it in the hand of the awaiting detective. However, any minor irritation that had sparked through the intrusion of her thoughts dissipated at his thankful expression. It was impossible to stay angry under the scrutiny of that face. Catching herself staring at the detective rather than the screen, Renee averted her gaze back to where it was supposed to be. Honestly, she wasn't keen on just staring at a screen all day. Mainly because it was far too quiet and her thoughts far too loud. Her mind constantly flickered from Light to B, from B to Light. It was infuriatingly sad.

L was also picking up on this. She could feel the cogs turning inside his head whenever an inch of melancholy drifted through the stuffy room. He'd glance away from the screen for a millisecond each time and then consecutively attempt to decipher exactly what to do to alleviate these feelings. The options he had so far opted for included; asking her to perform trivial tasks in order to distract her, purposely slurping his tea loudly to make her laugh, and finally, secretly reaching for her hand when he was certain the Chief wasn't watching. Apparently the levels of despondency had reached the extent that L felt it necessary to do something he had rarely ever done. With some reluctance, L reached over and held the plate of cake towards the young woman beside him.

Renee startled at the sudden appearance of the dessert displayed in front of her eyes. She glanced at the detective in confusion, then realised that he was actually offering some to her. That was a rather large indication that L wasn't ignorant to her feelings and he was trying to comfort her. The fact he was willing to share his cake was startling enough, but even more so considering her medical condition. Even if her happiness at this revelation was slightly overwhelming, she wouldn't skip the opportunity to eat something sweet. The chance was so rare these days… Quickly, Renee reached over and picked up his fork. For a moment she hesitated, unsure whether L would be willing to share a kitchen utensil with her. L looked at her with an appraising raised eyebrow that read 'Really? You're worrying about that after everything else we've done?'

She snorted at the thought, though her cheeks still burned slightly in embarrassment. Without another second of pause, she swallowed a large mouthful of the delicious treat and instantly her dark mood heightened. L seemed pleased with the result as well.

"My son has come home!" The Chief suddenly exclaimed causing L to instantly return to his original position, completely focused on the young man that had appeared the screens.

Renee took a deep breath and prepared herself to leave. Now it was her turn.

* * *

"Hello?! You here, Sayu?" Renee called from just within the Yagami house front door. Not a second later, a pair of feet was heard running down the stairs as the youngest member of the Yagami family barraged into her. Sayu didn't even say hello as she dragged the young, and now very confused, woman upstairs to her bedroom. "Woah, woah. I'm going to fall over if you don't slow down."

Before Sayu closed the door behind them, Renee spotted Light sticking his head out of his own bedroom door, peering across the hall with some curiosity. She managed a small smile in his direction, and surprisingly, it wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be. That was slightly worrying.

"I was so happy when you said you've be spending the evening with me, Callie! We're going to do so much! But first… we really need to work on your nails." Renee was promptly sat on the bed before she could even process what the excitable young girl had said. Sayu was then rushing around collecting nail polish and other assorted equipment that Renee had never clapped eyes on before.

"I'm not too sure why you want to do my nails, to be honest. You know they won't stay neat." Sayu blew a raspberry as her only response as she continued her search. "O-kay then… So, how has school been? You actually managed to do any studying?"

A loud groan sounded from her direction as she turned and rolled her eyes. "There's no way we're talking about school! Let's talk about fun things! Like Hideki Ryuuga!"

Renee laughed loudly as Sayu finally sat herself opposite her on the bed, reaching out and grabbing her hand towards her. "Have you actually had a real boyfriend yet? Isn't there any guys in school who interest you?" The younger girl's expression faltered slightly. "Ah, so there is?" Renee began giggling inside her head, very aware that her father was listening in on this conversation.

"Well… There's this boy who keeps asking me out, but I don't know. Have you ever had a boyfriend, Callie?" Now it seemed it was her turn to become uncomfortable, because it wasn't just the Chief listening in on this conversation. Damn. So this was karma then?

"I-I..."

Sayu's eyes lit up brightly. "So you have?! Why haven't you ever mentioned this?!"

"Hey, I never said that I have!" Renee exclaimed defensively. She didn't like it when her acting skills were brought into question. Besides, she wasn't certain that L could even be considered a boyfriend.

"But it's so obvious that you have! Are you still with him now?!" Sayu was no longer concentrating on Renee's nails and she couldn't decide whether this was a blessing or not. The real issue, however, was that L was no doubt the smuggest he's ever been and enjoying every moment of this ridiculous exchange. She would have to escape to Light's room soon before Sayu could torture her any more. The fact that she was looking forward to going to Light's room should be some indication of the scale of her predicament. Apparently her hesitation was enough of an answer for the girl. "You are, aren't you?! What's his name? What does he look like? Is he cute?!"

"Please, Sayu! Your bopping up and down is giving me whiplash," Renee muttered, rubbing the back of her head with her free hand.

"Well then tell me something!"

"How did this end up about me? I thought I asked you first!" She retorted with a childish pout.

Sayu smirked, but suddenly began acting the grown up one of the two. "But I have nothing to tell. You do."

"That's not true! You mentioned a guy!"

The argument continued for another minute or two before the one who actually had a profession relented first. How the hell did that work? "Fine. He's… kind, and thoughtful. Though he doesn't always express it… and… He makes me laugh with his unusual quirks and slightly sarcastic nature. Plus... he's quite cute." She took a deep breath, understanding that the man himself would be listening to these exact words. Perhaps this was an opportunity to express honestly how she felt without having to say it directly to his face. It was so much harder that way. "… I've loved him for as long as I can remember."

Sayu exhaled a dreamy sigh, her eyes widening as if she was staring at the pop singer she loved so much on television, or as if she was watching some cliché romantic movie. "That's so sweet."

Renee shook away her thoughts and quickly excused herself from the room. She'd gotten too carried away with talking to Sayu that she almost forgot about the true reason she had come. It was time to show L the true Light.

Once outside the teenager's room, she tapped on the door gently and patiently waited for him to greet her. Eventually the opened and Light popped his round the small crack he had made.

"Mind if I come in, princess?" She smirked as he feigned a disgusted look. Or perhaps it was real.

"Why? Do you need some pocket money, tyke?" He looked pleased with his own counter-attack, but Renee just used it as an opportunity to push past him.

"Nah, just thought I'd come and annoy you for a while. Don't mind do you?"

Light scoffed as she threw herself on his bed, laying back with her hands behind her head. She could already imagine the Chief's horrified glance as he stared wide-eyed at the screen. He probably wasn't aware how comfortable they were together.

"Actually, I was studying."

Renee scowled to herself, unbelieving that he would be studying for the entrance exams at this point. He didn't even sound like he was trying to joke about it either. "Really? I thought you'd be more confident than that."

Light laughed his usual charming laugh, but it didn't sound genuine. It was like he was suddenly resenting her, keeping her at a distance. Something wasn't right. "Well these entrance exams are important to me." He quickly sat back at his desk and began writing in his notebook once more. Renee sat up on the bed and watched him intently from behind.

This wasn't normal. Light wouldn't usually ignore her like this when she was with him. He was being purposely distant and quiet. More so than when she didn't suspect him of being Kira. Could he possibly know about the wire-taps already? If that's true, then watching the Yagami household at all was pointless. Light would never do anything to reveal himself. In fact, he'd take the opportunity to announce his innocence. Damn it!

So what possible action could she take next? The only plausible advance would have to be to make Light believe that she didn't think he was Kira. It would be the biggest battle of deceit that Renee had ever partaken in. For now, though, she had to act exactly as she usually would in Light's presence.

"So, Light, looking forward to university then?"

He sighed loudly, as if talking to her had now become a chore that he didn't wish to complete. "Of course I am. When I complete my law degree, I'll finally be able to follow in my father's footsteps."

Renee suddenly felt extremely sad, because once she may have actually believed those words. But this wasn't the time for sadness. "And mine don't forget. I'm still older, remember?" Light turned around at her teasing tone with a disbelieving arched brow. He weighed her up for a further few seconds before he seemed to relax and even manage a genuine smile. It seemed she was making some progress.

"Are you? Sorry, it's just so easy to forget when you're pouting like that."

"Pff, you're just jealous that I'm charming without having to work at it."

Light shook his head in mirth and then turned back round to face his desk, continuing to write whatever notes he was faking at that time. "Does dad know you're here?"

The question threw her slightly off-guard. It seemed she wasn't the only one grasping for information in this mutual exchange. "Erm, I'm not sure. Why?" Renee decided on playing the elusive card, because if Light was fishing for information, she had to avoid giving it.

"It just seems odd that you've come over whilst dad is still working. Aren't you on the same case?"

 _You know we are, you sly git._ "Yeah, well, we're sort of on different shifts at the moment. Besides, Sayu asked me to come round so I could hardly refuse, could I? You guys are like family after all." Renee released the most genuine smile she could muster and if Light's reaction was anything to go by, he'd bought it. Though her statement wasn't necessarily false to begin with, how she felt about Light muddled her perspective somewhat.

Light paused his writing and put down his pen, swivelling his chair to face her fully. "You know I care about you, right?"

Another question that managed to send her completely reeling. They stared at each other gently, as if connected with invisible wire that pulled their eyes together. A genuine aura surrounded the teenager as if pleading for her to believe him. She did. He wasn't lying about that. He genuinely did care for her. Why did she have to see that? Not that it mattered. If what she believed was true, and he was indeed Kira, it was her duty to stop him. Just as it had been her duty to stop B. What sort of friend would she be if she allowed him to continue?

"I care for you too, Light." _And that's why I'm doing this. I'll save you from yourself, If I can._ "Anyway, I should really head off now. I need to get home before it gets too late."

He nodded as he stood up to embrace her goodbye. He only did this on rare occasions, but apparently their little heart-to-heart had warranted it. Or maybe it wasn't for her at all, but instead the people watching. "Look after yourself, tyke."

"Erm, yeah, sure. You too." They pulled away from each other and Renee left one last wave before running out the room. She needed to speak to L.

* * *

L had watched the exchange between the two with vigorous interest. It seemed that she had been right that Light Yagami seemed to relax when in her presence. This was hardly surprising, though. She always managed to relax him. What was really surprising, however, was Renee's decision to not pursue anything purposeful to the case. Perhaps something happened that he had missed? Though that hardly seemed possible.

"No doubt this must be difficult on her as well – pursuing our family as suspects..." The Chief stated out loud, though it seemed as if he was talking to himself rather than the detective. "Now seeing this… I can see just how close she is to Light especially..."

L curled his fingers in repressed irritation. He felt as if someone was already trying to steal his most prized possession. _And he had never been any good at sharing_. "Watari, please prepare Renee's supplements and meal. She will be home soon."

"Right away, Ryuzaki." With that, Watari left the room leaving behind a confused Chief and mildly pleased detective.

"Supplements?" Yagami asked curiously, his head turned slightly sideways as L shovelled in another spoonful of whipped cream in his mouth.

"Mhm, yes, Renee is anaemic. Were you not aware of this?" The Chief shook his head, but the detective was satisfied. Even though it was childish, it felt nice to prove that Renee was irrevocably his. She had only trusted him and Watari with the knowledge of her weaknesses and this was enough to remind him.

Five minutes later, Renee walked through the front door, huffing and puffing as she went. Evidently the experience had left her drained. It was advantageous he had already asked Watari to prepare everything for her arrival then.

She flopped herself on the sofa beside him, rubbing her eyes in order to keep herself awake long enough to be able retell the information once Soichiro Yagami had rather, fallen asleep himself, or excused himself from the room for a moment. L wasn't certain which was more likely to occur first. So for now he had to be patient, as did Renee. She already looked to be struggling in that regard if her constant glances in his direction were any indication.

"I wasn't aware you would be visiting my home tonight, Renee." The question she had been expecting since arriving finally cropped up.

"Sayu invited me earlier. I didn't really think it worth mentioning." He nodded, but she could see his indecision as to whether she was being completely honest.

Watari soon appeared with Renee's supplements and she thanked him gracefully before they all returned to work. Watching the Yagami household was a tiresome endeavour, and completely dull. At least for Renee it was. She already knew they wouldn't witness anything so it just seemed like a complete waste of time. Of course L wasn't aware of this just yet.

When the Chief finally fell into a deep snooze, the detective watched the young woman expectantly. He was desperate for any vital information she may be able to give. Despite having watched their entire exchange, and not spotted anything himself, he was confident that there had to be something.

Renee noticed this almost immediately and prepared herself accordingly, moving closer to the detective just in case the Chief wasn't in quite as deep a sleep as they suspected. "Okay, so, the first thing you should know is that observing Light at all will be a complete waste of time." L arched a brow ever so slightly, curious as to her meaning. "He's already aware of the cameras and wire taps. I'm almost certain of it."

"Hm, what evidence brought you to that premise?"

"He wasn't acting like his usual self to me. Or at least it seemed he was trying too hard to act like his usual self around me. It was like his side of the conversation wasn't for me at all. He wanted to look like the hard working student everyone believes him to be, but I know for sure that Light would have already confidently studied for his exams ages ago."

L looked down at his hands grasping his knees for a moment in contemplation. "I see. If that's true, then investigating the Yagami household will prove useless." She nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately I have no choice but to continue this line of investigation, otherwise the others may grow suspicious and our advantage in the case will no longer exist."

She understood that as well. It was a process they would have to endure until L was directly confronted by the others members to stop. There was a mutual silence of indignation at the prospect.

"...I'm quite cute?"

Renee was yanked out of her thoughtful daydream at the abrupt question. Memories of her earlier conversation with Sayu caused her cheeks to burn once again. _Oh, god. I'm not going to live this down, am I?_ "W-well… erm… yes?" One of L's rare, smug smiles was plastered on his face. They stared at each other for around ten seconds before she couldn't handle the intensity any longer and averted her gaze to the floor. "Get those panda eyes away from me." He turned his head away as well, but she could still see the outlines of a smirk at the tips of his lips.

Finally feeling elated in L's company once again, Renee daringly rested her head on L's shoulders despite being in the same room as the Chief, her droopy eyes closing contentedly. Apparently the detective cared as little as herself about the fact they were with company, both enjoying the presence of the other. Though he would probably move her as soon as she had fallen asleep.

But she was out of the danger zone for now. Basking in the safety that was L was not something she would take for granted. After all, they would only be back at square one tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Oh sweet Jesus this took a while, didn't it? Sorry everyone! I know I said that I'd try and juggle exams and this story, but it didn't work out that way. Thankfully my exams are finished now so I should have much more time to write this! Yay. Oh, just to warn you that this chapter doesn't really have much plot progression, and is sort of a trainwreck of emotions, but I think it's a necessary one all the same. Next one will have a lot of more plot content and we can really get this baby moving! Until then, cheerio!**

* * *

Chapter 23 – Frustration and Bad Ideas

"Today's the big day!" Renee exclaimed happily as she barraged excitedly into the main living room of the hotel. Soichiro Yagami, and the rest of the Task Force, were already present… everyone except L it would seem. Though she masked her disappointed, she was still a little confused at his absence. After only a moments falter, her smile returned as she greeted Soichiro Yagami directly. The week of monitoring the two households was over, and just as the detective and Renee had anticipated, Light had used this opportunity as a means to declare himself innocent. Of course Mr. Yagami had been overjoyed at the apparent evidence that Light was not Kira... but they knew better.

Chief Yagami greeted her first as she joined the team, a proud grin on his own face. "Indeed. It's the day of the entrance exams." Despite the chief's apparent excitement, she could still make out an obvious nervous twinge present in his facial features.

Matsuda soon joined in on the uplifting buzz at the prospect of the To-Oh University entrance examination. "Yeah! Light's going to ace it!"

With a gruff irritation at Matsuda's waving arms, Aizawa whacked him on the back of the head and berated him for his over enthusiasm. Renee herself was of two minds about the whole thing. A part of her was ecstatic that the Light she knew before was going to have the opportunity to go to a top University where he could pursue what he had always dreamed of doing. The second half, however, remembered that this wasn't the Light she knew before, and this opportunity may only assist him in unjust means in the future.

Realising she was daydreaming, Renee shook her head to empty her thoughts and scaled her eyes across the room. It seemed emptier without the presence of L – lonelier even. "Where's L?"

The conversation between the other officers ended abruptly at her unexpected question. As if only noticing for the first time he was absent, everyone turned to glance around the room. "That's odd," The Chief muttered first. "He was here not too long ago."

With more urgency, Renee searched with fervour for the location of the man she loved. That's when she realised Watari wasn't present either. Both of them were missing. A wave of panic spread through her, though her trepidation didn't necessarily make sense. There was no rational reason she should be working herself into a frenzy just because L and Watari were not in the living room. However, a heavy feeling settled at the bottom of her stomach at the memory of her and L's conversation from the previous night…

 _The sun was below the Earth by the time the Task Force had finished packing away the monitors, with separate teams having already cleared out the wiretaps and cameras from the households in question. Renee had just got done dismissing the group for the night. Everyone was completely exhausted and were in need of a good night's sleep. Plus, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to spending some time alone with L again. They had been unable to show any form of physical intimacy since earlier in the week due to the constant presence of their colleagues. Having gone most of her life without it anyway, Renee always believed that romantic intimacy was an aspect of life she never considered requiring. Therefore it was surprising, to both the detective and herself, that they shared the same struggle of frustration at being denied the option. It was a feeling they would discern more closely at a later date._

 _After everyone left the hotel room, Renee quickly shut the door behind her and locked it, releasing a slight huff of relief. For a few moments she enjoyed the silence, her head resting against the door, her hand still hovering over the handle. Then the aura of the room seemed to change, but not in a pleasant manner. The air felt heavier. The oxygen thinned out until she could barely breath. It was suffocating. That's when she realised that the aura wasn't of a natural cause, but instead emanating from L who was hunched over in his usual position. This time though, his shoulders were slouched further and his legs hugged tighter. He was upset._

 _She dared a glance in Watari's direction who seemed to be sensing the same tension. He responded to her questioning look with an inclination of his head, gesturing for Renee to speak to him. She hesitated for a moment, her eyes widening at being held responsible for raising the detective's spirits. Apparently Watari was already handing more and more responsibility to her after discovering their relationship. Eventually, her worry won out. With a concerned frown, Renee made her way slowly over to the sofa in which L was perched. Once she could see his face, her worries only grew. His usual blank stare was still present, but was void of all thought. He resembled a mechanical doll, one that lacked the willpower to continue grinding its gears and required some winding up. "Hey, are you okay?" She finally asked after placing herself next to him, crossing her legs as she did so. So absorbed in the detective, she never even noticed Watari leave the room._

 _L remained motionless despite her close presence. It was like he was still staring at a monitor though there were none to look at. On impulse, Renee reached out and rested her hand on his own that continuously clutched his knee. Finally the detective turned to her, and immediately the room's atmosphere changed. He stared at her with a kind of adoration that she had never laid witness to before. What was causing him to behave like this? Although the heat in his gaze caused her own heart to hammer, it also left a lot of room for concern. "L?"_

" _Raya, how much would you say that you trust me?"_

 _Renee's eyes startled to dramatic lengths in response to his unexpected question and the use of her birth name, her voice hitching in her throat. There was so many alarm bells going off inside her head that she felt dizzy against the shrill of the noise. There was some resigned fear in his own eyes too, though for sure she couldn't say why. "I… Where is this coming from, L?" She asked carefully, afraid of his answer._

" _Please… just answer the question."_

 _He was even saying please. This must be a dark day in hell. "Well, I, trust you with my life. You know how much that entails."_

 _A hint of a smirk appeared a the corner of his mouth as he faced forwards once again. The hand that wasn't being covered by her own moved to his mouth as he stuck his thumb by his lips once again. "I wonder if I could feel the same..." He muttered so quietly that it didn't quite reach Renee's ears. He returned his gaze back on the young woman beside him still smirking. "I do believe you are alone in that regard." The detective was obviously referencing the other members of the team who were always willing to negate any of L's observations and belief's despite his title. On more than one occasion Renee had surprised them all with an outburst of her own as she was quick to defend him._

" _Well, you are investigating someone they believe to be the epitome of perfect and the Chief's son. Plus with Light's intelligence… He was able to use that whole situation to his advantage. It's almost like he's trying to denounce you all together." L's eyebrows scrunched slightly in repulsion. "What?" She asked innocently._

 _He grunted faintly, a hint of disdain present in his tone. "Hm, If I am not mistaken, it almost sounds as if you respect Light."_

 _Renee laughed heartedly at L's ridiculous claims. "You're- Y-You're not jealous, are you?" She managed through breaths of laughter. The detective only became more irritated._

" _Although your statement is absurd and entirely inaccurate… I have already declared I do not like to share."_

 _Having finally caught her breath back, Renee smiled at the dark-eyed detective sweetly. "Well good, because neither do I. Speaking of which..." The young woman smirked mischievously as she dropped off the sofa and inched closer to L, kneeling directly in front of him. "...I've been having to share you with five men all week… well 6 if you count Watari, but that's sort of a given."_

 _L's playful gleam returned as his thumb began stroking against his lip once again. An action he knew she found endearing. "I do believe me having to share **you** with five men is a harder endeavour… especially since one of those men desires you in a similar manner as myself."_

 _Renee didn't even blush this time. She was too self-satisfied to not let a comment like that go to her head. With a smug smile she inched even closer and allowed her lips to dance close to his own, but not touching quite yet. They both maintained eye contact, neither willing to lose this game. L dared his own move forwards in which Renee responded by inching back. He scowled at this denial and before she could even enjoy how frustrated she could make him feel, he pounced forward with the same speed she'd only seen a few times before, closing the gap between them and kissing her with a fervour that caused her to melt in his arms. A small moan of bliss escaped through their sweet tongue-lock as she reached up and glided a hand through his hair, which was just as soft as it looked._

 _L's body began responding all on its own, his hand grasped at her hip to bring their bodies closer. Somehow they seemed to fit each other perfectly and he actually relished the contact. This was something only she was capable of bringing out in him. It was the special bond only they could share. However, before they let themselves enjoy this far too much, L pulled away, his hand running through the strands of her hair as he did so. His fingers lingered on the soft contours of her cheek as they stared into the depths of one another's eyes in a genuine exchange of love far greater than what any form of physical intimacy could achieve. Though most of it streamed from the glistening of Renee's gaze who saw her whole world in the arms of the odd detective._

" _Will you come to bed with me?" L stiffened at the unexpected question and Renee blushed as she realised how the question came across. "N-no, not like that. I just mean… can you keep me company? It's not like we can make any more progress on the case tonight anyway, so..." She trailed off in embarrassment, images of a sensual nature clinging to the forefront of her mind forbiddingly._

 _L seemed to relax at her explanation, but her blushed cheeks mirrored his own perfectly… on the inside anyway. From the outside, he barely looked affected at all. His mind, however, was on standby. His typically fast-paced thoughts were in gridlock. "It would be wiser for me to remain here..."_

 _Renee felt a twinge of disappointment, but she was not going to lose that easily. "Well, then I guess I'll just have to stay here with you." She muttered happily as she jumped back on the sofa, instantly resting her head on his shoulder as she had done numerous times before. Having the capability to do it again felt like a huge relief._

 _L thankfully didn't try and stop her, just accepting the action for what it was. Although he had been tempted to accept her offer, his nerves got the better of him. They had been alone together before in her room, but after already managing to rile him up, he wasn't prepared to risk his body's reaction. Neither of them were ready for that sort of intimacy… Not that he could deny any sort of curiosity. Despite his robotic tendencies, he was still a man after all. Then there was the bleak apprehension of her discontent that was an inevitability after she discovered his plan for tomorrow…_

" _I'm glad we can have this time together, L..." She mumbled through half-lidded eyes. L doubted she would be fully aware for much longer. "I hate not being able to-" a yawn broke up her sentence. "-just be like this with you all the time." A tired chuckle escaped through her swollen lips unbidden. "Though I guess that would only impede on the case, yeah? But if you decide to just tell all the others to bog off, I'll be all for it…" The detective didn't respond, knowing that she was in a state of only slight comprehension. This was usually the case when she was about to fall asleep, so the conversation would probably go forgotten by morning. It amused him how she could bare the characteristics of a drunk without needing the alcohol. "L… why did you ask if I trusted you?"_

 _He had hoped that she had forgotten about that. A foolish notion, he supposed. Even when she was exhausted she could read him like an open book. He wasn't prepared to suffer her wrath just yet, however. "Mhm, I was merely verifying what I already believed to be true."_

 _She sighed in exasperation, though was too tired to do much more. "I know you're lying… but I'll hit you for it tomorrow..." The sentence dragged out further and further the closer she got to unconsciousness. By the time the last word left her lips, she was fast asleep. L glanced down at her in amusement, her head lolling further to the side as she became dead weight. For a moment, he just watched her peacefully. She trusted him even though he lied to her? It didn't make sense, but he couldn't help how a pleasant warmth engulfed him. Deciding it would be more comfortable for her in her own bed, he picked up her light form bridal style and took her lovingly to bed._

With an increased panic, Renee shot out of the living room and slammed the kitchen door open. Neither Watari and L were present there either. Then came Watari's room – also empty. The other officers were all trying to get her attention and calm her down but she wasn't paying attention. There was no way L would leave without telling her, unless what he had gone to do was going to upset her. The one thing he knew would upset her was him putting himself or Watari in danger. So, there she stood in the living room once again, her body shaking from a toxic mixture of fear, anger and apprehension.

She was pulled from the black hole that was her thoughts by a hand firmly on her shoulder. Her eyes refocused on what was in front of her and found two concerned eyes in her peripheral vision. "Renee? Are you all right?"

Still in a state of panic, she shrugged off the Chief's hand and pulled out her cellphone from her pocket. She quickly dialled the number for L's private phone that was only supposed to be called on extreme emergencies. To her, this was an extreme emergency. However, the number went straight to voice mail. With a huff of frustration, she immediately dialled for Watari instead. There was also no answer. "DAMN IT!" She screeched loudly, causing everyone else to step back in surprise.

"What's going on, Cal- I mean, Renee?" Matsuda fumbled, debating whether to take a step forward or not.

"He's… He's gonna do something stupid, I know he is..." Renee was mumbling to herself rather than anyone else, her feet pacing of their own accord.

The chief, sensing her distress, held out two hands in front of him in calming motion. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Renee..."

"Yeah, I mean… he's probably just gone to get some fresh air or something. He has been cooped up in a room for a week," continued Aizawa.

Suddenly her hand reached instinctively to the watch around her wrist. L would be pissed if she used this without needing to, but… desperate times called for desperate measures. With a deep breath, she pushed the safety button that would signal to L and Watari directly that she was in trouble. She had no idea what the button actually did, but it would get L to her quicker and that was good enough for her.

Not a second later, her phone rang and Watari's name appeared on the screen. Immediately she picked it up to a disgruntled sounding mentor.

"Renee?! Are you all right?! What's happening? What's going on?-"

"-I'm fine, Watari, but I could say the same thing! Where are you? Where's L?!"

There seemed to be a sigh of relief from the other end of the line, but Watari didn't answer immediately which only confirmed Renee's suspicions that L was doing something stupid. "L is trying to advance in this case… at any means necessary."

Renee's heart stopped. "...What does that mean, Watari?"

"He's going to be performing his own footwork this time..."

No. No no no no. Renee knew exactly what that meant. She instantly shut off the call with Watari and plunged the device back into her pocket as she escaped out the hotel room, leaving behind some very confused and worried colleagues who all watched her as she sprinted out and slammed the door shut behind her. She didn't know if it was too late, she wasn't certain when the exams had started, but she couldn't just stay behind and wait. She was going to kill him before Kira could do it for her!

The University was quite a trek, but running on nothing but adrenaline was keeping her feet one step in front of the other at an athletic speed. How could he do this?! And during this case out of all of them?! This was supposed to be her job! She was supposed to do all the dangerous stuff so he wouldn't have to!

It took a twenty minute sprint to reach To-Oh university, but she could already see people piling out the building. She was too late. Her whole body was aching and sweat beads poured from the top of her head as she hunched forward on her knees, panting to steady her breathing.

"Renee!" Her eyes ventured over to the source of the voice and was unsurprised to see Watari there waving her over. He was gesturing for her to hurry. Evidently her presence there may ruin whatever L had planned. She was going to kill him.

With a growl of frustration, she pushed herself to the limousine Watari had parked at the entrance. Ignoring his attempt at a reassuring smile, she yanked the back door open and slid inside before slamming it back shut. She was not pleased.

With some reluctance, Watari joined her in the vehicle as well and braced himself for what would be an unpleasant conversation once L finally arrived.

"He is sorry about doing this, my dear..." The old mentor said through the blaring silence. _Not yet he isn't…_

After another five minutes, L returned to the vehicle with his usual stoic expression. He didn't even falter at seeing Renee present in the car, probably having already anticipated this outcome. Actually he had inwardly prepared himself for the inevitable outburst of emotional turmoil he would have to endure once she discovered of what he had done. What he hadn't anticipated was a complete silence and blanking of existence. This was worse than he thought.

After getting himself comfortable, Watari began the journey back to the hotel room that no doubt he would feel it necessary to move out of soon. The detective glanced over at the seething woman beside him. She was staring out the window with concentration, her body language declaring that she wasn't willing to look at him so she would look in the opposite direction instead. Then and there L decided he preferred her ranting when she was upset more than… whatever this was.

"Hm, shortbread sounds good right about now..." Renee flinched inwardly as she stopped herself from wrapping her hands around his throat. "Mm… Or maybe a caramel chocolate-"

"How could you do this, L?" The detective paused mid-sentence at the defeated but angry tone of her voice. A dangerous mix if he ever thought of one. "Help me understand..."

"Light Yagami is intelligent and calculating. It'll take an offensive attack to bring him to justice."

Renee's heard snapped in his direction, any fake resignation of her emotions now completely non-existent. "That's what _I'm_ here for!"

"You already have a forged relationship with Light Yagami. I do not!" L's own voice raised to match hers. Something that very rarely happened with Renee, and before their relationship, never happened at all. As if realising this, he paused to regain his composure. "We both have established Light's intelligence. He will already be on guard around you. If I reveal myself to him as L and tell him that I suspect him of being Kira..."

Renee was beyond the state of paralysing shock. "Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Your plan is to tell him you're L and let him know that you think he's Kira…. ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY CRAZY!"

"Please calm down, Renee. I'd rather us get back to the hotel room in one piece..."

With a ferocious grimace, Renee turned her back once again. She was beyond the point of rationality. There were some many terrible thoughts scouring through her mind about the possible consequences of L's actions. None of them pleasant. She couldn't bare the thought of it.

Noticing that she needed time to calm down, L left her to her thoughts. Continuing the conversation would only lead to further upset, and if the tear sliding down Renee's cheek was any indication, she was upset enough. A twinge of pain resided in his chest at the site. He had never enjoyed seeing her upset, but being the cause of it was the worst feeling he had ever encountered. Unfortunately for him, the majority of the time he was the cause of it. He needed to get better at this.

Once the Wammy House group arrived back at the hotel, they were met with a barrage of concerned patrons who had apparently been trying to get in touch with Renee since she left. Matsuda was the first to run up to the tired looking girl, but was immediately shrugged off. L couldn't help but take some slight pleasure at seeing Matsuda's despondent expression at her rejection. The Chief was the second to ask if she was okay. Renee gave a brief nod before throwing herself on a chair, a hand massaging her head.

"Hey, what the hell happened?" Aizawa asked bluntly, as tactful as ever.

Ignoring his question, L crouched himself in front of his laptop and began searching through any important emails he may have missed in his absence after logging on through a secure network.

"Ryuzaki!"

"I do believe that mine and Renee's personal business is of no concern to you, Mr Aizawa."

"Actually, Ryuzaki, if it involves the case then it best to get it out in the open," The chief responded in his usual responsible manner that often shamed L.

The detective glanced over at the young woman who seemed to be lacking in any sort of energy. Had she ran the whole way to the University? He would have to berate her for that. She couldn't be worrying him in such a way. "Very well. I intend to introduce myself to Light Yagami." Everyone gaped at him in astonishment, whereas Renee just tutted and turned her back so she was facing the back of the chair that she was curled up on. "I will reveal I am L on the first day of school at To-Oh University. It's safe to assume that Light will pass the entrance exam, as will I."

"But… why? I thought we'd established Light's innocence!"

L quickly explained that wasn't the case, but if Light was innocent, then he would be a great asset to the team regardless. That little pocket of information was more to prevent further confrontation with the other Task Force members than any genuine belief that he might be. Renee was convinced of his guilt, and he trusted her… huh… it seemed he might be capable of the same thing after all.

"So, perhaps now we can all return to work? Matsuda, please bring me an update on any new Kira victims over the past couple of days," L ordered calmly as he continued to tap away on the keyboard of his laptop.

"Right away!" A couple of minutes later, Matsuda returned with the updated lift, his eyes already searching it himself. "Huh, there's some odd names on this one…" He chuckled lightly. "Like, B-ee-y-ond B-urth-d-aay? Isn't that odd?"

L's whole body stiffened as he slowly turned around in Renee's direction. Matsuda continued his satirical expression over the name as he laughed to himself about its absurdity. "Shut up, Matsuda!" The young man's mouth snapped shut, but everyone had the same startled expression at L's demand.

Feeling brave, L rose from his position and gestured for Watari to remain still who seemed to have the same idea. No, this was his responsibility. Gradually, he inched closer to the woman in question, everyone else waiting with bated breath. "Renee?" L said quietly, praying for any response whatsoever.

Finally, Renee pushed herself up from her laying position and turned to face him. He could clearly see tears in her eyes, but before he could move to comfort her she bolted out the door. This was only going from bad to worse.

However, with steely determination, L went after her. "If anybody follows me, I'll personally see to it that they never never step foot in the Task Force again. Understood?" He didn't even bother waiting for a response before he let himself into Renee's room where he knew she would be hiding.

Having guessed correctly, he found Renee sat on the bed with her knees to her chest, clutching them tightly as silent tears of despair escaped onto her lap. "I- I shouldn't be upset, should I?" She mumbled through crying gasps. L took this as his cue to get closer and promptly sat on the best beside her with his own knees in a similar position. "I mean, he was a killer, right? A monster…"

"He was still a friend. I understand."

"Yeah… you're the only one that does." A silent pause. "He was there for me, you know. We cared for each other. Or at least I think he cared for me, in his own way. He's the reason I'm here with you at all…" Another pause. "But I don't think it's just BB's death that's killing me here. It's a reminder of what Light is capable of and the power he possess… L… you're throwing yourself in the firing line and that petrifies me!" The words that had been brewing on her mind since discovering L's plan finally blurted out and the fear she felt came out in floods as she gripped onto his shirt and clutched on for dear life.

The detective, finally realising this, placed a warm hand on her back as she held him. "I'm not going to lose, Raya."

"Promise me! You have to promise! Promise me that telling Light who you are isn't you giving up! I—I can't lose you too! Please!"

At this point, you would think that Renee would have given up trying to get L to keep a promise. But the detective could sense that this was important to her, and somehow it made it more difficult for him to lie. "… I promise that we will catch Light and bring him to justice."

Renee could sense some underlining meaning to this proclamation, but was not ignorant to the fact that this wasn't the promise she had asked for. "No. You promise me you aren't going to die! If you can make that promise, then… you can handle the investigation the way you want to!"

"Raya, I…" There was no faltering in her glare. She would have it no other way. "… I have no intention of losing this game." That was the best he could give.

She seemed to accept it, however, and managed the tiniest smile before moving in to place a loving kiss on his lips. After their lips parted, L readjusted himself so that his legs were laid flat out and Renee was able to get more comfortable in their embrace. After the bad news of BB's death, they both deserved a moment of respite. Renee placed her head against L's chest and one arm over his waist. L subconsciously busied a hand by running it through Renee's hair as he readjusted to losing forty percent of his deduction rate.

"I love you, L..."

The words came suddenly and like a meteor to the detective's heart. Renee could hear the hammering of his chest against her ear after she finally declared the words out loud for the first time. This wasn't necessarily new information for the world's greatest detective, but hearing it out loud… So many thoughts began barraging through his mind and none of them coherent. He wanted to be able to express his own feelings. The feelings he had about how he would be willing to do anything with her, how having her in his life both excited him and petrified him, how he was afraid of losing her and that putting himself in the firing line was to stop her from having to… but….

As if sensing this, Renee squeezed him tiredly.

"It's okay, I know."

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who has be consistently reviewing and giving me feedback on this story by the way! I'm going to start responding to individual reviews again now that I'll have the time! Also a big thank you to all those who have put this in their favourites and are now following this trash! :') Much appreciated everyone**

 **P.S excuse any mistakes... it's currently 1am but I really wanted to get this out to you guys.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Oh, boy... I don't even know where to begin on this chapter. I really wanted to make some plot progression so I just didn't know where to end it. Sorry, it's on a bit of a cliffhanger. Anyway, I'm really not certain about this, but I hope everyone likes it regardless. Gotta admit, I do enjoy taking the piss out of Light when I get the chance. Ta ta for now!**

* * *

Chapter 24 – The Truth is Out

A few months had passed since L completed the entrance exams and since then they had already received the news at Task Force that he and Light had both gotten full marks and were to share the duty of reciting the speech at the Opening ceremony, which just so happened to be today. The past few months had been quiet at work. L busied the group with meaningless tasks in order to give the illusion that they were making progress, but honestly, L was just waiting for the chance to speak to Light directly.

Renee had also been marking off the days, but for different reasons. She was absolutely terrified that L was planning to reveal himself to Light as a surprise tactic. After many late night debates and arguments with the detective, she did understand why it was necessary as it gave L the opportunity to corner Light as well as keep a personal eye on him… Or at least that's what she told herself. She tried weighing up the pros and cons of L and Light meeting, but it was impossible to decipher all the variables. There was L's genius, Light's genius, and Renee sort of stuck in the middle. She was like a chequers piece on a chess board. Her presence could topple the balance of power, and it would always favour L, but Light would swindle and manoeuvre the rules of the game to his advantage. She'd just have to protect L, it was simple. That thought process was what kept her sane during the detective's apparent phase of dangerous ideas.

So, there she sat on the floor with L two feet away, his fingers gliding over the keys on the laptop, as she awaited the time the detective had to leave for the opening ceremony. It was still reasonably early in the morning so Watari was fast asleep and the others hadn't arrived for work yet. Renee had been unable to sleep all night, her stomach doing somersaults and her hands shaking against her waist as she wrapped them around herself for comfort. L, of course, didn't sleep either. Typically the detective would have made Renee go to bed, and he did try, but she was determined to stay awake with him this time. Though it seemed pointless considering they had barely spoken two words to each other for hours. L was absorbed in his work, whereas Renee was being absorbed by her thoughts.

"Do you really have to do this, L?" Renee asked, breaking the silence that had taken hold once again.

"Hm, 24..."

"What?"

"You have asked me that same question 24 times this week." L replied bluntly, not faltering once in his movements as he searched through the Wammy network. He often took over this job when Watari was sleeping, keeping an eye on his successors and the other members who had been bestowed letters.

"Can you not be serious for like two minutes?!" Rylie exclaimed, frustrated with the whole situation more than the detective himself. L's deadpan expression was his only response, a silent word of 'you're one to talk' that summed up their entire joint personalities. "Okay, fine. But I'm being serious right now! I'm scared, L..."

For the first time in five hours, L's fingers paused in their movements. "Yes, I am aware of this. However, we both agreed that this is the best course of action to catch Kira."

"...only because telling you anything different would prove fruitless," Renee muttered under her breath, avoiding her heart's stoic gaze. "But as you said, I did agree to go ahead with this plan. So I'm introducing some conditions-"

"Introducing conditions after an agreement has been made should surely deem them vo-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Renee interrupted him and ran her forefinger and thumb across her lips as if she were closing a zipper. L suddenly resembled more a startled owl than a messy haired, sweet loving insomniac. Never before had someone dared to interrupt him mid sentence and gotten away with it. "Number 1, I'm allowed to wait outside in the car with Watari." L opened his mouth to protest. "Ah, ah, ah." She repeated the same motion. "Number 2, if anything seems to go wrong, you're to call me straight away! No dilly dallying about. If you look to be in danger in any way, you have to call!" Before L could even react, Renee moved on. "And number 3, I want a slice of cake next time Watari goes to the bakery round the corner. Deal?"

Now that L was finally being given permission to talk, he had to fashion a way to make this childish woman understand that he didn't want Light to know the extent of their relationship just yet. They'd lose their advantage, and Renee's life would be put in danger. "Raya-"

"Don't call me that. When you call me that I end up doing anything you want!"

"Raya," L repeated, causing Renee to plug her ears with her fingers. With a silent tut, the detective attempted to detain her hands but in the struggle, they both fell backwards. L didn't miss a beat and used the opportunity to keep her hands above her head as he straddled her waist. In a startled daze, Renee's face turned red from her chest up to her cheeks. Now she most definitely couldn't refuse him anything.

"Raya," he said once again. "Do try and maintain some level of maturity for a moment." _Believe me, L, like this… I_ _can't do anything else_ _._ "If Light Yagami were to notice you, we would lose our main advantage in this case. That advantage being you." Renee looked as if she wished to interrupt so L immediately placed a hand over her mouth. "As well as this, Light may feel he has some sort of ownership over you since the close relationship you share with him has thus far gone without interference by outside male parties. To him, you're like a sibling. This much became obvious after he declared that he 'cares' for you. I think we both know that sentence was the only genuine aspect of your last meeting. If he were to discover your affiliation with myself so close after my direct confrontation, your life will be in the most danger as he would feel some form of betrayal… and I would prefer nothing to happen to you because of me ever again."

A twinkle of sadness reflected from L's eyes and Renee's own softened from the scowl she had previously been sporting after the intrusion of his hand on her face. After a moment of silence, Renee gestured with her eyes down towards the obstruction in question and L quickly removed it with an 'oh', having forgotten she couldn't respond. Once she had taken a moment to catch her breath, and really trying not to think about the fact L still hadn't gotten off her, she smiled sweetly at the soft eyes that until recently held no emotion.

"I understand you're trying to protect me, but I'm trying to do the same thing, you doofus." L frowned at the insult. "This is the first time you have ever directly put your life on the line! Why did it have to be this case?! You know, the one were only your face and name are needed to die?!" Realising she was getting riled up, Renee took a deep breath to calm herself down. "L, I've always been your first line of defence and I was happy with that because… because you can't be replaced and I can! I don't care what you say about successors or how you and Watari have fashioned copy cats! They won't be you! They won't be the detective that stopped World War III at the age of eight! So I won't let you enter the battle zone without your shield, is what I'm trying to say."

L stared dumbfounded for a few moments as he processed the words of her passionate outcry. She was still downplaying her importance in the grander scheme of things. She was still working in his shadow despite having worked so hard to get out of it. "It would seem you continue to not appreciate your own importance, Raya." The seriousness in L's eyes caused Renee to pause as her throat felt constricted under the strong scrutiny. "You so easily say that you can be replaced, but this is far from true. I have fashioned successors from those most likely to work as efficiently as myself – perhaps more so if I were to fail in this case. However, they will need the assistance of those who can find it in their hearts to take the time to care for them. I would not ask for them to perform their duty alone… Not as I did for many years. Just how many people would be willing to burden themselves with the care of introverted, arrogant, selfish detectives that will always place the case before anything else?… Raya, I believe you and Watari are amongst a minority in this regard. The ability to solve a case can be taught, but the kindness and compassion you possess is completely hereditary and holds more value than you believe."

Renee had no idea how to respond. Never before had she witnessed this sort of behaviour from the man she loved. Typically if L spoke for this long at a time, it was about the case at hand and then he'd promptly return to his usual thoughtful silence. Never a wasted word. It was a quirk she had grown used to quickly. This was something completely different. To be told by the world's greatest detective that you were valuable to him… there are no words that can describe the feeling she now held in her heart. She was so full of affection and tenderness that it was almost painful. With all her strength she sat up and wrapped her arms around L's neck as she brought their faces together in a passionate kiss.

"Good morning, L, I-" Watari took that inopportune moment to enter the room. He was greeted with the site of L straddling Renee's lap as they both turned to the sound with swollen lips and flushed faces. "O-Oh my, I-I do apologise. I'll just-" The old man swiftly abandoned the room once again as Renee groaned behind her hands in embarrassment.

"I don't think I'm ever going to forget the look on his face," she mumbled quietly, praying her face would cool down sooner rather than later. Slowly she removed her hands to find that L didn't even seemed fazed. How was he not bothered by this?! "Erm, L, you can probably get off me now..."

"Mm? Oh right, yes." With much needed grace, L clambered from the floor and resumed his typical slouched, hands in pockets, position.

Renee was quick to follow, inwardly hoping that Watari entering the room never actually happened. With a deep sigh, she returned her gaze to the detective who seemed to be waiting expectantly for something. Evidently, he had anticipated that she wasn't quite finished with what she had to say. "I know you want me to stay away from this. And you know that I don't want to. We seem to be at an impasse, but I won't back down this time. So, L, just this once… let me win. Let me come with you today. I'll be in no danger, I promise. The limo has blacked out windows and I'll even wear a disguise if you want. Let's just… let's do this together."

L's analytical mind processed all the possible outcomes of this at a fast pace, and ultimately came to his decision.

"Together then."

* * *

Although it took whatever willpower Renee has left, she was able to look Watari in the eye again as they drove to To-Oh university for the opening ceremony. Their mentor thankfully didn't feel it necessary to bring up the events of the morning whilst they waited in the car for L to finish. It had already been an hour since the start and, if she had to guess despite never having to attend University herself, the detective would be out very soon.

With an irritated growl, Renee itched her head again for the fiftieth time. L had made her wear a horrid blonde wig as a disguise and it was the most uncomfortable material she had ever had the displeasure of coming into contact with. Where did he even get a blonde wig from anyway? Why did he even need it?

"Are you all right, my dear?" Watari asked as he looked through the rear view mirror at the angry frown on his prodigy.

"No! What the hell is with this thing? Why does L even have it?" She questioned angrily in which Watari only responded with a knowing chuckle… nothing suspicious about that. "Well, I'm going to burn it when we get back."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Renee," he replied still chuckling.

Renee raised an eyebrow at that, but said no more on the topic. With a small sigh, she returned her gaze out the window towards the University. This wait was like her own personal brand of hell. Waiting itself wasn't all that difficult. She'd waited years on end for glimpses of L when she was a child. No, it wasn't being patient that was killing her in that moment. It was the not knowing. Neither L nor herself knew how Light killed. Although Light, or even Renee, was completely ignorant to L's real name… what if there was some loop hole in their theory that meant that Light could just kill L if he wished it. The power that Light had… it was beyond their comprehension so far.

She just had to believe in him. He wasn't named the world's greatest detective for nothing. She was always defending his actions against others that question his capability, it was time she stopped questioning as well. She had to trust him.

Suddenly a wave of young adults exited the University building and Renee scanned the crowd for the detective. With a sigh of relief, she spotted him looking as alive as he usually did… although that really wasn't saying much. Her heart skipped a beat, and not in a pleasant way, when she saw Light Yagami walking beside him. That alone made her sad. There was once a time when she would have been overjoyed to see him coming out of his dream University in a smart suit (though she probably would have mocked him from his prim and proper appearance). Now though, she saw him and her first thought was 'you lay a finger on L and I will not be responsible for what comes next'. However, if the tell-tale signs of L's smugness that she'd grown attuned to were any indication, the detective had won this battle.

Once L was close enough, she shifted to the other side of the vehicle to keep out of sight. Watari exited the front of the limousine and moved to act as L's chauffeur. Once the two great minds were right outside the window and Watari moved to open the door, Renee faced in the complete opposite direction. That way if Light were to see inside, all he would see was some ghastly long blonde hair. As the door opened, however, she could still hear what was being said.

"Well, I'm sure I'll be seeing you on campus." L's voice sounded heavenly to her as he stepped even closer to safety.

"Yeah, take care." Renee had to stop herself from laughing loud and sarcastically at that comment. She doubted L would appreciate the lack of control over her emotions, however.

Then the door was shut by Watari and instantly Renee pulled L into a tight embrace. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you..." She continually repeated as her hold grew tighter and tighter.

"And yet your actions contradict that statement."

The comment made her laugh more than usual if only because she was so grateful he was even able to make the sarcastic remark after who he had just been with. Renee was happy enough that she didn't even let go after Watari had returned to the driver's seat and pulled off.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked as she finally released him from the hug, though still grabbed a hold of his hand for some sort of comfort and reminder of his presence.

"Well, Light is as calm and collected as suspected. There was a brief moment after I revealed my identity in which I recognised a hint of panic, but he was quick to regain his composure. Either way, I'll have to arrange a meeting again soon. We can't afford to allow him time to regain his thoughts. If I had to guess, right now he will be pretty unsettled, but that won't last long." Renee's shoulders slumped at every passing word. Noticing this, the detective paused and returned his attention to the dejected girl beside him. "Are you okay?" He asked with a childish sing-song voice that she enjoyed so much.

At his efforts, she rewarded him with a small smile. "Yeah, I guess. It's just… sitting here waiting for you for this past hour has been one of the hardest things I've ever done. The thought of it continuing is a little disconcerting." For a moment, a word wasn't spoken. Then suddenly, a wide grin slowly spread across Renee's face. "But I guess I'll just have to be there to protect you." _I'll always be there to protect you. Even if it means taking the initiative. L, you're not going to like what I'm going to do next, but… I have to do it._

* * *

"Hey, Light!" Renee exclaimed with a fake glee as she spotted the teenager approaching from across the street. After arriving back at the hotel, Renee had made some excuse about going to a bakery for the cake that was promised in the conditions she had made earlier in the day. Of course L pointed out that they had never actually agreed on that, but she made a quick exit regardless. Technically she wasn't completely lying when she said she was going to get cake, she just missed out the part about who she was inviting to go with her.

She'd called Light almost immediately once she was away from prying eyes and ears. He was quick to answer, which she hadn't made up her mind about whether that was a positive thing or not. Hearing him on the phone, he seemed pretty calm but L had already said he seemed to regain himself quickly. After a brief discussion, he had agreed to meet her at their favourite café.

They'd met at this establishment multiple times in the past before the whole Kira case and had become a sort of hideout for the two of them. It had a pleasant atmosphere, delicious cake, and perhaps most importantly – a whole lot of CCTV.

Once Light was in front of her, she took the opportunity to pull him into an excitable hug. "I'm so proud of you!" Renee exclaimed with forced happiness, squeezing him as tight as she could.

The perfect young man even managed a genuine chuckle at the intrusion. It seemed no matter how cautious he tried to be around Callie, she always found a way to break down his barriers. She was special like that. He identified with her on an intellectual level, and understood her strong sense of justice. But this only solidified his need to be cautious. She was dangerous, but only if he forgot to maintain the personality of the boy she knew. When Renee was around he wasn't the God of the new world, he was Light Yagami, son of the Chief and all around hard working University student.

"Hey Callie."

It was odd to hear that name again. "Well, come on! I'm dying for some cake!" He smirked playfully as she dragged him into the café by his arm.

"Did you actually remember to bring any money this time?" He asked cheekily, enjoying how she squirmed at the memory. The first time they had come here she had been the one to invite Light, but it wasn't long after leaving L and Watari's side and she'd grown accustomed to going to a place and Watari paying for all the expenses. It had been pretty embarrassing to ask Light to get the bill, despite the fact he was only in high school, because she had forgotten that you had to pay for stuff.

"Yes, I remembered thank you very much." He laughed again.

Renee always chose the same spot. It was a more secluded table at the back. This had become a habit more and more in L's company as she hated people staring at them. Light seemed to prefer it as well so it had been a win-win scenario. Now, though, being alone with Light was probably stupid, but if she changed their spot now, he would only grow suspicious. No, she had to show him that she was exactly the same as before.

"So whatcha havin'?" she questioned in a funny accent, causing Light to shake his head in mirth. "You can have anything you want. My treat."

He smirked deviously, glancing down at the menu though he already had it memorised. "Then I'll have a cupcake, an espresso, some chips, a milkshake-" Renee scowled at him before whacking him over the head with the menu she had in her own hand. "Okay, okay. I'll just have a green tea then."

She smiled sweetly, her demeanour returning to that which resembled an innocent ten year old. "Okay, I'll go get them. You stay here and look all handsome. You never know, someone might actually look interested." With that said, she jogged off to the counter to get their order.

Light watched her go with a conflicted feeling inside. She wasn't behaving any differently to how she usually would, but it was obvious he was here today to be questioned. She hadn't taken time off work to see him since she last visited their house a few months ago. He'd gotten some phone calls, but no face-to-face meeting, and the day he happened to be confronted by someone claiming to be L, Callie calls and asks to see him. That surely couldn't be an accident. Besides, it was still work hours. His father was working, so surely she had to be too.

But if that was the case then maybe… maybe she didn't believe him to be Kira. Of course she couldn't come right out and speak about the case. But if her behaviour was any indication, she thought of him the same way she had always done. Then again, Callie was smart. It didn't matter how much he tried to deny it, her skill set was in this line of work. Either way, it didn't matter, because he was just Light Yagami.

"Here you go, one green piece of slosh for you," she said with a look of fake disgust as she placed it in front of him. She then sat in the seat opposite with her large slice of vanilla cake and large strawberry milkshake.

Light ignored her comment about his own drink and glanced at hers with a worried stare. "Are you sure you should be consuming so much sugar?"

Renee groaned loudly though her lips were already wrapped around the blue straw stuck in her drink. Once she had taken a large gulp, she freed her mouth to speak. "Believe me, I haven't been able to have proper sugar for so long! Please, just let me enjoy this!"

Light arched his eyebrow at her. "Who's stopping you?"

"Huh?"

"Who's stopping you? I always thought you must keep your anaemia to yourself since nobody seemed to know."

Shit. Be more careful, Renee! Thankfully L has already made the Chief aware, so there was her escape route. "Oh, no, urm… Your father found out just recently. He's been keeping me on a strict diet since then," she said with a small, almost nervous laugh.

"That does sound like dad. Speaking of which, how is progress on the Kira case going?"

 _Wow, Light. You really don't mess around._ "Aww, come on! You know I can't tell you."

He forced a laugh, waving his hand in the air as if to dismiss his interest at all. "You're right, sorry. I guess I just worry about you and dad in this case. I'll be glad when Kira is caught so you two aren't in danger any more."

It took every ounce of Renee's strength to not slap him there and then. "Yeah… Anyway, this day was supposed to be about you, not me! What's To-Oh like?"

"It's okay," he muttered calmly with an obvious air disinterest.

Renee needed him to speak specifically about the moment L revealed himself, but she had to approach it carefully. If she asked from the wrong angle, Light would shut her down completely and find his excuses to leave. However, if she maintained an air of interest that she had always possessed in regards to his education and future, he shouldn't be overly suspicious. "But didn't you do the opening speech of the ceremony. How did that go?"

Light paused for a mere second as he lifted up his drink for consumption. He would be feeling a little uneasy by that question, unsure whether L had revealed his intention to meet with him in person at the ceremony or not. If he didn't mention the fact that he had met L or someone masquerading as L, and the detective had told the Task Force of his intentions, it would only make him seem more suspicious. But if L hadn't told anyone at Task Force of his intentions, Light revealing he'd just met the world's most elusive detective would seem ludicrous and unbelievable. If Renee had to guess, those were the thoughts that were going through Light's head.

"Yeah, it was a huge honour to have the opportunity," he replied calmly, a dazzling smile spreading from cheek to cheek. It was so fake it almost made Renee want to throw up. However, it would seem he was opting for the ambiguous response. Probably as a way to shut down any method of connecting with the topic.

"Mhm, and I bet you were getting some attention from the ladies, right?" Renee asked with a wink. Light just rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't know."

"Ha, maybe you were more focused on the gents then?" The disgusted grimace on Light's face made the whole dinner worth while. For around a whole minute, Renee was unable to compose herself she was laughing so hard. She probably shouldn't find it so funny since L was the one who was giving him the most attention, but even that made her chuckle. The notion that the only action and attention Light got was from an insomniac, sugar-loving detective who wasn't even single or interested.

Her unruly cackling died quickly at the sound of her phone ringing in her pocket. The private phone handle that flickered on the screen was the only declaration she needed to understand who was trying to get into contact with her.

"What is it, Cal?" Light asked with feigned concern that attempted to mask his curiosity. He had probably at least deciphered it was a work call.

Renee thought about ignoring it. She was in the heart of an interrogation and the last thing she needed was a scolding from L, but… If she didn't answer, he'd take drastic measures to get her to talk to him and that could even potentially lead to Light knowing everything about her relationship with L.

"Erm… Do you mind if I take this?" She asked with a small smile. Light shook his head and she quickly snatched her phone and bolted into the girl's bathroom. She doubted even Light would risk public etiquette to eavesdrop on the conversation in there. Once inside, she checked if the stalls were empty, and once she had confirmed that much, she entered one and answered the call.

As soon as the dial tone stopped a monotonous voice spoke. "Renee, would you care to explain to me why you have not returned yet from an outing that should, if I have calculated correctly, taken roughly eighteen minutes?"

"Well..." She gave a nervous laugh, not even wanting to think about how worrying it was that L had obviously timed her on previous evenings away from work. "I may or may not have invited Light to come with me..."

A pregnant pause. "And I'm to assume it's the former, I take it?" Renee cringed at the underlining tone of frustration in his voice that would be undetectable by anyone but her and Watari. "Renee, could you explain to me why you believed this to be a good idea. And please don't insult my intelligence with false positives when you already made the foolish decision to purposely not reveal your plans to Watari or myself."

Renee remained stumped for a moment. She swore L became even more confusing when he was angry. "Look, the reason I didn't tell you or Watari was because I knew you would only try and stop me."

"Yes, you are correct. But has it not occurred to you I may have my reasons for doing so?"

With butterflies that could only form out of love and tenderness, Renee smiled to herself at his remark. "Yes, and no doubt they are the same reasons for me doing it in the first place."

She could just make out a small sigh from the other end of the line. L sometimes despaired when talking to Renee. The way he felt about her was, the majority of the time, a feeling he had come to relish and treasure, but because of this… When she did something that was dangerous, but also unnecessary, he felt an anger and hurt deep inside that he had previously been immune to. "Do you remember what you said when I asked if you trusted me?"

Her mind immediately wondered back to that night – remembering the love she saw in his eyes when he looked at her. It was a reaction she had never thought possible until recently. "Yes. I trust you with my life."

"And am I correct in assuming that is still true?"

"Yes."

"Then-"

"But, L," she interrupted with a smile that the detective couldn't see, but could hear all the same. "Let me ask you a question. How much do you trust me?" If she had to guess, the detective had never anticipated her to turn the tables on him.

"Well, I've come to realise recently… I feel much the same."

A breath that Renee hadn't even noticed she had been holding released in a heavy sigh of alleviation. Honestly, she wasn't sure she had anticipated that response. L, the detective that had adamantly worked alone because it was safer and more convenient to do so, trusted her with his life. It just reminded her how far they had come and she felt privileged to have had the opportunity to take this journey with him and Watari. They were her family. "Then let's trust each other. We're doing it together, remember?"

"Cal? You in there?"

Renee turned at the sound of Light's voice by the entrance to the toilets. She hadn't heard the door open so he was must, thankfully, still be on the outside. "I'll be there in a minute!" She shouted back quickly, feeling somewhat like a deer caught in headlights. "I have to go. Today I'll come back, okay? But only because he saw the call handle as private and saying it's a work thing is the only excuse I can come up with."

"Thank you, Renee. I'll have your supplements prepared for when you return."

She smiled despite herself. He made her so happy. "I love you," she mumbled quietly, half hoping he didn't hear, and half hoping he would respond.

"Yes, I..." He didn't have to. She knew. Renee said her final goodbyes and then left the toilet stall quickly and was instantly met with the worried eyes of Light. "Eh, sorry about that."

"It's okay, I was just worried when you didn't return for some time. Is everything okay?"

"Eh, yeah, about that. It's sort of a work thing and I guess me bunking off today hasn't done them any favours, so I have to go back." She gave the most genuine apology face she could muster, but Light didn't seem all that bothered either way.

"It's okay. We can meet again soon, right?" Renee paused as she assessed the young man. His enquiry seemed surprisingly genuine. Why would he want to see her again? He doesn't think he can persuade her of any knowledge about the Kira case does he?

"Urm, sure. I'll try and keep more regular contact. See you soon, Light," Renee said, waving over her shoulder as she departed from the café.

Yeah. Bye, tyke."

* * *

As soon as she arrived back at the hotel room, she ambled slowly past all the Task Force members and laid herself out on the sofa closest to L who was sat in his usual position stirring a pot of tea. Without even needing to ask, Watari approached with a glass of water and her supplements. She took them gratefully and unashamed as those who didn't know glanced over with barely concealed interest.

"Renee, I have to ask, where have you been?" Chief Yagami questioned suddenly whilst she swallowed down the awful substances. She glanced over at her old boss who seemed to be more than a little irritated. Typically this may have made her feel guilty and concerned over her actions before she reunited with L, but now she wasn't worried at all. It's not like he could fire her.

"I was out with Light."

"Aww, you and Light?!" Matsuda whined from behind Aizawa who promptly whacked him on the back of the head and shouted for him to knock it off.

"And you think that this is appropriate in the middle of an investigation?"

Renee glanced over at L who was pretending not listen, but she could tell by the small smirk present at the corner of his lips that he was listening. She couldn't help but smile as well. "You misunderstand, sir. Just because I was having a drink with Light, doesn't mean that I wasn't working."

Chief Yagami's eyes widened in horror. "R-Renee, are you saying that you believe Light is guilty?!"

L finally turned to look at her, a silent conversation exchanged between the pair for a few brief seconds that determined what her response should be. To solidify that they were on the same page, the detective shook his head slowly giving Renee the confirmation she needed. She turned back to the Chief with the most innocent grin she could muster. "No, not at all. Think of it as me trying to prove Light's innocence!"

The Chief visibly relaxed. "Yes, of course. You and Light are good friends, after all." She could tell Yagami was talking to himself at this point so she returned her attention to L who had just finished filling his teacup to the brim with sugar cubes.

"So what's our next plan?" L just smirked deviously. " _L_ … What are you planning?"

"Tell me, Renee, how do you feel about tennis?"

* * *

Renee was still in absolute disbelief as she watched the tennis sparring match between Light and L. When the detective had said that he had been a junior champion back home she'd laughed out loud. Seeing him actually play, however, provided her with a whole new outlook. How could this be the same man who chose to rely on her or Watari and barely took the time to move for his own treats?

She stared at the game in awe from the middle of the growing crowd, hidden behind a pair of sunglasses and that terrible blonde wig. She even changed her clothes so she could do this! Technically she was still supposed to be with Watari in the car as part of her agreement with L. But of course she wasn't going to miss the chance to see L play tennis. Admittedly she thought she was going to be watching a complete and utter defeat on L's part, already knowing how good Light was, hence her shock at seeing the skill's L had with a racket. She had missed the first half of the game after spending a good time trying to persuade Watari to let her go. It seemed she'd arrived at the point in which they were neck and neck.

The most fascinating part of the game was being able to physically see the cogs turning for both parties. They were proficient enough players that they could psychoanalyse each other in the middle of a tennis match! It was sort of beautiful in a terrifying kind of way. But Light was getting more and more aggressive in his hits the longer the game went on and L was falling behind. Was this a terrible foreboding of the whole investigation? If Light won, could it be foreshadowing how this investigation would end? No. Of course not. That's a ridiculous notion. After all, the investigation into Kira wasn't a two player game – Renee was there too.

Eventually, Light went in for the kill and the ball flew past L before the detective could even half way reach it. He didn't seem surprised, however, and merely moved to talk to the young genius once the game had finished. A couple of the girls in the crowd started over zealously screaming in praise to Light's victory. Renee couldn't help but roll her eyes. Did girls truly behave like that? Honestly she was more concerned with the young woman who looked disheartened at L's loss. A pinprick of jealousy stabbed her right in the heart and Renee could barely suppress the urge to declare L as hers. She doubted it would win her any points with him, though.

Eventually the crowd began to disperse and Renee began moving with them. She had to remain as inconspicuous as possible as to not reveal her presence to L or even Light. Although she was wearing a disguise, she wasn't certain how obvious it may be to two people that knew her very well that it was in fact her. So she maintained a safe distance whilst continuing to follow them. Unfortunately she was unable to hear what was being said between the pair… but if Light stopping mid-step gave any indication, L was confronting Light about his suspicions directly. _Oh, L… I hope you are right about this._

Once Light had regained his composure, he followed after L slowly and Renee smirked at his disgruntled appearance. He was completely rattled and it was satisfying to watch, if only because it reassured her L was winning.

She did wonder where they were going, however. Renee was almost certain that Watari and the limousine were in the opposite direction and L hadn't mentioned anything about going somewhere after the tennis match. Following as closely behind as she could, she watched as they turned onto a side street and began their journey somewhere. With a puzzled scowl, Renee continued to shadow them as they seemed to be chatting like two old friends. That was the most unnerving thing about people like Light Yagami, on the outside he could smile, but on the inside still plan your demise.

After around five minutes, Renee stopped at a corner as she watched Light and L enter the same café that herself and Light always visited. Damn it! She wouldn't be able to follow them inside in there. Light would no doubt go to the most secluded table and she'd be spotted straight away if she tried to listen in on them. L was walking a thin line at this point. He was all alone with someone he believed to be Kira, probably not even fazed in the slightest by this. Of course there was no way Light would risk killing L now, but it was still unnerving that she couldn't go in there and defend him if she was required.

No, her espionage journey had come to an end. Well, at least she had gotten to see L play tennis. That in itself had been worthy of the trip. With a brief glance at her watch, Renee slowly began working her way back to Watari, who would no doubt still be waiting for them both to return. However, not five minutes later, her phone started to ring. Quickly she flicked the phone open and found the call handle to be Matsuda. This seemed a little strange.

"Hello?" She questioned in confusion as she answered the call.

"Renee! It's the Chief! He's had a heart attack!"

Renee's heart sank to the bottom of her chest, her breathing losing its normal rhythm as she processed this new information. "W-where is he?"

"He's in the hospital! Will you go?"

"Yes! Yes, of course. I'm going right now!" She instantly put down the phone and began her sprint to the hospital. Honestly, she was so panicked that she didn't even consider that she could have ran to Watari and hitched a ride with him and L. No, the only thing going through her mind was if Light was truly capable of killing his own father, and whether or not she was going to lose someone else that she loved.

Her legs sprinted at a pace previously unheard of for Renee as she made her way to the hospital. The blood in her veins pumped faster as she grew closer to her destination. She hoped and prayed that this was somehow just some awful nightmare and the Chief was okay. Her phone rang again in her pocket and without slowing down, she answered it again.

"Callie?"

"Light?!" She didn't want to speak to him right now. If he had really done this…

"My dad, he's-" He really did seem to be in shock, though.

"I know, I know," Renee panted as she tried to steady her breathing. "I'm already on my way to the hospital."

"You're running, aren't you? Cal why didn't you get a taxi or something? You know you can't-"

"L-look, that hardly matters now. I'm already here. I-I've got to go. I'll talk to you soon." Not allowing Light the chance to respond, she put the phone down as she entered the reception of the hospital. "I'm looking for a Soichiro Yagami! He had a heart attack," she asked in a hasty voice to the lady at the front desk.

The woman directed her to the ward that the Chief was on and Renee quickly hurried to his location. His room was on the second floor and thankfully he had already stabilised according to a doctor she passed by. Then Light really didn't have anything to do with this. She guessed even Light would have trouble killing his own father.

She glanced in the room and surprisingly found L and Light already present. Then again, she had ran on foot whilst they no doubt drove with Watari. The stare L gave her when she walked in let her know they would be having words later, but she didn't care. What she cared for the most was the small smile the Chief sent her way as she entered the room. Happy tears began sliding down her cheeks as she rushed to engulf the man in a tight hug.

"H-hey, careful," The Chief said through a small chuckle and gasp.

"Sorry." She reluctantly let him go and took the empty seat next to L.

"Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. I've just been working myself too hard recently. Don't worry, it wasn't Kira."

Renee dared a side glance towards Light who seemed even more fazed than she actually expected. Then again, Light wasn't as lost as B was. Light at least grew up with a family that loved him, and he at least respected them.

"Indeed. It must have added to your stress knowing that Light was a suspect in this investigation," L interrupted coolly, his knees close to his chest in his usual position but managing to look even more tired than usual. He was worried about the Chief, she could tell.

"Wait, you actually told my father that?" Light questioned in obvious disbelief.

"Yes. In fact I've told him everything. It's true he even knows that I am L."

Whilst Light turned to look at his father, Renee stared at L with a heavy heart. This was it. Light knew everything, and he would even be joining them on the investigation. _Oh, boy…_

"That's correct. This man is L. To protect his identity, we on the Task Force call him Ryuzaki, but make no mistake… It's him," the chief clarified calmly, but Renee felt like her insides had just been scrunched together with the frightening glare Light was shooting her way.

"Ryuzaki?" His calm questioning voice sounded and gave her shivers that caused her arm hairs to stand on end.

"Well, this is awkward..."

* * *

 **So there we have it! The cat is out of the bag! Hope it wasn't too terrible everyone. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You certainly kept me motivated through this horrible one...**

 **nofreakingway: Thanks again for another kind review :) I'm glad you see my character development as consistent because sometimes I do worry about these things. I hope this update was good for you.**

 **AuroraStargazers: I'm really happy you liked it considering you were the one that got my backside into gear! I hope this chapter was just as likeable.**

 **Nightwing Elric: Thank you very much! I hope you continue to do so :)**

 **Lunacat247: I'm glad you think I'm able write L well because I do struggle to find the right words sometimes :) I'm also happy you seem to like Renee and L together as well. But I hope this chapter was quick enough for you!**

 **VallarMorghulis11: Is this chapter good enough? Hope you enjoyed ;)**

 **MoonlightArrow: I always do enjoy inciting an emotional response. But I guess you'll have to stick around to find out what I've got planned ;) A small clue: it's not canon.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: WOOOHOOO, FINALLY GOT THIS BABY FINISHED! I honestly couldn't tell you what the hell happened that made this take so long. I started this chapter straight after posting the previous, but I could not for the life of me write it. I just kept getting distracted and before I knew it, the document would have been left untouched through the whole day. But I was determined to get it done today. I hope everyone likes it despite my own uncertainty. Cheerio!**

* * *

Chapter 25 - Two Kira's and Two Patients

"Well this is awkward..."

Renee could feel herself trembling under Light's scrutiny and she began to panic. Light would have already slotted every little clue into place and if she were to lie further, any pretence of trust would be discarded and she wouldn't be able to efficiently help L any longer. But if she admitted to being L's… she still wasn't certain how to define their relationship since neither had bothered to label what they were… let's say 'lover', if she admitted to that then he may not trust her regardless of what she did anyway. She was petrified of messing up all the hard work L had put into catching him. She was afraid of what this could mean…

Thankfully, L seemed to wish to take the lead on this one and therefore made the consequences of the choice his own. She could have kissed him for it.

"Mm, yes, me and Renee have been acquainted since we were children. It is even true that we are together. Is there a problem?" L muttered all in one breath, seemingly indifferent with the entire scenario whilst Renee was inwardly cringing. _I thought the plan was to not antagonise the potentially unstable serial killer?_

Light, and even the Chief, stared dumbstruck at L's blunt response. But the charming young man quickly regained his composure and chuckled to hide his disbelief… and anger. "No, I guess I'm just surprised. Renee, eh? I suppose that's your real name? Or an alias? Well, it's not everyday you discover that a _friend_ is dating the world's greatest detective."

"Indeed," chipped in the Chief who was arching an eyebrow in L's direction as the detective licked some unknown substance of his thumb, his knees clutched close to his chest as he perched himself on the chair beside her.

Renee thought that the discerning glares from Light and the Chief were probably her cue to actually say something. "Well… It's not exactly something that's easy to share. The case is our top priority so we didn't want to let our, uh, feelings get in the way of it. So that's why we've kept it to ourselves."

"As well as this fact, if anyone were to discover that Renee was an important person to me, they may and try and use her against me." L's eyes darkened as he directed them no so discreetly in Light's direction. The room grew colder under the scrutiny of that glare and Renee barely suppressed a shiver at how dangerous he looked, but it wasn't a shiver of fear. _Oh come on, don't tell me I'm attracted to L's dark side. What am I saying? Of course I am._ "This would not be wise on their part." L allowed the underlining threat to sink in and she was sure that anyone who second guess their actions after that glare.

"So am I to assume that my son is still a suspect, Ryuzaki?" The Chief asked with a scowl as he realised that the threat was directed towards Light.

"Yes..." L paused and glanced at Renee from his side, a glint of concern present before returning to his usual calm demeanour. "But when I say I suspect him, it is only minor." He was backtracking so Light felt less cornered and would be less likely to lash out. Though in all honesty, Renee wasn't certain how he could. If L's theory was accurate, and they always were, then Light would need her real name to kill her and since it would be almost impossible for him to attain that information, she was safe. "We've been over this once already but I'll explain it again." L quickly relayed all the clues about Raye Penber and his affiliation with Light, whilst conveniently leaving out Renee's own suspicions. Evidently he still wanted her to do something, or maybe it was because her own thoughts on Light wouldn't be considered evidence.

"And I'm one of the people Raye Penber was investigating before he died. It only makes sense that I would be a suspect. Nope, to be more precise, there is nobody else you could suspect," Light reasoned coolly, not leaving room for any suspicion within his perfect student act. There was no way L or Renee were falling for it, however.

"I find Light's deductive powers quite impressive. He's always quick and to the point." Renee had to stop herself from laughing out loud at that remark. Light was hardly ever quick or to the point. He loved talking. She swore L was trying to make her laugh now.

"Ryuga, I'd like to take up your offer and help with the investigation. My father and Callie have erased any doubts I might have had regarding your identity." _Of course we have… jerk._ "I'd also like to help catch Kira so I can prove once and for all I'm not him." Renee had to physically stop herself from groaning by turning it into a cough. L glanced at her for a moment with a hint of a smirk. Evidently he was having trouble reigning in his thoughts as well.

"No, Light, this is the time in your life in which you should be studying to become a police officer. It won't be too late to join us when you are done," The Chief intervened, though he lacked his usual stern attitude because of his sickness. If Light joining wasn't part of L's plan, she would be readily agreeing with the Chief. Having Light around headquarters did not sit easy with her.

Light protested quickly declaring that it would take too long and gave a typical cheesy response about promising to catch Kira if anything happened to the Chief. Renee could feel her anger flaring up at each syllable that escaped his perfect, puckered lips. The whole act was vomit-inducing.

"Light, listen to me. Kira is pure evil, we can all agree on that. But what is truly evil is the power to kill people, and anyone who has come to possess this kind of power is cursed." Renee glanced at Light for a moment who didn't seem to pay heed to his father's words at all. But it seemed even the Chief must have some doubts if he was directing that speech at his son.

"I think you are absolutely right. If Kira is just a normal person who has somehow obtained this awful power, I would say that he's cursed." Renee's mind somehow wondered to B at the sad undertone of L's voice. Was B cursed? Was that why he killed those people? Is that why the small boy she had known before had the capability of killing a child?

The room feel silent for a long moment as everyone contemplated the deep, resonating words that weighed heavily on everyone's shoulders. Was Light truly to blame if he was cursed? The Light she knew before… would he have been capable of such atrocities?

"Mm, Renee, may I enquire as to why you are wearing that blonde wig right now? It has been playing on my mind for some time now..."

She blinked out of her thoughts as she registered L's voice as everyone in the room now gazed at her with interest. That's when she realised she had never even taken off the bloody thing after having followed L and Light. Nobody had even cared to mention it before now, but everyone had recognised her regardless. She guessed it was a pretty good job that neither L nor Light had spotted her following them then. "Well, I, uh..." she chuckled with a tinge of embarrassment as she removed the offending article off her head. "I may have been following you and Light today… good tennis match by the way. Didn't realise that you played."

L stared at her with the grandest deadpan expression that she had ever witnessed before. Damn, she was in trouble when they were alone.

"You've been friends since you were kids and you've never seen him play?" Light asked sceptically.

"No, that's not what L said," Renee replied defensively, unable to suppress a scowl. "He said we'd been acquainted since we were children, not friends."

"Please do not diverge from the topic, Renee. What part of 'stay in the car' did you not quite understand?"

Renee glanced at the two pairs of wide eyes staring at them as she was actually being reprimanded like a child by her partner, and the same man who sticks his thumb in his mouth and eats nothing but sweets. This was embarrassing. "Can this not wait until we're alone?"

L stopped mid breath as if realising Light and the Chief were still there at all. "Mm, yes. Maybe that is for the best."

"So, wait… you were there the whole time?" Light questioned, his gaze growing even darker if possible. He was not happy.

"Yeah, funny that. You know, you've got some serious admirers in To-Oh so, that's a positive, right?" Renee was desperately trying to lighten the mood but nobody else seemed that amused. Then she remembered the girl in the crowd who was cheering for L and she glowered to herself. "Speaking of which, L, we really need to talk about that. There's no way I'm letting you in that school by yourself any more-"

Renee was interrupted mid-sentence by the hospital door opening and a small, dainty nurse popping her head around the opening. "Visiting hours finished fifteen minutes ago. I must ask you all to leave now."

Everyone quickly said their farewells and piled out of the hospital room, the atmosphere remaining tense with unspoken words between the trio. L was no doubt registering how he was going to scold Renee once they were alone, Renee was debating how to tell L to be wary of the girl who had taken an interest, and she didn't even want to think about what Light was thinking.

As soon as they were outside, a cold breeze hit Renee square in the face and she smiled in relief. It had been a sweltering day and having run to the hospital, she was a hot sticky mess. She felt bad having given the Chief a hug to be honest. But that didn't stop her from running to Watari and embracing him as soon as he got out the limousine to open the door for L.

"Watari! You can't ever get ill, okay? If you end up in a hospital I'll be very angry with you!" She spouted childishly causing the older man to laugh as he eventually released her from the hug.

"Okay, okay. I shall do my very best to remain fit and healthy." She nodded with a satisfied smile.

Renee turned to see L and Light following out behind her after she had ran a little ahead to welcome Watari. She could just make out the cogs turning in Light's head. It was a little unsettling to see him planning out her lover's demise from this close, but she supposed L had grown used to it.

"Ryuga, what would it take for you to not believe that I am Kira?" Light suddenly asked causing Renee to tilt her head like a confused animal. _Was he really trying this?_

"If you aren't Kira, it won't be necessary. Just let things run their course and the truth will be revealed," L replied stoically, obviously disinterested in the conversation at this point. He seemed to be itching to get Renee by himself. Though this typically may have brought some excitement into her heart, she knew it wasn't for pleasant purposes this time.

"I can't take this any more! Callie! You can't possibly believe I'm Kira, right?" Renee jumped as her name was called. Light's act of desperation seemed genuine, but no doubt because he was feeling the strain of being L's number one suspect already.

With as genuine a smile as she could muster, Renee rushed towards Light and pulled him into a loving hug as any concerned sibling might do. "Of course I don't, idiot. L's just in a position were he has to investigate you. Don't worry about it. I'll be seeing you at work though soon," she finished with a grin and he seemed to relax ever so slightly.

She returned her gaze to the detective in question and, if she had to guess, he looked to be glaring. Evidently she was piling on the offences today. Acknowledging his bad mood, Renee promptly entered the vehicle on the opposite of L who joined her just as quickly. Light moved closer to the window as L made himself comfortable.

"Try not to worry so much, Light. Be patient and it'll become apparent to us if you are not Kira. Listening to that conversation between you and your father made me almost believe that you might not be him. Please take good care of your father," L muttered casually, but Renee recognised the tell-tale signs of genuine concern from the detective in regards to Soichiro Yagami.

"Yeah, please make sure the Chief rests. If I had to guess, he'll be itching to get out of bed before he's even allowed," Renee called out as she leaned towards L's open window.

Light nodded in agreement and with a small tinge of a smile. "Yes, of course. Oh and I probably won't be able to join the investigation until my father is healthy again."

"Take all the time you need," Renee replied quickly, a playful smirk disguising her overwhelming relief. _Light won't be joining straight away! Thank goodness._

As they drove off, Renee turned to see Light staring from the side walk and released a shuddered breath, finally able to drop the pretence of indifference about the case. She hit her head back against the car seat and wiped away the nervous sweat that had formed, allowing herself to enjoy some relative freedom.

Her relaxed state didn't last long.

"Renee, I believe there are a few aspects of today that need to be addressed, so I would prefer it if we could approach the subject with some maturity." She rolled her eyes at his formal tone. "Not off to a good start."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, not bothering to hide her amusement. Usually, she might have felt compelled to do as she was bid, but receiving the news that the Chief would recover, after having panicked so much, had set her on the path of childish antics. Renee wasn't going to be easily reasoned with. "Aww, com'on, L. Haven't we grown past this? I think it's about time we both just accept that neither one of us is going to listen to the other when it comes to this case. And I'm not going to apologise for wanting to keep you safe… again. So, call it quits?"

The detective made a small grunt, which almost resembled an acceptance. Had he really backed down that quickly? "Then may I at least make one request?" She nodded, still in slight shock that he wasn't battling with her more on this. She was grateful, of course, but there was something quite unnerving about L accepting a loss. "No more running long distances in your condition." She laughed out loud, not quite registering the seriousness of his request. When the realisation hit, she stopped laughing instantly as her mouth formed a silent 'oh'. "On multiple occasions recently, you've shown a complete disregard for personal safety. I only ask that you remember your bodies capabilities."

With a heart filled to the brim with love, Renee pulled the detective into a strong embrace causing his hands to flail as he attempted to regain his balance. "You are so adorable!"

L's eyes widened as he managed to steady himself by placing his right hand on the car door. 'Adorable' was not a term he had come to associate himself with, that was for certain. But, somehow, hearing it being said by Renee caused heat to rise to his face as he secretly smiled happily.

Watari watched the scene unfold from the car mirror with his own gentle gaze. He'd been with L since the beginning, but it was only when Renee appeared did he ever see the detective grow. Over the past couple of years especially, L had come to fully accept himself and, more importantly, the capability of having other people in his life. In a way Watari believed L had found the confidence to introduce the Japanese Task Force into the investigation in the first place because of the lessons Renee had taught him, without even realising she'd done it.

"I also wanted to say 'well done' for the way you handled the situation with Light… Even if the display of affection was a little disconcerting."

She smiled, continuing to clutch him. "Well, I had to make him believe somehow. Anyway, back to the real issue here. There's no way I'm letting you go back to To-Oh University by yourself! There's a girl that is far too infatuated. She was practically leaving drool trails when she watched you play and I had to stop myself from yanking her bowl head right off the grounds!"

L chuckled heartily in a way most had never heard from him before. Watching a jealous Raya was fascinating. She seemed to lose any sense of sweetness and innocence that she typically possessed and instead turned into a frightening creature with claws sharper than even his own mind. Now he understood the phrase 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' Apparently jealousy could fuel ferocity just as well. "Mhm, need I remind you that assault is in fact illegal?"

Renee immediately began batting her eyelashes with a wide, child-like grin spread across her features, a sharp contrast to the deep glare she was expressing moments before. "You're worth it."

Watari continued to glance at the scene unfolding with a warm feeling centred in his chest. He was pleased to know that if something were to happen to him, they would be okay. They had each other and that was enough.

* * *

Light Yagami didn't falter once in his steps as he passed through the Yagami home towards his bedroom, despite the cries from his sister who had been waiting for him to come back from the hospital. Anyone with a keen eye would have spotted the tremble in Light's hands as he desperately clung onto a notion of serenity. He had to wait… just a moment longer and he would be alone in his room.

As soon as he got inside, he shut the door behind him and leaned his back backwards. Suddenly he rushed forwards and wiped everything off his desk furiously. "DAMN IT!" He cried loudly, uncaring if anyone were to hear as they would most likely just assume he was upset about his father.

"Woah, is this going to be like the other night? Because if so, I want an apple first." Ryuk watched Light with caution, remembering how he had snapped after L had revealed himself. Now, however, he looked even more enraged than before.

"He's played me again! He must have heard me say that I cared for Callie and is now using her against me! Or even if it is true and they have known each other from childhood, then either way it ruins my plans of using her as a defence in this case!"

Ryuk often struggled to keep up with Light's consistent mood swings and reasoning as he stared at the frustrated human. "Why?"

"Because Callie is loyal! If she's sworn fealty to L then there's no way I'll be able to turn her against him... but..." Suddenly Light started to smirk and then laugh to himself. "No, she won't turn against him outright, but if she still thinks I'm innocent I could use that to my advantage. There's nothing Renee values more than justice and we're her family away from home, after all. All I have to do is maintain that I'm not Kira and then L will lose a valuable ally."

Ryuk chuckled enjoying the plotting and scheming. "What about the Death Note?" He asked brashly, still smirking as he watched Light's face darken.

Light released a sigh as he sat down at his desk and leaned his head against his fist. "I thought about it, you know. I thought about killing her after L's unsubtle threat just to see the look on his face! But it was never going to be that easy. I have no idea if her real name is Callie, Renee or even something else. If I just started guessing then I'd only end up making her name void in the Death Note, so if I ever needed to get rid of her it would become impossible. No, the best I can do is continue to manipulate her and concentrate my efforts on eliminating L. He's the real threat."

Ryuk chuckled almost manically. _Oh how very wrong you are, Light..._

* * *

Two weeks had past at headquarters and Renee had been working with L to find any sort of lead to capturing Light. She'd attempted to call him a couple of times after the night at the hospital, but he never answered. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't spending the majority of her days deliberating what his next move may be. In a messed up way, Renee felt guilty for not being honest with him from the beginning, like she had somehow betrayed a friend. After those thoughts, she quickly kicked herself into gear with the reminder that he was a suspect in the largest serial killing case in history.

It was mid afternoon and Renee had just got back from visiting the Chief in hospital having hoped she might bump into Light as well, but he was obviously still at To-Oh. L thankfully hadn't gone back to the University since the tennis match and deep down she prayed he wouldn't need to again.

"Hey Renee," Matsuda greeted as she entered the latest hotel's living space. "How's the Chief doing?"

She smiled politely with a nod. "Well, he scolded me for taking time off work to check on him again, so I think he's doing just fine," she replied humorously, Matsuda laughing along with her. None of the other members were yet aware of L and herself and it was still on a need to know basis. Apparently, according to L, Light needed to know all of a sudden.

The rest of the team inclined their head as she manoeuvred to L, all busy with their own tasks to bother to welcome her. The majority of the time it was like this when they went a significant period without any new leads. It was especially difficult without the Chief because L amused himself more by irritating everyone else at Task Force. It wasn't irritating for her because she was used to his quirks, but he did seem to get off on everyone else's displeasure.

"Hello, Renee," L muttered as he dug into a fresh cone of ice-cream.

"Hey, L," she replied coolly, placing herself as closely next to him as she could without raising unwanted suspicion and attention.

L glanced up at her at this with a small smile held only for her completely understanding what she just tried to do. Those secret looks always caused the same butterfly feelings to surface. It made her feel special. "Would you like some ice-cream?" He murmured as she glanced at the cone, licking her lips.

The rest of the team glanced over with an awed expression as Renee reached forward and licked a new edge into the cold delight. Obviously L was feeling generous if he was willing to not only share his ice-cream, but share it with someone whose health he is consistently concerned over.

"Okay, what the hell is going on with you two?!" Aizawa suddenly shouted causing Renee to jump as the both turned to the offending voice.

"Is there something troubling you, Mr Aizawa?" L replied calmly, continuing to lick his ice-cream in between words. Renee was too busy trying to stifle her blush to respond.

"You two have been sending each other doe-eyed stares for weeks! It's a little distracting to say the least! This is the Kira investigation! We don't have time for playing around!"

Matsuda's face seemed to fall deeper and deeper at every word, finally realising the truth of the situation from Renee's reddened face and L's self-satisfied eyes. Any idiot would noticed. He had lost to someone else ages ago and there was no way he could compete with L.

"You're absolutely correct, Mr Aizawa. So allow me to explain and end this conversation for the foreseeable future. Although myself and Renee haven't officially bonded yet..." Renee wanted L to stop talking right there and then. This was too much. "… she is in fact mine. We have been gradually growing more intimate over the past few months and are in, what society would consider, 'a relationship'. Now that your curiosity has been satisfied, shall we proceed with the case?" Undaunted by the shell-shocked eyes of the other investigators, L returned his attention to his sugary dessert.

"Erm..." Renee glanced at Matsuda who looked like he had just taken a sharp pointed dagger to the heart. "Matsuda, I..."

As quickly as his heartbreak had come, his face morphed into that of a wide smile… but the tears in his eyes betrayed him. "Hey, congrats guys! I'm really happy for you!" He murmured with as much enthusiasm as he could manage to falsify.

Feeling bad, Renee returned her attention to the detective to only see him smirking slightly. He was obviously enjoying finally being able to pull the rug from Matsuda and she hit his arm as punishment. He didn't seem bothered by it at all. Like a tidal wave, however, L's words hit her like a tonne of bricks – _'Although myself and Renee haven't officially bonded yet…'_ YET?! _Oh, boy…_

Renee was saved from her overwhelming embarrassment by the sound of her phone ringing. L glanced at her, both of them immediately deducing who would be calling. He gestured for her to answer and she did immediately, the phone ready on loud speaker. "Hello?"

"Hey, Callie. It's Light. I was wondering if you fancied coming over later?"

L met her eyes cautiously for a few silent seconds, then nodded as manner of permission. "Yeah, sure. I can come over whenever really. Mostly we're just waiting for your dad to get back before we focus on new leads. Time?"

"Well if you're free, why don't you come over now? Mum's left to go to the hospital, but there's some leftovers from dinner if you fancy it?"

"How could I refuse one of Mrs Yagami's meals?" She replied gleefully, very much pleased with the results. She always loved Sachiko's dinners.

Light chuckled from the other end of the line at her excited tone. "Right. See you soon, then?"

"Yeah! See you soon!" She quickly pressed the end call button and her mood drastically changed. She deflated into the sofa, suddenly feeling very weak. "Looks like duty calls," she mumbled tiredly, rubbing her eyes in frustration. Although this is what she had been waiting for, it didn't make the prospect any more appealing.

"Duty- So you do still suspect Light?" Aizawa questioned confrontationally, his hands placed on his hips.

Renee couldn't suppress the urge to roll her eyes and decided to ignore his input. "I'll be off then."

"Mhm, yes, please keep me updated on any developments, Renee." She nodded as she rose from her seat but a hand quickly tugged her backwards. "And… be careful." She smiled sweetly at the detective, bending over to give him a quick peck on the cheek unabashed now that the others were aware of the truth. He smiled childishly back as she quickly exited the hotel room, Watari following after in preparation to give her a lift. He was never one to shirk his duties.

The journey to Light's house was uneventful and quiet as she prepared herself for the interrogation to come. Light would have many questions and she would have to answer carefully, but as honestly as she could. If she had to lie to him, it would have to be sparingly. She didn't want him to pick up any patterns that he could distinguish honesty from dishonesty with her. BB learned quickly, and Light was just as clever and manipulative as B.

Once Watari pulled up outside, Renee bid him farewell in which her mentor responded with a 'Call if anything happens' in his typical concerned father routine. Then she approached the door and knocked loudly. A few moments later she could make out voices and the door opened to a smiling Light. For a moment her breath hitched, mistaking him for the Light she knew before Kira. Then she recognised the dimmed eyes and realised it wasn't the one she urged for. "Hey!"

"Hey, Cal," He replied, moving to let her in and closed the door after. She took off her shoes and put on the slippers Light passed her before they both went up to his room. Light explained that he had already taken the food upstairs so they could eat in his room.

Once inside, Renee made herself comfortable on Light's bed whilst he instantly went to sit at his desk as he usually did. There was a long silence and Renee was waiting with bated breath for the questions to start, the food left untouched for the time being. _Get it over with already…_

"Sorry I didn't return your calls sooner, by the way. I had to make sure Dad was going to be okay first," he finally said, looking up from whatever had grabbed his attention from the desk moments ago.

"It's okay. I understand. I imagine these past couple of weeks have been difficult for you."

He nodded, not fully meeting her eyes. _Trying to act innocent and being innocent are two separate things, Light. Stop trying._ "But they probably haven't been easy for you too, Cal. Do I still call you Callie now, or…?"

Renee contemplated this for a moment. This was an opportunity to cut ties with the character Callie completely. Perhaps it was time. "I think it's best you call me Renee. Everyone else does now and it'll stop any confusion."

"Okay, Renee... So, is there anything you can actually say about what's going on? I know I'm a suspect, but I'm really concerned here. You can't think that I'm Kira, right?" He really did like to talk, didn't he?

"Of course I don't, Light. I've been trying to convince L that you can't possibly be Kira, but despite our past, he won't just take my word for it I'm afraid," she murmured, faking a pretence of sadness at this fact. The humorous part was that L had in fact taken her word for it straight away, but just about him being Kira rather than not.

"Yeah, about that… You and L really knew each other as kids?"

Renee was surprised that Light didn't actually believe this aspect, but then remembered who L was and how seemingly impossible it would seem to an outside audience. "Yeah. I mean, sort of. He helped catch the people who killed my father when I was a child." She didn't want to reveal too much about their childhood, for obvious reasons.

Light's eyes widened at this. "I'm sorry. I had no idea. Do you know who did it?"

She gazed at his suspiciously at his questioning. Seems like something Kira would want to know. "No. I remember L saying it was a corporation, but he didn't specify names. He just said that they would be facing life imprisonment and that was good enough for me."

"I see. Do you not have any other family?" She shook her head again, but inside she was trying to figure out the point of this line of questioning. He wasn't going to find out anything about her or L from this.

Taking advantage of the time Light was taking to contemplate, Renee moved forward and turned on the television. "Sometimes I wonder why you even have this thing in your room. You never use it," she mumbled, switching through the channels. A news report by Sakura TV came on and she scoffed loudly. "These guys are a bunch of jerks." Then suddenly they were mentioning Kira and neither Renee nor Light could hide their interest.

"Four days ago our programme director here at Sakura TV received four tapes. After a thorough examination there can be no doubt that they are from Kira himself..." Both Renee and Light showed genuine surprise at this, turning to look at each other with mirrored, wide-mouth expressions. "The first tape we received contained a prediction regarding the time of death of two suspected criminals who had recently been arrested." Kira was killing suspected criminals now? "And as predicted at the exact time Kira specified, both men died suddenly of heart attacks." _Could this really be Light? None of this makes sense though. He seems genuinely surprised by this._

"Kira has instructed us to air the second tape at exactly 5:59pm, and we do intend to comply with his demands. It is said he will predict another death and provide a message for all the good people of the world. And now the video..."

The screen changed to the word 'kira' written in similar font to the letter L that displays itself on the screen whenever L decided to speak publicly. This was the biggest insult to the world famous detective that Renee could think of. How dare they?!

The message played as followed… "I am Kira. If this video is being aired on April 18th at exactly 5:59pm as I requested, the time now is 5:59:47, 48, 49. Please change the channel to Sun TV, the news anchor will die of a heart attack at exactly 6:00pm."

"What?!" Renee exclaimed out loud, lunching forwards to change the channel as ordered. Just as predicted, the news anchor died and both Light and Renee looked at each other bewildered. Suddenly, her phone rang in her pocket and she picked it up immediately. "L?!"

"Renee, is he with you?"

"Yes! I've been with him the whole time! I'm even the one that turned on the T.V, L! He hasn't done anything!" Renee was so surprised that she didn't even bother attempting to hide this conversation from Light who just listened patiently as he switched the channel back to Sakura T.V.

"Ukita has gone to stop the broadcast. We can not let him finish."

Renee could feel her body shaking – she was terrified. "L," she whined, realising that the reason she was reacting so violently was because the one person who made her feel safe wasn't there.

"Renee, please remain calm. I'll get you back to me as soon as I am able."

She nodded, though L couldn't see it. Two arms abruptly wrapped themselves around her and she blanched at Light's attempts to comfort her. Light seemed surprised that she backed off, but took the hint and returned to sitting at his desk and watching the screen.

"Are you all right?" L asked with an effort to maintain some sort of order.

"Y-yes."

Then everyone's attention was caught by Ukita appearing on a news report trying to enter Sakura TV. Renee watched with bated breath as he slammed his weight against the door. Suddenly, however, Ukita began pulling at his heart as his legs gave way from underneath him. "L!" she exclaimed in a panic.

"Renee, please hold a moment..."

"L?" There was no response. "L?!" Still no answer. "Damn it! Ukita..." Tears fell down her cheeks as she stared at her collapsed colleague. Ukita had always been kind to her. Sometimes he had even defended her against Aizawa when he was having a bad day. He was a good man. Kira wasn't supposed to kill good men!

"Do you think he's really dead?!" Light asked with a fraudulent sense of panic.

Renee ignored him. She was dedicating every ounce of concentration and strength on waiting for L to get back to her. If she knew L, and if she knew everyone else at Task Force, the detective was going to be very upset right now and having to deal with the heightened emotions of everyone else present… She should be there!

Then there was an almighty smashing sound from the television as a large bus smashed through the doors of Sakura TV. "Huh?"

"Renee, please tell me that you are still present with Light."

"Yes! Please tell me you are still with the rest of the Task Force!"

"Yes… That could only mean one thing..."

"Chief!" He was out of the hospital! Light must have realised this as well because he was once again genuinely surprised and concerned. "L, are you okay?" She'd recognised the strain in his voice that he often tried to hide, but never from her.

"Yes. Renee I must ask that you remain with Light for the time being. As much as I wish to have you with me at this moment, there is something I must do first. I will send Watari to get you soon. Let me know if anything changes with you." Then the line was cut and Renee was left on her own.

Damn it! She didn't want to be here any more! She didn't want to have to pretend that she didn't blame Light for this shit!

"Shouldn't we do something, Renee?" Light asked, obviously in regards to his father who had just ploughed a large vehicle into the door of a building.

She grated her teeth together and cooled herself. She had to remain calm. "L's dealing with it. I just… I need to be with him," she mumbled the latter half of the sentence to herself.

"Well, what does he have planned? My father is..."

"I don't know, Light!" She snapped at him loudly. Taken aback, Light's mouth snapped shut. "Sorry..." The last thing she needed was to antagonise him.

That's when she felt a light trickle of hot liquid stream from her nose. "Renee, you're bleeding!" Light cried, shooting forwards and placing his hand on the arm reaching to cover her nose.

"I, uh..." Renee couldn't form a coherent sentence and before she knew what was happening, she was looking up at the ceiling, everything in the room spinning as if she was stuck on a roundabout that just wouldn't stop. Her head hadn't hit the ground, however, so if she had to guess Light had caught her on the way down.

"Renee? Can you hear me?" She could just about make out what Light was saying, but had no strength to reply. Why was this happening now? She hadn't had a nose bleed since… It was getting difficult to think. Where was L? Why wasn't he here? "I'm going to call an ambulance, all right? And i'll try and get in contact with L on your phone, okay?" Her phone? L…

After having rang for an ambulance, Light immediately tried to locate the number for the detective. Her call call history had a private phone handler as a received call and he instantly pressed redial. The phone rang twice before it was picked up. "Ryuga?! Something is wrong with Renee. She just collapsed and she's bleeding! I think it's her anaemia!" Light was in much more distress than he thought possible at the sight of Callie looking more lifeless than she had ever done before.

"Have the emergency services been notified?" L asked with barely any hint of distress. Maybe Light had been right all along about them not knowing each other. Why else would he sound so calm?

"Yeah, but she barely looks present. I'm trying to stop the bleeding, but… damn it."

"Yes, I understand. I'm already making my way to the hospital. Once the ambulance arrives I must ask that you let them take her and you remain where you are, Light Yagami. After tonight's events, I think it's best for everyone that you remain at home with your family." Light could sense the underlining threat directed at him.

"But, Ryuga, she's like a sister to me! I want to make sure she's okay!"

"You will be notified when she recovers. I can promise that much." The line was cut dead and Light suddenly felt the same frustration Renee felt earlier. With a huff, he returned his full attention to the weak girl in his arms.

Then the sirens came…

* * *

L was already in the car with Watari by the time he ended the call with Light. Their mentor was driving at a faster speed than usual as they both worried for Renee's safety. L had been trying to maintain his usual calm façade, but anyone with eyes could see the way he clutched his knees tighter as he trembled in fear.

He had almost lashed out at Aizawa earlier when he had been grabbed, and now Renee was on her way to hospital because she had collapsed. They should have been together through this. They could have protected each other as they have always done.

His fingers curled around his knees tighter as images of Light holding Renee at her weakest came to mind. It should have been him. It should always be him.

Renee, please be safe…

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think? Let me know in your reviews! Please be gentle.**

 **nofreakingway: Thank you once again for leaving such a kind and beautifully motivating review :') I know it has remained pretty canon thus far, I do have my reasons. The events of Death Note do have to play out reasonably similarly in order to get my non-canon ending. Sooo... hint hint. But yeah, I really enjoy writing the interaction between Light and Raya because she's sort of used to hanging around with crazed, unstable individuals so a part of her is unfazed by it. But she is very determined because she's aware that this is a case for L as well. So she's enjoying trying to catch him out, to be honest. But I hoped you enjoyed the big reveal, as well as all the drama x'D I can't resist some good drama.**

 **AuroraStargazers: Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you enjoyed it! And no, you wasn't too demanding! You were just the right amount to get me motivated again :) But I'm glad you enjoyed the fluff, I enjoy the fluff too x'D Plus I have to agree that my writing has improved somewhat over the past year. I guess I've grown in confidence as Raya as a character grew. Speaking of which, I'm glad you pointed out the name. I always choose them really carefully. Just as implied; Renee means reborn, so therefore appropriate after going to Wammy's. Also, as stated, Callie means 'free woman' which was a reference to her not being under L's shadow anymore. But Raya, I don't think I specified. It means friend :) Sort of foreshadows the whole plot really. But yes, I think it can be agreed that L trusts Renee implicitly now. I don't think he would have taken her word for it about Light if he didn't.**

 **Amberheart: Sorry about that... but sorta done it again. Please, forgive me? Hope you liked it :)**

 **sk231097: I'm not going to give anything away on this point, but... I will say that it's not a canon end ;) So stay tuned!**


End file.
